Sé mi rival y mi amante
by ladynaomi89
Summary: Teniendo una oportunidad, Cloud tratara de cambiar su destino pero para ello tendrá que cambiar de cuerpo y de sentimientos, con la ayuda de una preocupada Diosa que quiere una union con el hijo de Jenova y su nueva elegida.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: RETROCESO

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

-cambio de escenario-

-En un lugar oscuro, sin luz aparente….-

¿Por qué seguía viviendo?

Tal vez era una de las preguntas que circulaban por su mente, desde que tenia memoria o al menos la capacidad de recordar, Cloud Strife trato por mucho tiempo cargar con la culpa y seguir viviendo. Pero nada de lo que hiciera lograría hacerlo sentir mejor, al contrario se sentía vacio, una _marioneta vacia_, como ese sujeto le dijo una vez. Sentía su cuerpo contaminado, sucio, ajeno…

De repente se vio envuelto en una luz, sintió alivio. Pensó por unos instantes, que la muerte por fin se había apiadado de él y lo llamaba, allí al menos, podría estar con las personas que mas quería. Pero no sucedió asi… vio acercándose una hermosa mujer con el cabello dorado, ojos azules y tez blanca, vestida de una majestuosa armadura. Su mirada transmitia tranquilidad y paz, Cloud no sabia quien era, le asustaba imaginar que era…

-¿Jenova?- dijo dudoso el joven rubio

- no – su voz era dulce y firme – no soy esa persona que mancho mi nombre y mi honor. Soy la persona que cuido de este planeta antes que esa monstruosidad que cayo del cielo.

- ¿pero entonces tu…?

-protegi mi hogar en el ultimo momento, gracias a esa chica –

-Aerith… ella te lo dijo todo-

-sus ultimas oraciones me permitieron ver lo que hacían con el planeta, pero también sus gratos recuerdos… su familia, hogar, amigos…- dijo con pesar – aun cuando ya es parte de la Corriente Vital, siguió protegiendo su mundo. En especial de ti, sabe del sufrimiento que has tenido, me pidió que hiciera algo.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo confuso

-como debes saber, no puedo revivir a las personas, pero si puedo influenciar los hechos que pasaron, gracias a que tu estuviste en la Corriente Vital. Usare esos momentos para arreglar este mundo, pero mas darle un final a todo esto.-

-¿Cómo?- dijo el rubio impaciente - ¿darle un final?-

-a veces, las personas no terminan de conocer a otra por completo.- - dijo con toda tranquilidad y con una sonrisa en sus labios

- no te entiendo nada! – se exaspero el joven rubio

- dime Cloud, ¿estarías dispuesto ayudarme?-

- ¿Cómo podría ayudarte?

- estarías dispuesto a cambiar solo un hecho, para que puedas tener el futuro que siempre quisiste ¿Cloud?

-cambiar el pasado – dijo sin poder creerlo – pero eso es imposible, además…

-ten conciencia que eres mas poderoso que cuando tenias 16 años, eres un hombre. Al cual yo he elegido para cambiar el destino del planeta y que sea una parte de mi-

- ¿Qué?- dijo confundido

-en el momento que caíste en la Corriente Vital sin morir, te di una parte de mi poder. Ese poder te permitia darte fortaleza para derrotar a Sephiroth. Por ello, te he elegido como si fueras mi hijo-

- yo ya tengo un madre – dijo irritado

-y lo sé, como humano eso lo sé-

-no estoy seguro – dándole la espalda – no soy un héroe

-no, no lo eres. Pero no eres de los hombres que se rendiría, tus protegidos aun sufren no quiero eso, quiero este mundo y sus habitantes. Aunque hayan cometido errores, por eso te pido que me ayudes –

Cloud dudo por unos segundos, pero tendría sentido. Si lo lograba por fin tendría sentido corregir sus errores y ser feliz al fin.

- ACEPTO – dijo Cloud firme

-ahora te pregunto ¿aceptarías mis condiciones?

- ¿Qué condiciones?

- cuando vuelvas en si, lo entenderás – una luz intensa la cubrió, cegando los ojos de Cloud.

….

Escuchando varios sonidos de aves, descansando sobre el pasto, sintiendo una brisa fresca sobre su piel. Abrió sus ojos azules, confundido y doliéndole la cabeza y el cuerpo, al incorporarse fijo su vista a sus alrededores, todo era diferente al lugar donde estaba, estaba en medio de la planicie. Junto a él estaba Fenhir y su First Tsurugi. Noto algo incomodo sobre su pecho y al ver su cuerpo miro que tenia… ¿hinchado? No, era… ¡¿Senos?

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido, pero noto que su voz era mas ¿dulce y femenina?

También noto que su cabello era largo y sedoso pero conservando su peinado rebelde, sus caderas mas anchas, su cintura mas fina, sus piernas mas finas. Su vestimenta había cambiado también, pero conservando su estilo, su típica camisa, pero con un discreto escote. Su hombrera, su arete de lobo, su manga, el trozo de tela oscura, sus guantes, la abrazadera donde portaba su espada, con la única diferencia que no usaba pantalones sino una falda oscura que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos…

Cloud no se esparaba ese cambio… ahora entendía sobre las "condiciones" que le dijo aquella mujer…

-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!- grito a los cuatro vientos.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: PRESENTACIONES

**Bien termine con el segundo capítulo, antes que nada agradezco de corazón por los primeros comentarios positivos acerca de este fic. Al principio pensé que sería una loca idea y que casi nadie la gustaría, pero me gusto cuando empecé a escribirlo y me alegro mucho que tros compartieran mi idea. Agradezco a: **

**EloraP (por supuesto que lo actualizare semanalmente entre domingo o lunes)**

**Zarahime (también me gusto que Cloud se convirtiera en mujer porque… estamos de acuerdo que YA se vistió de una)**

**Alysshearts (también vi algunas imágenes de ella y hay que aceptarlo, se ve mejor de mujer) XD**

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

-cambio de escenario-

-En la Corriente Vital-

Una hermosa rubia vestida con una armadura caminaba por bastos bosques, acompañada por una joven peli castaña quien vestía un vestida rosado.

-¿está segura que Cloud manejara bien esto? – pregunto la castaña.

-si, completamente. A pesar de todo, entiendo su dolor. Quiero lo mejor para él, bueno…- corrigió – ella, es mi hija, nació de la Corriente Vital. En mi vida he sentido este deber como "madre" de alguien. Aerith, tu descubriste a Cloud, me diste a entender lo que a mí me faltaba entender.

- Cloud aprenderá más de "él" ahora. Pero ¿cree que lleguen tan lejos?

- tal vez, ambos comparten el mismo dolor, ahora ambos caminos se unirán en uno. Aerith, mi plan es tener una unión entre mi elegida y el elegido de Jenova. Si se logra, Jenova no volverá a lastimar a la humanidad y también… - miro al cielo despejado donde dos pájaros volaban juntos – demostrarle a Jenova que los humanos valen mucho, sobre todo cuando se enamoran y luchan por el ser amado.

-En un basto lugar lleno de planicies-

Cloud trataba una y otra vez entender de lo que le había pasado, si bien, su cuerpo había cambiado, de ser un hombre a ser una "delicada" mujer es de risa…

- primero tengo que tranquilizarme y pensar en lo que debo hacer… ¿Qué debo hacer?- dijo mortificada y asustada – en que lio me metí, si Tifa me viera, seguramente se diría que soy un tonto!

Sin tener opciones, monto a Fenrir y se fue de ahí. Tal vez si volvía a Midgar, encontraría una solución con relación de su cambio de sexo, desgraciadamente tendría que aguantar las risas de sus compañeros. Cuando se enteraron por parte de la "dulce" Aerith de que se había vestido de mujer para "rescatar" a Tifa, Cid y Barret lo estuvieron molestando durante una semana con la mismo, aunque para su mala suerte también conto Tifa que Don Corneo lo había elegido a él como "compañera".

-*Bien Cloud, eso te mereces por confiar en una desconocida. Ahora tendré que enfrentar esto.*- suspiro la pobre chica al montar a Fenrir y se dispuso a arrancar el motor para irse de ahí.

No pasaron no quince minutos y escucho gritos, o más bien la rabietas de una niña. Se desmonto de su motocicleta y se escondió entre la maleza para investigar. Al fijarse mejor, pudo reconocer que también había tres hombres, la ropa que usaban los delataba; eran SOLDADOs de Segunda Clase, uno de ellos tenía agarrada el brazo de una niña de no más de 6 años, Cloud reconoció a esa niña…

-*¡Yuffie!*- pensó la joven -*no, no es posible. Pero su cabello y cara…*-

- ¡Niña! Ya devuelve la Materia que nos robaste! – exclamo uno de los SOLDADOs

-¡Yo no me robe nada! ¡Suélteme! – grito la niña mientras luchaba inútilmente por zafarse del fuerte agarre

- no mienta, mocosa – dijo otro SOLDADO – si nos devuelves la Materia, te prometemos no acusarte – dijo arrogantemente

- ¡si como no! – exclamo la niña

-¡ya me canse de esta chiquilla!- sujeto el tercer SOLDADO del cuello de Yuffie – o nos entregas la Materia ¡o te mato!

-*¡que alguien me ayude!*- pensó la niña mientras cerró los ojos

Nadie de los SOLDADOs se dio cuenta de que la niña ya no estaba, pero su vieron que una hermosa y brillante cabellera rubia sostenía a la niña que estaba asustada, pero dándoles la espalda.

-¿y esta perra quien es?- pregunto una de los SOLDADOs

Cloud no contesto solo miro a Yuffie asustada y casi llorando. Le sonrió tiernamente para darle a entender que estaba a salvo con ella.

-vaya, la bastarda no contestara! – burlo otro SOLDADO

Cloud volteo a verlos con una mirada fría.

-vaya, una mujer hermosa apareció- mirando a la joven con una incomoda mirada – veamos, señorita, denos a la mocosa. Ella nos robo.

-si claro, tanto que la amenazaron de matarla- su voz aunque era suave era fría.

-mira, mujer. Ella nos robo y si no la entrega, se tendrá que verse con nosotros-

-mmm, si así son las cosas – dijo Cloud dejo en el suelo a la niña, Yuffie temió que la joven rubia la entregara pero se sorprendió cuando la miro – escóndete detrás de esos árboles y no salgas hasta que te diga ¿de acuerdo?

Yuffie solo asintió e hizo lo que aquella joven le pidió. La joven tomo su First Tsurugi, aunque se había convertido en mujer, no significaba que era débil. Al menos agredecia eso.

-con que la niña quiere pelear, ¿eh?-

-¡acabemos con esta perra!-

Los tres se abalanzaron contra ella, Cloud solo dio un ligero movimiento de su espada para dejarlos fuera de combate.

- ja, puede que sean SOLDADOs de Segunda Clase pero no tiene educación – guardo su espada en la funda que llevaba en la espalda. Cloud se acerco hacia Yuffie quien tímida se acerca también a la joven - ¿estas bien? ¿no estas herida?

- n-no… - dijo la niña avergonzada

- mmm… creo que no deberías estar aquí sola. ¿por cierto como te llamas?

-…Yuffie… - dijo tímidamente

-*lo sabia*-pensó – Yuffie, dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 6 años

-…- se quedo pensativa, en verdad seria posible que ella estuviera en el pasado? Pero algo no concuerda – dime Yuffie, ¿Dónde vives?

- Wutai

- ya veo- eso lo confirma la presencia de ShinRa en Wutai, fue durante la época donde ShinRa y Wutai tuvieron problemas y termino en guerra. Fue en esa época que escucho del poderoso General Sephiroth

-¿oye?- pregunto Yuffie

- ¿hmm? –saliendo de sus pensamientos -¿Qué pasa Yuffie?

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-… Soy Cloud, Cloud Strife-

**Ja, como les pareció? Bien, algunos dirán que pensaban que sería continuación de Advent Children, pero cuando empecé a investigar en Crisis Core, me gusto mas ese "Sephiroth", que el loco de la película. AUNQUE aclaro que conforme avece la historia SI meteré a los demás jijij**

**Por cierto…. Quisiera que alguien con MUCHA imaginación me recomendara un nombre para la Diosa que convirtió a Cloud en mujer y la envió al pasado. Me gustaría su participación. n.n**

**Envíenme sus comentarios y propuestas a nombres**

**Bye, bye**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: CARMESI CONTRA ZAFIRO (parte uno)

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

/cambio de escenario/

-soy Cloud, Cloud Strife – dijo la joven

- ¿Cloud? – dijo dudosa la niña

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto al ver su expresión

-parece nombre de un hombre que de una mujer-

-mmm… no lo había pensado. Pero a mi me gusta mi nombre – dijo despreocupadamente volteo y vio a los SOLDADOs todavía en el suelo –mmm… seria bueno irnos. Ellos podrían despertar

- y si vamos a mi casa, ahí no nos buscaran – dijo alegre la niña

- no se si sea una buena idea – dijo insegura, sabiendo que ShinRa se enteraría de su existencia por lo que hizo, pero no podía permitir que lastimaran a Yuffie

- por favor – insistió – además, seria una forma de pagarte por salvarme y…

- sabiendo de lo que decían ellos era cierto – interrumpió a la pequeña – no deberías robar cosas a otras personas asi como asi.

- ¿Cómo supiste que…?

- digamos que fue una corazonada.

-…- bajo la mirada la niña, sintiéndose regañada

- aunque creo que tendrías razón de ir a tu casa. Aquí no es seguro, vamos

Alzo su mirada a la joven que le daba su mano y la toma sin titubeo. Cloud monta a la niña a Fenrir y guarda su First Tsurugi.

- ¡guau! Esta moto esta increíble! – asombrándose de la maquina en la que estaba montada

- es única en su tipo. La construí yo

- ¡vaya! Eres muy genial – dijo emocionada

- no, no lo creo – dijo indiferente

Al encender nuevamente la motocicleta, fueron a Wutai, donde fueron recibidos por varios guardias de Wutai, quienes se pusieron nerviosos al ver a su "adorada" princesa montada en una motocicleta con una joven y hermosa rubia.

-¡princesa Yuffie!- dijo uno de ellos

-¿en donde se encontraba? – dijo otro

- estoy bien, Cloud me salvo de unos tontos SOLDADOs aunque YO los hubiera acabado

-*pero aun así te pusiste a llorar*- pensó Cloud

-¿Cloud? – viendo a la acompañante que aun estaba montada en la motocicleta.

- diganos, señorita. ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto desconfiado

- soy Cloud Strife, no soy su enemigo.

- bien, pero no nos dice nada acerca de usted, señorita - recalco

- ¡oye! – Grito Yuffie - ¡ella me ayudo de unos SOLDADOs! ¿Crees que si fuera de ShinRa, ella atacaría a sus propios compañeros?

-…- el guardia no respondió

-no quiero ser una carga para nadie- encendió el motor de su motocicleta – me iré sin ningún problema

- ¡no! ¡No quiero! – la pequeña se aferro a uno de sus brazos - ¡quédate, por favor!

- pero…-

- esta bien – una tercera voz

- ¡Lord Godo!

- esta bien, la señorita puede quedarse. Además, como dijo mi hija ¿Cómo podría ser de ShinRa si ataco a sus compañeros?

- ¡papá! – corrió la niña a abrazarlo, este le acaricio la cabeza y miro a la hermosa rubia que tenia enfrente

– muchas gracias por salvar y traer de vuelta a mi hija, señorita Cloud. – agradeció profundamente a la chica.

- no hay de que, Lord Godo - Cloud solo hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza

-mmm… creo que estoy siendo grosero, señorita, por favor, sígame.

Cloud inseguro, digo, insegura sigue al gobernante Wutai.

/A las afueras de Wutai/

Dentro de la campaña militar liderada por ShinRa, teniendo como representante a Génesis Rhapsodos, aunque hasta ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer para que hubiera una resolución con respecto a la guerra. Tal vez ocurriría un milagro, tal vez el Comandante Rhapsodos quería una oportunidad de vivir…

- a ver si entendí, dicen, que encontraron a una niña que les robo Materias y que "alguien" apareció y los derroto? – dijo dudoso de la carente información que había recibido de los tres SOLDADOs-

-s-si, señor- respondió uno

- por la descripción de la niña…- mirando el reporte que le habían entregado anteriormente – esa niña, no era más que la hija del gobernante de Wutai ¿saben lo que iban a provocar con esto?

-nosotros…-

- ¡a callar! Quiero que manden vigilantes.

- si, señor-respondió otro soldado- Pero…- se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-emm, la persona que se llevo a la niña… era una mujer y… vestía un traje muy parecido a SOLDADO. También me di cuenta que…-dudo en decirlo

-SOLDADO, tengo poca paciencia. Si va decir algo, dígalo ya- dijo Génesis impaciente

-tenia ojos de mako…-

Genesis se sorprendió, no era posible eso. Tenía entendido que solo había "hombres" en SOLDADO, no había aceptado mujeres por qué no eran aptas para pelear. Ahora que se fijaba en la situación, ningún wutaiano podría vencer a tres SOLDADOs de Segunda Clase, pero si un SOLDADO de Primera Clase, alguien con experiencia en batalla y agilidad suficiente para dejar a esos SOLDADOs inconscientes.

- si asi son las cosas… - se levanto de la silla – ire a ver yo a esa chica

/Wutai/

- bien, señorita aquí tendrá todas las comodidades que puede desear – dijo Lord Godo al mostrarle la habitación lujosa que le preparo a la joven – espero que sea de su agrado

- gracias, Lord Godo

- mañana quisiera hablar con usted de algo importante, espero que tenga la oportunidad de escucharme

- asi será – contesto Cloud.

-bien, pues… Buenas noches- salió de la habitación

Cloud se sentía terriblemente cansada, luego del cambio en su cuerpo, el vieja en el tiempo, la confrontación con ShinRa y ahora su alojamiento en Wutai. Se acostó en la gran y suave cama y se dispuso a dormir, pero escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, lo que la alerto. Pero vio a Yuffie asomando su cabeza.

-Yuffie, ¿pasa algo? –pregunto Cloud al levantarse de la cama

-…- Yuffie solo se quedo mirando tímidamente a la joven - ¿Cloud?

- ¿dime?- contesto Cloud suavemente

-¿puedo dormir contigo?-

- mmm… está bien

La niña se alegro y corrió junto a Cloud y se metieron en las sabanas. Tomo en brazos a Yuffie y ambas durmieron tranquilamente. Al menos Yuffie, porque Cloud se levanto y se retiro de la habitación para salir un rato, por más que quisiera conciliar el sueño, aquellas pesadillas volvían a su mente, una y otra vez.

Caminando por la planicies no se dio cuenta que alguien la buscaba y por fin la había encontrado. Génesis pudo encontrar a la chica que concuerda con la descripción que dieron sus subordinados, sin duda una belleza pero con una enigmática presencia.

- señorita, no debería estar paseando por estos caminos tan oscuros-

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto alertada – ¡muéstrate!

-así que tu eres la persona que dejo inconsciente a tres de mis subordinados – dijo Génesis al salir entre los arboles

- ¿y que si lo hice?

- bien, reconozco la belleza cuando la veo, y usted señorita ha alcanzado la perfección.

- ¿debo sentirme halagada? – dijo indiferente

- creo que podemos empezar con una explicación, del por qué estás aquí.

-…- ella no deseaba hablar con ShinRa, después de todo, ellos eran los culpables de su desdicha en varias formas.

- disculpa si no me he presentado. Soy Genesis Rhapsodos

**Bueno, sigo con la historia, ya que estoy en vacaciones y tengo tiempo libre. Antes que nada los agradecimientos por sus comentarios a: **

**EloraP**

**Alysshearts**

**Zarahime **

**Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la idea, y sobre los nombres, gracias. Al final creo que elegirá entre Cosmos o Zoyah. Mas adelante les diré que nombre quedo.**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: CARMESI CONTRA ZAFIRO (parte dos)

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

**cambio de escenario**

- disculpa si no me he presentado. Soy Genesis Rhapsodos, ahora quisiera saber… ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?

-…- Cloud no contesto, pensó que tal vez era lo mejor, no quería que ShinRa supiera de ella antes de dar un paso a sus planes. Eso tenía que ver con la destrucción de Jenova, Hojou y… Sephiroth.

- vaya, parece ser que la damisela no tiene modales, no lo cree ¿señorita? – dijo con sarcasmo

-me agrada el anonimato- dijo simplemente

- vaya, misteriosa dama. Pero desgraciadamente no podre considerar su estado de anonimato. Necesito saber ¿Quién eres?

-¿Por qué? – dijo Cloud

-veamos- dando una pausa dramática – tienes una fuerza extraña como para derrotar a tres SOLDADOs de Segunda Clase, vistes un uniforme muy parecido al de SOLDADO y… - sacando su espada y señalando con esta a Cloud – tiene ojos de mako, algo que no es muy… normal y mas en una mujer.

-…-

-¿no contestaras?- insistió

-no tengo ganas de responder dijo indiferente

- si asi son las cosas… - de un rápido movimiento se abalanza contra Cloud – tendrás que morir – dijo mordazmente.

Cloud toma su First Tsurugi y se defendió, al principio no quería pelear, pero era inevitable que peleara contra un SOLDADO, durante la pelea demostró ser un gran combatiente, digno de un Primera Clase, pero no tan grande como Sephiroth. La batalla con espadas era más fluido con él, pero agotador y hasta mortal, pero ahora con Génesis… no sabía porque pero algo le decía que no estaba bien

- por tu fuerza debo de suponer que eres Primera Clase – pregunto Cloud al evitar un ataque con la Materia de Fuego y lograr activar la Materia de Leviathan (que consiguió en Wutai)y evitar que el fuego se extendiera en el bosque.

- tu suposición es acertada – contesto al atacar nuevamente con la espada, pero este es nuevamente bloqueado por la First Tsurugi de Cloud.

- entonces, podrás decirme… ¿Dónde está Sephiroth?

- ¿Qué? – dijo confundido - ¿y para que quieres saberlo? – contesto molesto

- eso es asunto mío – dijo indiferente

Esto simplemente o molestaba, ¿Cómo esta mujer se atrevía a preguntar por Sephiroth estando él ahí mismo? Pero claro! El afamado Sephiroth, la joya en la cima de ShinRa, el regalo de los Dioses, como mucho decían y gran y fuerte Sephiroth… eso lo sacaba de sus casillas. Por eso mismo él se encargaba de la campaña militar en Wutai, solo para que fuera reconocido y ahora aparecía esta misteriosa mujer y preguntaba sobre su molesto rival Sephiroth.

- no es necesario que "él" este aquí, conmigo es más que suficiente! – En ese momento sintió un agudo dolor en hombro izquierdo - *¡no! ¡No de nuevo!* - pensó y cayó al suelo, Cloud detuvo su ataque justo a tiempo y se quedo confundida por lo que había pasado, ella no lo había lastimado ¿o sí?

Con cuidado se acerco a él y noto que tenía una herida que, obviamente, no había provocado ella. Pero había algo extraños con esa herida, le costó trabajo recordar pero algo le había dicho Zack, cuando aún estaba en SOLDADO y ella, o más bien, su yo masculino era SOLDADO de Tercera Clase.

- ¿degradación? – pensó en voz alta

-¿Qué? –Dijo sorprendido- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Cloud no respondió, sino que saco de uno de sus bolsillo una pequeña botella de agua, agradecía que era lo suficientemente precavida como para traer el agua que curo se Geoestigma. Si curo eso, ¿Por qué no intentarlo en Génesis?

- ¿Qué es "eso"?

- tal vez te pueda ayudar

-ja, una ultra Posición? – Dijo con sarcasmo – no creo que me ayude

- no es eso, es algo mas especial.

Se la arrebato de la manos y de la tomo, aunque su sabor era único… ¿era dulce? ¿Suave?, no podía definirlo.

-mmm… creo que solo debías rociar un poco en la zona afectada. Pero creo que no importa

-¿Qué dices? – Dijo enojado - ¿Por qué no me…? – se vio interrumpido cuando empezó a sentirse extraño, no mal sino como si una corriente de energía pura, cálida y tranquila lo recorrió. Su cuerpo comenzó a dar señales de mejoría, su cabello más vivo, su cuerpo más fuerte y joven, su herida empezó a sanarse con rapidez y sin dolor, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos delante de él observo a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello dorado y ojos expresivamente azules como lo profundo de un océano, vestida con una armadura que haría que la "Diosa" en Loveless se viera ridícula, con esa mirada llena de paz y una sonrisa sincera. Pero al terminar vio a la chica nuevamente a su lado, si no fuera por aquella extraña forma de su cabello, diría que ella era esa hermosa Diosa de sus sueños, pero ahora que la veía mejor, parecía más bien como un hermoso ángel.

- ¿ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto preocupada

-si- fue todo lo que pudo decir

- bien – se levanto y deicidio irse

-¿Qué tienes contra Sephiorth?- insistió

-… tengo asuntos personales con él-

- tanto que estarías dispuesta a pelear contra él – tentó a la joven

-eso algo que no responderé-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto interesado

- Cloud Strife

-¿Cloud Strife?- dijo confundido - ¿tus padres no pudieron poner un nombre... – busco la palabra correcta –mmm… femenino?

-mmm… a mí me gusta- dijo simplemente

Cloud se retiro al castillo de Lord Godo, dejando a Génesis en sus pensamientos, era irónico que ahora una total desconocida con la cara de un ángel lo ayudara. Sin duda, Sephiroth tal vez se ha ganado una misteriosa y fuerte enemiga ¿Quién lo diría?

- "Cuando la guerra entre las bestias traiga consigo el fin del mundo, la Diosa descenderá del cielo.

Con sus alas de luz y obscuridad desplegadas, nos guiará hacia la dicha, su don será eterno." – empezó a recitar el prologo de Loveless – sin duda le queda a ella, una Diosa con alas de misterio y vida, pero… ¿a que nos llevara?

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias por sus comentarios, pues ya ven actualizo rápido aunque los capítulos sean cortos, los prefiero asi ya que me da tiempo de desarrollar mejor la historia. Jiji y ahora contesto los comentarios:**

**Dándole la bienvenida a: Selkis1701, debo decir que tu bichito estará satisfecho con el "interesante" encontró que tengo planeado entre Cloud y Zack jiji n_n**

**Zarahime: pues espero que te haya gustado la pequeña pelea, pero como sabras no fue buen n_n° por cuestiones de salud de Génesis, pero no creas que será el único encuentro con ellos jiji. Y si, aunque me lo nieguen Yuffie era linda cuando era niña y sobre Godo mmm… no, lo verán en el siguiente capitulo.**

**EloraP: me alegra que te gusten, y aunque me de pena pues si los hago cortitos, pero espero que pronto los haga mas largos.**

**Alysshearts: sinceramente en pocas palabrs… ¿Qué comes que adivinas? O_o**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: CHOQUE

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

**cambio de escenario**

Ya había entrado nuevamente al palacio de Lord Godo y había entrado nuevamente en la habitación que le asignaron. Afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta que había salido, algo que agradecía era en contar que a veces Yuffie eran tan astuta (por no decir malcriada XD) para saber cuáles eran los punto débiles en la vigilancia de Wutai.

Al quitarse sus botas y su espada con cuidado de no despertar a Yuffie, ya mas cómoda se recostó de nuevo a lado de Yuffie, la niña se movió pero no logro despertar, lo que alivio a Cloud pero provoco que la niña la abrazara; esto la incomodaba, la Yuffie que conocía era más… audaz e independiente, suponía que cuando ella la conoció despertó su lado infantil. Cloud recordaba que Yuffie era a veces la consentida de la familia pero también la más solitaria por su posición, no tenía muchos amigos hasta que se conocieron. Con este pensamiento se volvió a acostarse y conciliar un poco el sueño.

****************************Campamento de ShinRa en Wutai*************************

Durante toda su vida había aprendido que las personas podían engañar fácilmente y que a veces confiar en otros era casi como un suicidio, pero esa noche eso cambio… para Génesis esa idea se desecho cuando fue literalmente salvado por una completa desconocida, si bien le llamaba la atención por su misteriosa belleza, su fuerza y mirada… si no fuera porque era mujer diría que era más parecida a una Diosa, una mujer cuya presencia era todo un abismo de preguntas… ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué tenía esa fuerza? ¿Qué era ese líquido que salvo su vida? ¿Cómo lo consiguió? ¿Por qué sabia de la degradación? Pero más ¿Por qué preguntaba por Sephiroth?

- si no puedo conseguir esas respuestas yo mismos – se que quedo pensativo – sería bueno darle un motivo para responderlas… - con este pensamiento saco su PHS y marco un numero y espero a que le contestaran

**********************Cede de ShinRa********************************

Si bien, gracias a la guerra con Wutai, ShinRa se encontraba en un estado crítico aun con toda la tecnología que contaban no podían asegurar una victoria. Tanta era su presión que ni los mejores SOLDADOs estaban en otras misiones, ese era el caso de Sephiroth y Angeal, para Angeal era paciente y lógico para poder esperar cualquier problema que pudiera presentarse, pero Sephitorh aunque estaba en la mayor posición como SOLDADO no tenía tanta paciencia, por alguna razón quería hacer algo que no fuera sentarse a firmar papeles y papeles, Angeal siempre lo criticaba por ser tan inquieto, pero no lo culpaba hasta ahora no ha habido nada que pudiera interesarle al General.

- ¿crees que este bien? – dijo Sephiroth de repente, lo que llamo la atención Angeal que revisaba algunos reportes

- Génesis, ¿estará bien?

- ¿estás preocupado? – Dijo burlonamente – si Genesis estuviera aquí, empezaría a pregonar que lo consideras tu rival

-mmm… lo digo por su herida

- … creo que sí, ya ves que estaba muy determinado en encargarse de la situación en Wutai

- debí haber ido yo, así al menos no estaría aquí aburrido

- sabes que Génesis no te hubiera dejado

-mmm… - suspiro – espero que acabe pronto esto

- yo también espero

El sonido del PHS de Sephiroth lo saco de sus pensamientos y al notar el número se sorprendió, era Génesis. Rápidamente contesto, era extraño que le llamara.

- ¿Génesis? – contesto Sephiroth

- quería saber cómo andabas y darte un emotivo saludo, viejo amigo

- vaya, ¿no me digas que me extrañas? – dijo burlonamente

- ¿a ti? difícilmente – dijo con sarcasmo – con tu falta de apreciación literaria

- no esperaba escuchar nuevamente Loveless, créeme mi mente esta mas despejada

- me encanta que "aprecies" tu tiempo cuando estoy ausente. Pero en realidad llamo para otra cosa.

-¿Cómo va la campaña de Wutai? – pregunto, suponiendo que era la razón de la llamada

- bien, aunque quisiera invitarte a que te presentes aquí.

-pensé que querías ser el "héroe" de esta campaña – dijo preocupado pero un deje de sarcasmo

- y no niego que quiero serlo, pero hay otra razón por lo que necesito que vengas

- ¿Cuál es? – dijo confundido

- dime, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad que Wutai reclute mercenarios que fueron SOLDADOs?

-mmm… poca, tengo entendido que Lord Godo es muy "especial" con respecto a sus estrategias militares. Además no ha habido insurrecciones recientes de SOLDADOs

- bien, hoy me encontré con alguien que pasa de ser un mercenario a ser un total misterio

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo aun mas confundido

- una sola persona dejo inconscientes a tres SOLDADOs de Segunda Clase y cuando me le enfrente pregunto por ti

- ¿estás seguro? – dijo indiferente pero con un tono de sorpresa - descríbelo

-mmm… ¿por dónde empiezo? – preguntándose a si mismo – empezaría con cabello rubio, la forma de su cabello es por mas… -deteniéndose como su buscara el adjetivo correcto- ¿ridículo?, ojos azules, vestimenta oscura muy "parecida" al de SOLDADO, porta una gran espada también "parecida" al que Angeal porta. Usa un arete de un lobo en la oreja izquierda, pareciera mas elegante con eso.

-Génesis, ahórrame los gustos estéticos y al grano ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue un SOLDADO?–

- bien, tal vez los ojos de Mako

-mmm...-se quedo pensativo -Nombre?

- Cloud Strife

- mmm… - revisando en su computadora – no tengo a nadie registrado con ese nombre

- tal vez te disminuyo mas la lista de búsqueda, con decirte que era una MUJER.

- ¿perdón? – dijo sorprendido - ¿una mujer? ¿Dime que es broma y viste mal?

-créeme, tiene "dos" buenas razones para ser mujer

- ¿Qué? – dijo sin entender

- como sea, es tu decisión venir o no

- no me acabas de decir que preguntaba por mi – dijo molesto por las vueltas que le daba

-pero estamos de acuerdo que no creo que sea algo que YO no pueda manejar.

-… - suspiro – iré de inmediato – declaro, ganándose una mirada de su amigo Angeal. Cuando corto la llamada este se quedo pensativo.

- ¿iras? – pregunto Angeal

- me sonó importante – dijo seriamente

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Angeal confuso, nunca había visto a Sephiroth tan serio

-en ningún momento Génesis me molesto con alguna cita de Loveless – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-mmm… supongo que tiene razón, pero… ¿Qué haras con las asignaciones que te den?

-confiare nuevamente en que te hagas cargo de mis asuntos y cubras bien mi ausencia – dijo despreocupadamente

-sigo sin entender como es que llegaste al cargo de General, si a veces te comportas peor que un niño.

- sobre eso… no me compares con tu cachorro de Segunda Clase

- al menos Zack tendría algo de sentido de responsabilidad.

- eso no lo creo – dijo con burla.

*************************Palacio de Lord Godo**************************

Ya era de mañana, Cloud sentía su cuerpo mas relajada, despertó y encontró a Yuffie aun dormida en sus brazos, tal vez le incomodaba estar tan cerca de la niña pero debía aceptar que ahora pudo dormir tranquilamente sin problema alguno. Pero debía estar consciente que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, ShinRa no tardaría en encontrarla y mas estando el Comandante Génesis Raphsodos a cargo de la situación de Wutai.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por toques en la puerta

- adelante- dijo Cloud

Entro una mujer de cabello negro vestida de la forma tradicional del país, hizo una reverencia y entro.

- mi Lady Cloud – dijo con mucho respeto, algo que incomodo a Cloud – Lord Godo la esta esperando para desayunar

-¿desayunar?- dijo confundida - *pensé que se preocuparía mas por la guerra*

- si, por favor. Mi Lord la espera con urgencia

- esta bien, dígale que enseguida lo vere.

- con su permiso – nuevamente hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

Cloud estaba algo molesta por el trato que le daban, si bien, jamás en su vida la habían tratado asi pero no era algo que la confortara. Se alisto y llevo su First Tsurugi, el constante ruido hizo que Yuffie por fin se despertara.

- buenos días – dijo Cloud amablemente

- buenos… días…- dijo aun dormida y bostezando, salió de la cama y se dirigió a donde estaba la joven - ¿Cloud? – la llamo

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto al mirar que la niña tenia una expresión de sorpresa

- no te había visto mejor, pero…. – rodeándola y viéndola – no me había dado cuenta que eres muy linda! – dijo sonriente

- si,… gracias – dijo nerviosa

- ¿oye? – La llamo de nuevo - ¿tienes novio?

- eh? – Se sonrojo - ¿Por qué…. Preguntas eso?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? – Coloco sus manos a la altura de su cintura, como si la pregunta fuera lo más natural del mundo – eres bonita, seguramente debes tener MUCHOS pretendientes

-…no sabe lo que dices- desvió su mirada a otro lado

- mmm… pues sería bueno que pensaras en uno

-*hay cosas que nunca cambiaran… la otra Yuffie también quería que sentara cabeza y me quedara con Tifa o… Aerith *- pensó con melancolía, miro a la niña – tenemos que ver a tu padre, vamos.

Al llegar, en lo que sería un gran salón con arquitectura, donde desayunaron en total silencio. Lord Godo cito a Cloud para que caminaran en uno de los jardines. Hablaron sobre la guerra y las consecuencias que había traído, pero algo comenzó a molestarle cuando él le insistió en quedarse.

- piénselo bien, señorita Cloud. Podría quedarse y criar a Yuffie como una verdadera guerrera

- no creo que lo necesite, además Yuffie podrá hacer lo que ella quiere. No tengo derecho para hacer mi voluntad

- creo que no me entiende señorita Cloud, quiero que se quede aquí y sea… - se vio interrumpido por Cloud

- si va a decir con "concubina" déjeme decirle que lo olvide. No soy un juguete, ni le pertenezco a NADIE. – dijo molesto y siguió con su camino, dejando a Lord Godo anonadado – ah! Se me olvidaba – aun dándole la espalda y luego volteo – lo mejor es que acabara con esta estúpida guerra, lo único que ha provocado con sus tontos ideales es la muerte de muchos, las personas no pueden vivir con la mente cerrada toda la vida, si en verdad quiere un cambio, sería bueno que empezara a pensar en el futuro. Y por último, me iré hoy en la noche, así que… piense en lo mejor para SU pueblo y no para si MISMO. – siguió con su camino y fue donde estaba Fenrir para preparar su partida.

************************Campamento de ShinRa en Wutai*************************

Después de algunas horas, Sephiroth por fin llego al campamento en Wutai, donde Génesis lo esperaba. Bajando del helicóptero y luego que algunos SOLDADOs lo saludaran, fue directo en la tienda de campaña de Génesis, donde por alguna razón le inquietaba saber el estado de salud de su amigo… después del enfrentamiento en la Sala de Entrenamiento, pero al entrar vio aun juvenil Génesis leyendo por milisima vez Loveless en su escritorio.

- El misterio infinito. Buscaron los tres hombres el don de la diosa. Mas sus destinos la guerra separó.

- Loveless, Acto 1 – dijo con aburrimiento

- no pensé que vinieras, entonces la "Diosa" termino con tocar tu sentido de curiosidad? – dijo burlonamente

- entonces, aceptas que por tu falta de citas de Loveless en la última llamada fue algo que llamo mucho la atención

-Mi amigo, tu deseo,

Es la portadora de la vida, el don de la Diosa.

La leyenda habla de sacrificio cuando el mundo acabe.

El viento navega por la superficie del agua.

Lentamente, pero seguramente. – recito nuevamente Loveless

- sospechare que nuestra misteriosa chica esta cerca. – concluyo Sephiroth

-concluiste bien, mis hombres visualizaron a Cloud en el palacio de Lord Godo, para ser que la han tratado como una invitada de honor.

- me sorprende que haya podido lograr eso, considerando la mente tan cerrada de Lord Godo.

- si, pero… no me sorprendería que trate algo con ella. Es decir, que la reclute.

- y si eso sucediera no tendríamos problemas ¿verdad? – dijo despreocupado – la eliminamos y ya.

- *desearía no enfrentarme con ella, después de todo… ella me salvo * tal vez, pero te das cuenta que morirá con todos los misterios que tiene – tratando de convencer a su amigo – piénsalo, una mujer con ojos de mako. No es NADA común.

- ¿crees que sea encubrimiento de ShinRa?

- no lo sé, pero la prueba es que ella aquí.

- bien, pero si esta en Wutai bajo la protección de Lord Godo ¿Cómo esperas que me encuentre con ella?

- no te preocupes por eso, nuestra damisela suele dar "paseos" nocturnos en solitario.

-vaya que es confiada – se dirigió a la salida de la tienda – es interesante, me dijiste que quería verme. Seria una falta de respeto si no me presentara con una dama. – dijo con sarcasmo

- solo espero haber hecho lo correcto – se dijo a si mismo.

**********************A las afueras de Wutai ********************************

Saliendo de la zona de campamentos de ShinRa, Sephiroth se interno en el bosque para tratar de encontrar a la misteriosa chica, que le había descrito Génesis, si bien jamás pensó que su amigo lo tentara a buscar a una chica, pero pensó que tal vez el encuentro con esta chica valdría la pena.

Cuando creyó estaba lo suficientemente cerca del palacio de Lord Godo, una cabellera rubia con mechones parados le llamo la atención, sentada sobre una ropa mirando el cielo portando su espada y dejando que su largo cabello se moviera con el sutil viento y que resplandeciera con la luz de la luna, Génesis tendría un punto a su favor con respecto al estilo de cabello, era ridículo, le recordaba aun chocobo, inclusive sus ojos lo eran, de color zafiro.

Ahora entendía el por qué su amigo, confundía a la extraña guerrera con un SOLDADO, su ropa era muy similar a los SOLDADOs de Primera Clase, aparte de que su espada era una versión similar a la Espada Mortal de Angeal, también pudo notar que Génesis tenia razón; ella tenia ojos de mako. Creo que valió la pena buscarla y ahora…

- veo que en verdad Génesis no estaba tan equivocado en decir que eres muy hermosa – salió de entre la maleza, llamando la atención de Cloud, quien se quedo paralizada.

Cloud vio que ahí mismo, se encontraba el hombre que alguna vez admiro y ahora era el hombre que mas despreciaba y el culpable que sus sueños se volvieran pesadillas. El culpable que de ahora viviera sola y enojada con la vida…

- Sephiroth… - susurro con un aire de rencor que se le veía en los ojos

**Bueno, hola a todos! Y sigo con las actualizaciones rapidas antes de que entre a la escuela de nuevo TT-TT pero bueno, creo que ha sido buenos avances, dejen comentarios**

**Bye, besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: AMENAZA

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

**cambio de escenario**

Cloud jamás se imagino que el destino nuevamente la llevara a luchar nuevamente con su Némesis, pero ahí estaba, con su porte altivo e indiferente. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad para poner en marcha sus planes.

- vaya, en verdad me sorprende que me conozcas, cuando no sé nada de ti… - no pudo acabar su frase cuando Cloud se abalanzo contra él, claro que en un ágil movimiento de Masamune pudo evitar el impacto. – muy ruda, para ser una dama ¿pero me pregunto por qué esa agresividad?

- no tengo nada que decirte – dijo furiosa empujo su First Tsurugi para tener un nuevo ángulo de ataque.

El sonido de las espada chocando era ensordecedor, Cloud manejaba a perfección su espada a pesar del cambio de cuerpo que sufrió y gracias a que era más delgada podía hacer movimientos más rápidos que Sephiroth, así como esquivar los ataque de Masamune, pero aun así no podía acertar algún ataque a su cuerpo.

Una vez más su ataque era bloqueado por Masamune, pero esta vez Cloud se le ocurrió usar una materia de Trueno y provocar que la tierra se levantara y confundiera al General, aprovecho esto para atacar de nuevo, pero era bloqueado y así siguieron, destrozando el lugar con las espadas cada vez que chocaban o alguno se le ocurriera usar una corriente de energía para hacer su ataque más poderoso.

- solo vine a hablar, no quiero terminar lastimándote – dijo el General

- ¡no quiero escucharte! – grito mientras separo otra espada de First Tsurugi, algo que sorprendió a Sephiroth, pero aun así bloqueo. Jamás había visto ese diseño, ahora entendía el por qué su espada era tan pesada pero eso solo lograba que tuviese aun mas ángulo de ataque.

Los estruendos fueron alcanzados por Génesis, quien miraba por donde se había ido Sephiroth a buscar a la misteriosa joven, al principio pensó que era una simple rencilla pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo se podían escuchar el acerco chocando y eso estremecía a los SOLDADOs.

-esto no puedo permitirlo- susurro para si mismo, llamo a un SOLDADO de Segunda Clase – vigilen a los soldados de Wutai si se acercan al campamento, de la orden de atacar.

- si, señor! – contesto el SOLDADO

Génesis fue corriendo donde estaban Cloud y Sephiroth, ellos no podían hacer lo que se les diera la gana, además estaban en una zona de guerra. Y al encontrarlos la zona era un desastre, árboles cortados, la tierra con resquebrajamientos y en algunas zonas quemadas; miro por fin donde estaban Cloud y Sephiroth y era simplemente espectacular, era como una danza aunque mortal, ambos se movían de tal manera que podían predecir el siguiente paso de su oponente. La chica rubia evito la curva mortal que se dirigía a su cuello, pero ella lo bloquea con su espada y aprovecho para unir nuevamente su espada y ganar peso para empujarlo a Masamune junto a Sephiroth.

Génesis no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, Sephiroth estaba siendo empujado y estaba relativamente cansado. Pero más lo impresiono fue que su amigo tuviera una herida en la mejilla producto de la espada de Cloud, esa no era buena señal, decidió lo que antes había hecho Angeal con Sephiroth y él: detenerlos.

Cloud daría el golpe de gracias pero, un acero rojo se interpuso en su camino, Sephiroth lo reconoció y se detuvo también. Pero Cloud separo una parte de su espada y volvió a atacar.

- detenté! – grito Génesis al bloquear ambas espadas – ya has hecho mas que suficiente Cloud!

- no te metas – dijo mordazmente.

- no lo hare, asi que tranquilízate. – ordeno Génesis

-…- Cloud sin opción se alejo de Génesis y guardo sus espadas y cuelga a First Tsurugi en el arnés de su espalda. No dijo nada y les dio la espalda para caminar y adentrarse en el bosque.

-¿acaso estas escapando?- pregunto Sephiroth

- no – dijo firmemente y lo vio con una fría mirada – solo ganaste tiempo, pero en definitiva, voy a MATARTE – volteo su mirada hacia el bosque y desapareció.

-bien, amigo. Por lo que veo, si te odia. Vaya tacto que tienes con las mujeres. – dijo Génesis con sarcasmo

- olvidas que tu fuiste el que me llamo? – Mirando mordazmente a su viejo amigo mientras secaba algo de la sangre que corría por su mejilla– nunca pensé que me odiaras tanto como para atraerme a enfrentarme con esta mujer.

- no pensé que TU te lo tomaras tan "en serio"-recalcando sus últimas palabras - y casi terminaran con media planicie de Wutai

-mmm… era una chica difícil y rara– dijo simplemente y dirigió su mirada a otro lado

- si, claro – dijo con sarcasmo.- y que quería?

-matarme, no lo viste? – dijo con sarcasmo

- ¿Quién diría que por fin alguien te pondría en tu lugar? Aunque hubiera preferido que hubiera sido yo, pero bueno.

- …- se quedo en silencio, sabiendo que era verdad, aun estaba aturdido por la pelea ya hora que veía a su alrededor. En verdad el lugar era un desastre, nunca se imaginaria que estuviese tan concentrado en una pelea como para olvidar donde estaba.

– y dime… -sacándolo de sus pensamientos -¿no es hermosa aparte de rara? – pregunto pícaramente

-…si ya viste como es, para que me preguntas – dijo irritado con lo mismo

- vaya, el gran Sephiroth acepta que Cloud Strife "es" hermosa, eso es histórico– dijo burlonamente

-… no pongas palabras en mi boca, Génesis –

-pues bueno, aunque sea hermosa- declaro – no concuerda con su nombre. Me pregunto qué padres tendría para que la llamaran "Nube". – dijo confuso

-no lo sé y ya no sigas. Me duele la cabeza-

- oh – dijo con simpleza – parece que el "ángel" dio un fuerte "Flechazo" al gran Sephiroth

- Génesis, creo haberte pedido que te callaras – dijo molesto

*************************Palacio de Lord Godo*******************************

Cloud furiosa y estresada entro al palacio y trato de calmarse un poco, estaba tan cerca de matar a Sephiroth pero Génesis lo evito, ella no pudo hacer mucho con respecto a eso. Después de todo ella había salvado a Génesis, no podía juzgarlo ahora que la detenía por defender la vida de su amigo, si tan solo supiera en el monstruo que se convertiría…

- ¡Cloud! – escucho la voz de Yuffie a lo lejos, se calmo lo suficiente

- ¿Qué pasa Yuffie?

Yuffie la abrazo y empezó a llorar, confundiendo a Cloud, quien se arrodillo a nivel de la niña y poderla mirar a los ojos.

- Yuffie ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te lastimaste? – dijo preocupada

- mi papa… - gimoteo – me dijo… que te vas a ir

- si, Yuffie – dijo con tristeza – pero no debes estar triste

- ¡pero... yo quiero que te quedes…! – grito la pequeña

- Yuffie, tengo cosas que hacer y no podre hacerlas si estoy e Wutai.

- entonces llévame contigo! – propuso

- no puedo, es algo peligroso, además… tu ya tiene un hogar y una familia. Deberías considerar eso.

-…- la niña no sabía que decir

- además yo algún día regresare.

- ¿lo dices… en serio? – calmándose un poco

- sí y también te llevare a pasear muy lejos.

- ¡sí! – se emociono y empezó a saltar de la su alegría

- pero promete que te portaras bien y… no ROBARAS a más personas.

-…- dudo un poco – está bien! ¡Es una promesa!

- si- dijo tiernamente – ahora ve con tu padre, debe estar preocupado

- si, mmm… ¿Cloud? – la llamo por última vez mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos – toma – le entrego unas cuantas Materias las cuales las reconoció, era una de Barrera, Fuego, Rayo y Hielo, todas de niveles avanzados.

- asi que si robaste esto cuando te vi con esos SOLDADOs

- si… - dijo apenada

- bien, creo que es mejor que esté en buenas manos. – se levanto y guardo las Materias en uno de los compartimientos que tiene Fenrir y monto en ella para irse de allí, colocando unos visores sobre sus ojos. Yuffie se despidió y moviendo su brazo, Cloud hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano.

Desde lejos, Lord Godo vio como la chica se alejaba. Si bien, reflexiono acerca de lo que dijo y en verdad Cloud tenía razón, su mente cerrada lo estaba condenando a él y a su pueblo. Ellos no le darían la razón a ShinRa pero si podrían llegar a un acuerdo con ellos para evitar más muertes de ambos bandos.

- mi Lord –interrumpido de sus pensamientos escucho a uno de sus consejeros hablarle – ya estamos listos para la siguiente estrategia, daremos el últimos ataque para… - interrumpido por Lord Godo

- no, no habrá más ataques. Manda a mensajeros a ShinRa, que se abran mesas de negociaciones.

- pero mi Lord, usted…

- nada de peros, fue suficiente. Para ambos bandos, esta guerra ya término, díselos a los demás.

- si, ni Lord – el consejero se retiro, al verse solo el Lord dio un ultimo pensamiento a aquella hermosa joven que se atrevió a rechazarlo y encararle lo terco que era

-ja, señorita Cloud, usted gano.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: INTERESES

Mientras viajaba en Fenrir, tuvo varias ideas de cómo podría cambiar su futuro, pero tendría que ir a Midgar. Pero primero tendría que pasar desapercibida por ShinRa y los Turkos.

-*debo apresurarme antes que todo se desate y no pueda evitar que mas personas muera!*- aumenta velocidad y se dirige a Midgar.

*****************************Cede de ShinRa***********************************

Sephiroth veía por la ventana de su oficina, mirando la gran ciudad. Observaba a la gente pasar, especialmente fijaba la atención en personas con cabello rubio, aunque sabía que era absurdo que encontrara a la misteriosa mujer, debía aceptar que desde hace dos meses no había dejado de pensar en Cloud Strife; su manera de pelear y como se manejaba para evitar sus ataques, esa joven era tan hermosa y fuerte, pero algo lo inquietaba… ¿Por qué quería matarlo?

Él entendía que por ser el más famoso SOLDADO de ShinRa, muchas de las amenazas que se le presentaban eran para ShinRa pero no para su persona. Pero ahora alguien le amenazaba con matarlo y no por tener algo en contra de ShinRa, como comúnmente le pasaba.

- una nube en tus pensamientos? – Sephiroth no lo había escuchado entrar y se reprendió a sí mismo por su falta de atención. Ya eran dos meses en los que permitía que esto lo distrajera. "Tan solo estoy admirando el paisaje."

-¿Así que finalmente has aprendido a detenerte y apreciar la vista? Lo dudo.- Génesis también habló, ingresando a su oficina privada como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Aunque pronto podría ser posible, ahora que Wutai se había rendido y los periódicos estaban aclamando al nuevo héroe de ShinRa. No importaba que las historias no mencionaran cuántos hombres habían perdido durante el conflicto – no solo cadetes, sino también SOLDADOs y Turcos. Génesis podría haber obtenido una victoria decisiva sobre la campaña, pero la compañía resentiría el costo durante años.

-Has vuelto. ¿Las negociaciones para llegar a un acuerdo fueron tan cortas?-

Génesis tomó una silla y subió sus pies en el escritorio, el cual Sephiroth sabía mantener limpio luego de tener papeles tirados en el piso en más de una ocasión.

-Afortunadamente. Trataron asuntos terriblemente aburridos, demasiadas formalidades, más que nada había oportunidades para tomar fotos. Vi algo de teatro de Wutai. Usan escenarios y diseños de disfraces muy interesantes, pero no se comparan para nada con las producciones locales de Loveless. Por supuesto, puede que se hayan perdido los detalles finos en las traducciones. Sus artistas usan un extraño dialecto.- dijo convencido

Ningún SOLDADO cayó en el anzuelo – pregúntale a Génesis sobre poesía o teatro y lo discutirá contigo durante horas, mucho tiempo después de que tu interés haya muerto, se hiciera el funeral y que quedara en tu memoria.

-¿Cuáles fueron los términos?- pregunto Angeal tratando de cambiar el tema antes de Génesis siguiera con comparaciones teatrales

-¿No han leído el periódico?- Génesis estaba más interesado en examinar sus guantes y verificar que no tuvieran daños que en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

-Los asuntos habituales cuando una guerra termina de manera desigual. Un 'compromiso' a favor de ShinRa. Habrá un desarme y un cuartel será establecido ahí durante un tiempo. Se les tendrá permitido continuar con su auto-gobierno, pero los impuestos serán dirigidos a los cofres de ShinRa. También acordamos retrasar la construcción de un reactor a cambio de cuatro años de libre comercio – para acostumbrar a la población a la idea de la energía mako. Tenemos que empezar con generadores pequeños y bienes y servicios relacionados.-

-Los términos no están mal. Si hubieran resistido un poco más, su rendición habría sido incondicional-observó Angeal. -Aunque por lo que me contaste de la campaña, estoy sorprendido de que se rindieran en lo absoluto.-

Sephiroth coincidió. Había sido llamado de vuelta al Continente del Este antes del final de la campaña para resolver unos ataques en el Fuerte Condor, pero aún en las primeras etapas, había sido una masacre. Aún así los guerreros de Wutai los atacaban, con muerte en sus ojos. Era ridículo, en su opinión. Había una diferencia entre orgullo y estupidez.

-Ah, y ahí es donde se vuelve interesante.- La sonrisa de Génesis creció disimuladamente. -Durante las negociaciones para llegar a un acuerdo, Lord Godo dejó escapar un pequeño trozo interesante de información.

-¿y que es? – dijo curioso Sephiroth

- que él dijo que una joven lo convenció de cambiar de opinión acerca de su "mente cerrada". Luego escuche por uno de sus consejeros que la chica se había quedado en Wutai durante la guerra y por si fuera poco que esta chica se atrevió a rechazarlo. Concuerda su descripción con la hermosa "Nubecita".

- ¿Nubecita? – dijo confundido Angeal

- se refiere a Cloud. – aclaro Sephiroth – vaya, que la chica tiene agallas

- como negarlo – dijo con sarcasmo – tu mismo aceptaste que era hermosa

- ¿a si? – pregunto Angeal y luego mirando a Sephiroth pícaramente – entonces podremos celebrar que Sephiroth por fin le INTERESE a alguien – cruzo de brazo

- era completamente extraña – dijo Sephiroth tratando de defenderse

- mmm… que bueno que se curo la herida de tu mejilla ¿verdad? – dijo con sarcasmo

-mmm… no empieces…- mira a otro lado

- bueno, retomando la conversación – dijo Angeal - ¿realmente crees que esta chica haya podido para la guerra solo con un simple comentario? Me parece absurdo.

- absurdo seria que la chica fuera mercenaria y se haya retirado de Wutai antes de que se declara el fin de la guerra.

- tal vez… - dijo Sephiroth – peor no hay que confiarse.

- una mujer llena de misterios – dijo simplemente - *pero también con la única respuesta a la degradación *- recordó como aquella chica le dio una clase de liquido que curo su herida y también cualquier signo de degradación, esperaba que la chica apareciera pronto y pedirle mas, pensando en su amigo Angeal.

Si bien el estado actual de Genesis era increíble, su herida no solo se curó sino también presentaba mejoría en el aspecto físico y mental, algo que sorprendió a los científicos de ShinRa que no encontraron respuestas lógicas, Genesis agradecía que aquel liquido no dejara alguna evidencia en su cuerpo, así podría actuar libremente hasta encontrar a la joven.

-bien si es tan increíble, creo que pronto sabremos de ella – dijo Angeal – aunque me sorprende que ustedes están tan interesados en ella.

- lo sabrás cuando veas su espada- dijo Genesis

- sin duda alguna.- concluyo Sephiroth

Para Zack Fair, su vida era de lo mejor de lo mejor, porque tenía Angeal como su tutor, su linda novia Aerith y tan solo faltaba que lo nombraran SOLDADO de Primera Clase. Mientras veía como Aerith cuidaba de las flores que hermosamente crecían en aquella iglesia, jamás se imagina que pronto el destino le dejarlo conocer a alguien que sería muy importante en su vida…

- ¡Zack!

- ¿eh? – Respondió al llamado de su novia – ¿Qué pasa?

-no me estabas escuchando ¿verdad?-

- jejeje – riéndose nerviosamente – ¿Qué me decías? – pregunto inocentemente

- moo… - le dio la espalda como muestra de que le molesto la falta de atención de su novio – tonto

- vamos, Aerith. – Se acerco a ella y con una expresión suplicante de que lo perdonara – estaba distraído

Aerith lo ignoro y volteo para otro lado como niña chiquita pero con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que entendió Zack y la siguió el juego

-Aerith, vamos – repitió de nuevo esta vez haciéndole cosquillas - ¿me perdonas? – dijo un sonriente Zack mientras se divertía haciendo reír a Aerith

- jajajaj, ya! – Intento decir – ¡Zack! – grito cuando la risa no la aguanto.

-ves? – Declaro Zack – eres más linda si sonríes

- ya! Tonto – cuando pudo liberarse del pequeño "castigo" lo abrazo y este le correspondió – eres un tonto, no sé cómo te quiero

-mmm… - se quedo pensativo – tal vez por mi gran fuerza e intelecto- declaro con orgullo

- si, tal vez – dijo Aerith – pero dudo mucho por intelecto – sonrio traviesamente

- eh… - eso deprimió a Zack y lanzo un suspiro – oye, dame algo de crédito

- lo hare, cuando me ayudes a vender mis flores

- ya te dije que lo hare! – Dijo emocionado – y sabes que cumplo mis promesas

- lo sé, por eso confió en ti. – Aerith le dio un suave beso a Zack.

Si, la vida de Zack era tan envidiable, pero cierto encuentro lo podría cambiar…

*************************Cede de ShinRa*********************************

Sephiroth nuevamente estaba en su oficina viendo la ciudad y tratando de encontrar a su misteriosa oponente, pero era inútil.

"Aunque ningún destino asegura a los amantes

En sus corazones ellos saben que se reunirán de nuevo.

Y nuevamente su amor librara la pesada batalla de la destrucción."

Sus hombros se tensaron y volteo – Génesis… ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

- vaya, entendiste rápido mis palabras. – dijo burlonamente – y es cuando me pregunto ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir viendo la ciudad desde tu oficina?

- mmm… no te incumbe –sabiendo a lo que se refería - Además, ella estaba realmente estaba muy dispuesta a matarme ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

- tal vez porque estamos en ShinRa y ella es solo una persona? – en eso entro Angeal y traía bolsas con comida china.

-otra vez observando gente?- pregunto Angeal

-¿puedes creerlo? – dijo Génesis – es lo que ahora hace en su tiempo libre. Creo que en la siguiente sesión de practica podrías pro fin ganarle

Hubo un silencion incomodo, fue por esa misma razón por la que Sephiroth no quería volver a la sala de Entrenamiento, pero viendo la expresión de su amigo le hizo pensar mejor las cosas.

- tal vez necesite practica – declaro Sephiroth, eso alivio a Angeal ya que había notado que eso lo había inquieto en los últimos días.

Génesis y Angeal juntos eran un reto decente, pero sus pensamientos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la extraña rubia. En Wutai, se había enfrentado a una guerrera que podía luchar contra él a su mismo nivel, en un combate de uno a uno, sin desventajas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había disfrutado tanto la emoción de una batalla? Unas horas, días, semanas…

-Estás obsesionado con esa mujer- observó Angeal, dejando su carga en el escritorio. -Nunca pensé que vería el día en que alguien pudiera meterse bajo tu piel de esa manera. Considerando que nunca habías estado tan emocionado con alguien así.-

-No es ninguna sorpresa- continuó Génesis. - El gran General Sephiroth nunca había sido derrotado antes.-

Era simplemente lógica. Esa mujer representaba un misterio tras otro ¿de dónde venía? ¿Por qué lo odiaba?

-No llegamos a concluir nuestra pelea -corrigió.

-No me importa quién ganó qué. Ven aquí y come tu comida china-ordenó Angeal.

No debía mencionar las amenazas que Cloud le había dicho o estarían en SERIOS problemas no con ShinRa, sino con Angeal que parecía tener un carácter de madre chocobo a veces.

**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentario, y aquí el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste y para los que previene una guerra de amores… los dejare con el ojo cuadrado jijiji**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: RESIGNACION

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

**cambio de escenario**

Retomando la conversación…

- es la mitad de impresionante de lo que he escuchado, lo sabremos cuando esta persona, Cloud, llegue. Si es que llega. Y si no lo hace, los Turcos lo encontrarán. – dijo Angeal despreocupadamente

Sephiroth frunció el ceño, finalmente tomando asiento en su escritorio y aceptando el par de palillos chinos baratos.

-¿Los Turcos?- Lanzó una mirada a Génesis, quien deliberadamente evitó el regresarla. Habían acordado evitar hacer un reporte completo sobre Cloud a la compañía, mencionándola solo como alguien aparte en los registros de la misión de Wutai.

-Tenemos una reunión sobre él con Tseng, el líder de los Turcos, al final de la semana. ¿No fuiste informado?- pregunto Angeal extrañado

-No- Sephiroth observó con más fuerza y Génesis en cambio se concentró más intensamente en su comida, en verdad metió la pata -No lo fui. ¿De qué se trata?

-Por lo que parece, solo quieren más información. Hay rumores sobre una mujer que fue capaz de luchar contigo y terminar en empate, también que tuvo algo que ver con que Wutai se rindiera. ¿No pensaste que estarían interesados?

No era una mentira y todos lo sabían. Sephiroth se ocupó con su comida, respirando el picante aroma con aprecio. Fideos con chile. Uno podía, de hecho, cansarse de las cenas elegantes con altos rangos de ShinRa y también aburridas personas hablando de dinero y negocios… aburrimiento total y lo peor es que lo obligaban a asistir

-me parece que le tomamos mucho interés al asunto – dijo Sephiroth tratando de ser indiferente y de alguna forma resguardar su interés en la joven

-¿Por qué no? Tú estás interesado. Y todo lo que captura la atención del SOLDADO estrella de ShinRa está obligado a tener la curiosidad de los Turcos.

Génesis aclaró su garganta y Angeal le lanzó una divertida mirada.

-Y antes de que lo olvide, el 'Héroe de Wutai' también está involucrado.- completando la frase, a sabiendas del orgullo de Génesis.

Sephiroth aún se sentía incómodo al respecto, pero el asunto parecía estar fuera de sus manos. Debió haber sido obra de Génesis, y solo podía esperar que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

-Siempre y cuando los Turcos no decidan matarla. Podría ser trágico si esta mujer muriera antes de que revelaran sus misterios.

-¿Por qué lo harían?- Señaló Angeal y entonces se volvió sospechoso ante la pausa que siguió. -Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que ustedes dos no me están diciendo sobre esta mujer?"

-¿Qué más podemos decirte? Apenas y sabemos nada sobre ella- rebatió Génesis, casualmente. Sephiroth se tomó un momento para permitirse estar algo impresionado por las habilidades de actuación de su compañero SOLDADO. Aparentemente, su dramatismo interminable era bueno para algo.

-Ah no. No me van a engañar con eso. –ambos SOLDADOs se pusieron algo nerviosos, aquí vamos de nuevo "mamá chocobo" ya despertó, pensaron ambos -¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No creerán que no me dí cuenta de que están guardando secretos? Iba a dejarlo pasar, pero no lo haré si es algo por lo que los Turcos querrían matarla.- Cruzó sus brazos y los cubrió con su mirada, siendo la comida olvidada.

Sephiroth y Génesis intercambiaron una mirada cargada, debatiendo entre si admitirlo o no. No era un debate en realidad, ambos sabían que Angeal no los dejaría marcharse hasta que le dijeran, así que en realidad se reducía a quién sería quien contara la historia.

Sephiroth podía resistirle la mirada a un basilisco, pero con Angeal tan sobreprotector era imposible. Génesis clavó sus palillos en su arroz y frunció el ceño.

-Es posible que haya ocurrido que esta persona, Cloud, sugiriera que regresaría para terminar el trabajo. – dijo Génesis tomando otro bocado de comida

Le tomó un minuto para que las palabras fueran absorbidas. Sephiroth contó en su cabeza. 5, 4, 3,2…

-¿Amenazó con matarte?- Fue más rápido de lo usual. Pensó Sephiroth

-Pero no a Génesis - agregó, antes de que Angeal se dejara llevar. -De hecho, no parecía querer luchar contra Génesis en lo absoluto, y me hace pensar que tampoco contra ShinRa-

La distracción funcionó, y Angeal siguió la nueva línea de pensamiento en lugar de concentrarse en la parte de la amenaza de muerte.

-Pensé que había luchado primero con Génesis. En el teléfono…- se vio interrumpido por la voz de Génesis

-Admito que quizá nuestro altercado no fue enteramente iniciado por ella.

Angeal cruzó sus brazos y les observó con su mejor expresión de regaño, la misma expresión que universalmente los Tercera Clase se acobardaban al verla. -Iniciaste una pelea. Con una MUJER-

-Tu comida se está enfriando- intervino Sephiroth, frunciendo ante el desperdicio. Ninguno de ellos pareció escucharle.

-Es un modo de decirlo. Estaba dentro de mis derechos, era una completa desconocida y su aspecto pues me hizo pensar muchas cosas- trato de defenderse de la mirada de Angeal.

Angeal negó con la cabeza. -Ustedes dos. ¿Tienen alguna idea de cuántas reglas han roto?-

-Estábamos en medio de una guerra. La burocracia usual de ShinRa no aplica- remarcó Génesis, altaneramente.

-¿Así que por eso es que has estado rondando por la ventana? ¿Has estado esperando a que ella venga a matarte?-

-Es el modo más sencillo de encontrarla y sacarle información ¿no? -señaló Sephiroth, después pausó para masticar otro bocado de fideos. Tras tragar, añadió -Y no es como si pudiera tener éxito. Nosotros tres podemos detenerla con un mínimo de bajas.

Angeal lanzó sus manos al aire. -¡Ese no es el punto! Los dejo a ustedes dos solos por un par de semanas, obtienen una amenaza de muerte, de parte de alguien que puede luchar contra Sephiroth a nada menos que un empate, ¿y luego pretenden atraer a la asesina de vuelta a los cuarteles generales de ShinRa? – por poco destruye el escritorio, ahora si "mamá chocobo" nos arrancara la cabeza, volvieron a pensar ambos SOLDADOs.

"Amigo mío, los destinos son crueles

No hay sueños, ya no queda honor.

La flecha ha dejado el arco de la diosa."

-Génesis, cállate.- dijo Angeal con una pequeña venita en la frente

Sephiroth ocultó una sonrisa. -Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás?-

-No veo por qué habría de hacerlo –volvió a cruzar sus brazos, tenía que resignarse a cooperar- ¿Qué tiene de especial esta chica?

-Ya lo entenderás. Solo espera hasta que veas su espada-intervino Génesis con una sonrisa obscena.

-Génesis, viejo amigo, pensé que te había dicho que te callaras.- Génesis se quedo mudo ante la declaración, Sephiroth quiso reírse pero insistente mirada de Angeal sobre él lo hizo aguantarse – y tu Sephiroth, mas te vale que tu "ingenioso" plan de atraer a tu linda – recalco en la parte de "linda" – funcione, no quiero tan pronto a tu funeral

- vamos, Angeal. – Dijo Sephiroth -¿crees en verdad que una "niña" pueda vencerme? – dijo con burla

-mmm… qué bueno que se curó la herida de tu mejilla ¿verdad? – dijo Génesis al aire

-…- se quedo callado

-parecen ustedes un par de niños-

Días después, al final de la semana, tal y como Angeal lo dijo, fueron citados en la oficina del Director Lazard.

- parece ser que están todos – dijo Lazard

-bien, entonces podemos empezar a hablar, caballeros – dijo Tseng

- Durante el Conflicto de Wutai, el Comandante Rhapsodos se encontró con una joven mujer quien parecía ser SOLDADO, sin embargo carecía de alguna afiliación a ShinRa y por obvias razones, hablando de su sexo - El admitir que no contaba con una afiliación hizo que Sephiroth entrecerrara sus ojos. Daba mucho a su teoría de que aquella extraña era un experimento secreto del departamento científico. -Se presentó a sí mismo solo como 'Cloud Strife'. El Comandante Rhapsodos reportó una corta batalla contra Cloud que duró hasta que el malentendido fue aclarado y ordenó a sus hombres el ignorarla desde entonces, al entender que ella no era una amenaza para el campamento.-

- ¿se puede saber por que tomo esa decisión, Comandante? – pregunto Lazard

- es cierto que me enfrente a ella, pero también me di cuenta que sus acciones no eran para matarme o algo así. Por eso lo pase por alto.

-pero aun así pregunto por el General Sephiroth- insistió Tseng

- por eso lo llame, tal vez él habría podido encontrar más información sobre esta chica.

- aun sabiendo que estaba bajo asignaciones

- asignaciones que no llegaban –respondió Sephiroth - una cosa era mantenerme en alerta y otra cosa era que me pidieran auxilio sobre un conflicto aparte de la guerra.

-eso no excusa que usted no haya cumplido con los protocolos- contrarresto Lazard

-gracias a nuestra red de inteligencia- dijo Tseng – confirmamos que Cloud estuvo un tiempo corto en Wutai, ella cuidaba a la pequeña hija de Lord Godo, Yuffie, también fue ella quien convenció a Lord Godo de rendirse y aceptar la influencia de ShinRa en su país.

- me parece que hizo algo bueno – dijo Génesis

- si fuera solo eso, no estaríamos aquí platicando de eso, caballeros – dijo Tseng – General Sephiroth – llamo al General – díganos sobre la amenaza de muerte que le dijo.

-… -Sephiroth pensó bien en sus palabras, ya que estas podrían salvar a la chica o condenarla a muerte antes de que volvieran a verse -la verdad no sé el por qué me quiere matar, pero en mi opinión creo que ShinRa no tendría que preocuparse por alguien como ella.

- si fuera asi, ella YA estaría muerta – dijo Tseng – y sin embargo quedo usted y ella en empate

Esto era muy incomodo, Sephiroth miraba al líder de los Turcos como si quisiera empalarlo con su espada por tratar de insinuarle de Cloud deberías estar muerta. Él no quiera eso, quería nuevamente verla y pelear de nuevo, sabía que no sería sencillo, pero solo por ahora le defendería a toda costa.

- pero… - dijo Tseng –no quisiera tampoco permitir que alguien como ella muriera por circunstancias y si usted esta tan convencido de que no sería una amenaza para ShinRa, tal vez pudiéramos ofrecerle un acuerdo –

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto Angeal

- el presidente de ShinRa me ha asignado la misión de encontrar a Cloud Strife para reclutarla y hacer que forme parte de SOLDADO

Un silencio ensordecedor inundo la oficina… ¿Reclutar a Cloud? ¿Volverla su aliada? Pensó Sephiroth…

**Bueno, siguiendo rápido y limpio. Aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Ahora si se van a poner buenas las cosas para esta parejita jiji y pata quien pregunto por Zack y Cloud… jiji lee el siguiente capitulo y te llevaras la sorpresa del año dejen sus comentarios!**

**Besos**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: DECISIONES

Las reacciones variaron dramáticamente a través de la mesa – Génesis lucía complacido, Angeal lucía preocupado y Lazard se mostró prudente.

Angeal fue el primero en recuperarse.

-¡Reclutarla! ¿No es eso algo arriesgado?

Lazard asintió, ajustando sus lentes mientras lo hacía.

-Concuerdo con el Comandante Hewley. Puede que no tengamos ninguna prueba de una orden, pero eso no significa que no haya una. Podríamos estar dejando entrar a una espía entre nosotros. Los secretos de SOLDADO son altamente codiciados por nuestros enemigos.

-Si me permite -inició Tseng -Ya que parece que ya cuenta con mejoras debido al mako, no habría ninguna necesidad de divulgarle ninguno de los secretos de SOLDADO. Y si se encuentra dentro de la compañía de ShinRa, no necesitaremos preocuparnos por que sea contratada por un grupo del enemigo y podremos tenerla vigilada al mismo tiempo.

-Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero mantén más cerca a tus enemigos- comentó Génesis, con una irónica sonrisa en sus labios.

-Precisamente.- dijo el Turco

-Aún no estoy seguro. ¿Qué piensas tú, Génesis? – dijo Angeal dirigiéndole una mirada a su amigo

"Las olas se forman sobre la superficie del agua

El alma errante no conoce el descanso."

-Loveless, Acto I.- dijo Sephiroth lucía desconcertado. -¿Crees que ella no aceptará?

-¿Por qué alguien como ella se ataría a ShinRa? Evidentemente tiene objetivos de los cuales no somos conscientes.

-Corresponde a ShinRa proveer un incentivo- Les recordó Tseng. .Y con todo respeto, hemos visto poco propósito en sus movimientos desde que dejó Wutai. Por lo que hemos descubierto, ha estado matando monstruos por dinero y parece que no ha hecho ningún vínculo político ni personal,, aunque debo decir que ha hecho buen trabajo y la gente está conforme con su trabajo, tanto asi que incluso dejan que se quede en alguna posada sin pagar.

-*primero me amenaza y luego se va de vaga por ahí… ¿Quién se cree esta… niña?*- pensó molesto Sephiroth

Génesis le lanzó una mirada y Sephiroth observó hacia otra parte. Se rehusaba a reconocer su molestia hacia la extraña chica. Lo amenazaba con venir tras él, ¿y luego gastaba meses perdiendo el tiempo en el campo, matando monstruos?

-Tu lógica es sólida - concedió Lazard -Pero estoy incómodo con la decisión. El programa SOLDADO es algo a lo que los cadetes y la armada regular aspiran. Contratar por fuera, en lugar de ingresar mediante la promoción interna podría causar fricción entre los rangos. Y mas si se trata de una mujer, estaríamos en problemas de género.

-Los civiles tienen permitido hacer el examen- contradijo Tseng. -Simplemente no es común, porque es difícil que alguien que no ha pasado al menos unos cuantos meses como cadete pueda aprobarla. Y en cuanto al género, bien – pensó Tseng – me parece una buena oportunidad para ampliar la visión que tiene ShinRa, hemos tenido problemas con Recursos humanos acerca de aceptar mujeres en las instalaciones, podría verse como una oportunidad para arreglar ese asunto.

-Entonces, ¿estaríamos mintiendo al respecto?- Preguntó Angeal, sin lucir particularmente impresionado por la idea. Lazard y él eran del tipo de persona que seguía las reglas.

-No en lo absoluto. Haremos que Cloud pase por una versión básica del examen, sin incluir, por supuesto, la prueba de tolerancia a mako. Si no aprueba, encontraremos otra solución a la situación. ¿Eso lo satisface, Director?- dirigió su mirada a Lazard

Lazard parecía dudar, pero no presionó más en el tema.

-Supongo que sí. Ha habido un incremento en la actividad de los monstruos estos últimos meses y aún estamos escasos de personal luego de las bajas en Wutai. Ella en cambio se ha "encargado" de las misiones que normalmente un SOLDADO tendría que hacer, eso amplia su expectativa de habilidades. Además es cierto que ha habido problemas de discriminación.

-Muy bien - Tseng comenzó a enderezar y poner en orden sus papeles, una señal evidente de que consideraba cerrada esta discusión. -La iniciaremos como un Tercera Clase, pero si los reportes que he leído son verdad, imagino que subirá de rangos rápidamente.

-Por supuesto, estás asumiendo que ella aceptará- señaló Sephiroth.

Tseng sonrió, aunque era un gesto pequeño e insignificante, como si sus músculos faciales se hubieran vuelto débiles por la falta de uso.

-Aceptará. ShinRa puede ser muy persuasivo –dijo confiado- ¿Alguien tiene alguna otra objeción?

Sephiroth no tenía ninguna, estaba ansioso por resolver el misterio. Génesis también parecía impaciente.

Sin embargo, Angeal refunfuñó -¿Soy el único que aún está preocupado por la amenaza de muerte?

-La mayoría de las amenazas de muerte se hacen debido a la intensidad del momento. Puede que Cloud no pretenda cumplirla.- Tseng hizo una pausa. -Como sea, si piensan que no podrán detenerlo llegada a darse la situación...

-Todo estará bien- descartó Sephiroth. -Si acaso ella... perdiera la cabeza- No serviría de nada ya ocultar las intenciones de Cloud -seré más que capaz de mantenerla a raya el tiempo suficiente hasta recibir refuerzos.

-Entonces está decidido. El Presidente estará complacido. Cuando escuchó las noticias de que una guerrera del calibre del General andaba suelta, la quería ya fuera destruida o dentro de nuestra empresa. Es un alivio no tener que estar firmando una garantía de muerte."

Angeal tuvo la gracia de lucir culpable desde su posición. Como SOLDADOs, había veces en que eran forzados a luchar contra otros humanos en cumplimiento de su deber, como en el caso de Wutai, pero su viejo amigo prefería siempre solo desmayar a sus oponentes dentro de lo posible. Lazard también parecía desconcertado, pero bueno, él solo había sido Director de SOLDADO por un corto tiempo. Tales cosas desagradables aún eran nuevas para él.

-¿Cuándo podemos estar a la expectativa de la llegada de nuestra damisela?- Preguntó Génesis, golpeando sonoramente con sus pies el piso, creando un inquieto ritmo.

-La última vez que se le vio se encontraba a dos semanas de las afueras de Midgar. Ha estado viajando en una extraña motocicleta.

-¿Ha venido desde la Costa de Junon? ¿Sola? - Angeal palideció.

-En verdad debe querer matarte, Sephiroth, tanto para arriesgarse viajar sola y hasta ahora no haber sido atacada por otros- Bromeó Génesis, solo para recibir una mirada de advertencia. Parecía que apenas y habían logrado evitar que Cloud fuera colocada en la lista negra de ShinRa y Sephiroth no tenía ningún deseo de verlo fallecer antes de que pudieran resolver sus misterios. Si no es que más, al menos quería ser él quien tuviera el privilegio de cometer tal acto.

Por supuesto, se estaba preocupando por nada. Los Turcos no podían luchar en contra de Cloud, más de lo que podían contra él mismo. Aunque sería interesante el verlos intentarlo. ¿Quizá habría ataques aéreos?

Fuera como fuera, las cosas parecían estar listas para volverse más interesantes pronto. Una vez que ShinRa te tenía en la mira, no había forma de escapar.

****************************Sector 5****************************************

Cloud se había estacionado cerca del único lugar que tal vez nunca cambiaria, en aquella iglesia era el único "santuario" en la que podía estar en paz. Se desmonto de Fenrir y se dirigió al lugar.

Zack observó hacia arriba, al nuevo y reparado techo.

-¿Qué es lo que opinas? Muy bueno, ¿verdad?-

Aerith giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, con un dedo sobre su mejilla

-Hmmm... ¿Funcionará?- dijo dudosa

-¿Qué? ¡Está muchísimo mejor de lo que estaba antes!- aseguro

-Los colores no combinan. – dijo pensativa

-Pero de esa forma es más interesante, ¿verdad?

Ella soltó una pequeña risita -Supongo.-

Zack rió de lado y se dejó caer en el suelo, extendiéndose en el piso de madera. Aerith se arrodilló a un lado de las flores.

-Ya lo ves, ¡Te dije que tenía práctica usando el martillo! Solía hacer todo tipo de reparaciones en mi hogar en Gongaga. La próxima vez te construiré un carrito para tus flores, ¿está bien?

-¿Midgar llena de flores, mi billetera llena de dinero?- bromeó ella.

-¡Tú si sabes! – con animos

Se rió otra vez y atendió las flores tranquilamente, mientras Zack tomaba un respiro, dándose un merecido descanso luego de haber estado trepado por todo el techo. El aire en Midgar olía mal comparado con el de Gongaga, pero dentro de la iglesia, la fragancia de la tierra removida y las flores casi podían engañarlo y hacerle creer que estaba de vuelta en el campo, bajo los cielos abiertos y el cálido sol.

Después de un tiempo te acostumbrabas a los suburbios – tenían un tipo de encanto propio, aunque en su caso, el encanto tenía el nombre de Aerith. Se encontró vagando hacia el Sector 5 siempre que no tenía alguna misión durante estos días. A veces iba al parque o hacía alguna parada en el Mercado del Muro, pero Zack prefería por mucho los tranquilos momentos como este donde se sentaban en la iglesia como ahora. Nunca se cansaría de observar a Aerith atendiendo las flores.

Ella se detuvo, con su mirada perdida por un momento, como si estuviera escuchando algo que Zack no podía oír. Aerith hacía eso a veces. -Ah...ya veo - Se puso de pie y sacudió la tierra del dobladillo de su falda, observando hacia las puertas. -Alguien interesante se aproxima.-

-¿Interesante?- Preguntó Zack con curiosidad aún recostado en el piso de la iglesia.

-Así es. ¿Cómo lo debería decir?- Golpeó un dedo contra su mejilla. – es alguien que otra persona había esperado a que apareciera y sin duda alguna hara un gran cambio

-Oye, ¿de quién estás hablando? No tendrás otro novio que hayas estado ocultando de mí, ¿verdad?- se burló Zack.

Ella sonrió desvergonzadamente. -Tal vez tenga un centenar de novios.

-Sin duda eres lo suficientemente bonita para eso.

Otra pequeña risa. -Eres dulce. Es por eso que los dejé a todos por ti.

La puerta crujió mientras se abría antes de que Zack pudiera contestar. -¡Hola!- Llamó Aerith, con su voz haciendo un eco suave en el espacio cavernoso. -Nunca te había visto por aquí antes. ¿Estás perdido?-

Los pasos se detuvieron abruptamente. Cloud no se esperaba encontrarlo tan pronto…

-Olvidé que...- farfulló la extraña, y después se corrigió rápidamente. -No pensé que nadie estaría aquí.

Por primera vez, un encuentro le trajo tan malos sentimientos a Cloud…

**Bueno, seguimos con esta historia. Jijiji me impresiona lo impacientes que son algunos cuando los dejo medio picados jiji, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Mas adelante les avisare que días actualizare, puesto que pronto estare en la escuela y me consumirá tiempo, pero por ahora provechare el tiempo. Saludos y dejen sus comentarios **


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: COMO VIEJOS AMIGOS

La desconocida se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y Zack estaba similarmente sorprendido por su apariencia. Las palabras habían sido dichas con suavidad, así que había esperando a alguna persona perdido y nervioso mercante. En su lugar, se encontraba frente a una guerrera. Cubierta de polvo y suciedad, con gran poder contenido, una tranquila confianza, una espada en su espalda y...

-Ojos de mako- susurró Zack, con su mano dirigiéndose a su espada. -Apártate, Aerith.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia él. -¿Mmm? ¿Por qué?-

- lo siento, no quería incomodarlos – Cloud dio un paso atrás y ya se retiraba, pero Aerith lo llamo

- oye, tranquila – se acerco a la chica – perdona a este tonto

-¡ella es peligrosa! – grito Zack y puso a Aerith detrás de él alejándola de Cloud

-No lo es, tonto, ni siquiera le hemos preguntado quién es.- Ella salió de detrás de Zack y preguntó, -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Cloud les había estado observando en una especie de trance mientras discutían y saltó ante la pregunta.

-Cloud Strife – dijo simplemente

-Es un placer conocerte, Cloud. Yo soy Aerith y parece que ya conoces a este gran tonto de Zack.

-¡No soy tonto! ¡Aerith, deberías de ser más precavida!- replicó Zack.

-Él tiene razón- añadió Cloud, con su voz suave, pero de alguna manera llevada sin esfuerzo a través de la distancia. -Deberías tener más cuidado. ¿Qué si alguien intenta secuestrarte?-

Aerith se abrazó del brazo de Zack, dirigiéndole una mirada triunfadora. -¿Acaso no vez a este grande y fuerte SOLDADO que tengo aquí para protegerme?

Zack no pudo evitar sentir cómo su pecho se inflaba ante eso, Aerith divertida miraba a su novio, Zack volvió a ver a Cloud pero vio a la chica quien tenía una mirada que le hizo sentirse mal. Tenía una expresión tan triste y melancólica, como si aquella escena le recordara el más horrible recuerdo de su vida...

Está bien, quizá aquella chica no era peligrosa después de todo. Realmente parecía como si solo se hubiera tropezado con la iglesia por casualidad.

-Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad? ¿Y por qué estás vestido como un SOLDADO?- pregunto de nuevo

Le tomó un largo rato a la chica para responder – no parecía ser del tipo de persona que soliera hablar naturalmente.

-SOLDADO no tiene uso exclusivo de trajes de color negro. Siempre he usado esto.

- supongo que tienes razón, pero es extraño. Es decir, tu ropa y hasta tu espada…. Pero algo que en si no concuerda con SOLDADO, eres una MUJER – recalco la última palabra y seguro de sus palabras. Eso molesto a Aerith y Cloud ¡machista!

- si fuera cualquier mujer te diría que eres un machista y que consideras a las mujeres débiles – dijo Cloud irritada

-¿eh? – dijo sorprendido – pero…!

- nada de nada – regaño Aerith – eso es machista Zack!

- oh, lo siento – coloco una mano detrás de su nuca – perdón, Cloud

- disculpa aceptada – dijo Cloud

- y pues… - tratando de cambiar el tema - ¿Qué haces en la ciudad?

-…- Cloud debía tener cuidado o sino podría ser descubierta – solo vine por unos negocios, me ire de inmediato cuando termine.

-mmm… - sin convérsese - ¿negocios? Eres alguna comerciante?

- no, solo voy a hacer un "trabajo importante"

- ya veo. Dime ¿de donde eres?

-Nibelheim.- Tan pronto como la palabra salió de su boca, los ojos del rubio se abrieron en pánico y Zack supuso que debería de haber estado avergonzado. Pero en eso, al menos, ya tenía experiencia.

-¡Nibelheim! ¡Eso suena tan alejado de la civilización!-

Incómodo, Cloud le contestó, -¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿tú de dónde eres?

Zack brincó sobre las puntas de sus pies. -Gongaga.- diciendo muy orgulloso en nombre su pueblo

-Y eso no suena alejado de la civilización en lo absoluto. – contrarresto ella

Se rió, con el sonido haciendo eco placenteramente en el interior de la iglesia. -¡Me atrapaste! Déjame adivinar, hay un reactor cerca y absolutamente-

-Nada más en el lugar- finalizaron al unísono.

(Ladynaomi89: no sé ustedes pero me encanto cuando se conocieron este par de niños jijiji XD)

- y cuando termines tu trabajo ¿Qué haras? – pregunto de nuevo

-mmm… no lo sé. La verdad pensaba en irme lejos.

- sabes, creo que en verdad encajarías en el ejercito

- no me acabas de decir que SOLDADO no tiene mujeres en sus filas? – dijo irónicamente

- eh… - dudo en contestar pero se le ocurrió una idea –pero yo jamás dije que alguna podría intentarlo, además… se noto que eres fuerte. Es decir NADIE tendría un arma tan grande como la tuya y no saber cómo manejarla y…. – se acerco mas a la chica, Cloud se asusto por eso - esos ojos de mako… son lindos

- Zack - dijo Aerith - ¿quieres que me ponga celosa?

-¡no! ¿Cómo crees? – se defendió Zack – pero creo que encajarías bien

- yo no sé nada de la milicia, me gusta hacer las cosas como quiero

- pero toma en cuenta que seria fácil para ti.

-mmm… - dudo un poco, pero si se unía a ShinRa podría estar más cerca de sus objetivos, pero.. ¿Cómo podría entrar siendo una mujer? Aunque le doliera, Zack tenía razón; SOLDADO no aceptaba mujeres… - no creo que me acepten

- no pierdes nada con intentarlo y en cambio ganas mucho

-mmm…

- ¡ya sé! – grito Zack – mañana te espero en el mercado del Muro a las nueve. -Sono su PHS y vio que era un correo de ShinRA - Nos vemos, me están llamando – corrió a la salida dejando a ambas chica solas

- ¿Qué? – Cloud se sorprendió – p-pero…

- creo que no tienes opción que ir, no te dejara en paz, lo conozco.

- espero que no se meta en problemas

- bueno – se dirigió al pequeño jardín que estaba – ya que estamos solas… ¿quisiera preguntarte algo?

- si, dime – se encamino cerca de ella

- ¿tu crees… - dudo en completar la pregunta – que alguien pueda escuchar al planeta?

-si – respondió sin dudarlo

-¿no crees que es extraño?

- no – se acerco a las flores y se agacho para acariciar una de estas – aunque el planeta sufra por que le cortes una flor… se pondrá feliz si esa flor la das a alguien a quien aprecies… además, puede que el Planeta sienta lo que nosotros sentimos, pero… otros no lo escuchan o no quieran escucharlo

-mmm… si, tenía razón contigo

-eh?

- eres lo que el Planeta había esperado, pero… algo me dice que no estas dispuesta a hacerlo.

- no entiendo

- el Paneta no sabe que decisión tomaras, quiere saberlo

- ¿mi decisión? – dijo confundida – no sé que quieres decir?

-mmm… - se quedo pensativa – supongo que pronto lo sabrás. –se dirigió a la puerta - bien, me iré. Fue un gusto conocerte, Cloud

- ¿puedes ir a tu casa sola?

- siempre lo he hecho – salió, pero Cloud la siguió. En cuanto estuvieron fuera Aerith le llamo la atención algo - ¿Qué es eso?

- es Fenrir, mi motocicleta

- ¿viniste en motocicleta? – dijo sorprendida – me sorprende que no te la hayan robado

- tiene un buen sistema de seguridad que diseñe

- ya veo, eres una caja de monerías – dijo riéndose

- ¿de dónde salió eso?

- por nada – dijo simplemente, se acerco a la motocicleta y paso su mano sobre esta – se nota que es tuyo, es igual de enigmático que la dueña.

- yo no lo creo – Cloud noto que la joven Aerith estaba MUY interesada en el vehículo, claro, ahora recordaba que Aerith le conto que nunca había salido del Sector 5 y que nunca había visto la luz del sol, le dio pena por ella, pero si arreglaba esos "asuntos pendientes" ella podría salir con Zack y ser feliz

- dime, Cloud – pregunto Aerith

-¿Qué pasa?

- me llevarías de paseo en esto?

- mmm… no lo sé

- por favor, además, si lo haces, te llevare conmigo a mi casa, para que puedas asearte

-…- lo pensó muy bien y ella tenía razón, hace días que no estaba limpia y por alguna razón eso le molestaba, antes como hombre no le importaba pero… ¿Qué más da? Era por Aerith – esta bien. Supongo que puedo aceptarlo como pago.

- ¡si! Muchas gracias- dijo agradecida.

Cloud saco de un compartimiento dentro de Fenrir un casco, para que se lo pusiera Aerith. Ambas se montaron y empezaron a andar a velocidad agradable para la asustada Aerith que sentía que se caía.

- ¡wuau! – Dijo Aerith – nunca pensé que esto sería tan emocionante y peligroso!

- tranquila, no te pasara nada.

- ojala algún día pueda viajar como tú, Cloud

- tal vez la hagas, ten esperanza. Además… tal vez algún dia Zack telleve a la playa en Costa del Sol.

- ¿en serio? –dijo curiosa

- si ¿Por qué no?

- me encantaría.

Ambas llegaron a la casa de Aerith, que estaba infestada de flores y había filtraciones de la luz del sol.

- aquí es – dijo Aerith y Cloud detuvo el andar de su motocicleta – gracias Cloud

- no hay de que

- bien, como un tato es un trato, te dejare dormir en mi casa, así podrás asearte.

-… ¿segura?

- si, mi madre no tendrá problema con ello

Al entrar, la madre adoptiva de Aerith, Elmyra, abrazo a Aerith y se fijo en la invitada que estaba en su casa.

- mamá, ella es Cloud, me trajo a casa

- muchas gracias, señorita Cloud. – agradeció la mujer

- dígame Cloud, por favor- pidió Cloud

- está bien si se queda hoy mamá?

- bien, pero primero hay que la joven se dé un buen baño

Luego de que Aerith empujara a Cloud a entrar al baño y hacerle que se quitara la ropa para lavarla, Cloud jamás se había dado cuenta de cuánto había cambiado su cuerpo, ni siquiera en Wutai se dio cuenta.

(Ladynaomi89: ok, aquí empieza la parte MAS vergonzosas que he escrito en mi vida jaja, dejen comentarios si no opinan lo mismo jaja)

- *son… enormes…* - mirando su pecho -*¿Cómo demonios paso esto?*

- suspiro - *ni siquiera sé como lavar mi cuerpo… esto no será fácil*

- Cloud? – escucho fuera, era Aerith

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Cloud aun en la regadera

- me lleve tu ropa a lavar, realmente estaba muy sucia. Te dejo algo de la mía.

-¿eh? – se sorprendió – oh, bueno… está bien – dijo resignada

- oye Cloud, llevas ropa interior extra?

- ¿Qué? – se sonrojo ante la pregunta

- bien, espero que te quede la mía. – sin más se retiro.

Luego de unos minutos…

- ¡Aerith! –llamo Cloud aun en el baño

- si, dime – se acerco Aerith con su madre.

- me ayudas con esto – tanto Aerith como su madre no entendieron así que abrieron la puerta y encontraron a una ruborizada Cloud con los brazo cubriendo sus pechos – al parecer no me queda, mmm… - no pudo continuar por la pena que tenia

- ¿no que queda el brassier?

- no… - agacho la cabeza ruborizada.

- oh, tal vez porque ella es mayor que tu hija – dijo Elmyra comprendiendo la situación

- bien ¿Qué hacemos?

- hija, trae la cinta métrica de mi habitación

- si, madre – Aerith obedeció y salió del baño

- ¿para que la cinta?- pregunto curiosa Cloud

- para sacar tus medidas, tu busto, cintura y cadera

-¿eh? – dijo sonrojo al máximo

- aquí esta – entro Aerith con la cinta

- Bien, Cloud, levanta tus brazos

-mmm… esta bien – y obedeció

- hija, es lógico que no le quedara, ella tiene cinco centímetros más que tu

-mmm…- se que quedo viendo a Cloud – eso me pone celosa

- ¡no… bromees!

Aerith empezó a reírse – vamos, Cloud era una broma. Aunque sería bueno conseguirte ropa.

-mmm… *esto no me agrada en lo más mínimo*

- mmm… su cintura es igual a la tuya… - anoto en una hoja de papel las medidas – y cadera… - acomodando la cinta – mmm… tres centímetros mas que tu.

- bien, entonces puede usar mi ropa de dormir

- si, tengo una conocida que hace ropa. Podría hacerte un vestido. – declaro Elmyra

- no es necesario- replico Cloud

- claro que si! – Regaño Aerith – una dama debe vestirse como tal

-mmm… - suspiro

Luego se varias discusiones de niñas, por parte de Cloud y Aerith acerca de que ella usara un vestido, por fin Cloud no tuvo mas remedio que usar un vestido largo de color violeta. (Ladynaomi89: imaginase el vestido rosa de Aerith de Final fantasy VII pero en violeta, me gusto el diseño)

-¿y bien? – pregunto Aerith a Cloud

- es cómodo – fue lo único que se le ocurrió

- que bueno, bien, vamos a cenar y nos dormimos temprano, mañana estará lista tu ropa y podrás ir con Zack.

-mmm… está bien. Muchas gracias Aerith

- no hay de que, fue lo mínimo que puedo hacer por aquel paseo en tu moto

Al día siguiente, Cloud se despidió de la Elmyra y Aerith, agradeciendo la ropa que la consiguieron y que Cloud pago, afortunadamente llevaba consigo algo de gil, pidió que dejara a Fenrir con ellas ya que era bastante tentador para otros aprovechados que quieran dinero fácil y pudieran robarla. Sin preámbulos decidió ir a ver a Zack al Mercado del Muro…

-¡Cloud! ¡Oye!- escucho su nombre

Una pesada mano cayó sobre su hombro y Cloud se preguntó cómo rayos había sido capaz de perderse tanto en sus pensamientos para ignorar completamente el acercamiento del SOLDADO.

-Zack- La palabra salió en una pequeña ráfaga de aire. Ver su rostro otra vez, tan brillante, sin preocupaciones, tan inocente y feliz y sano

-¡Viniste! ¡Genial! No estaba seguro de que en realidad lo hicieras.

Cloud le restó importancia, observando hacia otro lado. No podía permitirse sentirse sentimental y perder su cabeza solo porque un amigo que había pensado que había perdido para siempre ahora se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

- bien, hoy será el día que te convenza de unirte a ShinRa – dijo muy convencido de esto

Solo tal vez sino fuera por las circunstancias le diría que si, pero algo dentro de ella le daba pavor… el pensar que se en contraria con Sephiroth TODO el tiempo, le ponía los pelos de punta…

**SI, SI, ME DIRAN QUE FUE ALGO… RARO PONER DE COMENTARIOS LA PARTE MAS VERGONSOZA DE CLOUD, PERO HAY QUE ADMITIRLO, TENIA QUE PASAR. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Y TAMBIEN HAY QUE CAEPTAR QUE CLOUD SOLO LE TIENE UN CARIÑO DE HERMANOS POR ZACK… SI BIEN AUN NO SOY BUENE EN EL YAOI JIJIJ**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: TRATO HECHO

Cloud aun tendría que pensar en muchas cosas antes de proponerse entrar nuevamente a ShinRa

- hola Zack – dijo una joven pelirroja con traje oscuro

-ah! – se sorprendió – hola Cissnei. Cloud te presento a Cissinei, una amiga

- mucho gusto – respondió Cloud

- encantada – viéndola bien –mmm… vaya Zack, pensé que querías tanto a tu novia, no pensé que la fueras a engañar

- eh? – Expreso confundido - ¡no! Cloud es solo mi AMIGA – recalcando

Cissnei empezó a reír – perdón, es que me causa gracia.

- no le veo lo gracioso, por cierto que haces aquí? Alguno misión?

- no, solo pase por aquí.

-*¿paso por aquí?*- pensó Cloud desconfiada, sabia quien era. Cissnei pertenecía al grupo de Turcos, lo que alguna vez los persiguieron a su yo hombre y a Zack.

- bueno, tengo que irme. Mi jefe ya sabes como es él cuando uno se desaparece

- ni que lo digas! – Coincidió Zack – a veces es algo pesado.

- es verdad – miro a Cloud – fue un gusto conocerte Cloud, espero poder hablar contigo más adelante

- si, claro – dijo insegura

Una vez que Cissnei se fue, Cloud se quedo una mala impresión e ella, de alguna forma ya se imaginaba que ShinRa ya estaba enterado de su presencia… tenía que actuar rápido antes que quisieran hacerle daño a Zack o a Aerith.

*****************************Cede de ShinRa********************************

Génesis golpeó las palmas de sus manos contra el escritorio, causando un sonido incómodo para los oídos ante el choque de la tela de cuero contra la madera.

-¿ella ya está aquí en la ciudad? ¿Entonces porqué aún no lo han encontrado?

-No pensamos que llegaría aquí tan pronto. No fuimos capaces de capturarlo en ninguna de las puertas como lo habíamos planeado - respondió tranquilamente Tseng. - Por suerte, un informante en el terreno visualizó a una mujer que coincide con su descripción en el Sector 7. Y después, en el Sector 5. Siempre en los suburbios. Eso podría funcionar a favor de ShinRa. Las personas que frecuentaban los suburbios generalmente estaban en busca de dinero.-

-Entonces si ya saben que está aquí ahora, ¿qué es lo que les está tomando tanto tiempo? ¡Sephiroth ya está haciendo un agujero en la alfombra, para su información!

El General no era el único que ya estaba haciendo un agujero en su alfombra, pero señalar eso no haría nada más sencilla la vida de Tseng.

-Tenemos a gente trabajando en ello- respondió en su lugar y confiaba en que su intento de calmarlo no fuera malinterpretado como condescendencia. Esa siempre era una fina línea con el poético Comandante. -Pero ha demostrado ser muy escurridiza hasta ahora. Midgar es un lugar muy grande y apenas y hay suficientes Turcos disponibles.-

-¡Esa niña tiene cabello como el de un chocobo y una enorme espada en su espalda! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser de encontrar? – dijo Genesis como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Tan solo en los suburbios del Sector 7 viven más de cuarenta mil personas- explicó Tseng, pacientemente. -Podemos observar los caminos principales, pero no podemos revisar cada posada y callejón en busca de viajeros. Como usted dice, sin embargo, si ella destaca entre la multitud, así que solo es- Su PHS sonó desde su bolsillo, interrumpiéndolo. -Discúlpeme, esto podría ser importante.-

-¿Tseng? – del otro lado de la linea

-¿Hay algún problema?- Cissnei había sido encargada de montar guardia en el Sector 5. Lo habían estado descuidando durante las últimas semanas, dedicando en su lugar los recursos a rastrear a Cloud. Se esforzó para ocultar su preocupación. Tal vez no debió haber hecho que dejaran de montar guardia después de todo, pero él había pensado que sería seguro cuando ella se encontraba con Zack.

-Encontré a la persona del que estabas hablando en la junta de ayer.

Eso era inesperado. Observó a Génesis por el rabillo del ojo – el Comandante se había congelado ante esas palabras y ahora tenía una pose como la de una serpiente preparada para atacar. Una vez más, Tseng maldijo el oído de un SOLDADO. -¿Cómo?

-Lo vi mientras hacía mi verificación rutinaria del lugar habitual camino a tomar mi turno. Me la encontré con Zack, SOLDADO de Segunda Clase, al parecer estaba convenciéndola que unirse a ShinRa ¿quieres que la contacte?

Ese era un desarrollo alarmante. ¿Era solo una coincidencia?

-No. Me dirigiré hacia allá en persona. Mantén la distancia y hazme saber si hay algún cambio.-

-Entendido- la línea se cortó y Tseng deslizó el PHS de vuelta a su bolsillo.

Gastó un momento reuniendo los papeles necesarios, consciente de los filosos ojos azules del Primera Clase siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Sin más preámbulo explicó

-Puede que no tenga que esperar mucho más. Parece ser que Cloud Strife ha sido localizada. Me dirigiré hacia allá de inmediato para hacer contacto.- Por fortuna se había levantado temprano para avanzar en la documentación de su reunión.

-Te acompañaré- declaró Génesis inmediatamente.

-Con todo respeto, Comandante, esto no está dentro de su jurisdicción- lo cortó Tseng. -Es por eso que trajo el tema a los Turcos en primer lugar, ¿no es así?-

Génesis se cruzó de brazos y le observó con una mirada de acero.

-No esperaba que a gente con su experiencia les tomara tanto tiempo este asunto o pude haberlo buscado por mi cuenta.

-No tengo duda de sus habilidades, Comandante, pero por favor permítame encargarme a partir de aquí. La presencia de terceras personas no ayudarán nada en las negociaciones.

Independientemente de su posición en la compañía o su participación en la misión actual, Tseng sabía que contaba con el poder de mando en esta instancia. También podía ver que el SOLDADO Primera Clase por ningún motivo pasaba por alto el juego político que estaba jugando, y sabía cuándo debía retirarse.

-... Entonces hágame el favor de informarme tan pronto como ella acceda.- dijo Génesis las palabras fueron cortantes, empapadas de forzada cortesía. -Eso es, por supuesto, asumiendo que puedan llegar a un acuerdo sobre eso.

Tseng no se ofendió, para frustración de los Turcos, eran obligados a lidiar con él y Génesis era algo como un actor y el hombre solo mostraría la reacción que él quería que ellos vieran, en este caso, descontento y una insignificante crítica diseñada para impulsarlos a tomar acción más rápidamente por orgullo. El único contraataque que Tseng tenía era negarse a morder el anzuelo.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?- preguntó, porque no podía pensar en muchas cosas que incitaran al Primera Clase a usar ese tipo de táctica.

- veamos… - pensó Génesis – quisiera probar las habilidades de tan misteriosa damisela y claro ¿Por qué no pensar mas allá de una relación de trabajo?

-*ya me imaginaba que algo se tenía entre manos, pobre chica, lo que le espera*- pensó Sephiroth

- en ese caso, se lo informare cuando este todo listo.

***************************Suburbios del Sector 5*******************************

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a la iglesia y aun discutían sobre el asunto de que Cloud formara parte de ShinRa.

-Tengo mis razones para no querer unirme a ShinRa - con su paciencia volviéndose muy débil.

-Estoy interesado en escuchar esas razones, si no le importa compartirlas. -Una nueva voz hizo eco a través de la iglesia.

Cloud se detuvo abruptamente, con su mano ya puesta sobre First Tsurugi, preparada para la acción. Ante la vista del traje negro de pie en la puerta de la iglesia, comenzó a preparar la materia.

-¡Tseng!- Zack se deslizó graciosamente entre ellos, tan suavemente que Cloud no pudo creer que fuera un accidente. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Viniste a disculparte por haber hecho explotar la calle haciéndome salir volando de ella?

-Ya hemos pasado por eso.- Un débil tono de diversión teñía la voz del Turco. Cloud no se relajó. -En realidad, el día de hoy estoy aquí para hablar con tu amiga-

Definitivamente esas no eran buenas noticias. Cloud comenzó a hacer un mapa de las rutas de escape. Prefería no matar a Tseng si podía evitarlo. Era muy pronto para estar en la lista de ataque de los Turcos.

-Oye, no vas a, eh- Zack se mostró serio.

-Estamos interesados en reclutarla- explicó Tseng.

Zack golpeó el aire. -¡Sí!-

Cloud observó a Zack, sintiéndose traicionada, ya se le hacía extraño que la citara en ese lugar. Nunca pensó que Zack fuera el que pusiera su cabeza en bandeja de plata con ShinRa.

Viendo su consternación, el SOLDADO Segunda Clase rápidamente se retractó, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente.

-Espera, no le dije a nadie lo asombroso que fuiste, ¡Lo juro! Quiero decir, es genial que se hayan enterado por su cuenta- dándose cuenta de la situacion- Oye, ¿Cómo es que ustedes se enteraron?

-Su reputación le precede -explicó Tseng, dirigiéndose a Cloud directamente. -Soy Tseng, de los Turcos. Puede ser que ya haya escuchado de nosotros. Somos los responsables de reclutar candidatos potenciales para SOLDADO.

Como fuera, esa era la línea pública. Dejó que su mano cayera de First Tsurugi. Por supuesto que ShinRa ya estaba enterado de ella. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Puede que nunca hubiera estado realmente en SOLDADO, pero no había modo de ocultar el brillo de mako en sus ojos. El proceso para crear a un SOLDADO supuestamente era un secreto de la compañía ShinRa. La mayoría de las personas solo podían adivinar que involucraba mako, pero solo los idiotas se arriesgarían a envenenarse para intentar y replicar el proceso en ellos mismos. Y entonces ella había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para tener una pelea con Sephiroth. ¿Qué nunca pensaba las cosas a futuro? Con razón Tifa constantemente se desesperaba por su culpa.

-¿Así que debí haber supuesto que se enterarían donde estaba? –dijo con recelo – pero es extraño que hayan gastado su tiempo en alguien como yo

-Como ya dije, ya ha ganado una reputación. Hay una cafetería aquí cerca donde podremos hablar en privado durante el almuerzo, si puede concederme algo de su tiempo. Yo invito- ofreció Tseng.

Su estómago gruñó ante el pensamiento de comida, pero Cloud no se movió.

–Ya me escuchaste. No quiero trabajar para ShinRa. - declaro

-Pero…- Zack empezó a intervenir.

-¿Pero no me permitiría al menos la oportunidad de intentar y hacerle cambiar de parecer? Posiblemente no estará enterada de la gran cantidad de beneficios que ShinRa puede ofrecer a sus empleados, aun siendo una mujer, creo que puede ser provechoso. Y si sus protestas son ideológicas en naturaleza, nos gustaría tener la oportunidad de escucharlas. La retroalimentación de parte de la comunidad permite a ShinRa crecer en direcciones positivas.-

Una citación impecable de la línea de la compañía y por la mirada en su rostro, Tseng lo sabía. Eso no importaba. Cloud podía leer entre líneas. Los Turcos no aceptaban un no por respuesta. Si no escuchaba al menos a Tseng, habría problemas.

-Escucharé lo que tengas que decir, pero dudo que me hagas cambiar de parecer- dijo resignada

- pero que terca es - le informó Zack a Tseng. -He estado insistiéndole que se una a ShinRa durante días.- Dijo días como si hubiera pensado que eso significaban años.

-Puedo imaginarme cómo te fue con eso- dijo Tseng, miro a Cloud – si me disculpas Zack, es preferible que yo me encargue de convencerla. Tu tienes un horario que cumplir.

- eh? – Dijo deprimente – no es justo, tu nunca invitas a los demás y ahora…

- será mejor que vayas a cumplir con tu horario, Zack. Además Angeal no estará feliz si faltas a tus misiones –

- ok, ya entendí – Zack se alejo, pero volvió a ver a Cloud – espero verte pronto en SOLDADO, creerme que sería bueno que abrieras esa posibilidad.

-…- Cloud no contesto, si bien no estaba segura si aceptar…

- por aquí, señorita – llamo Tseng

En una zona tranquila de Midgar, en un como restaurant, Cloud y Tseng tomaron siento y ordenaron algo sencillo de comer. Aun con su sentimiento de paranoia Cloud comió tranquilamente pero observo la ciudad, sobre todo los lugares altos para ver si había francotiradores… ciertamente no había nadie pero aun así le inquietaba.

- quisiera que fuera la grano con todo esto – pidió Cloud

- me parece que está muy inquieta, señorita Cloud

- solo Cloud, no me gusta el formalismo

-…- miro a la joven, entendía que por su apariencia entre angelical y delicado, supuso que tenía problemas con los hombres – bien, Cloud. Como usted ya lo noto, ShinRa está interesado en contratarla

- ya dije que no, además soy una mujer – muy a su pesar – no creo que me acepten

- por favor, no subestime las políticas de ShinRa, además se reputación ha llegado a los oídos del Presidente y ha aceptado su condición, él está muy interesado en que forme parte de la empresa.

-…- por unos momentos pensó, ShinRa era el culpable de la desaparición de su pueblo, la muerte su madre, el reactor de Mako, Jenova…- no creo que haya algo en ShinRa para mi – dijo con resentimiento

- tengo más curiosidad por el conflicto que tiene con el General Sephiroth. Pero como veo no hablara

-… ¿me aceptaran aun con eso?

- el General puede cuidarse solo, además creo que usted estaría consciente que sería un ataque a ShinRa estando fuera de la empresa, pero dentro seria como una riña cualquiera

- *¿una riña? ¿Acaso alguien les dijo que quiero matarlo?* - pensó Cloud pero suspiro, él tenía razón, no quería tener a ShinRa y a los Turcos persiguiéndolo siempre – pero no entraría como dicen los estándares

-mmm… de eso no se preocupe, hará un versión base del examen, manejo de Materias y de control de misiones, sin pasar por el examen de tolerancia de Mako.

- de eso me da que significa exámenes físicos,… acepto trabajar en ShinRa. Pero… - eso incomodo a Tseng – no quiero que ningún médico me examine y no habrá ningún examen de ese tipo. A cambio de eso… no atentare por NADA la vida del General Sephiroth- declaro rotundamente - *al menos hasta que me libre de Hojou y de Jenova, después de todo me marcaran como desertora, enviarían a Sephiroth a detenerme… ya no importaría lo que sucediera después…* - pensó con amargura

- mmm… me parece algo precipitado, pero creo que podemos cumplir con sus condiciones y usted cumplirá con la suya. – tomo un sorbo del café que tenia - … entonces, podremos ir a ShinRa y hacer que haga el examen

- estoy lista – dijo segura de si misma

Ella ya había tomado la decisión de entrar nuevamente a ShinRa, para cambiar su destino y el destino de las personas que amaba, dejaría su orgullo para cumplir su palabra….

**Hola! Aquí estamos otra vez actualizando este fic, espero sus comentarios, opiniones u cualquier cosa, saludos a todos los que siguen mi fic. Por lo rápido que actualizo espero que no les moleste mucho**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: PRUEBA

Al salir del restaurant, Cloud se sorprendió que Tseng ya tuviera un auto esperándolos, pudo notar que Rude y Reno estaban adentro.

- iremos a ShinRa, por favor – abrió la puerta y le indico que entrara al vehículo

- si – dijo insegura, pero entro al vehículo, afortunadamente llevaba consigo su First Tsurugi armada con tres espadas extras. A partir de ahora será difícil su camino, pero decidió que fuera asi.

Mientras iban por la ciudad, Reno lanzaba miradas a Cloud quien estaba totalmente distraída mirando las calles de la ciudad de forma melancólica.

- asi que…. – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Reno – será la primera mujer SOLDADO, espero poder trabajar con una preciosidad como tu. Para Cloud eso le incomodo bastante, si bien sabia que algunos hombre se le quedaban viendo muy raro, pero esperababa que cuando estuviera en misiones y lejos del estrés podría avanzar aunque sea un poco en sus planes

(Ladynaomi89: lastima Cloud pero YO tengo preparados para ti, juajuajua. No te van a gustar…)

- Reno – llamo Tseng – deja de molestar a las mujeres con tus indecorosas palabras

- ok, ok, me callo – dijo Reno

Al llegar Cloud y Tseng a ShinRa, ella jamás imagino que volvería a ese lugar donde alguna vez tenia puestos sus sueños y metas, se derrumbarían ante la presencia de la muerte que no la dejaría en paz.

-bien, Cloud – le dijo Tseng – iremos a ver al Director de SOLDADO, Lazard. Ahí te dirá que exámenes harás para poder entrar, ya le dije sobre tus condiciones para trabajar, él no tiene problema con ello.

- gracias

Ambos entraron a las instalaciones, se encontraron en el lugar a varios empleados y SOLDADOS de Tercera Clase. Esto le hacia recordara Cloud de la primera vez que tomo el examen para entrar en SOLDADO, el cual no aprobó.

Luego de pasar por los pasillos de SOLDADO, entraron a la Sala de Entrenamiento. Tseng le pidió que esperara a sus indicaciones, Cloud quedo en medio de la Sala.

- Cloud Strife – escucho su nombre – empezaremos con una serie de simulaciones para probar tu capacidad de ataque y cumplimiento de misiones

- bien – dijo simplemente

Cloud no sabía que detrás de las paredes habían personas observándola entre ellos estaban Genesis, Angeal y Sephiroth, quienes estaban asombrados que la misteriosa y bella chica haya aceptado unirse a ShinRa.

- bien – dijo Angeal – acepto que es hermosa y sobre su espada… ahora entiendo porque me decían que era especial

- te lo dijimos – dijo Génesis – pero me asombra que haya aceptado

- tiene lógica- dijo Sephiroth –piénsenlo, es eso o que la persiguieran y aunque creo que pudiera escapar, no creo que tenga nervios de acero como para aguantar eso.

- supongo que tienes razón – dijo Angeal – ahora veamos como es para cumplir los protocolos

- no empieces, Angeal. Apenas entro y ya la quieres militarizar – dijo con burla Génesis

- es mejor que empiece ahora

- mientras no sea con el tonto cachorro que tienes - dijo Sephiroth

- es cierto, escuche de Tseng que fue él que la encontró primero, trato de convencerla de entrar a ShinRa. – informo Génesis

- lo que debió haber sufrido con él – declaro Sephiroth – es más molesto que tu, al citar Loveless

-mmm… no me compares con ese cachorro

- basta los dos, parecen niños.

- él empieza – dijeron al unisonó

- peores que niños de preescolar.

Los tres SOLDADOs no se perdieron ningún detalle de las habilidades de mostraba Cloud, Angeal estaba complacido que alguien usara y pudiera luchar con una arma tan parecida como su Espada Mortal; era un orgullo para él. Génesis maravillado con la nueva recluta, por fin había sido encontrada y ahora podría hablar con ella y pedirle aquel misterioso liquido que lo salvo de una muerte denigrante, ahora tendría una oportunidad para salvar a su amigo de la infancia de la misma situación. Mientras Sephiroth miraba a la chica moverse de un lado al otro, si bien se alegraba por que por fin estaba frente a él aquella desconocida que le quitaba el sueño, aun podía sentir temblores en sus manos cada vez que recordaba como luchaban entre ellos, tenia ahora la oportunidad de pelear nuevamente contra ella, declaro a la misteriosa rubia como su RIVAL.

-Excelente Cloud, detendremos la simulación ahora- la voz desconocida crujió a través del altavoz.

El aire resplandeció y las verdes colinas se disolvieron hasta convertirse en acero frío y gris. Cloud se encontraba tranquila, ni siquiera estaba falto de aire.

Después de un momento, la puerta lateral se abrió y Tseng, junto con otro hombre, la voz del altavoz, supuso entraron. Cloud estudió pensativamente al recién llegado. ¿Rufus? No, era demasiado viejo para la época, su tez era un poco más obscura y Rufus nunca usó lentes.

-Cloud, me gustaría que conociera a Lazard. Él es el nuevo director de operaciones de SOLDADO.

-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tomará para que puedan dejar de lado el 'nuevo' - comentó con ironía Lazard, extendiendo su mano.

Cloud la observó sin expresión antes de darse cuenta de que se suponía que debía estrujarla. Lo hizo cuidadosamente, la última vez que había apretado la mano de Cid casi había roto los dedos del piloto. Aunque en realidad eso era culpa de Cid por haber estado haciendo chistes de mal gusto sobre su situación cuando se vistió de mujer, lo peor es que atrevió a declarar que hubiera sido mejor que siempre hubiera sido mujer, Cid estuvo una semana en cama ante la burla de Barret y de Yuffie.

-Entonces, ¿tengo el trabajo? – pregunto sin rodeos

-Casi - contestó Lazard. -Completaste las tres misiones de simulación excelentemente, pero soy curioso ¿qué piensas del simulador?-

-mmm... Es realista, pero no replica muy bien las condiciones de batalla en el campo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- por la misma razón que es un entorno controlado, yo he luchado contra monstruos bajo la lluvia, lodo y a veces es muy molesto. Aunque también la constitución de los hologramas no se compara a las reales donde pueden ser más resistentes y tienen una mente propia, pueden cambiar su modo de ataque.

- interesante – dijo Lazard sorprendido – es la primera vez que alguien habla con esa profundidad – lucia complacido – es cierto que hay inconvenientes. Pero ahora es aceptable, para SOLDADOS que apenas empiezan, aunque se esta desarrollando un nuevo simulador que pueda cubrir estas faltas.

- entonces… - dijo Cloud

- te enfrentaras con alguien de Primera Clase – declaro Lazard con una sonrisa en el rostro

¿Acaso estaban locos? ¿Pelear contra un Primera Clase causaría destrozos? Cloud se incomodo por ello. Al escuchar eso, los tres amigos se sorprendieron.

-parece que se pondrá interesante esto – dijo Génesis - ¿Quién será el elegido para enfrentarse contra el hermoso ángel?

-espero ser yo – dijo Sephiroth

- ¿bromeas? – dijo Angeal – ustedes destruirán el edificio

- no te preocupes – dijo Lazard – no te enfrentare contra Sephiroth – para decepción de Sephiroth y para burla de sus otros amigos – te enfrentaras contra Angeal. Antes la declaración, Angeal se puso nervioso y sorprendido.

- mmm… esto no me lo esperaba – dijo Angeal y cruzo sus brazos

- ni yo – dijo Génesis

- que decepción – resoplo Sephiroth

- de todos modos, tengo que ir – entro a la Sala

Angeal pudo ver mejor a la joven, era realmente hermosa, si uno la viera fijamente pareciera una delicada mujer con un distinguido peinado que la hacia parecer a un chocobo pero la hacia parecer tan única, aun con la vestimenta oscura y esa espada-

- hola Cloud, soy Angeal Hewley – se presento – he escuchado mucho de ti

- encantada – dijo con nerviosismo

- bien, empezaremos con la ultima prueba.

Una vez solos en la Sala, Cloud volvió a tomar a Fisrt Tsurugi y se preparo. Ninguno de los presentes vio lo que paso, pero de un solo parpadeo, observaron a Angeal en el suelo con la First Tsurugi y la Espada Mortal de Angeal cerca del cuello de Angeal y Cloud encima de él. Solo hubo un silencio abrumador, el tiempo se detuvo, entre el movimiento del cabello de Cloud, el sonido de la respiraciones de ambos guerreros.

- Sephiroth… - dijo Génesis anonadado - ¿vistes lo que paso?

- ni un movimiento – dijo Seohiroth incrédulo, la velocidad que manifestó fue tan rápida que ni siquiera pudo saber como fue que Angeal fue despojado de su espada o como cayo al piso.

- está confirmado – reitero Génesis – esa chica nació para ser un SOLDADO

- vaya que si…

Cloud se levanto de Angeal y retiro las espadas del cuello de él, ayudándole a levantarse.

- eso fue… extraño… - dijo agitado Angeal

- ¿usted cree? – dijo confundida le devolvió su Espada Mortal

- claro, me gustaría que en verdad te enlistaras en SOLDADO, no dudaría en confiarte mi vida alguien como tu

- hablas muy en serio sobre confiar tu vida a otros – dijo incomoda

- no quiero incomodarte, son mis pensamientos. – ofreció su mano

- gracias, supongo - aceptando el gesto y estrechándola.

Entro nuevamente Lazard y Tseng, ambos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero también entraron otras personas, Cloud los reconoció; eran el Presidente de ShinRa y Rufus a su lado.

(Ladynaomi89: por más que busque y busque no hay ningún dato de la edad de Rufus, así que le pondré que tiene 24 años un años mayor que Cloud)

- maravilloso, maravilloso! – Aplaudía el Presidente – jamás pensé que en verdad esto ocurriría – se acerco a la chica y le tomo la mano – realmente eres una belleza – Cloud estaba más asqueada, era realmente molesto que TODOS los hombres se le acercaran así – Lazard – mirando al Director - espero que traten a esta chica como se merece, no queremos que ella este inconforme con el trato en ShinRa.

- ella ya tiene su contrato escrito, solo falta que lo firme – dijo Tseng

- excelente - dijo el Presidente, miro a Cloud – espero que pronto veamos grandes avances contigo, señorita Cloud – el Presidente se retiro acompañado por otros SOLDADOs

-…- prefirió callar, además… ¿Qué podía decir? Ni siquiera podía decir que estaba alegre por regresar a trabajar al lugar que le desgracio la vida.

- espero que... pronto pueda verla – dijo Rufus viéndola detenidamente y acercándose a la chica, quien mantuvo su porte frio, aun asi él tomo su mano y le dio un beso - será un placer conocerla mejor, señorita – con una sonrisa arrogante y se retiro

-*Rufus no cambiara*- discretamente puso su mano detrás de ella para limpiarla

Desde lejos, Sephiroth estaba hecho una furia, estaba ahí sentado sin hacer nada y ahora que ya había encontrado a la chica que podía pelear con él a su nivel y ahora era el centro de atención de los hombres.

- jajaja – empezó reír Génesis

- ¿de que te ríes? – dijo molesto Sephiroth

-quien te viera tan molesto por una mujer. Parece ser que será el tema de conversación de este fin de semana

- muy gracioso

- bien, vamos – animo Génesis – vamos a presentarnos con nuestra nueva COMPAÑERA

Sephiroth dudo un poco pero quiera hacerlo. Conocer cara a cara a la esa mujer.

- Cloud – llamo Lazard – debo decir que tenia mis reservas contigo, pero en verdad has demostrado ser la persona que ShinRa necesita. Bienvenida a SOLDADO

Solo pasaron unos segundos después de esta declaración y se unieron Sephiroth y Génesis, quienes se reunieron con Angeal, Tseng se retiro felicitando a Cloud.

- Cloud Strife, como General de SOLDADO – dijo Sephiroth – espero poder trabajar contigo – le ofreció su mano, Cloud lo dudo por mucho pero tenia que guardar las apariencias al menos hasta que haya cumplido sus dos primeros objetivos.

- si, por supuesto – dijo Cloud estrechando su mano

"al fin unidos…" – Cloud escucho por su cabeza ¿Quién era la persona que le había hablado? Se separo bruscamente su mano de la de Sephiroth

- Cloud – escucho por parte de Larzard – quiero informarte que mañana empezaras tus actividades dentro de SOLDADO.

- si – dijo algo aturdida – lo… entiendo

- y para ello estarás bajo la tutela de Angeal

Silencio…

- ¿Por qué Angeal? – dijo molesto Génesis – Angeal ya tiene a su cachorro

- porque él es mas "capacitado" en obedecer los protocolos de ShinRa, ahora que me recuerda no rompieron varias reglas hace unos meses – dijo paciente Lazard

- golpe bajo – susurro Sephiroth

- ¿dijo algo, General? – dijo Lazard

- no, nada

A Cloud le causo gracia ver que Sephiroth y Genesis se comportaran como niños, Angeal le susurro que era de lo mas normal del día.

**Bueno, termino este capitulo. **

**Hay algo que quisiera a aclarar y lo bueno que alguien ya me dijo algo sobre un pequeño problemita con mi fic, en este caso SI estoy inspirada con un fic que esta en esta misma pagina llamado "Quinto Acto" del autor Sinnatious y actualmente escribe fics, por algunos días estuve tratando de comunicarme con el dueño de este fic pero no me tuve respuesta temprana. Esta idea de Cloud fuera mujer y que viajara al tiempo si fue idea original mía ya que lo había pensado antes, como aclare en el primer capitulo, yo investigue acerca de Crisis Core y realmente no sabia como introducir los personajes. Es cierto que tome fragmentos del fic. Por ello pida disculpas a aquello que estén ofendidos por esto. Acepto mi culpa y acepto que tarde en aclarar esto, debido a que aun no tengo respuesta del autor. Pero a parte de este capitulo, ya es MI propia historia. Si hay reclamos acerca de esto por favor les pido que me lo hagan saber.**

**Pido mil disculpas.**

**Ladynaomi89**

**Gomenasai **


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: BAJO TUTELA

Cloud fue a donde estaban las habitaciones de SOLDADO, pero Lazard le dijo que tendría su propia habitación por sus capacidades y por que obligaron a Lazard de tratar bien a la chica. Cloud vio su nueva habitación era bastante amplia una enorme cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas, una pequeña sala con televisión, cocina, un baño y un gran armario… había lujo por donde mirara, algo que no estaba acostumbrada, si bien, jamás tuvo lujos como estos. Suspiro y se aventó literalmente en la suave cama y trato de relajarse después del largo dia que tuvo.

Ya estaba apunto de dormirse cuando escucho unos insistentes toquidos de la puerta, ¿Quién pudiera ser? ¿Lazard? ¿Angeal? ¿o… Sephiroth? Con toda la pesadez de su cuerpo, Cloud se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta y antes de saber quien era alguien la tomo en brazos dándole un apretado abrazo de oso, se asusto por que nadie le había dado uno y mas ¿un hombre con cabello negro en picos?

- ¡Cloud! – dijo Zack abrazando a Cloud como niño chiquito- no puedo creer que si hayas podido unirte a SOLDADO. Te viste muy genial, terminaste tus misiones con el simulador y también ¡venciste a Angeal! - se emociono como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

- no es… para tanto – dijo Cloud nerviosa

- ¡que no es para tanto! ¡Estabas tan alucinante! – Replico y acerco a Cloud cerca de su oído como se le contara un secreto – además te digo algo y es un secreto. Génesis y Sephiroth se estaban pelando con Angeal por haber sido elegido por Lazard de pelear contigo y ser tu tutor.

- ¿en serio? – dijo Cloud curiosa

- si – luego le sonrio pícaramente – parece ser que ya flechaste al General y al Comandante, jiji

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida y sonrojada

- vamos, no te hagas, pequeñita

- ¿pequeñita? Tengo 23 años, tu eres el pequeñito

- auch – dijo dolido – eso me dolió – ganándose una sonrisa de Cloud – eh, pero tu tiene la sonrisa de una niña

- bien, Cloud ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- mmm… me iba dormir

- ¿dormir? – dijo decepcionado – ¿a esta hora del dia?

- pues si

- ¡no! – dijo Zack – ahora te llevare para que conoscas SOLDADO – empujo a Cloud

- pero…

- ¡pero nada! – declaro Zack

Después de pasar por algunos pasillos a rastras, llego nuevamente a la Sala de Entrenamiento, donde alguien había un SOLDADO con el uniforme color morado con casco.

- ¡ey! Kunsel – grito Zack

- hola Zack – se acerco a la pareja – pero si ella es…

- ¡si! Ella es la nueva SOLDADO

- vaya, parece que lo que me dijiste era cierto, es muy hermosa – Cloud se sonrojo – lo siento, señorita. – coloco una mano detrás de la cabeza apenado

- no te preocupes – dijo simplemente

- dime Cloud – dijo Zack – te gustaría practicar

- ¿practicar? – dijo confusa Cloud

- ¡si! – dijo emocionado

- pues… - estuvo a punto de negarse pero Zack le toma de ambas mano y se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro

- ¡por fis, por fis! – Cloud aisnti solo para que se alejara del ella

- Zack – regaño Kunsel – no asustes a la señorita.

- oh – Zack miro curioso a Kunsel – pareciera que te interesa nuestra nueva recluta – eso asuto a Cloud

- no… ¡seas idiota! – negó Kunsel algo avergonzado pero no se le nota por el casco – por supuesto que no, solo te digo que … ¡respetes a una mujer!

- esta bien, esta bien – puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – pero Cloud ya nos dio la promesa que nos ayudaría a entrenar.

- ¿pero… tu mentor no es Angeal?

- … Cloud… - Zack hizo un silencio dramático - ¡Angeal a veces se pasa en los entrenamientos, es una tortura!- casi llorando a cascadas

- …- Cloud dudo mucho eso, en su tiempo cuando era de infantería de ShinRa escucho muchas veces que Zack era a veces muy vago y pensó que eran solo rumores falsos… que pareciera que era cierto. Suspiro – yo dudo mucho que Angeal sea tan malo, al contario en una buena persona que quiere lo mejor para ti –

- es lo mismo que yo le digo, pero en un completo vago – dijo Kunsel

Zack tiro sus bazos al frente, rendido por las críticas que recibía.

- vamos, no sean así – dijo Zack triste

- pero crees que la practica te ayude… - dijo Cloud aceptando que realmente necesitaba ayuda – creo que puedo ayudarte

- ¿en serio? – dijo alegre Zack – eres tan buena Cloud! En serio me creo que alguien como tu venció a mi maestro!

Cloud le sonrió se dirigió a la salida de la Sala de Entrenamiento, pero se detuvo antes de de salir.

- espero que algún día puedas ser un gran SOLDADO de Primera Clase

- ¡tenlo por seguro! – dijo muy seguro

Una vez mas estaba en su habitación, por alguna razón estaba tranquila y después de mucho tiempo feliz, feliz por Zack. Sinceramente era su amigo que siempre apoyo y se preocupo por… su yo masculino. Aunque ahora las cosas eran extremadamente extrañas, confiaba que algún día Zack cumpliera sus sueños.

Pero ya estaba MUY cansada, quería dormir, cuando ya estaba a punto de dormirse volvió a escuchar la puerta. Esta vez quien sea no abriría, volvió a cerrar sus ojos pero malditos golpeteos. Se levanto molesta y abrió la puerta, lo que le llamo la atención era una gabardina de cuero rojo.

- Génesis – murmuro Cloud

- Cloud, veo que me recuerdas – dijo satisfecho con la mención de su nombre por parte de la joven rubia – quería felicitarte con que hayas entrado en SOLDADO

- gracias – dijo cortante

- también quería hablar contigo, acerca… de lo que paso en Wutai

- tu empezaste la pelea

- jajaj – riéndose – no, mi misteriosa dama.

- entonces… ¿Qué deseas?

- El misterio infinito.

Buscaron los tres hombres el don de la diosa.

Mas sus destinos la guerra separó. – recito Génesis

- ¿perdón?

- ese liquido que me diste a beber… todavía tienes

-¿necesitas más? Pensé que…- fue interrumpida por Génesis

-no, no es para mí. Es para Angeal.

-¿tiene lo mismo que tu?-

-si- y viendo sus manos – ha pasado dos meses desde que me diste esa cura y me siento mas vivo como nunca. Funciono, ha parado la degradación.

-me alegro por ti- le sonrió

-vaya- mirando a la joven - ¿Quién diría que la que amenazo al General Sephiroth tenga una hermosa sonrisa? – dijo con ironía – pero… dejémosle que ahora, tu eres la única que puede salvarlo.

-… lo entiendo, pero ahora no tengo mas…-

-¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido y enojado

- tranquilo – lo calmo – no la traje a este edificio, la guarde en mi motocicleta.

- ya veo – dijo aliviado

- pasare en dos días, yo se la daré.

- esta bien, te lo agradezco

- si es para ayudarlo, en realidad no es nada

-¿dices que no es nada?- dijo confundido – me salvaste, sino hubieras hecho eso ya habría vendido mi alma al diablo por sobrevivir, pero… apareciste tu, como una… "Diosa" me mostraste algo que siempre soñé y supero mis expectativas.

-no lo entiendo

- Cloud – se acerco peligrosamente a la chica pero ella no se movió, Génesis tomo el mentón de Cloud y la obligo a verlo a los ojos – es muy divertido ver al Gran Sephiroth alterado y molesto TODO el tiempo y también será para mí un honor el servirte, tómame como tu aliado.

Cloud se sorprendió, eso no lo espero. Pero estaba confundida, no sabia que decir.

- cuando… - volvió hablar Génesis y se acerca más a la cara de Cloud– necesites lago no dudes en pedírmelo, hare TODO lo que tú quieras – le susurro al oído y luego se separa de ella – recuérdalo, princesa. – se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

Cloud se sonrojo hasta el extremo, si bien el ser mujer le provocaba sensaciones que NO debía sentir y ahora…

- ¡no me llames asi! – reclamo

- tratare de no hacerlo, nubecita… - volvió con otro apodo mas incomodo y salió de la habitación.

Cloud se quedo muda, alterada y molesta, aventó una almohada a la puerta maldiciendo su mala suerte. Tenia que tranquilizarse o era capaz de importarle poco el edificio de ShinRa, se echo de nuevo a la cama y AHORA si se dispuso a dormir.

Al dia siguiente, vistiendo su ropa y salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la Sala de Reuniones donde Angeal y Lazard ya la esperaban.

- Cloud – llamo Lazard – me alegra que estes aquí.

-buenos dias- dijo cortésmente

- bien, Cloud – dijo Angeal – ahora empezaremos tu primer dia en SOLDADO

- si – dijo cortante

- por ahora serán misiones locales, encargándose de varios monstruos. Angeal te estará apoyando para lo que necesites, también te introducirá acerca de las normas y protocolos de ShinRa. Aunque hubiera querido que te pusieras el uniforme de Tercera Clase, creo que no te quedaría bien. Bueno… nadie se hubiera imaginado que habría una mujer en las filas de SOLDADO

- de acuerdo – dijo Cloud

Luego de salir de la oficina y dirigirse a la entrada de ShinRa, pudo notar como varios SOLDADOs se le quedaban viendo, se sintió incomoda, realmente nunca pensó que seria el centro de tantas miradas. Pero ahora no podía verse insegura o débil, tenia una importante misión y aunque eso significaba que dejara de lado sus sentimientos humanos lo haría, por el Planeta y sus habitantes… quería un futuro…

**HOLA! De nuevo, bueno como dije en mis anteriores capítulos, me disculpo por la toma de algunas ideas del QUINTO ACTO, pero aclaro, solo del cap 2 al 11. Dejen sus comentarios, y sobre el mini plagio… bueno, me dijo el autor que no habría problema. Siempre y cuando lo haya aclarado, pedi mil disculpas por el uso de fragmentos. También… ¡ya entre a la escuela! Asi que actualizare solo las fines de** **semana. Empezando HOY! Aunque sean cortitos los capítulos espero actualizar pronto**

**Muchas gracias**

**Ladynaomi89**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14: A PRIMERA VISTA

Después de varios días, cumpliendo misiones y haciendo reportes, la vida de Cloud se volvía monótona y a veces solitaria. A veces aliviaba esa soledad gracias a las practicas que tenia con Zack y Kunsel, a veces no entendía el por que Kunsel se ponía nervioso cuando le hablaba, pero supuso que era porque era una mujer… ya habían pasado otro mes más desde su entrada a SOLDADO y aunque era algo que aun no estaba acostumbrada, tantas formalidades y misiones. Extrañaba su libertad… manejando a Fenrir por las planicies del Planeta… ver de vez en cuando a sus amigos regañándola y haciendo bromas. Después de la batalla contra la pandilla de Kadaj, Cloud pensó en sus prioridades… superar su pasado, estar con sus amigos, luchar por su mundo… pero pasó esto. De un momento a otro, alguien se le presento y la tentó a arriesgarse a cambiar su pasado y ella acepta, pero nunca espero que cambiara TANTO.

Suspiro por enésima vez mientras veía la gran ciudad, pensativa como siempre. No noto que había varios SOLDADOs viéndola, estos murmuraban acerca de la recién llegada de la chica a SOLDADO, los rumores de que la chica había vencido al gran General Sephiroth, fue para algunos miembros como un disparate, pero sus risas se convirtieron en un silencio abrumador cuando Cloud Strife llego a las instalaciones acompañada por el líder de los Turcos y presentada al director de SOLDADO para tomar un examen y entrar a SOLDADO. Nadie se imagino que acabaría en tiempo record sus misiones y que vencería en cuestión de segundos al Comandante Angeal. Todos estaban asombrados.

Al llegar la joven muchos la miraban con recelo, ya que ahora no solo sabia que entraría en SOLDADO sino también tenia varios privilegios otorgados por el mismo Presidente de ShinRa, hasta el mismo Rufus la tenia en gran posición por sobretodo los demás SOLDADOs, también que el Director Lazar puso a la joven bajo tutela de Angeal a pesar que Sephiroth y Génesis se ofrecieron de hacerlo.

Muchos creyeron que la chica seria una arrogante y presumida como cualquier mujer o peor que Scarlet, pero mucho cuando trabajaron junto a ella notaron que había dulzura, amabilidad y hasta animo. Lo que nunca antes alguien había mostrado, ella lo mostraba como si mirara a todos como sus iguales, algunos con agallas le hablaban y ella respondía amablemente.

- ¡Strife! – dijo un SOLDADO de Tercera Clase, lo que provoco que Cloud saliera de sus pensamientos

- ¿si? – pregunto Cloud mirando a varios de Tercera y Segunda Clase

-bueno… - dijo uno de los SOLDADOs – queríamos decirle que estamos muy comodos trabajando con usted señorita Cloud

-eh… gracias – dijo insegura

- señorita – dijo otro SOLDADO – por favor, espero que pronto nos llamen a una misión. Estaré feliz con pelear a su lado

- … - Cloud no entendía el por que esos SOLDADOs le daban tantas atenciones.

Pero a lo lejos había un trio que observaban, desde la segunda planta, Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal estaban mirando a la confundida SOLDADO siendo rodeada por varios hombres.

- esto es bastante curioso – dijo Génesis

- quien diría que habría algo de acción dentro de SOLDADO

-…- Sephiroth estaba molesto

-mmm… bien, Sephiroth sino quieres estar molesto TODO el dia, por que no simplemente le hablas- dijo Génesis

- ¿crees que me permita decir dos palabras? – dijo con sarcasmo Sephiroth

-bueno- empezó a decir Angeal – ella no ha tratado de matarte cuando duermes, ni tampoco es una persona que no sea tan cerrada.

-Solo ten TACTO con ella y no te compartes como un patán

- muy gracioso, Génesis – dijo molesto Sephiroth

- acéptalo, Sephiroth a veces no sabes como hablar con las personas. – dijo Angeal - . Yo he hablado con ella y es muy atenta a una platica. Claro, siempre y cuando no sea LOVELESS por que se duerme.

-basta con eso- dijo molesto Génesis – no puedo creer que cuando me toca una misión con ella, ella aproveche para dormirse mientras leo LOVELESS.

- ahora tu ACEPTA que Cloud no nació para TU literatura – dijo con sarcasmo Sephiroth

-tiene falta de apreciación artística, pero pronto le enseñare-

- no me la imagino leyendo LOVELESS – dijo Angeal – ella habla mas sutil, supongo que por ser una mujer. Sephiroth, trata de acercarte a ella de manera que no terminen peleando, tal vez si te acercas a ella de esa manera podrían ser amigos. Cloud tiene fe y confianza en sus compañeros.

-…- pensó en la posibilidad de hablarle, pero por alguna razón algo lo ponía inquieto. Aunque le duela Génesis y Angeal tenían razón, él debía tomar la iniciativa de hablarle.

*********************Sala de Entrenamiento*****************************

Después de MUCHAS horas de hablar con los SOLDADOs que la seguían y que siempre le preguntaban sobre su vida, aunque ella no decía nada acerca de eso, pudo estar tranquila viendo a Kunsel y Zack practicando con Materia.

- te digo hombre – decía Zack – la Materia que teníamos no se compara con la del nivel maestro.

-eso se debe a que uno debe tener mas cuidado con ella- decía Kunsel

-es cierto, pero no puedo esperar a probarla en una batalla – dijo emocionado Zack

-si te apresuras podrías acabar mas, amigo- dijo Kunsel

-¿oye Cloud?- llamo Zack - ¿crees que puedas decirme cual es esa Materia que tiene ahi? – señalo la Materia que era revisada por Cloud contenida en una bolsa

-mmm…se llama Cometa-

-nunca la había escuchado ¿Dónde la conseguiste?- dijo interesado Kunsel

-en la ciudad Olvidada- dijo inconscientemente Cloud – esta materia es muy difícil de hallar

-¿no es manufacturada? – pregunto Zack

-no, hay una gran diferencia entre la manufacturada y la natural, prefiero la natural por que a veces tiene poderes que podría salvarte la vida – recordando a Aerith y su "inútil" Materia que sino hubiera sabido para que servía, el Meteroro provocado por la materia Negra habría acabado con la humanidad y el planeta entero.

-vaya, tu que si sabes de Materia – viendo que en su bolsa había una Materia purpura – Cloud, ¿te gustan los chocobos?

- eh? … - dijo confundida

-¡tienes Materia para atraerlos!- dijo soprendido

-mmm… a veces los chocobos son buenos para correr en ciertos caminos.- explico Cloud tratando de ser indiferente

-debe ser buena para poder acercarte a uno de ellos- dijo Kunsel

-un poco- dijo Cloud – jajaja – empezó a reírse

-¿de donde salió eso?- reclamo Zack confundido

-recuerdo que un… conocido mío –no podía decir que el "conocido" era su tío -tenía una granja de chocobos, cuando era… niña me encantaba visitarlo y jugar con ellos, también me encantaba escucharlo cantar- comento inconscientemente

- mmm… tuviste una infancia muy tranquila – comento Zack – ¡debo decir que yo también! Yo en Góngaga me encantaba explorar

- y lo sigues haciendo cuando no debes – interrumpió Kunsel

- ¡oye! – reclamo Zack

Los tres empezaron a reírse, pero Cloud se detuvo cuando algo dentro de ella la mantuvo en alerta. No tenía que ser tan obvia el por qué.

- Cloud, asi que aquí te escondes siempre - dijo Sephiroth entrando a la Sala de Entrenamiento

- …- no contesto, sabía muy bien que en algún momento tendría que encontrárselo pero quería evitar cualquier contacto con el General hasta concluir la mayor parte de sus planes.

-¡Señor! – dijeron al unisonó Zack y Kunsel en posición.

-¿practicando con Materia?- pregunto Sephiroth curioso

- si, señor. Cloud ha sido muy amable para acceder a practicar con nosotros – dijo cortésmente Kunsel

Se le quedo mirando a Cloud, que aun no se dignaba a voltearlo a ver. Supuso que era normal, en Wutai lo amenaza de matarlo ya hora se unía a ShinRa voluntariamente obligatorio, le intrigaba esa mujer quería conocer a aquella desconocida que lo forzaba a pelear como nunca antes lo hizo. Quería estar cerca de ella y probar sus habilidades en alguna ocasión.

-Zack- llamo Sephiroth – Angeal dice que te espera en la entrada, tendrás una misión

- ¿en serio? – dijo Zack - ¡si! – dijo emocionado y salió de la Sala, a Sephiroth le causo gracia su expresión.

-teniente Kunsel, el Director Lazard quiere hablar contigo-

- oh, ya veo – contesto Kunsel, miro a Cloud aun dándole la espalda a Sephiroth – Cloud nos vemos luego – y también sale de la Sala. Quedando solas con Cloud, mientras ella maldijo en silencio el hecho de estar sola con Sephiroth

-veo que has podido adaptarte a la vida de SOLDADO, para ser una mujer- comento Sephiroth

- no creo que es de bueno… modales, discriminar la fuerza de una mujer – dijo molesta Cloud

-ni tampoco es de buenos modales darle la espalda a alguien cuando le diriges la palabra- contrarresto Sephiroth

-no tengo el por que hacerlo.- declaro Cloud tratando de tener calma.

-Cloud, vine hacia ti para poder… hablar sobre ese asunto que dejamos pendiente en Wutai-

-…- no contesto por que ya sabia a lo que se refería

-bien –continuo al no haber respuesta - quiero que me digas que te hice para que me odies e intentes matarme-

- no tengo por que decírtelo

-¿temes que tus razones para matarme seas… falsas? - dijo con sarcasmo

- ¡eso tu no lo sabes! – dijo furiosa volteando a verlo

-tranquila, no vine a pelear contigo. Solo trato de saber que hice para molestarte-

-…- volvió a darle la espalda

-*es más difícil de lo que pensé*- Sephiroth se estaba desesperando en hablar con ella, suspiro – escucha, tal vez en situaciones futuras tengamos que trabajar juntos, así que te ofrezco una tregua.

- ¿una tregua? – volteo a verlo, vio en su mirada ningún rastro de burla o superioridad, era tranquila y hasta segura – no te entiendo

-hasta que puedas decirme que hice para que me condenaras, sería bueno que ambos intentáramos trabajar juntos. Estaré dispuesto a esperar a que tú me digas tus razones- declaro

Un silencio se creo entre ambos… Cloud no estaba segura si aceptar su propuesta, pero también es cierto que no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que Sephiroth trataría de seguirla hasta desesperarla.

- esta bien – dijo resignada

- me parece una decisión sabia. Asi que… por favor si tienes algún problema no dudes en consultarme tratare de ayudarte

-*me ayudarías a matar a Hojou y a Jenova? no lo creo* - pensó irónicamente – Génesis también me ofreció su ayuda.

- Génesis – dijo sorprendido – nunca me lo dijo

- desde que llegue a SOLDADO

- eso me recuerda que… -alzando una ceja con una expresión divertida - ¿es cierto que te duerme cuando Génesis recita LOVELESS?

-mmm… si- confeso avergonzada – no se por que, simplemente hace que cierre los ojos.

- no te apenes. Yo no se cuantas veces tuve que aguantarme en agarrar ese libro y quemarlo o esconderlo, pero Angeal siempre me detuvo. Por desgracia ahora me sé todo el libro.

- que horror – compadeció Cloud con una sonrisa

- ni que lo digas – nuevamente un nuevo silencio se presento, ambos no sabían de que hablar

- me… tengo que ir – inicio Cloud

- ¿alguna misión? – pregunto Sephiroth

- no, solo quiero salir de aquí. – respondió tontamente

- te acompaño, a donde quieras ir

-mmm… pero tu…

- no tengo misiones, además seria descortés de mi parte si dejara a una dama irse sola.

Cloud soltó una pequeña carcajada, en verdad desconocía a Sephiroth, a veces comportándose como un niño al que le quitan sus dulces, un adolescente junto a Angeal o Génesis y un caballero cuando se trataba de ella.

- no me molestaría algo de compañía hasta mi próxima misión– comento Cloud, Sephiroth entendiendo la indirecta. Ambos salieron de la Sala y fueron al exterior del edificio mientras seguían hablando de cualquier cosa que no fuera el trabajo. Luego sonó el PHS de Cloud, Sephiroth maldijo ¿Acaso no podían dejarlo a solas con ella después de que por fin accediera a hablar con él? Además él había hablado con Lazard para que Cloud no recibiera misiones en todo el día para poder hablar con ella, hasta le pidió a Génesis que lo cubriera en sus misiones y a Angeal con Zack en la misiones para Cloud.

Cloud tomo su PHS y reviso un correo, le extraño, no era Lazard, pero el remitente lo identifico. Suspiro pesadamente y guardo su PHS. Lo que extraño al General.

-¿Quién era? – pregunto Sephiroth, suponiendo que no era Lazard quien la llamo.

- un correo de "cacería de tesoros" – contesto con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué? – dijo sin entender

- nada, es un juego de una niña.

Cloud no quiso decir que había recibido un mensaje de Yuffie invitándola a un juego de "cacería de tesoros", algo que no estaba muy interesada pero… ¿Cómo ese que Yuffie obtuvo su numero?

**Hola mundo! Pues aquí les va un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste sigan enviando sus comentarios. Y para algunos que preguntaban como seria el flechazo jiji los dejo un poquito mas picados. Gracias a los que siguen esta historia y aclaro nuevamente y sin descanso**

"**algunos fragmentos de este fic están citados del QUINTO ACTO una traducción de MikoAucarod del autor Sinnatious solo del capitulo 2 al 11"**

**Muchas gracias**

**Nos vemos la proxima**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15: OLVIDA EL PASADO Y QUEDATE

************************Sala de Reuniones*********************

- Cloud, como siempre completas tus misiones con una alta calificación de eficiencia y tiempo – halago Lazard, mientras veía el reporte de misiones cumplidas por Cloud Strife en menos de tres meses.

- gracias, Director

- Génesis me ha pedido que te envié con él a algunas misiones. Pero Angeal se niega porque dice que sería una mala influencia para ti.

- ¿perdón?

- perdón por el comentario – dijo simplemente – pero hablando de otros asuntos, quiero informarte que tu promoción a Segunda Clase ha sido aprobada.

- ¿no fue muy pronto? – pregunto Cloud

-no- negó rápidamente Lazard – el Presidente y el líder de los Turcos saben de tus habilidades. No me parece precipitado decir que solo queremos que pases por las fases en SOLDADO aunque tengas habilidades de un Primera Clase. Me informaron que entrenas incluso a otros SOLDADOs, eso es muy apreciado y agradecido.

-no soy buena maestra- comento

-no me parece que sea asi, tienes gran habilidad y experiencia única -

- gracias, Director-

- sigue trabajando duro y estoy seguro que alcanzaras tus objetivos.

Entro Angeal a la oficina acompañado por Sephiroth y Génesis, Cloud ya se acostumbro a la presencia del General, ya que por alguna razón siempre la invitaba a algún lugar a comer o pasear por ahí. Y gracias a eso ella pudo salir de SOLDADO para ir a la casa de Aerith y tomar algo del agua que serviría para curar a Angeal

- que bueno que llegaste Angeal, aunque me sorprende la presencia de Sephiroth y Génesis

- lo que pasa es que no quería dejarlos solos y que terminaran peleando OTRA vez.

- ¿Por qué pelearon? – pregunto Lazard preocupado

-solo puedo decir que ambos tienen una nubecita en la frente- dijo Angeal con humor.

Cloud y Lazard no entendieron.

- bien – empezó Lazard – si asi son las cosas. Vengo a informarles que hay un problema interno que los Turcos nos han pedido ayuda.

- ¿de que clase? – pregunto Sephiroth

- se trata de Hollander, deserto a ShinRa y ahora quiere vengarse.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – dijo Génesis con sarcasmo

- como sea, ShinRa ha declarado que sea ejecutado. Se ha llevado varias investigaciones de suma importancia para el Departamento Científico, no tengo que decir que Hojou está furioso por ello.

-…*asi que investigaciones… podría ser lo que Vincent me dijo acerca de la investigación que hizo la madre de Sephiroth, ¿Lucrecia?*- pensó Cloud

- por ellos mandare a Angeal y Cloud a perseguirlo. Génesis y Sephiroth se tendrán que quedar puesto que Hollander amenazo con atacar ShinRa.

- eso no me agrada – replico Génesis – no deberían dejar que Cloud y Angeal vayan solos.

- serán acompañados por varios de Segunda Clase, deben tomar en cuenta que no podemos bajar la guardia en situaciones como esta.

- esta bien para mi – dijo Cloud

- no subestimes a tus oponentes Cloud, no sabes el tipo de alimaña que es Hollander – advirtió Sephiroth

-puedo imaginármelo- contesto Cloud, por supuesto que sabia quien era Hollander, Reeve le comento muchas veces sobre él. El miserable cobarde que trato una vez de secuestrar a su yo masculino por sobrevivir y uso a Génesis y Angeal para sus experimentos, afortunadamente ella ya sabia que podría esperarse de él.

-me parece nubecita que te estas pasando de confiada- comento Génesis y miro al Director – Lazard, quiero que se me asigne el lugar de Cloud, ella se confía en asuntos internos

- me parece que te estas precipitando Génesis. – respondió Lazard – Cloud esta mas que capacitada para actuar

- eso no lo puedo negar, es mas prudente que Zack y eso es decir demasiado - apoyo Angeal

-…- Sephiroth quería también evitar que la joven fuera a una misión tan peligrosa para esa, pero ¿Qué podía decir? En el poco tiempo que ha estado cerca de ella había aprendido que la joven era autosuficiente y no le gustaba arriesgar a otros, ni siquiera podía negar que Cloud no era intrépida era mas calmada que Zack o incluso él mismo.

- bien, Angeal y Cloud quiero que se alisten para ir a una zona no poblada cerca de Modeoheim. Hemos ordenado que evacuen la población por si pasara lo peor.-ambos asintieron y se retiraron - Génesis y Sephiroth, espero que en el futuro no subestimen las capacidades de sus compañeros.

Génesis y Sepihroth se retiraron sin decir palabra alguna.

- es increíble – comento Génesis

- Lazard tiene razón, no deberíamos subestimar a Cloud

-no lo decía por eso-

-¿entonces?-

-no quiero que le pase nada a Angeal-

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto confundido, Génesis suspiro

– tal vez no este tan en peligro junto a Cloud. Espero que mis presentimientos sean erróneos – Génesis se adelanto, dejando al General confundido.

**************************Habitacion de Cloud******************************

Cloud ya alistada fue donde Angeal y varios SOLDADOs ya la estaban en la Entrada de ShinRa e irse en helicóptero, debía admitir que aun le causaba algo de mareo el viajar en helicóptero pero tenía una misión importante que hacer así que debía soportarlo. Además seria buena oportunidad para sanar a Angeal, llevaría el agua en una botella más resistente y dársela en el momento apropiado.

Salió de su habitación y se sorprendió de ver a Sephiroth recargado en la pared. Le extraño que estuviera ¿esperando? A que saliera de su habitación.

- ¿ya te vas? – pregunto Sephiroth

-si, me están esperando- contesto Cloud algo inquieta

-mmm… ¿estarás bien con esto?

-no te entiendo-

-Hollander es un oportunista querrá que actúes como él quiere.

-¿estas preocupado por mi?- pregunto Cloud

-…- no sabia que responder

-Sephiroth no es a primera vez que voy a este tipo de misiones, no me trates como una niña.

- no lo hago – negó Sephiroth – es solo que… -corto por unos momentos- YO no quiero que te pase nada

- Sephiroth… - susurro su nombre sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, él se preocupaba por ella?

- pero se que eres fuerte y podrás salir bien librada, pero… no puedo evitar esto

- estaré bien

- lo sé – se acerco mas a ella y sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo, haciendo que Cloud se quedara muda. – por favor, prométeme que te cuidadas.

-¿pero que haces? – trato de zafarse de ese abrazo pero Sephiroth la sujetaba firmemente entre sus brazos – Sephiroth su-suéltame.

- como dije antes, esperare a que me digas lo que he hecho para que me odiaras y si tus razones son poderosas te daría mi vida sin replicar.-esa confesión hizo que Cloud se paralizara- Pero si no estas segura de esas razones, olvida el pasado y… quédate a mi lado.

- ¿pero que dices? – dijo alterada

- Cloud cuando te conocí lograste despertar algo en mi que estaba dormido, pude por primera vez en mi vida disfrutar un combate y sentirme nervioso con el hecho de perder. Yo nunca me sentí superior a nadie pero mis habilidades asi aparecían! – dijo tratando de estar en calma aun estrechando a Cloud – te soñaba y trataba de encontrarte no importaba si resultaba absurdo o tonto. Cuando llegaste aquí no puedo negar que me sorprendiste, decidí convertirte en mi rival no me importaba si fueras mujer, quería poder luchar contra a ti, eso me daría motivación en lo que hago, saber que no soy tan poderoso y ser mas humano.

Cloud estaba callada, no sabia que decir. Aquel hombre que alguna vez admiro y hasta abandono su hogar para ser como él ahora le confeso que pensaba en ella y quería que ella permaneciera a su lado.

¿Qué debía hacer? Era una locura, su corazón aun estaba confundido, era cierto que desde que llego Sephiroth jamás se atrevió a provocarla a una pelea aunque le confeso que era su rival, pero ahora estando en sus brazos sentía algo calido en su interior. Tenia que ¿rechazarlo o aceptarlo?

- Sephiroth …- le llamo y él se separo un poco de ella para verla a los ojos, sin soltarla – yo… aun debo lidiar con muchas cosas, acerca de… mi pasado. Pero… -pronuncio difícilmente – cuando sepa lo que quiero… te dire todo. Por ahora no se si deba sentir esto.

- esta bien te esperare, creo que fui algo imprudente en decir algo como esto. Pero necesitaba decírtelo.

- lo sé, por eso te prometo que estare bien y regresare.

Sephiroth le ¿sonrio tiernamente?, hizo que Cloud se sonrojara y se comportar peor que una niña de escuela.

-tengo que irme – se separo por completo de Sephiroth, algo que no le agrado mucho al General

- si, Angeal me matara si permito que llegues tarde a tu misión – comprendiendo la situación con un tono de broma

- si – dijo algo nerviosa le dio la espalda y se dispuso a salir – adiós

Una vez solo el General plateado aun se le quedaba viendo a la mujer que ahora podía confirmar que sentía algo diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes, aquella mujer que la consideraba su rival y ahora una compañera invaluable.

- cuídate, mi amor – susurro Sephiroth, no se dio cuenta que alguien desde las sombras lo vigilaba y que esta se retiro de inmediato.

****************************Entrada de ShinRa*************************************

Cloud corrió apresurada, pero llego justo a tiempo cuando apenas estaban ingresando sus compañeros al helicóptero.

-tomaste tu tiempo – le dijo Angeal

- lo siento, debía hacer unas cosas

- bien, suelo regañar a Zack por su impuntualidad, pero a ti te lo pasare por alto.

-gracias- dijo aliviada

- bien vamos- Angeal abordo el vehículo y Cloud incomoda lo siguió, no sin antes voltear a ver el edificio y ver que desde unos de los grandes ventanales donde estaba la oficina de Sephiroth ahí estaba él observándola, se sentía aun nerviosa por su recién confesión, estaba comenzando a dudar si en verdad quería matarlo ¿seria suficiente matar a Hojou y a Jenova para que Sephiroth no enloqueciera? ¿debía admitir que también sentir algo mas profundo por el General que no fuera el odio?

Una vez abordado el helicóptero, al principio no se quejo pero ya comenzaba a sentir mareos. En eso sono su PHS.

- mmm… ¿un mensaje? – reviso su PHS y era de Sephiroth

"Sé que es algo apresurado escribirte

Pero espero que te vaya bien en tu misión y

Vuelvas a salvo.

Cuando termines, por favor búscame en mi habitación

Hay algo que quiero darte

Que tengas suerte.

Sephiroth"

-¿Quién es Cloud?- pregunto Angeal al ver lo atenta que estaba Cloud con su PHS

- eh? – salió de su mundo – no, no es nadie. Solo… alguien que me deseaba suerte

- ya veo, debo confesarte que me sorprende la horda de admiradores que tienes

- los veo como compañeros, nada mas.

-pero veo que te agrado saber que alguien se preocupa por ti-

- si, tal vez – susurro y guardo su PHS en uno de sus bolsillos

Era cierto, era la primera vez desde que llego al pasado que alguien se preocupaba por ella, claro que Génesis y Angeal la cuidaban mucho, pero con Sephiroth era… diferente.

Angeal no se trago el cuento que era un desconocido SOLDADO, sabia muy bien que era Sephirth, solo que por ahora y por prudencia otorgaría a Cloud privacidad.

**Hola mundo! Pues aquí les va un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste sigan enviando sus comentarios. Aquí esta mi pequeño flechazo pero ni crean que se las hare fácil a esta parejita jijiji. Como dije solo los fines de semana podre actualizar con una máximo de dos o tres caps cortos pero espero que me aguanten con esto. Por que la escuela es muy pesada y mas en los últimos semestre TT-TT**

"**algunos fragmentos de este fic están citados del QUINTO ACTO una traducción de MikoAucarod del autor Sinnatious solo del capitulo 2 al 11"**

**Muchas gracias**

**Nos vemos la proxima**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: MI VIDA EN TUS MANOS

****************************Modeohiem**************************

Luego de que Cloud se despidiera de Sephiroth de manera que la altero bastante, se había acostumbrado a que como mujer varias sensaciones la hicieran sentir cosas que no eran normales para ella. Durante toda su vida aprendió a la mala de no confiar acerca de lo que sentía, mucho menos confiar en lo que su corazón le decía, gracias a eso pedio sus recuerdos y tal vez casi su vida entera. Casi no recordaba mucho de su infancia, a pesar que Tifa ayudo a su yo masculino para recuperar su pasado, pero ahora con el cambio que sufrió su cuerpo tenia ahora tenía pensamientos que nunca pensó que tendría.

Angeal noto su distracción, creyó que Sephiroth le dijo algo muy delicado.

- ¿sucede algo Cloud? – pregunto preocupado

- eh? – Saliendo de sus pensamientos – lo siento, Angeal. Estaba distraída

-espero que no te distraigas en media batalla - bromeo

- no, claro que no – dijo y suspiro pesadamente

-…- no le creyó en nada - ¿es… por Sephiroth que estas asa?

- ¡no! – negó rápidamente, pero se dio cuenta que grito y se calmo

-tranquila, pero… a pesar de todo Sephiroth es mi mejor amigo y quiero lo mejor para él. Pero también me doy cuenta que te considero como una gran compañera y amiga- confeso Angeal

-¿yo?- dijo confusa

- si, eres fuerte y decidida, pero a veces veo dolor en tu mirada, obedeces sin pensar las ordenes que se te dan con el mínimo de daños. No tienes sueños o metas fijas, a excepción de matar a Sephiroth pero por alguna razón creo que eso cambio

-…- no pudo contestar, porque sabía muy bien que era cierto

- pero reitero lo que una vez te dije, yo no dudaría en poner mi vida en tus manos.

-… no se si debas, no yo sirvo para salvar a otros – dijo resentida recordando su pasado

-no seas dura contigo misma, ya verás que tienes el poder de hacerlo

Cloud se quedo callada mientras miraba la ventana, tratando de no sentirse peor de lo que lo estaba. Una vez que descendieron, Cloud y Angeal se prepararon.

***************************Sede de ShinRa**********************************

Sepihroth estaba en su oficina, haciéndole caso POR FIN al papeleo, era algo que siempre detesto desde que tuvo el cargo de General, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, por eso a veces envidiaba a los demás SOLDADOs que no tenían responsabilidades como estas, ahora le daba la razón a Angeal que él siempre se comportaba como niño cuando se trataba del papeleo.

Una vez terminada su tarea, se dispuso a ver desde el gran ventanal de su oficina la ciudad, desde que conoció a la misteriosa mujer conocida como Cloud Strife, si bien jamás imagino que alguien pudiera luchar contra él de manera tan nivelada y eso le encantaba, al principio él quería la revancha pero al conocerla más logro entender que ella no quería lo mismo que él, Angeal le dijo muchas veces que se la vive en el pasado y le costaba trabajo aceptar que necesitaba una razón para vivir que no fuera meramente el pelear. Sephiroth empezó a compadecer a la joven y trataba de estar lo mas cerca de ella, por eso hablo con Lazard para que le suspendieran las misiones los fines de semana y pudiera tener la excusa de acompañarla, le ofreció ayudarla, le prometió esperar para que le dijera las razones de su odio hacia él. Y sinceramente jamás pensó que no en hacer algo así por alguien.

En varias platicas que tuvo con ella, pudo saber lo que le gustaba y lo que definitivamente no le agradaba, ¿Quién diría que la chica le daba miedo los doctores? Ó ¿Qué su helado favorito era la vainilla con nueces? Ó ¿Qué a veces tenía una voz tan dulce como un ángel?

-*Cloud espero que estés bien*- pensó Sephiroth

En eso la puerta se abrió, era Génesis que entro con una sonrisa de burla. A Sephiroth no le gusto su expresión, pero aun así le dio la espalda.

-si alguien más te viera así, nadie imaginaria que fueras un hombre enamorado

-no sé a qué te refieres- tratando de ser indiferente

-¿tratas de negarlo?

- ¿Qué quieres Génesis?

-a comprobar lo que vi, hace unas horas-

-mmm…-trato de entender las palabras de su amigo y atino que… - ¿me viste? – dijo incrédulo

-y escuche todo tan claro, ja- dijo con sarcasmo – dime ¿Qué por fin el gran Sephiroth nos sorprenderá con una novia?

-… eso no te incumbe – le dio la espalda nuevamente

- bien, ya que no vas a hablar –dijo con indiferencia - pero te digo algo, si vas a hacer algo con ella, jamás te atrevas a TRAICIONARLA o te las veras conmigo. – advirtió Génesis, lo que sorprendió al General ¿acaso Génesis quería algo con ella? Después de todo el más impaciente para encontrar a Cloud fue él y más confeso que quería más que una relación de trabajo con ella.

-¿tu estas enamorado de Cloud?- pregunto Sephiroth

- ¿yo? – Se señalo a sí mismo con un deje de inocencia – no, claro que no. Así que puedes estar tranquilo, solo te pido que la cuides y la protejas. – le dio la espalda y se dirige a la salida

-¿entonces que sientes por ella?- pregunto confuso Sephiroth

- ¿Qué siento por ella? – repitió la pregunta y se detuvo, para volver a ver a Sephiroth – si hubiera querido tener una "hermana" me hubiera gustado que fuera como ella

Sephiroth se sorprendió, no se espero esa respuesta. Satisfecho con la expresión de su amigo, Génesis se dispuso a salir de la oficina. Una vez solo, Sephiroth se quedo pensativo por lo que dijo su amigo. Era totalmente cierto que Génesis no tuvo hermanos, solo tenía a Angeal que fue su amigo fiel de la infancia, hasta que los conoció.

-¿Cómo podría traicionarla?- se dijo a si mismo, fue a su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones y busco una pequeña cajita roja de terciopelo y la abrió, en su interior había un hermoso colgante de plata con forma de pluma acompañada de una fina cadena de plata, esta joya lo conservaba desde niño, su tutor legal el profesor Gast quien lo cuido hasta los 7 años, le dio esta joya y le dijo que le pertenecía a su madre y que siempre lo llevaba consigo hasta su muerte. Sephiroth lo conservo con él siempre hasta los 17 años, antes de morir su tutor le dijo que se lo diera a la persona que conquistara su corazón y lo hiciera sentir mas vivo que nunca, que naciera de él el deseo de proteger a esa persona hasta las ultimas consecuencias y amara hasta el limite.

-parece ser que… este colgante ya tendrá una nueva dueña- susurro admirando el colgante – Cloud se vera hermosa con esto.

*************************Modeohiem*****************************************

Bien ya sabia como debía actuar, ahora debía hacerlo.

Agradecía que Angeal la tranquilizara, aunque no por eso dejo de pensar en Sephiroth, al menos dejaría de pensar por unos momentos.

Una vez que salieron del helicóptero, tonto ellos como varios SOLDADOs se dispusieron a prepararse para entrar en el laboratorio subterráneo.

- Será difícil lidiar con él – dijo Angeal

-¿lo dices por que era un científico de ShinRa?- pregunto Cloud

- no solo eso – corto por unos momentos -… él… hizo cosas que NO debio haber hecho

-*¿la degradación?* - suponiendo lo que Angeal le trataba de decir. Tenía la botella con el agua para curar a Angeal, pero no podía dársela con testigos alrededor, esperaría en el momento oportuno.

- SOLDADOs – llamo Angeal a los Segunda Clase – Cloud y yo ingresaremos primero para evitar que haya emboscadas. Cuando de una señal ingresaran, recuerden que no deben matar a cualquier persona, serán tomados como prisioneros hasta saber su sentencia. Todos contestaron con un "si, señor". Ya todos en SOLDADO sabían que Cloud Strife, la primera mujer en SOLDADO ya era de Segunda Clase y debían admitir que era mas fuerte y prudente que ellos mismos.

Al ingresar, Cloud sintió una extraña sensación familiar, cuando en su tiempo su yo masculino fue capturado por ShinRa y fue usado como conejillo de indias, hasta su liberación hecha por Zack, su antiguo amigo y hermano. Caminaron por varios pasillos levemente iluminados por lámparas que colgaban en el techo.

Cuando creían que no habría problemas mas adelante, varios monstruos blancos aparecieron. Cloud se sorprendió, algunos tenían el rostro de Angela.

- maldito – susurro con odio Angeal y tomo su Espada Mortal, se dirigió a Cloud – Cloud tenemos que luchar

- si- dijo simplemente y saco de su arnés su First Tsurugi.

Ambos empezaron a pelear con lo monstruos, Cloud empezó a notar cierto cansancio por parte de Angeal, lo que la alarmo es que tenía varios de sus cabellos canosos. Angeal trato de hacerle caso a su estado y avanzo más, seguido por Cloud. Llegaron al laboratorio y encontraron a un asustado Hollander.

- hasta aquí llegaste Hollander

- eso tu... ¡Crees! – grito y varios monstruos se abalanzaron contra Angeal pero Cloud actuó rápido, saco otra espada y empezó a palar contra ellos. Angeal ya había visto sus habilidades contra él y durante sus misiones pero en esa ocasión era más feroz y preciso, era obvio que Cloud no dejaría que esas criaturas se acercaran al SOLDADO de Primera Clase.

Angeal ya no pudo permanecer de pie y queda arrodillado, su cansancio fue más fuerte que su orgullo. Cloud lo noto, tenía que darse prisa o él moriría, ella le prometió a Génesis que curaría a su amigo de la infancia y lo cumpliría, ya no podía decirse a sí misma que no podía salvar a otros, Angeal tenía razón: no debía vivir más en el pasado.

Cloud se libró del monstruo más grande y se dirigió a una buena velocidad para atrapar a Hollander y estampándolo en la pared para colgarlo en esta con la ayuda de sus espadas. Luego se dirigió hacia Angeal y lo toma en brazos.

- parece que… este es mi… fin – dijo débilmente

- no, no debes rendirte. Zack estaría muy triste si te vez así.

-Cloud… tú no sabes, pero… yo… fui el resultado de…

- lo sé- - entendió la situación, después de todo ella también lo era – Génesis me lo contó

- y-ya veo… aunque Génesis… tuvo una mejora… al parecer yo no podre… lo siento… diles a ese par de tonto que… no se atrevan a hacer tonterías… después de que me vaya…

-Angeal- le llamo – una vez me dijiste que pondrías tu vida en mis manos, ahora te pido que lo hagas

-¡ella no puede hacer nada! – grito Hollander aun colgado gracias a las espadas que lo aprisionaban

-Cloud, no… no hay nada…-

- te equivocas, SI la hay – dijo segura y saco de uno de sus bolsillos una botella

-¿eso es…?-

-Génesis me dijo que también sufrías de lo mismo que él, así que decidí ayudarte-

-¿Génesis? Entonces su recuperación fue por…-

-Génesis estaba débil cuando peleo contra mí, yo lo cure- a completando lo que quería decir.

Miro a los ojos a la chica y se dio cuenta que en ellos no había mentira, solo una seguridad y una gran preocupación. Tomo la botella y bebió todo el contenido de esta, Angeal por un momento ya no se encontraba en los brazos de Cloud sino en un hermoso jardín, escucho unas risas, parecieran de una niña cuando dirigió su vista a donde se escuchaban pudo ver a una niña de largo cabello rubio y una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados con una especie de tiara hecha de oro sobre su cabeza y con un largo vestido blanco, la mujer rubia la volteo a ver y le dio una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos eran de color zafiro y su piel blanca y suave. De repente salió de ese trance y se vio otra vez en los brazos de Cloud con una sonrisa en sus labios, la misma que le había dado esa mujer.

-¿Cloud?- pregunto Angeal

- ¡que bueno! - Cloud lo abrazo fuertemente – ya estás bien

Angeal noto que su cuerpo ya no tenía señales de la degradación, se sentía más fuerte y más vivo. Génesis debió haber sentido los mismo, por eso tenía la obsesión de encontrar a la chica, porque ella tenía la cura de la degradación. Volvió a ver a Cloud, noto que tenía una fina lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas pero aún conservaba su sonrisa

- Cloud… gracias

- tu alguna vez me preguntaste… si tengo familia, mi madre era buena y dulce, yo no conocí a mi padre, pero si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escoger a uno… me hubiera gustado que fuera como tu … - no resistió la emoción y volvió a abrazarlo

Angeal se sintió honrado y hasta orgullosos que la joven le haya dicho eso, sin duda ahora Zack Fair ya no solo compartía su protección sino también aquella chica que lo había salvado de una muerte segura y que ahora nacía de él un sentimiento mucho más profundo… el tener una hermosa y fuerte hija…

**Hola mundo! Después de esta semana TAN PESADA y llena de trabajo pude concluir este cap del fin de semana, espero que lo disfruten. Espero con ansias sus comentarios y saludar a los nuevos seguidores de este fic.**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: EL PRIMER REGALO Y…

************************Sede de ShinRa******************************

Una vez que terminaron la curación de Angeal, Cloud se dedico a quemar todos los monstruos y algunas investigaciones que encontró acerca de Génesis y Angeal. Los quemo hasta que no dejaran rastro suponiendo que investigarían el lugar. Aunque Hollander, aun colgado reclamaba y exigía saber quién era Cloud, Angeal con un sentido del humor restablecido le dijo que ella era "el Regalo de la Diosa", citando a Génesis.

Una vez hecho eso, ellos salieron nuevamente a la superficie y Angeal ordeno a los demás SOLDADOs que entraran y se encargaran de Hollander. No tardaron en llegar los Turcos, algo que pudo nerviosa a Cloud.

- Tseng – dijo Angeal, el líder de los Turcos

- parece que todo resulto como se planeo

- si – afirmo Angeal, muy dentro de sí sabía que no debía hablar de que Cloud le dio una cura para detener su degradación, si Génesis decidió no hablar entonces él tampoco el debía.

- bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de Hollander.

- ¿estará bien así? Él es peligroso – sentencio Cloud

- no se preocupe, señorita Cloud. Puede estar tranquila que Hollander no podrá hacer mas daño.

-…- Cloud sabia que Tseng no mentía, de eso siempre se había ocupado ShinRa y aunque no le gustaba ahora tendría que aceptarlo.

- entonces no habrá problemas de retirarnos, tuvimos un pequeño altercado con Hollander y Cloud debe descansar lo suficiente – declaro, aun cuando sabia que esa batalla con esos monstruos no era nada para ella, trato de excusarla para no hubiera problema de que fuera interrogada.

- lo entiendo – comprendió Tseng – después de todo cumplieron con la misión sin daños colaterales y en ShinRa no hubo daños mayores que algunos vidrios rotos.

- me alegra escuchar eso. – dijo Angeal aliviado, pensó que Hollander habría causado problemas a sus amigos.

-*entonces… Sephiroth esta bien… me alegra…* - pensó Cloud inconscientemente.

- si eso es todo – interrumpió Tseng los pensamientos de Cloud – no habrá problema de que se retiren, solo pediré que reporten todo lo que paso al Director.

- si, no hay problema – Angeal hizo una seña para que Cloud lo siguiera con rumbo al helicóptero.

Ambos abordaron al helicóptero y se dispusieron a irse. Mientras ascendían Cloud miro por ultima vez aquel lugar donde poco antes fue capaz de salvar a una persona, quien la miraba con tranquilidad a la chica.

- ¿en que piensas? – pregunto Angeal

- en lo que he vivido en toda mi vida… - contesto sin apartar su mirada de la ventana – yo… siempre pensé que no podía salvar a otros, yo…

- Cloud – interrumpió Angeal levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a Cloud y la abrazo, recargándola sobre su pecho de manera fraternal – tú eres una persona muy buena, solo que estas siempre encerrada en el pasado, pero sé que cuando lo superes podrás ser feliz.

- si, eso lo sé. – se separo con poco y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa – fue gracias a ti que lo comprendí y te estoy agradecida.

- no tanto como yo, es cierto que yo naci de … un experimento – dijo con pesar – pensó en lo peor de mi y hasta pensé en traicionar mis ideales, pero apareciste tu y lograste no solo curar mi cuerpo sino también mi honor.

- no entiendo

- Cloud, yo ya estaba pensando en traicionar a ShinRa y sabia que algún momento Génesis lo haría, pero él no lo hizo. Génesis regreso de Wutai con una buena salud y dispuesto a todo, nunca lo había visto así, créeme, lo conozco desde que éramos niños, luego su interés en ti y su insistencia de que eras especial. Y en ese momento me di cuenta que cambio todo para mí, decidí seguir en ShinRa para conocerte y no me arrepiento de eso.

- … no se que decir

- no tienes que decir nada, Cloud. Solo puedo decir que realmente me alegra que hayas decidido estar al lado de nosotros.

- gracias, Angeal

- gracias a ti, por recuperar mi honor.

Ambos se quedaron callados, ya no había mas que decir. Cloud mas relajada se inclino un poco para dormir sobre su asiento, pero Angeal la apoyo al costado de su pecho y la rodeo con su brazo, en su cara aun conservaba una sonrisa de orgullo por la joven que ahora dormía plácidamente.

-*gracias Cloud, aunque no pude decirte que me alegra mas que me hayas considerado como un padre para ti, te prometo que no te decepcionare. Ahora sé que podre heredar algo mas que mi Espada Mortal a Zack cuando sea el momento sino también mi orgullo como padre…*- pensó Angeal mientras sacaba su PHS y mandar un correo a cierta persona.

*************************Sede de ShinRa****************************

Génesis estaba en su habitación, después del "pequeño" altercado que sufrió ShinRa que no fue mas que una ridiculez, algunas maquinas que fueron destruidas por Sephiroth y él mismo, pero ahora estaba preocupado por Cloud y Angeal, si bien Cloud era su salvadora, ella le salvo la vida era obvia su deuda que tenia con la rubio, por eso mismo se atrevió a pedir un cambio con la misión de detener a Hollander pero fue negada y Angeal no podía negar que ahora irónicamente él se comportaba como "mamá chocobo" por su constante preocupación hacia su amigo. Solo esperaba que estuvieran bien. Pero un sonido de su PHS lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y de mala gana reviso el correo que alguien la envió sin pensar que se llevaría una sorpresa, era de Angeal

"no te preocupes amigo, estamos bien

Cloud esta muy cansada, pero despreocúpate.

Ya estamos en camino a Midgar. Dile a

Sephiroth que estaremos en menos de tres horas.

Angeal."

Eso fue… rápido, mas de lo que él lo había esperado. Tal vez Cloud si tuvo sus precauciones, se levanto de se dirigió a la entrada de ShinRa para recibir a mi mejor amigo y a su "pequeña hermana". Claro que NO le avisaría a Sephiroth, seria interesante que el General plateado se preocupara un poco por la "Nubecita" y estar un rato impaciente en su cuarto.

Después de solo TRES horas, Génesis pudo ver el helicóptero de ShinRa donde seguramente venían Cloud y Angeal, luego que aterrizara salieron Cloud y Angeal, quienes se despidieron del conductor de vehículo. Se acercaron a Génesis.

- parece ser que TODO salió bien – dijo Génesis

- si, no hubo bajas. Asi que no hay nada de que lamentarse – dijo Angeal

- eso puedo suponerlo, llevándote a la "Nubecita" no habría ningún problema.

- no empieces con eso. – dijo Cloud molesta

- tranquila, Cloud. Es que me divierte tu carita de molestia que tienes.

- … - hizo un puchero algo que antes no estaba acostumbrada de hacer.

- Génesis deja a Cloud – pidió Angeal mientras cruzaba de brazos – ella ahora esta cansada y no ha comido.

- ¿es cierto? – Pregunto preocupado Génesis – Cloud deberías ir a comer.

- no se preocupen, además comí algo antes de ir a la misión.

- esa no es excusa – contrarresto Génesis – como una mujer, ninguna debe saltarse sus comidas o enfermara. - declaro

- es cierto – apoyo Angeal

- … - por alguna razón se sentía como si estuviera siendo regañada por su padre y hermano mayor, por más gracioso que fuera la situación era muy cierto que ambos SOLDADOs eran muy sobreprotectores ahora con ella. Eso empezó a inquietarle un poco.

(ladynaomi89: y se pondrá mas adelante, Cloud-chan jijiji XD)

- está bien, iré a comer.- dijo Cloud totalmente vencida

- bien, luego te alcanzare – dijo Angeal – no te preocupes por el reporte, yo lo hare por los dos.

- gracias – y se dispuso a ingresar a las instalaciones mientras su andar era seguido por las miradas de Génesis y Angeal.

- bueno – dijo Génesis – creo que hay algo que quieres decirme, amigo?

- no creo que haya algo que no sepas- dijo Angeal

- si, como no. Ya dime, no moriste y resucitaste – exigió

- ¿tanto se me nota el cambio?

- ¿entonces…?

- Cloud me curo como a ti

Génesis no pudo evitar una sonrisa de alivio, sabía que Cloud era muy seria en conato a los compromisos, ahora sabia más que nunca que podía considerar a Cloud Strife como una aliada invaluable y como su "pequeña hermana".

- parece ser que las cosas están en su lugar – dijo Génesis

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- "No hay rencor, tan solo dicha.

Pues en ti recae el amor de la diosa.

Héroe de la aurora. Sanador de los mundos."

- no sé nada de LOVELESS, así que no entiendo lo que dices-

- querido amigo, digo que nuestro "héroe" – dijo con aun de dramatismo – he encontrado amor en los brazos de aquel ángel que cayó del cielo.

-…. –tardo un poco en relacionar lo que su amigo le decía… -¡¿Qué?! – grito

Cloud se dirigía a la sala de comedores para comer algo, pero recordó que Sephiroth la esperaba en su habitación, no le vio nada de malo, así que fue hacia ahí sin imaginarse que se llevaría la sorpresa más grande de su vida.

**********************En la habitación de Sephiroth********************************

Cloud dio varios golpes a la puerta, pero nadie abría pensó que Sephiroth estaba en otro lugar. Pero de un momento a otro se abrió y salió Sephiroth sin su uniforme de SOLDADO y con ropa oscura más casual.

Sephiroth al verla, se sorprendió y se alegro por saber que ahora la mujer, que ahora le hacía comportase como un adolescente tratando de acercarse a una chica, estuviera en la puerta de su habitación.

- Cloud – llamo a la chica - regresaste

- si – dijo tímida

- no te quedes ahí parada, pasa – la invito a su habitación, Cloud insegura entro en la habitación y pudo notar su interior, estaba debidamente ordenada, era muy parecida a la suya con la diferencia que había un escritorio con una computadora encima de esta y algunos papeles.

- ponte cómoda – ordeno Sephiroth mientras iba a la pequeña cocina. Cloud obedeció sin replicas

Sentándose en uno de los sillones. Sephiroth volvió con ella

- toma – le extendió un vaso con agua

- gracias – tomo el vaso con agua y bebió su contenido. Suspiro pesadamente

- ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado

- si, solo es cansancio

- deberías irte a dormir

- me pediste que viniera después de mi misión, según tu me ibas a dar algo.

-…- se quedo pensativo, realmente Cloud no le importo su cansancio por verlo a él, de alguna forma se sentía satisfecho por esa respuesta – si, hay algo que quiero darte – saco un bolsillo de su camisa la misma cajita de terciopelo rojo.- quería darte esto.

-¿Qué es? – dijo sorprendida y a la vez curiosa

- tómalo y ábrelo – le extendió la cajita a sus mano, Cloud dejo el vaso y tomo la cajita. Al abrirla se sorprendió, era un hermoso colgante de plata con forma de pluma – pero que…

- esto… -interrumpiendo la frase -era de mi madre. Le pertenecía, mi tutor legal me lo dio cuando tuve siete años y antes de morir me dijo que era de mi madre, la cual falleció poco después de dar a luz.

-…*no sabía que tuviera esto… significa que es de Lucrecia*- pensó Cloud

- quiero dártelo - declaro

-no, no puedo. Es de tu madre, no tengo derecho. – trato de devolvérselo pero Sephiroth lo evito

- Cloud, yo quiero que lo tengas. Es una forma para mí de saber que… has pensado en mi proposición que te dije antes de tu misión, quiero que si en verdad dudabas de tus objetivos los olvidaras y te quedaras a mi lado.

- pero…

- yo sé que me pediste tiempo, pero quiero que siempre lo tengas en mente.

- … - no sabía que decir, si bien esto era algo que no se esperaba.

- ven – la animo a levantarse Cloud se dejo guiar por el General, la llevo cerca de la cama donde estaba un gran espejo donde la figura de Cloud podía ser apreciada. Sephiroth saco el colgante y se dispuso a ponérselo a Cloud, ella simplemente solo podía observar quieta sin decir ni una sola palabra. Cuando termino de abrochar el colgante, Sephiroth volvió a apreciar a la chica ahora con el colgante puesto.

- te vez hermosa – declaro Sephiroth al ver a Cloud en el espejo – mas de lo que me imagine – se acerco a ella por la espalda y la rodeo entre sus brazos, lo que altero a Cloud. – Creo que mi madre se sentiría honrada que alguien como tu este utilizando su colgante – le susurro al oido

Cloud no sabía lo que sentía, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus nervios eran tan obvios que ni siquiera podía distinguir entre su razón y su sentir. Sephiroth aprovecho para acercar más su rostro al de la chica hasta rozar sus labios, era el momento perfecto y el lugar perfecto…

-¡SEPHIROTH! – se escucho un grito, ambos reconocieron la voz,… era Angeal, quien tocaba la puerta desesperado. - ¡Abre la maldita puerta antes de que me importe un carajo la puerta y la destruya!

- ese es… ¿Angeal? – pregunto incrédulo Sephiroth

- será mejor que abras la puerta – aconsejo Cloud

Sephiroth abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mas tenebrosa visión que nunca antes había visto. Angeal parecía tener un aura demoniaca que amenazaba con acabar con la vida del General, peor que un Behemot, noto que Génesis con una sonrisa de burla estaba detrás de Angeal.

- ¡Sephiroth mas te vale que no hagas cosas que no debes a Cloud!

-¿Qué? - pregunto

- ¡no te hagas el inocente! – grito Angeal - ¡Génesis me dijo que invitaste a Cloud a TU habitacion!

Sephiroth por unos momentos quiso matar a Génesis por hablador.

-mmm… no le vi nada de malo – contesto en su defensa Sephiroth

-¡me vale un comino! ¡un SOLDADO no debe invitar a jovencitas a sus habitaciones! ¡pero esto se acaba aquí! – miro a Cloud - ¡Cloud, vete a comer algo y duerme en TU habitación! – Cloud asintió asustada por la mirada de Angeal, luego él miro a Génesis - ¡Génesis acompaña a Cloud y que se alimente como es debido y vigila que NADIE se le acerque!

- e-esta bien – contesto asustado también por la miradita que enojo. Ambos se fueron a la sala de comedores

- oye Angeal, Cloud y yo… – replico Sephiroth pero no pudo terminar su frase puesto que Angeal lo miro de una manera que lo dejo callado.

-¡tú y yo hablaremos acerca de tu indecorosa conducta!-

**Bien, cap arriba! Que creyeron que habría por fin el besito de amor? pues los deje picados jajaja. Que les parece el Angeal, el padre sobreprotector con su linda hija, jajajaja, como adverti a esta parejita no se las hare fácil jijij tendrán mas situaciones mucho mejores jijij. Bueno dejen sus comentarios y saludos a todos los que me siguen cada fin de semana y lo que se atrasaron por cuestiones de trabajo o escuela, los comprendo… yo también lo sufro TT-TT.**


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: ENDREDOS

***********************sala de comedores*******************************

Tal y como ordeno un enojado Angeal, Cloud y Génesis fueron a la sala de comedores para que la chica comiera algo ya que durante la misión estaba realmente agotada y eso preocupo a su preocupado compañero.

(Ladynaomi89: bueno, ya saben que Angeal trata a Cloud como una hija asi que ahorramos explicaciones.)

Pero se preocupo al recordar que estaba en la habitación del General y estuvo a punto de besarla, eso hizo que los colores se le subieran a la cabeza, es cierto que ahora en su condición actual era un tanto normal que se sintiera con emociones a flor de piel pero… ¿gustarle a los hombres? Si bien tenia una malísima experiencia arreglándose para entrar en un… , bien eso debía olvidarlo.

Llegando a la sala, ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas, Génesis ordeno que le trajeron dos comidas completas y aunque Cloud replico, Génesis le dijo que Angeal era capaz de matarlo si dejaba que Cloud no comiera como era debido.

Ella no se dio cuenta que al entrar a la sala, varios SOLDADOs se le quedaban viendo, muy interesados en cada uno de sus movimientos, pero eso no pasaba desapercibido por Génesis, quien les mando una mirada matadora diciendo "ni se atrevan acercársele" con eso asustaron a los pobre SOLDADOs que trataban de acercase a la rubio.

Una vez que trajeron la comida, Cloud se dispuso a comer en silencio pero Génesis no se quedaría sin obtener información valiosa que le permitiera molestar a Sephiroth por algunos días.

- Cloud – llamo Génesis - ¿tu estas enamorada de Sephiroth? – fue directamente

- eh? – dijo sorprendida - ¿pero que dices? – dijo nerviosamente – no, él solo es…mmm… un compañero de trabajo

- ¿segura? No creo que Seohiroth te haya invitado a su habitación solo por que si – miro a Cloud bastante divertido a la rubia quien estaba mas nerviosa que nada.

- … solo, me dio este colgante – señalando el mismo, a lo que Génesis se sorprendió - ¿lo conoces, verdad?

- si – contesto rápidamente – Recuerdo que él siempre lo llevaba a cualquier misión, era como su amuleto de buena suerte. Escuche que su tutor se lo dio antes de morir. Era de su madre, vaya que si va EN SERIO contigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿acaso no es obvio mi pequeña nubecita? – dijo algo dramático – a Sephiroth le gustas

- ¿Qué? – dijo mas sorprendida

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Yo lo veo muy normal, eres una chica el y hombre, mayor que tu pero un hombre, se gustan luego se hacen novios, se casan y luego tendrán una linda Cloud o un pequeño demonio Sephiroth.

Con cada palabra, la cara de Cloud cambiaba de color a un tono mas rojo que el anterior.

-c-claro que no, no puedo gustarle

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto –eres joven, bella y fuerte. Sino preguntales a tu horda de fans que tienes

- ¿fans? – dijo confundida

- realmente eres una despistada en ese tipo de cosas – señalo al grupo de SOLDADOs que estaban viéndolos y por lo que pudo escuchar varios de sus comentarios se referían a ella. – eres la joya de la corona de SOLDADO.

- no… me causa gracia

-¡Cloud! – se escucho, era el cachorro de Zack, pensó Génesis. Una vez que llego cerca de la chica este no dudo en abrazarla y hacerle cariñitos, lo que provoco la sorpresa de algunos SOLDADOs y enojo de otros, incluyendo a Génesis.

- Cloud, hacia mucho que no te veía, pero como siempre te mantienes muy sana.

-…- Cloud estaba toda colorada que ni supo de decir

-Zack – llamo mordazmente Génesis – ¿Qué pasaría que le dijera a tu linda NOVIA qye le hagas cariñitos a otra mujer?

- eh! – se asusto – ¡vamos, Génesis! Fue una broma, además es cierto que casi no la veía

- pues no lo demuestres TAN drástico – respondió Génesis tratando de no cortalo con su espada.

- oh, hombre- dijo simplemente – por cierto Cloud me dijo Kunsel que habías hecho una misión MUY importante cuando recién te convirtieron en Segunda Clase.

- si – dijo cortante

- ¡pero con que ganas los dices! Escuche que Tseng te recomendó a que pasaras a Primera Clase, no te parece grandioso?

- pues… algo – dijo indiferente en ese aspecto, la verdad no tenia ánimos de escuchar ese tipo de cosas. Génesis no pudo evitar una sonrisa y tomo un sorbo de su café.

- también escuche por ahí que ANDAS con Sephiroth – dijo pícaramente – que escondidito te lo tenias – en ese momento Génesis escupió hacia Zack el café que se había tomado.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron Cloud y Génesis

- Zack! Que tonterías dices!

- es que yo vi como Cloud entro en la habitación de Sephiroth y estuvieron un BUEN rato – dijo con una sonrisa de tonto.

-¿estabas… espiándome?-

-pues claro sino como reparto los chismes de ti…-se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se puso nervioso - eh… pensé que… - dijo incrédulo sin darle importancia al café derramado en él – creo… que… mejor ¡me voy! – salió corriendo de ahí

- ¡maldito Zack! – una horda de SOLDADOs fue tras él por el acercamiento que tuvo con la joven hace unos momentos.

- ojala que lo cuelguen del edificio más alto – comento Génesis

Una vez que quedaron solos, Cloud con la cabeza agachada y sin saber lo que debía pensar, ahora tenía que rectificar sobre el alocado rumor que se le encimaba; ella siendo "pareja" de Sephiroth era demasiado. Génesis le empezó a molestar acerca de ello, pero que ahora medio mundo lo supiera era algo molesto… definitivamente tenía que guardar distancia con Sephiroth.

(ladynaomi89: como que algo se me olvida… ah! Ya sé, Sephiroth)

*************************habitación de Sephiroth*********************************

-Angeal – llamo Sephiroth – por enésima vez te digo que lo mío con Cloud es serio – sentado en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala que tenia

- Sephiroth, lo comprendo pero no me parece correcto que la invites a tu habitación – también sentado en uno de los sillones

- claro que no, además ya te dije que le di el colgante de mi madre ¿Qué mas pruebas quieres?

Angeal suspiro realmente se sentía muy mal en juzgar a su amigo así, pero a escasas horas el se convirtió en "padre" de una joven y no era lo mismo que Zack, Cloud era mas delicada y a veces confundida, era de lo mas obvio que se preocupara mas.

- lo entiendo y espero que puedas tener algo serio con Cloud, pero trata de ser un poco mas reservado.

- sabes que lo hare, no soy tan obvio como Zack que siempre se mete en problemas por andar

Haciendo chismes.

- eso ya lo sé. Pero bueno, me alegra que estas realmente enamorado de ella. Sin duda creo que alguien como ella podrá completar tu vida.

- al principio cuando combatí contra ella fue una sensación única, ella era tan fuerte y estaba dispuesto a dar todo de mi, aunque la principio ella no deseaba combatir sino el matarme. Luego de nuestro encuentro algo se encendió en mi y no sabía que era… soñaba hasta con ella, pero de la mejor manera, en mis sueños ella siempre estaba tranquila y feliz. Cuando llego a ShinRa pensé que por fin podría aclarar lo que sentía por ella. Al principio fue difícil, ella casi estaba con Zack o Kunsel, luego con esa horda de SOLDADOs – ese último comentario hizo ver que el General estaba CELOSO – en el primer encuentro puedo ver un lado más humano de ella, me di cuenta que era como una niña tímida y a veces insegura.

- y por esa razón pediste que Cloud no recibiera misiones los fines de semana, era para conocerla mejor.

-si, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, estoy loco por ella.

- parece ser que Génesis tenia razón – sirvió algo de vino en dos vasos, los cuales estaban en la mesa y que Sephiroth había ofrecido a su amigo

- él ya sabia que me encontraría con Cloud después de su misión– comento y extendió su mano hacia el vaso que le ofrecía Angeal – creo que fui muy obvio

- se sorprendió al principio pero creo que lo tomo bien. Yo siempre pensé que él quería conquistar a Cloud pero no es asi

- ¿Por qué lo crees? – pregunto sabiendo de antemano que Génesis le había dado la respuesta acerca de Cloud

- la trata como una hermana menor. Tu sabes que él fue hijo único y yo creci junto a él, siempre me comento que quería una hermana.

- ya veo – dijo satisfecho que su amigo Génesis le dijera la verdad y tomo un sorbo del vino

******************************Habitación de Cloud*************************

Estaba TAN cansada y realmente no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, quería dormir en los próximos 100 años y despertar cuando nadie se acordara del tonto rumor que esparció Zack

- *¿Qué querrá ahora? No estoy de humor*

Trato de ignorar el mensaje, pero la voz de Tifa diciéndole que no podía ignorar ninguna llamada sonó en su cabeza a muy duras penas se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la oficina de Lazard.

***************************Oficina de Lazard************************************

Una vez que entro estaban ahí también Angeal, Génesis y Sephiroth, algo que incomodo a Cloud. Se acerco mas hasta quedar a lado de Lazard.

- Cloud, me alegra que estes aquí – dijo cortésmente Lazard

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto directamente Cloud

- he estado viendo tus avances dentro de SOLDADO y me parece que ahora puedes estar sola cumpliendo la misiones que se te asignen sin mayor problema.

- aunque – interrumpió Angeal – cabe destacar que aun así eres una Segunda Clase y podrías hacer alguna misión con Génesis, Sephiroth o conmigo.

-*Angeal siempre tan sobreprotector con su "hija" me pregunto si va ser asi todo el tiempo*- pensó divertido Génesis

- estoy consiente de eso – respondió Cloud

- Cloud, como se te dijo cuando fuiste reclutada, tiene una reputación y ahora esa reputación te ha llevado a círculos muy altos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto confusa Cloud

- … sé que no te va agradar esto, pero el Presidente me insistió en que fueras a una fiesta formal que se dará en la mansión de ShinRa en Midgar, trate de convencerlo de que no estabas acostumbrada a ese tipo e cosas, pero por desgracia Tseng pidió también que fueras ya que eso confirmara de que no eres una "amenaza" para la empresa.

Silencio total

**Bueno! Hola mundo! Les traigo el siguiente cap, esta se esta poniendo MUY bueno, en el próximo habrá MAS sorpresas. Por otro lado no sé si pueda actualizarlo mañana por que tengo mucha tarea pero espero que por la noche minimo tenga algo, sino será para el próximo fin de semana. Lo quiero! Y dejen sus comentarios!**

**Por otro lado… si, a veces que mi mente esta medio loca ñacañaca, sobre un padre maniático mmm… no le queda a Angeal pero SI habrá situaciones MUY celosamente paternales.**

**Besos**

**Ladynaomi89**


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19: COMO TODA UNA DAMA

En la oficina de Lazard estaba un silencio muy incomodo… por una parte Cloud no podía creer que debía ir a una de esas reuniones que el Presidente daba y mas atreverse a desconfiar de ella. Por otro Angeal y Génesis (hermano y padre XD) se sentían ofendidos que trataran a la rubia como si fuera su nuevo juguete y Sephiroth… él simplemente se quedo callado.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto incrédula mientras trataba de conservar la calma

- lo siento Cloud, esto está fuera de mis manos. El Presidente lo ordeno.

- no pueden obligarla – dijo Sephiroth saliendo en su defensa – ella no tiene nada que ver con la política de ShinRa.

- yo creo que si – dijo Lazard dejando confundidos a los presentes – tengo entendido que Lord Godo estará también en esa fiesta, ustedes y yo sabemos que la razón del por que la guerra se detuvo, Cloud pudo interceder por ambos lados.

Cloud se quedo muda, no sabía que ese hecho la habría de condenar.

- debemos mandar a Cloud alguna misión, tal vez asi… - dijo Angeal

- no- interrumpió a Angeal – esto… se debe por mi y debo actuar, no puedo esconderme detrás de SOLDADO siempre, si el Presidente me ha pedido que vaya debo hacerlo –miro a todos segura -*y también así podre saber si Hojou estará ahí, al menos podre saber sus próximos movimientos*

- ¿estas segura, Cloud? – Pregunto Lazard – yo sé que esto podría incomodarte, además ese tipo de… reuniones van gente muy importante.

- estaré bien, no creo también que vaya a quedarme ahí por mucho. – Respondió Cloud – si me dijiste que es formal no creo que haya problema.

- es cierto – se quedo pensativo – pero como yo sé, no puedes ir sola, asi que iras con alguien. Al menos estaré tranquilo de saber que estarás bien

- ¿Quién es? – dijeron al unisonó Génesis, Angeal y Sephiroth

- yo – entro Tseng a la oficina haciendo que quedaran mudos los tres SOLDADOs – acompañare a la señorita Cloud como escolta, el señor Rufus me pidió que le llevara algo para usted.

-*¿Rufus?* - pensaron todos

- me parece muy… excéntrico de su parte regalando cosas a un SODLADO – comento Lazard

-*por no decir descarado* - pensó Angeal

- *maldito malcriado* - pensó Génesis

-…- Cloud se quedo callada – mi asistencia es por política de ShinRa o por otra cosa – pregunto Cloud directamente

- no lo tome a mal, señorita. El señor Rufus solo quiere demostrar que usted es de total confianza en ShinRa.

Cloud suspiro pesadamente

- esta bien – dijo resignada, se dirigió a la salida de la oficina - me retiro entonces.

- la fiesta será mañana a las ocho de la noche, la recogeré a la siete, señorita.

-… bien- contesto fastidiada y se fue.

********************Habitación de Cloud***********************

Esto no era para nada gracioso, para Cloud era ridículo que Rufus la tratara de seducir, pero que ni creyera que ella caería. Si bien con lo que había pasado con Sephiroth era más que suficiente, ella no se rebajaría por ningún hombre. Ahora entendía a las mujeres que imponían su orgullo ante los demás y ante su corazón.

De repente se le paso de alto algo, ella iria a una fiesta formal… tenia que irse con un VESTIDO. Oh cielos, creo que era algo que no pensó. Pero encontró una solución Aerith, saco su PHS y marca a la casa de Aerith rezando que ella estuviera desocupada para ayudarla en su HORRIBLE situación.

- ¿bueno? – contesto Elmyra

- buenas tardes, esta Aerith

- si, ¿Quién le habla?

- soy Cloud Strife

- oh, señorita Cloud – se alegro de escuchar a la joven que dejo su motocicleta oculta en el jardín de su casa. - ¿todo va bien?

- si, está bien, pero quería hablar con Aerith

- enseguida te comunico con ella.

Luego de un corto silencio, pudo escuchar la voz de Aerith

- hola Aerith

- ¡hola Cloud! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, no te había visto desde hace mucho.

- no, claro que no, es que tuve mucho trabajo

-mmm… esa es la excusa que siempre usa Zack conmigo, asi que no aplica

- perdóname, no quiero molestarte

- ¡no! – Negó rápidamente – pero al menos me alegra saber que estas bien, aunque no has tomado tu decisión.

- … bueno… - trato de cambiar el tema – Aerith quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿si, dime?

- lo que pasa es que me invitaron a …- no estaba segura de seguir explicando – una fiesta formal y no sé que ponerme.

-¿me estas pidiendo consejos?- dijo sorprendida

- si, bueno… no quiero molestarte, si estas ocupada.

- no, está bien. Además no hago mucho, además claro de estar en la iglesia. Con gusto te ayudare a verte más bonita de lo que ya estas

- … si, gracias – dijo insegura – nos vemos en una hora en tu casa.

-claro que si y confía en mi. Te ayudare!

- te lo agradezco mucho – dijo feliz y salió de inmediato y colgó.

Salto de su cama y salió, pero al salir se encontró de nuevo con Cissnei. Cloud trato de ser indiferente, no quería que los Turcos molestara a Aerith.

- ¿necesitas algo? – pregunto Cloud

- hola Cloud, ¿Cómo te va? Pues yo bien. Espero que algún día podamos ir a tomar un café un día.

Suspiro Cloud, olvidaba que conoció a Cissnei cuando apenas entro a SOLDADO y aparentemente se llevaba bien con Zack.

- lo siento, he estado algo estresada

- si, por la fiesta. Sabras que el señor Rufus fue quien será tu acompañante. Me ordenaron que te diera esto – le dio una caja de terciopelo oscuro

- ¿Qué es? - miro con desconfianza aquella caja

- no puedo decirte. Pero sé que te gustara.

- voy de salida, puedes dejarla encima de mi cama

- ¿ah si? –Pregunto - ¿A dónde vas?

- iré a visitar a una amiga – respondió cortante

- supongo que a Aerith

- …- sabia que no debía decir de mas

- no te preocupes, de todos modos también quiero decirte que puedo ayudarte a arreglarte.

- ¿perdón? – dijo confundida

- desde que llegaste a SOLDADO siempre quise hablar contigo y ahora esta es mi única oportunidad de hacerlo. Quiero ser tu amiga.

- no veo el punto.

Cissnei soltó una pequeña risa

- considera que eres la única SOLDADO en ShinRa, quiero decirte que antes ese era mi sueño era entrar a SOLDADO, pero tuve que conformarme con ser Turco

- ¿en serio?

- si, crecí en ShinRa y no conozco a mis padres. Conocí a Zack y trato de ayudarme, él… es muy bueno

- sí, lo sé.

- deje mi sueño de un lado, sabiendo que tal vez no se cumpliría, pero apareciste tu y me ayudaste a comprender que tal vez no era una locura pensar que una mujer podría convertirse en SOLDADO.

- no soy tan especial

- ¿entonces no es especial el hecho de haber quedado en empate con Sephiroth, haber pasado las pruebas del simulador y desarmar al maestro de Zack?

-mmm… no lo sé.

- yo creo que si, así que por favor cuenta conmigo si en algo puedo ayudarte.

- gracias…

-…. – ya no sabía que decirle a Cloud, además si iba a ir con Aerith ella sobraba – bueno me retiro. – ya se iba cuando Cloud la llamo y ella mira de nuevo a la SOLDADO

- bueno, pienso que… a veces… uno necesita dos opiniones ¿te gustaría ayudarme?

- yo… ¡claro! – dijo muy feliz

- bien, vamos.

****************************Sector 5, Casa de Aerith********************

Una vez que ambas mujeres llegaron a la casa de Aerith, llamaron a la puerta y Aerith fue la que abrió.

- ¡hola, Cloud! – se abalanzó para abrazarla – hacía tiempo que no te veía

- si, mucho tiempo. – Recordando a su acompañante – por cierto Aerith ella es Cissnei es… mi amiga

- ¿tu amiga? – pregunto y viendo a la castaña quien se quedo viendo a Cloud sorprendida por haberla presentado como su amiga, pero a la vez muy feliz por ello. – mucho gusto, soy Aerith Gainsborough. – extendiendo su mano como gesto de saludo

- mucho gusto, Aerith, soy Cissnei

- bien, vamos entren.

Luego de unas horas Aerith y Cissnei trataron de saber que color luciría mejor en Cloud, al principio un color claro como Aerith pero Cissnei le dijo que le quedaría un color más oscuro porque sino el tono de su piel se perdería. Cloud no pudo comentar mucho, ella no sabía NADA de moda y ese tipo de cosas.

- yo digo un rosa – dijo Aerith

- no, - negó Cissnei yo digo un azul rey, combinaría bien con sus ojos.

- bueno Cloud, dinos que color te gusta porque tú eres la que va a esa fiesta.

- eh? – saliendo de sus pensamientos – eh… no sé. Mi color favorito es… el blanco.

- ¡ah, es cierto! Mi mamá te dio un vestido lila ¿verdad? Pero no pensé que te gustara el blanco

- si, aun lo tengo. Y bueno, me gusta el blanco por qué… mi mama solía usarlo – dijo en un tono nostalgico

- ¿en serio? – Dijo sorprendida Cissnei – ah… yo quiero verte con ese vestido – dijo con un puchero

- eh? Cissnei ¿Qué dices?

- si, por favor dime cuando te lo pondrás?

- eh… no se cuando…

- ya sé, cuando salgas oficialmente con el General Sephiroth – a completando la frase que NO diría Cloud

- ¡¿eh?! – se asusto por el comentario

- si, Zack me dice que ustedes estaban muy juntitos TODOS los fines de semana – comento y solto una risita

- ¿eh? – Expreso Aerith – ¿Cloud ya tiene un NOVIO? Qué lindo - dijo emocionada

- n-no! – negó rápidamente – él y yo NO somos NADA

- mmm… sabes que no es cierto – comento Cissnei – Zack me dijo también que el General Sephiroth te regalo ese mismo colgante – señalando el mismo y que Cloud maldijo por haberse olvidado quitárselo y también tenia ganas de matar a Zack por ser tan chismoso.

-…- se quedo apenada y callada

- pero bueno – dijo simplemente – supongo que para esta fiesta debemos hacer un GRAN esfuerzo por esta señorita y también… planear el como te escaparas.

- ¿Qué?

- si, mira – trato de explicar Cissnei – yo se como son de ABURRIDAS esas fiestas, solo tengo que ver a Tseng y a Sephiroth, cuando lo obligan a ir y apenas cuando tiene oportunidad, se escapa. Aunque lo regañen siempre se sale con la suya, él casi no les gusta mucho ser tan… - trato de buscar la palabra - ¿ejemplar? ¿o será elegante? Creo que lo acostumbraron ese par que tiene como amigos.

- ¿en serio? – dijo Cloud

- si y no se todo, también sé que él se va a un bar con sus amigos después de que escapa de la fiesta y no aparece hasta el dia siguiente.

- vaya – dijo Aerith – pensé que SOLDADO eran… no se… muy toscos, arrogantes y serios.

- los demás son asi, pero ellos tres parecen tres niños de guardería. Bueno, en el case de Sephiroth y Génesis, pero Angeal es muy responsable, no sé como lo obligan a que haga ese tipo de cosas.

- uno… nunca termina de conocer a una persona – murmuro Cloud, recordando las mismas palabras que le dijo aquella persona que lo convirtió en mujer y la envió al pasado. Tal vez en esta época Sephiroth era como cualquier hombre, si bien era un SOLDADO y el mas importante, pero al final un hombre feliz. Aun recordaba todas las palabras que le dijo hoy, que la necesitaba y aquel colgante que adornaba su cuello.

- bien! Vamos – animo Aerith – mi mamá todavía conserva las medidas de Cloud, le haremos un hermoso vestido de color blanco.

- ¿QUE? – grito sorprendida Cissnei - ¿tienes sus medidas? Quiero verlas

- mira – mostro el mismo papel donde su mamá escribió sus medidas

- oh cielos! – dijo sorprendida y luego miro a una nerviosa y sonrojada Cloud – no puedo creerlo, que envidia me das Cloud. Eres muy… natural.

- no digas mas Cissnei – dijo Cloud tratando de apaciguar la situación

- por eso le dije que estaba celosa de ella – bromeo Aerith

********************Habitacion de Cloud************************

Cloud salió de la ducha, Cissnei estaba en la habitación, ella le ayudaría con el maquillaje y su cabello. Pero por más que lucho contra Cissnei y Aerith, ellas lograron convencerla de rizar un poco su largo cabello y hacerle ver mucho más elegante.

- ¿estás segura de que tengo que ponerme esto?

- sí, son órdenes que me dieron – dijo Cissinei

- es que es… muy… pesado para mi cuello

- todas las mujeres usan algún accesorio, además con el valor de esta joya deberías sentirte importante

- no lo creo y más si se trata de Rufus.

- bueno, no te lo niego. Es todo un donjuán, pero no tienes que preocuparte.

- espero que salga tu plan bien.

- ya verás que sí.

Minutos después…

- esto está muy apretado – quejo Cloud

- no exageres, lo probamos en la casa de Aerith

Mas minutos después…

- ay – volvió a quejar Cloud – me estas jalando mucho cabello Cissnei

- como dicen algunos la belleza cuesta. Además una dama no debería quejarse tanto.

**********************Entrada de la Sede de ShinRa*************************

Los tres SOLDADOs más reconocidos de ShinRa estaban esperando a que su "pequeña" compañera se dignara a salir ya de las instalaciones de ShinRa y fuera para esa dichosa fiesta. Aunque les molestaba que fuera solo porque Rufus la invitara para que fuera su acompañante, trataban de darle el lado positivo a la situación, si ella iba a esa fiesta, las sospechas sobre ella desaparecerían y al menos viviría en paz.

Angeal estaba caminando de un lado para el otro, Génesis recargado en una pared leyendo LOVELESS y Sephiroth sentado en uno de los sillones.

- Angeal, ya deja de caminar de un lado para el otro harás un hoyo en el piso

- ¿soy el único que está preocupado por Cloud?

- no, pero tampoco no desesperes a los demás. – comento Sephiroth

Angeal suspiro, era cierto que Cloud no era ninguna niña y era extremadamente cuidadosa, no debía preocuparse pero… bueno, sus ahora despiertos celos paternales le hacían actuar así.

Pasado varios minutos, bajo Cissnei las escaleras.

- parecen que etsan aquí – comento Cissnei

- Cissnei ¿Dónde esta Cloud? – pregunto Génesis

- la señorita Cloud Strife en seguida bajara

En cuanto finaliza esas palabras, los cuatro dirigieron sus miradas a la escalera donde estaba una hermosa mujer ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco con algunos encajes azules claro, su largo cabello dorado recogido por un especie de broche y dejando algunos mechones a los lados, su maquillaje sencillo lo único que resaltaba eran los labios rosados del angelical rostro.

- Cloud… - llamo Angeal

- te ves… - trato de decir Génesis totalmente embobado

- muy hermosa… - dijo embelesado por la belleza natural

- buenas noches – dijo cortésmente Cloud, su voz era mas fina y dulce, lo que hizo que Génesis se olvidara por completo de LOVELESS (eso ya es milagro XD)

- ¿Cloud realmente eres tu? – sin poder creer que aquella mujer tan hermosa fuese aquella SOLDADO que la trataba como una hija, mas bien parecía una Diosa descendida del cielo.

- si, soy yo.

-… - Sephiroth no supo ni que decir, ahora era totalmente diferente a la Cloud que él conocía, esta mujer que estaba frente de él era mas… mujer, una mujer bella, delicada, con una voz tan dulce y casi celestial. Debería ser pecado que alguien se atreviera si quiera a mirarla.

- veo que la señorita esta mas que lista – se escucho una voz externa, era Tseng también arreglado.

- si, estoy lista – dijo segura Cloud.

- bien – se acerco a la joven y tomo su mano para darle cortésmente un beso en ella, haciendo que Angeal por poco le salieran chispas de los ojos, a Génesis las ganas de quemarlo vivo y a Sephiroth empalarlo en su espada. Lo que divirtió a Cissnei.

- nos vamos, señorita – ofreció su brazo para que Cloud se apoyara en el.

- si, vamos.

Ambos salieron del edificio y entraron a una limosina que los esperaba ya.

- mas la vale a Rufus no tratar de pasarse de listo – comento Sephiroth

- estoy de acuerdo – dijeron al unisonó Génesis y Angeal

Cissnei los miro mas divertida, Cloud era muy protegida por los tres SOLDADOs, lo que ellos no se imaginaban era que ellas ya tenía un pequeño plan para que la rubia escapase. No se imaginaran lo que harían para hacerlo.

**Bueno, hola mundo! Como me lo pidieron y aunque con retardo gracias a la tarea, ahora les presento este cap, con respecto al vestido de Cloud, bueno, vi este video y es del anime de lady oscar numero 25 y me gusto mucho este, además como era rubia le favorecia mas jiji, como siempre espero sus comentarios y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana.**

**Les dejo el link en youtube.**

** watch?v=GefbKPtWf70&list=FLqr_5bStIpJJyytbu6DTKgA&index=34&feature=plpp_video**


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20: ¿CELOS? ODIAME O AMAME

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

Una vez que llego a la mansión, Tseng presento a la joven, e hizo que todos los presentes quedaran maravillados y hasta encantados por la belleza sin rival de Cloud Strife, la primera mujer SOLDADO de ShinRa. Todos sabían de la existencia de ella, sin embargo nunca imaginaron que su belleza rivalizara con la misma hija del Presidente Scarlet, claro que la arrogante rubia no aceptaría tal cosa, solo acepto que la SOLDADO fuera a esa fiesta para que se quitaran un ridículo asunto con Derechos Humanos. Rufus por otra parte estaba maravillado, jamás imagino TODA la vida, pensó el joven magnate de ShinRa.

(Ladynaomi89: lastima Rufus, alguien ya te gano y nunca me agradaste jajaja XD. Además tres SOLDADOs te mataran si te pasas de listo jijiji)

Se acerco a la pareja recién llegada, saludo Cloud con un beso en su mano. Cloud nuevamente tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para no golpearlo y salir de ahí corriendo, pero tenia que aguantarse hasta que pasara la "prueba de confianza" que le explique Lazard.

- me alegra que este aquí, señorita Cloud – halago Rufus

- muchas gracias por invitarme, señor Rufus – se tuvo que tragar su orgullo para llevar a cabo su plan

- venga por favor – él ofreció su brazo y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le tenia Cloud acepto el gesto.

La nueva pareja atraía las miradas de todos, Cloud aun asi los ignoraba, porque tenia otro propósito; buscar a Hojou.

- oh, vaya, vaya – dijo el Presidente de ShinRa –la hermosa damisela de SOLDADO ha encantado a nuestros invitados.

-…- Cloud prefirió quedarse callada, además dentro de poco Cissnei daría en marcha su plan

- ¿el profesor Hojou no vino?- pregunto Rufus

- Hojou, siempre trabajando, es muy peculiar pero gran científico

-*si como no, experimento conmigo y Zack. También le hizo mucho daño a Aerith y también… ¿Sephiroth?* - pensó Cloud, así que su venida a esa fiesta era una pérdida de tiempo, tenía que irse de ahí -si me disculpan – dijo Cloud – iré al tocador

- claro querida! – expreso el Presidente

Ambos vieron caminar a la joven irse.

- espero Rufus que pronto me tengas noticias… - comento el Presidente

- ¿sobre ella? – Refiriéndose a Cloud – ya verás que pronto tendremos noticias. – Riéndose – Cloud Strife… me temo que tendrá que cambiar a Cloud ShinRa… me suena bien

- ni que lo digas hijo mío, ni que lo digas – expreso el padre de Rufus

(ladynaomi89: jaja, a ver cuánto tiempo les dura el gusto jajaj… les tengo un buen final…)

- nos volvemos a ver señorita, Cloud. – Cloud detuvo su andar, sabia quien era. Tomando una postura adecuada, dirigió su mirada a quien le llamaba, era Lord Godo.

- buenas noches, Lord Godo

- se ve mas hermosa esta noche, pensé por unos momentos que usted no vendría

- fui obligada en asistir así.

- eso lo supuse

- no creo que haya movido sus influencias por conocerme ¿verdad?

- no quiero que se sienta ofendida, solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija. Espero que algún dia pueda reconsiderar mi oferta.

-… no lo creo…- sin decir mas se retiro.

Cloud no supo de donde salió una pequeña explosión, la gente corría de un lado al otro, pudo ver que había varios gusanos. Estuvo a punto de maldecir por no traer algo de Materia con ella, Cloud no tuvo otra opción que salir al jardín y escapar.

- ¿Cloud? – escucho en un susurro

- Cissnei – reconoció la voz

- ven vamos, sube – una puerta de una camioneta negra se abrio

Cloud no dudo dos veces en subir a la camioneta y el vehiculo de dirigió a los suburbios. Cloud noto que Cissnei llevaba una ropa MUY diferente a la que acostumbraba ver, jeans azules, blusa rosada, tennis blancos y una gorra.

- salió todo bien –comento Cissnei

- ¿alguien te vio? – pregunto Cloud, mientras se soltaba su largo cabello

- el tonto de Reno no sabe distinguir de una castaña a una pelirroja

- entonces fue una buena distracción

- si, esta camioneta es mía, nadie aparte de un mecánico sabe que la tengo.

- excelente

- Aerith nos espera en su casa, ahí descansaremos

- ¿trajiste mi ropa? – mirando la parte trasera de la camioneta y no vio nada

- si, pero esta ahora en su casa

**********************Casa de Aerith****************************

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Aerith, Cissnei y Cloud se cambiaron de ropa. Cloud se baño primero para relajarse y quitarse el tonto maquillaje.

- Cloud – llamo Cissnei – traje tu vestido

- ¿también el colgante?

- si, esta sobre la cama.

- gracias

- Aerith me dijo que su mamá salió por algunas cosas ¿nos quedamos?

- si, claro

- ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Aerith y trajo limonada con unos vasos.

- muy divertido – dijo Cissnei – Cloud se convirtió en el centro de atención, pero duro poco porque ataco varios de esos gusanos que había en los suburbios

- eso es terrible y alguien resulto herido? – pregunto preocupada

- no, nadie. Solo tontos asustados que corrieron por ahí –dijo simplemente Cissnei

- no puedo creer que realmente funcionara, además era un tonto holograma- comento Cloud mientras tomaba un sorbo de limonada

- es cierto, pensé por unos momento que si EXAGERE con el plan, pero todo salió muy bien. Hasta Tseng no sospecho que fui yo quien robo algo del programa de simulaciones. Debo admitir que estoy orgullosa por eso – comento Cissnei

- eso no lo dudo – apoyo Aerith - ¿saben? Yo… casi nunca tenia vsitas en mi casa y eso me alegra mucho.

- *Aerith, espero algún día tener el poder suficiente para liberarte de tu destino que te impusieron injustamente* - pensó Cloud – pero… ahora estamos aquí. Y somos tus amigas Aerith

- es cierto, ten animo – animo Cissnei

- gracias, chicas – agradeció la castaña

- por cierto, porque no nos reunimos aquí los fines de semana.

- es una buena idea – apoyo Cloud

- ¡si! Podremos hablar de muchas cosas. Pero… -se quedo pensativa - ¿y su trabajo?

- yo no tengo problema – dijo Cissnei – en los Turcos nos obligan a tener un descanso

- yo siempre tengo los fines de semana libres. Lazard me comento que son reglas de Recursos Humanos.

- que bueno – dijo Aerith más feliz al saber que ambas chica se quedarían con ella al menos un día para hablar.

- por otro lado, deberíamos traer comida la próxima vez – comento Cissnei

-mmm… Sephiroth me dijo que hay un restaurante en el sector 8, creo que podemos comprar ahí mismo.

-…- escucho atentamente Cissnei a Cloud - ¿Cloud?

- ¿si, dime?

- El General Sephiroth te ha llevado ese tipo de restaurants?

- si, muy seguido, cuando no tengo misiones los fines de semana. Al principio era molesto, ya sabes por…"la situación" que llevo con él – trato de darse a entender con la situación de la amenaza de muerte contra el General plateado

- ¿realmente no te gusta Sephiroth?

- no, es solo un compañero de trabajo. Si bien es alguien muy… especial al tratar

- si, eso sé muy bien por los demás Turcos

- Zack me comento que él era muy cerrado, casi no habla mucho con otras personas a no ser de trabajo – comento Aerith – me parece que él es muy solitario

- …- no sabia si darle la razón a Aerith, gracias a las conversaciones que tuvo con Sephiroth, confirmo que en verdad era una persona totalmente distinta a lo que su yo masculino escucho alguna vez. – tal vez, si lo es…- susurro

Las tres chicas empezaron hablar de otras cosas, sus gustos, pasatiempos y algunas anécdotas graciosas. El tiempo se fue volando rápidamente, ninguna tenía prisa y ahí pasaron hasta la tres de la mañana, Cissnei y Cloud se tuvieron que retirar, Elmyra fue a acostar a Aerith porque aun era muy joven para esas desveladas.

Al llegar a ShinRa, Cissnei y Cloud se despidieron, Cloud llego cansada a su habitación.

**************************Habitación de Cloud**************************************

- *estoy muy cansada* - pensó Cloud y a duras penas llego a su cama y cayo como costal de papas, ni siquiera se molesto en quitarse los zapatos -*mañana le pediré a Lazard el día, la verdad no quiero ver a nadie* - pensó la rubia a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

- ¿Dónde estabas? - se asusto y se levanto de la cama, reconocía la voz, era Sephiroth sentado en una de los sillón de la habitación de la rubia, vestido con la misma ropa cuando lo busco en su habitación. Su rostro no parecía muy contento.

- Sephiroth – murmuro sorprendida - ¿Cómo entraste?

- ¿acaso importa como entre?

- claro que si! – Reclamo Cloud – esta es MI habitación

Sephiroth no dijo nada, solo se le quedaba viendo ese vestido lila y para gusto de él Cloud llevaba su colgante.

- vaya – dijo con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Qué paso con la hermosa dama de esta noche? ¿se habrá convertido en un ogro?

Cloud lo miro con ira y ofendida

- eso no te interesa – le dio la espalda – además, es de mala educación entrar a una habitación sin el permiso del dueño

- no vi el inconveniente, ya entraste a la mía.

Eso hizo sonrojar a Cloud, a veces se preguntaba el por qué era tan ingenua

- pero no me respondiste ¿Dónde estabas? – insistió nuevamente

- no tengo el porqué darte explicaciones, así que te pido que te vayas de mi habitación y…

- ¡ya basta! – Grito Sephiroth – te encanta jugar con los demás o qué?

- ¿Qué?

- Cloud, te dije hoy mismo que quiero algo serio contigo. Y tu vas a esa ridícula fiesta con ese…

- en primera me obligaron o no escuchaste a Lazard? –al acercarse mas pudo notar un leve olor a alcohol, ¿Sephiroth estuvo tomando desde que ella se fue?

- lo… siento, no debí gritarte así. Es que me siento confundido

- no te preocupes, estas algo tomado.

- no, esa no es excusa – suspiro – es que realmente no se que pensar de ti.

-…-

- yo si estoy enamorado de ti pero no te obligare de quererme – se acerco mas a ella y acaricio su mejilla – pero…si me correspondes, te juro que dejaría todo por ti, mi vida en SOLDADO, mi posición, todo… no quiero que te alejes de mi, ya tuve suficiente con tener que soportar que otros se te acerquen. –Empezó a reírse- Ya ni sé lo que quiero, solo… lo digo sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias…

Cloud estaba anonadada ¿ella confundía al Gran General Sephiroth?

- te veo como mi rival pero también te veo como algo mas

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – trataba de asimilar todas sus palabras pero su corazón desbocado no ayudaba mucho

Sephiroth sonrió de lado, a veces Cloud era tan inocente… la acerco mas a él

-eres tan inocente – comento y eso ofendio a Cloud - te veo como una compañera, como amiga y… como mi complemento.

-yo no le pertenezco a nadie – dijo algo molesta, retomo las mismas palabras que la dijo a Lord Godo hacia tiempo y esa misma noche.

- lo sé, por eso … - acaricio su espalda que le provoco escalofríos al sentir las yemas de los dedos del General sobre su piel y sale de sus labios un suave suspiro – me encanta cuando suspiras así y más cuando YO lo provoco – dijo orgulloso por ese hecho -… me hace sentir más cerca de ti

-…- eso hizo que su corazón se detuviera un segundo y el tiempo se hubiera destruido. Rezaba para que se detuviera y ella se pudiera separara de él pero algo la obligaba a que no hiciera nada. – n-no… por… favor… - dijo algo agitada

- ¿a que le temes?– le susurro en el oído - ¿Por qué tiemblas? – Acerco sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de la sonrojada rubia - ¿temes a que te haga el amor? ¿a que te haga solo MIA? Ó tal vez ¿a qué aceptes lo que sientes por mí?

La gota que derramo el vaso… Cloud estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, ella es una mujer y él un hombre (por lógica -_-° pero pobre Cloud, ahorita su cerebro no funciona bien XD) y estaban para colmo en una habitación con la invitación indecorosa de una cómoda cama matrimonial que los tentaba a que fundieran en uno en su suave estructura…

- de-déjame por favor, yo… no…

- tranquila no quiero obligarte a nada, pero si quiero que…- no pudo completar su frase porque tomo el rostro de Cloud y unió sus labios con los de ella, haciendo un dulce contacto entre estos. Lo que se volvía un pecado ahora era una aberración, una locura, que ambos estaban dispuestos a darse.

El beso era profundo pero respetando los límites permitidos, el contacto era tan dulce y apasionante que Cloud solo cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por lo que su corazón dictaba anteponiendo su razón. Sephiroth por su parte estaba feliz, estaba degustando los labios suaves y dulces que los suyos pedían a gritos tocar.

**Bueno! Hola mundo! Por fin llego el fin de semana! Que les pareció ¿ por fin el besito de esta parejita? :3 rehmmm… ./. El próximo este… tendrá alguna escenitas algo… O/o ok, mejor lo público y luego me comentan.**


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21: ECLIPSANDO EL SOL Y LA LUNA

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

**cambio de escenario**

**(en este capitulo, habrá contenido sexual, si no quieren leerlo, vayan a la siguiente línea de asteriscos en negrita. )**

Ninguno de los dos sabían que lo pasaba en esos momentos, sus cuerpos obedecían solo al instinto mas que por la razón.

Para Cloud Strife jamás imagino es tener sensaciones como ahora, más bien nunca se detuvo a pensar en tener ese tipo de relaciones, pero ahora ni siquiera podía hacerlo su corazón le dictaba que NO debía hacer. Las mano ajenas que tocaban su nueva figura la hacían alterar sus sentidos, su corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar de emoción y dolor. El mismo dolor que le causaba pensar en Sephiroth…

Para Sephiroth el cambio de su actitud se debía a ella, era una obsesión que nació desde su enfrentamiento con ella, con cada movimiento de su espada, su forma de esquivar sus ataques. Era imprescindible para él encontrarla y demostrar sus habilidades hasta el límite, eso ya lo sabían sus amigos y él mismo, pero ahora diferente, en él se despertaban sensaciones y pensamientos que le eran ajenos pero ahora comprendía el por qué. Acababa de decirle que estaba enamorado de ella y que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella.

Ambos cayeron lentamente en la cama, Sephiroth aprovecho para besar su cuello y unir sus manos a las suyas, obligándola a no separase de él.

- Sephi… - no podía hablar, los labios demandantes del General le impedían hablar, lo mas que pudo hacer es colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del General.

- sshhh… no digas mas… déjamelo a mí…- dijo y mordió un poco el cuello de la rubia lo que provoco un sobresalto

- ¡ah! – grito la SOLDADO de Segunda Clase.

- Cloud… - beso el área que mordió. Aprovecho para abrirle el vestido y acariciar mas de su cintura y cadera por encima de su ropa interior.

- n-no… - dijo Cloud entre suspiros

- tranquila… estas conmigo

Cloud se perdió entre caricias y besos en su piel, noto piel ajena teniendo contacto con sus manos, Sephiroth se quito su camisa y también el vestido que ella portaba. Luego volvió a perderse entre el calor que le compartía aquel hombre que alguna vez represento sus pesadillas ahora estaba encima de ella, apunto de fundirse en uno…

Pudo sentir las firmes manos de Sephiroth sobre su figura, por sobre la delicada ropa que aun la cubría y como el General plateado empezó a despojarla hasta que su cuerpo estuviese expuesto a él…

Pudo sentir dolor, un dolor punzante pero se volvió placentero y hasta único, su corazón latía a mil por ahora, lo besos seguían callando sus gritos y la caricias hacían que ambos reconocieran cada rincón de sus cuerpos…

En una misma cama, con la ropa tirada por el suelo de la habitación, Cloud acostada a un lado Sephiroth, veía en silencio al General. No podía creer lo que había pasado en esa habitación, su cuerpo tomo control de su voluntad pero aun así no estaba arrepentida. Al contrario, después de mucho tiempo parecía estar en paz.

- ¿estás bien?

- si…

- ¿te duele?

- un poco – suspiro y se acomodó mejor en el pecho del SOLDADO, el acaricio su espalda y parte de su cabello

- ¿estas… arrepentida?

- ¿Por qué debería?

- no sé, tu dime.

- es extraño-empezó a decir- pensé que… debía matarte pero ahora estoy muy confundida, aun así yo no me arrepiento – en ese momento Sephiroth le beso se frente

- gracias – susurro el General

Cloud se quedó confundida, levanto un poco su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos

- ¿Por qué?

- porque… apareciste en mi vida y porque no dejare de amarte. Ahora TÚ eres mi vida.

Cloud se quedo callada y se le quedo viendo, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que había traicionado sus ideales y mandado al diablo sus planes, solo por conseguir la felicidad y en brazos de la persona que personificaba todos sus males ¿acaso estaba mal en ser egoísta? ¿Acaso tenía que ignorar lo que ella AHORA sentía por el General? ¿Sus amigos la perdonarían por pensar en esa posibilidad? Ahora no conocía las respuestas, ahora estaba llena de preguntas que tal vez no tendría respuestas…

- Cloud – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sephiroth – TE AMO – miro a la rubia con ternura y tanto amor solo para ella.

Cloud ya no tuvo dudas, antes decidió dejar su pasado, resignarse a vivir en ese tiempo y ahora solo quería ser feliz, le importaba poco lo que sus amigos le dijeran, sería feliz AHORA con Sephiroth sin importarle las consecuencias.

- y… yo a ti – susurro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Sephiroth volvió a besarla tiernamente, pero Cloud esta vez tomo la iniciativa, besándolo apasionadamente y obligando al General a que la volviera amar .Ambos disfrutaron nuevamente del placer y el amor que sentían entre ellos, esta vez sin remordimientos, sin pensamientos absurdos, solo ellos dos…

**********************************Pensamiento lejano*************************************

"Donde hubo dolor, había sonrisas,

Donde antes había heridas, hubo caricias…

Ahora sus corazones están unidos,

Pero ahora tendría pruebas que superar.

¿El Destino sería tan cruel para separarlos?"

Al dia siguiente mientras el astro diurno se asomaba para iniciar un nuevo día, una pareja encantadoramente enamorada estaba dormida con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios indicando lo felices que eran. Pero un molesto ruido de un PHS que se negaba a callarse despertó a una joven rubia…

Cloud a duras penas se levanto, y tomo el PSH que no le permitió seguir durmiendo junto a su, ahora, amante. Se dio cuenta que el PHS no era suyo sino el de Sephiroth, reviso el aparato y pudo notar que era un correo de Lazard, diciéndole que debía presentarse en su oficina, cogió la camisa de Sephiroth que estaba en el suelo y se la puso, obviamente no tuvo problema, ya que él era mas alto que ella y cubría bien su cuerpo.

- Sephiroth – susurro cerca del oído del General

-….- recibió un suave gemido

Cloud sonrió, pero no dejaría su intención de despertarlo.

- Sephiroth, despierta…

- cinco minutos… mas… - murmuro el hombre

- despierta que te están llamando – insistió nuevamente

- para eso están Génesis y Angeal

- si que eres irresponsable – burlo la joven

Eso hizo que uno de los ojos se abriera y viera a la mujer con su camisa con una sonrisa. Se levanto un poco.

- qué horror, ya hablas como Angeal

- jajajaj – riéndose dulcemente, Sephiroth la tomo en brazos y le dio un largo beso

- puedes decirme como quieras pero… no voy a permitir que te me escapes. Hoy nadie nos va a separar.

- lo siento, pero ya revise tu PHS y Lazard dice que te necesita en su oficina

- ¿Qué? – dijo fastidiado – seguramente es por la reunión que habrá en Junon. Pensé que me habría librado de eso. – se volvió a acostar

- pues tienes que ir – le dijo Cloud mientras se disponía a levantarse

- mmm… - viendo a Cloud con su camisa – te ves bien con esa ropa – sonrió y miro pícaramente a Cloud, ella se sonrojo pero le correspondió la mirada.

- debo decir que es muy cómoda – no noto cuando Sephiroth tomo su mano y la atrajo a él, acostándola nuevamente en la cama – ¡Sephiroth! – grito Cloud sonrojada y al sentir como unos cálidas manos recorrían sus muslos y su voz era callada por unos labios que se negaban a dejarla.

- ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos del mundo y nos quedamos TODO el día en cama? – propuso el General

-mmm… aunque me agrade la idea, tenemos responsabilidades – le sonrió y se levanto como pudo – te preparare algo para que desayunes.

-mmmm… esta bien. – dijo resignado - ¿puedo darme una ducha? – se levanto con la sabana de la cama envuelta en su cintura.

- si, hay tollas en el baño. – se dirigió a la concina

- entonces… - atrapo nuevamente el cuerpo de la SOLDADO – podremos compartir el baño juntos.

-tu no te rindes con eso ¿verdad?- se giro entre sus brazos y le dio un beso

- tu SI sabes que logro lo que quiero – comento entre besos

-mmm… lo siento, "amor"-se separo de él y fue directo a la cocina - Pero tienes que ir con Lazard.

- …*no puedo creer lo cumplida que es esta mujer. Aunque es lo que me encanta de ella* - sonrió y se dispuso a hacer lo que tenia en mente, darse una ducha e ir a esa dichosa reunión con Lazard.

Cloud preparo café y tostadas con jugo, durante toda su vida siempre cocino para uno pero ahora no tenia problema de cocinas para mas, recordó que su yo masculino era bastante flojo para cocinar, aunque no era machista no se acostumbro hacer ese tipo de cosas aun cuando era un niño de campo.

Sephiroth salió del baño, secándose su largo cabello con una toalla, y casi vestido (recuerden que Cloud lleva su camisa). Observo a la rubia preparando un ligero desayuno, le sorprendía que a pesar de ser tan fuerte en carácter y fuerza física, se viera como una mujer delicada y tan hermosa, estaba muy atento a cada movimiento de Cloud.

- ¿Quién diría fue fueses tan dedicada a una labor tan hogareño? – comento Sephiroth al acercarse por la espalda a Cloud.

- ¿tu crees? – Pregunto Cloud con ingenuidad – me parece muy normal que sepa cocinar, por cualquier emergencia.

- ¿cualquier emergencia? – Repitió el General – se supone que solo has trabajado para ShinRa, nunca he visto alguna emergencia.

-mmm… ¿olvidas que tenía una vida antes de conocerte? – Burlo Cloud – antes yo tenía que conseguir mi comida

- cazabas… monstruos? ¿Te los comías? – se sorprendió y algo asqueado

- si, algunos si se pueden comer

-mmm… ya no quiero que me hables mas de eso. – negó con la cabeza, su rosto ya se ponía mas pálida de lo normal

-mmm… tu empezaste con hablar de eso – dijo divertida al ver la expresión de su amante.

Después de terminar con el desayuno, Sephiroth a duras penas se separo de Cloud, no quería alejarse de ella, cuando sintió que nuevamente su PHS hacia ruido tuvo que dejar a Cloud en su habitación e ir con un humor de los mil demonios, si le asignaban alguna ridícula misión era capaz de amenazar a Lazard con Masamune.

***************************oficina de Lazard*****************************

Cuando llego a la oficina de Lazard vio que Génesis y Angeal estaban ahí, con una cara de sorpresa, ya que normalmente no era tan irresponsable como que fuera impuntual.

- gracias por venir Sephiroth – dijo Lazard mirando al General – aunque te llame hace tres horas

-mmm… - Sephiroth no contesto por lo mismo que sabia que ya tendría un reclamo por su retraso pero no podía decir que estaba con Cloud, aun quería mantener su relación con ella en secreto, al menos hasta hablar con sus amigos.

- bien, como sabes Cloud fue invitada de honor en la mansión de ShinRa, pero por cosas que están fuera de nuestro alcance, fue interrumpida por vándalos. Los turcos se encargaron, pero al parecer eran hologramas de mala calidad que dieron un buen susto a los invitados – eso preocupo a los tres SOLDADOs ¿Cloud fue a esa fiesta y fue atacada? – afortunadamente un miembro de los Turcos nos aseguro que Cloud esta bien y que la dejaron en las instalaciones de ShinRa después del incidente

- *¿Por qué Cloud no me dijo lo que le paso?* - pensó Sephiroth

(ladynaomi89: yo te respondo Sephiroth ¿te tengo que recordar lo que paso anoche?)

- entonces Cloud salió ilesa? – pregunto Génesis

- si, ella ahora esta descansando, pensé en darle el dia. Depsues le interrogaremos por si vio algo sospechoso

- creo que ella no estaba capacitada después de todo a pelear, además seria ridículo que hiciera algo sin Materia o su espada – comento Sephiroth

- es cierto – concordó Angeal

- de cualquier manera, es necesario investigar en Midgar algo que los Turcos los tiene preocupados. Los llame para que fueran a investigar.

- ¿de que se trata? – pregunto Génesis

- alguien esta robando equipo muy preciado del Departamento Cientifico y por si fuera poco, Hollander nos advirtió que había un traidor en ShinRa que terminara con la compañía.

- ¿un traidor? – repitió incrédulo Angeal, normalmente alguien pensaría dos veces en traicionar a ShinRa y mas desde adentro ¿Quién era el loco que se atrevía a tanto?

- por ahora son suposiciones con lo de alguna insurgencia en ShinRa, pero lo del Departamento Científico es una realidad. – se levanto de su silla y

- por ahora quiero que investiguen una zona cerca de Kalm, lleven SOLDADOs de Segunda Clase.

Esas palabras normalmente no era escuchadas por ellos tres, estaban concientes que ahora era una situación mas delicada de lo normal. Debían ser muy cuidadosos.

**********************Habitación de Cloud*********************

Cloud salió de la ducha, arreglada con su vestido lila. Arreglo la camisa que se quedo de Sephiroth después de que él se fue. Sabía que tenía que devolvérsela pero aun así le encantaba jugar así con él. Ahora se sentía libre de hacer lo que había quedo hacer: ser feliz, aunque fuera con la persona que jamás imaginaria que lo hiciera.

-*¿sería algo precipitado haberme enamorado así de repente?* - pensó unos momentos al acostarse en su cama arreglada, tomando entre sus dedos el colgante que le había dado Sephiroth. – no, no lo es. Por primera vez soy feliz… ya no puedo pensar en cosas que arruinen mi vida, aun Sephiroth esta cuerdo y tiene sus amigos… no puedo dudar mas…

Con esos pensamientos se dejo dominar por su cansancio y se quedo dormida. No noto que la puerta de su habitación se abrió y se acercaba a ella. Sephiroth quería despedirse de ella, pero ahora la encontraba dormida en su cama, que fue testigo de aquella noche, se sentó en la cama procurando no despertar a la joven rubia, acaricio su rostro delicadamente viéndola con una sonrisa, quería hablar con ella antes de irse al Kalm, pero disfrutaba más en verla dormir.

- Cloud – susurro Sephiroth – nos veremos luego, mi amor. - se acreco a su rostro y le dio un suave beso cerca de sus labios. Salió de la habitación discretamente, sus compañeros estarán ya esperándolo.

***********************a las afueras de Kalm******************************

Los tres SOLDADOs de Primera Clase por fin llegaron a la zona que les indico Lazard. Y pudieron ver que había túneles subterráneos, pero se veían algo desarreglados como si los habitantes se hubieran ido de prisa.

- debe haber algo que podamos rescatar de aquí – dijo Angeal al ver los escombros

- ustedes – llamo a los Segunda Clase que los seguían – exploren ysi ven a alguien, no lo maten. Necesitaremos testigos

- ¡si, señor! – respondieron los Segunda Clase y se retiraron

- Genesis, parece ser que esto es lo que Lazard quería

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- si hay personas que tratan de atacar ShinRa - viendo preocupado Sephiroth varios documentos

- ¿pero quiénes? – pregunto Génesis

- un grupo que estaba en las sombras de ShinRa, DeepGround.

**Bueno, como todo buen fin de semana acabo dos cap, en un dia. Después de mucha búsqueda por fin podre poner la secuela de final fantasy VII dirge of cerberus. Fans de Vincent Valentine, prepárense!**

**Onegai, Dejen sus comentarios **

**Besos.**


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22: FAMILIA

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

**cambio de escenario**

**(Advertencia: habrá una ligera modificación dentro de la historia de DeepGround que es un grupo de soldados modificados que estuvieron confinados bajo Midgar durante la crisis del meteorito del juego original hasta tres años, después se liberan de su prisión.)**

Después de informar a Lazard sobre sus descubrimientos, el Director de SOLDADO no podía mandar un reporte con que el grupo DeepGround fue alguna vez una rama de ShinRa, sería una afectación a la imagen de la compañía. Aun así Lazard lo explico:

- fue hace mucho, antes que hubieran lo primeros intentos de la creación de SOLDADOs, hubo varios experimentos que tenían como característica de ser muy fuertes pero carecían de sentimientos humanos, por ellos era inestables y hasta no eran considerados óptimos para la lucha. – el fallecido profesor Gast prefirió cerrar el proyecto, por ver tantas fallas en ellos. Debo decir que nadie sabía sobre ellos, solo altos mandos, el Presidente, Reeve, el profesor Hojou y por supuesto que Hollander antes que traicionara ShinRa.

- porque no me sorprende que esos dos sepas secretos entrañables de la corporación – dijo con ironía Génesis

- …- Sephiroth no comento, puesto que siempre se mantenía alejado en TODO lo que se refería al Departamento Científico, puesto que siempre que veía a Hojou cuando era niño, le temía tanto si no fuera porque estaba bajo tutela del profesor Gast no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? – pregunto Angeal con seriedad

- por ahora, debemos actuar con cautela, no podemos llevarnos por suposiciones. Por ahora les pediré que tengan un descanso

- ¿un descanso ahora? – pregunto incrédulo Sephiroth

- si, no quiero que haya problemas con tres SOLDADOs de Primera Clase como ustedes, tenemos que reunir toda la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar esta situación

- la calma antes de la tormenta – comento Génesis

- si, tal vez. Quiero que al menos no haya moral baja en nuestros hombres.

- lo entendemos – concluyo Sephiroth

- me parece que Costa del Sol es un buen lugar para que ustedes se relajen, también sería bueno que llevaran a Cloud

- ah… - expresaron los tres hombres, Cloud en una playa con traje de baño…

-¡ni hablar, eso no lo permito! – grito Angeal

Sephiroth parecía algo sonrojado y ensoñado, mientras Génesis se le ocurría varias ideas.

(Ladynaomi89: ideas que ignora la autora de este fic -_-°)

- ¿Qué pasa, Angeal? – preguntó asombrado Lazard al ver la expresión de Angeal

- mmm… - recobrando sus postura – perdonen, es que me parece… inapropiado que Cloud vaya SOLA con tres hombres. Después de todo es una señorita

Sephiroth saliendo de su ensueño y escuchando las palabras de Angeal.

- Angeal, no trates a Cloud como una niña, además no es la primera vez que vamos con Cloud los tres.

- esta vez es diferente, no quiero que Cloud se sienta mal por estar en un lugar así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Cloud es una mujer, me parece normal que se divierta alguna vez- reclamo Génesis

- una cosa es que se divierta y otra cosa es que ustedes se aprovechen

- ¿Qué? – dijeron al unisonó

-mmm… Angeal tienes mmm… ¿alguna otra opción? – pregunto Lazard para calmar la discusión do los tres hombres

- me llevare a Cloud a Banora, quiero saludar a mi madre y presentarle a Cloud y a Zack, después de todo, ellos son como mis hijos.

- ah, ya entiendo – comento Lazard

- me parece bien, voy contigo – propuso Génesis

- claro que no, quiero a Cloud tranquila, además no dejaras a Sephiroth solo ¿verdad?

- no recomiendo eso – comento Sephiroth – prefiero mil veces ir a Banora contigo.

- no, ya se que harias a solas con ella.

- ¡oye! – reclamo el General

- bien, Génesis y Sephiroth iran a Costa del Sol y Angeal con Cloud a Banora.

- por cierto… - empezó a decir Sephiroth – si, Cloud será considerada para unas vacaciones en estos días… es por que…

- si, Sephiroth – entendió a las conclusiones de General – Cloud ya fue ascendida a Primera Clase

***********************Sala de Entrenamiento**************************

- ¡Cloud! – llamo Zack a la joven rubia que termino de su entrenamiento con el simulador

- ¿Qué sucede Zack? – pregunto al guardar su First Tsurugi

- escuche que ayer en la mansión de los ShinRa hubo un ataque.

- ¡ah! Eso… - tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que decía puesto que ella fue a esa fiesta y desapareció, afortunadamente Cissnei se encargo de las explicaciones.

- pensé que habías ido? Cissnei me conto que te veías como toda una mujer con un vestido.

- ¿me estas coqueteando? – bromeo Cloud

- ¡eh! No, claro que no! – negó rápidamente

- Zack, deberías estar mas al pendiente TUS entrenamientos que en mi vida privada – comento Cloud al recordar que algunos SOLDADOs trataron de colgarlo del edificio de ShinRa por acercársele tanto a Cloud, hasta que ella tuvo que interceder por él, pidió a los SOLDADOs que lo dejaran tranquilo.

- oh, vamos Cloud. Es que eres lo mas interesante que ha pasado en SOLDADO desde la guerra en Wutai. Tienes que al menos tener algo de crédito por ello.

- no cambias ¿verdad? – comento resignada Cloud

- Cloud Strife, SOLDADO de Primera Clase – alguien con voz desagradable

Cloud volteo y vio a aquella persona que hizo mucho daño a su persona y a Zack, también… le hizo creer a Sephiroth que era un monstruos, cuando era hijo de una buena mujer aunque tuviese un despreciable padre: Hojou estaba enfrente de ella, como siempre con su bata de científico y su horrenda expresión de superioridad.

- …¿se le ofrece algo? – pregunto con frialdad Cloud

- creo que nos conocemos como es debido, ya que… tengo entendido que usted no quiere hacerse exámenes médicos.

-mmm… fue una de mis condiciones para trabajar en ShinRa, el mismo Presidente me acepto asi.

- si, claro – dijo con un tono de fastidio

- además yo no soy un SOLDADO de Primera Clase, aun sigo siendo de Segunda

- oh… - expreso el científico – creo que aun no esta informada, SOLDADO. Usted ya fue promovida

- ¿eh? – dijo sorprendida

- ¿es cierto? – también sorprendido Zack – Cloud felicidades!

-…- no sabia que decir, ella alcanzo el nivel que Zack tanto añoraba, ahora se sentía mal por eso.

- solo un ignorante podría asombrarse con eso – comento el arrogante científico

- ¡oiga! – iba a reclamar cuando Cloud lo detuvo

- ¿Qué desea el jefe del Departamento científico aqui? – pregunto Cloud sin dejar su tono de frialdad

- mmm… ya que usted se niega a colaborar con los exámenes médicos, usted podría ayudarme en probar el nuevo simulador. Ya que los tres SOLDADOs de Primera Clase están ahora con Lazard, no puedo ahora hacer pruebas en él.

-…- ¿era solo eso? Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad – y por eso quiere que lo ayude?

- asi es, SOLDADO.

-mmm… - suspiro resignada – esta bien. Supongo que puedo hacer eso – Cloud planeo rápidamente un plan, si ella aceptaba esa prueba podría saber mas Hojou y de sus próximos planes, después de todo, ahora tenía mas claro que tenia de deshacerse de Hojou y Jenova, pero lo haría ver como un accidente, sabia que Cissnei la ayudaría en eso.

- me parece sabio de su parte, SOLDADO. En estos momentos están cargando la prueba final del simulador, ya que usted dio varias observaciones de su… eficiencia

Cloud sabia a lo que refería, después de todo estaba consciente que ahora seria un blanco difícil en los loco experimentos de Hojou, además no podía permitir que se diera cuenta que dentro de ella tenía células de Sephiroth y esa lo hacia su clon, en su época Hojou se recrimino por tener falta de observación que había tenido con su yo masculino, hasta ahora Cloud era el clon de Sephiroth mas completo. Y ahora con esa nueva forma… según con aquella persona que le hizo ese cambio, cuando cayó en la Corriente Vital ella dio algo de su poder, por eso siempre podía vencer a Sephiroth. No podía permitir que ese científico loco supiera de lo que ahora era.

- empezamos – escucho desde una altavoz

Cloud cerro sus ojos y por unos momentos pudo sentir un calor abrazador.

- esto es… - de repente varios monstruos aparecieron y la atacaron, Cloud empuño su First Tsurugi y comenzó a atacar, pero se dio cuenta que el ambiente era muy real, pero era algo que Cloud podía manejar, no tuvo todas esas batallas en la intemperie por que si. Asi completo que 35 gusanos fueran destruidos

- ¡eso es Cloud! – animo Zack desde afuera de la Sala

- nada nuevo – comento Hojou – ahora… veamos con esto

Cloud se sorprendió cuando el ambiente cambio a una mas boscosa pero se sentía ahora frio. De repente salió de entre la tierra un Zolom. Cloud había enfrentado a uno, pero le costó mucho trabajo cuando estuvo de viaje con sus amigos para detener a Sephiroth ¿ahora seria diferente gracias a la experiencia que tuvo durante dos años?

La respuesta era si, gracias a su velocidad y fuerza, Cloud pudo derrotar al Zolom de dos tajadas. Aunque no se esperaba que incluso el Zolom fuera tan real, hasta su carne fue mas difícil de cortar.

Una vez que termino la simulación, quienes entraron fueron Zack y Hojou.

- estuviste genial, ahora estoy convencido que eres una Primera Clase.

- no es para tanto – comento Cloud

- ¿Cómo le pareció a hora el simulador?

- son muy diferente ahora

- bien… me retiro, veré ahora al Presidente – se retiro

Cloud sabia que tenia que tener cuidado, ahora no podía bajar la guardia con ese tipo, no ahora que sabia de sus habilidades y estaba muy segura que trataría de obligarla a que la investigara por ello. Un SOLDADO tenia grandes problemas con la inserción de mako en sus cuerpos y mas con el control de Materia, era muy lógico que solo fuese aplicado en hombres.

Hojou se dirigía a la oficina del Presidnete, pero saco su propio PHS y marco un numero

- el nuevo objetivo paso las pruebas sin problemas – hubo un silencio – no, quiero… "observarla" por un tiempo, ahora que esta tranquila. No quiero que sospeche antes. – Hubo otro silencio - no se atrevan a siquiera acercársele, aun no es el tiempo. Cuando se complete el experimento… "ellos" ya no servirán para el nuevo objetivo del proyecto. – colgó de repente.

***************************Habitacion de Cloud************************

Cloud llego a su habitación y se dispuso a esperar a Sephiroth, por alguna razón quería hablar y estar con él. Era increíble lo dependiente de él que ahora era, pero no se sentía mal por eso, le gustaba ahora su nueva vida.

La puerta de su habitación de abrió, alertando a Cloud, era Sephiroth con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cloud no dudo dos veces en ir corriendo a abrazarlo.

- llegaste, bienvenido – dijo Cloud

- estoy en casa – correspondió el abrazo y le da un beso – quería verte antes de irme a la misión, pero estaba muy dormida.

- ¿en serio? No te sentí

- esta bien, además recuerda que estaba MUY cansada por lo de esa tonta fiesta y… por lo de anoche – vio divertido cuando Cloud se sonrojo al recordar lo que en verdad paso la noche pasada.

-… tienes que recordármelo siempre?

- si, porque… ahora ya no tengo razones para alejarte de mi

-mmm… parece que el General lo único que quiere es mi atención

- ¿se me nota tanto?

- si, pero que puedo esperar de ti.

- mmm… muchas cosas – la empujo a su cama y Cloud no hizo nada mas que reírse delicadamente, mientras Sephiroth besaba su cuello y la arrancaba suaves gemidos, Sephiroth estuvo a punto de que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por la situación, pero tenia que hablar con ella - ¿Cloud?

- dime

- … en la misión que tuve hoy con Génesis y Angeal, encontramos algo… muy turbio dentro de la compañía

Cloud se asusto ¿acaso Sephiroth ya sabia de lo de Jenova? No, ese monstruo aun estaba confinado en Nibelhiem. Dejo que el General continuara

- se trata de un grupo llamado DeepGround, al parecer quieren atacar ShinRa.

- ¿DeepGround? – Repitió Cloud - ¿son terroristas?

- no lo sé, hasta ahora sabemos que algunas vez fueron los primeros intentos de SOLDADO en ShinRa pero fueron desechados por su falta de humanidad.

- ¿eran… monstruos?

- tal vez

- ¿atacaran Midgar?

- no lo sé – se levanto de la cama bruscamente y la dio la espalda, no quería que Cloud lo viera asi… asustado e inseguro.

Cloud sabia de antemano la desconfianza que tenia el General acerca del asunto, no era muy ajeno a lo que ella alguna vez sintió cuando recordaba por los anteriores ataques que Sephiroth hizo contra el Planeta en su época. Se levanto de la cama y lo abrazo por la espalda.

- ambos estaremos juntos para resolverlo, ya… no estas solo. Me tienes a mi, a Génsis y Angeal. Juntos pelearemos y veras que todo estará bien.

Esas mismas palabras que alguna vez se las dedicaron dos personas muy queridas por ella ahora se las decía al General, quien miro directamente su rostro y ella pudo notar un brillo especial en él, podía ver tantas cosas ahora en sus ojos, podía ver su confianza ciega y su amor profesados oslo para ella.

- Cloud, prométeme que… si esto termina, ambos nos iremos de ShinRa

- ¿Qué? Dijo sorprendida

- quiero abandonar todo, dedicarme solo a ti y hacer una vida. Eso es lo que quiero.

- pero… y SOLDADO

- Génesis y Angeal son mas militares que yo, antes solo tenia mi trabajo y nada mas que eso, pero ahora… te tengo a ti y no quiero dejarte aun lado por estas cosas

-…- por algunos segundos lo pensó - Nibelhiem

- ¿eh?

- Nibelhiem, ahí podríamos empezar desde cero, sin que nadie nos conozca… seria… hermoso

- es un lugar no muy conocido, debo de confesarte que yo no tengo un lugar del cual naci, a veces envidio a Génesis y Angeal por eso. Ellos tuvieron a sus padres y se tuvieron entre ellos. En cambio yo…

- no – interrumpió al General, sabia que eso lo afectaba en parte, aunque el decía que no tenia un lugar de nacimiento, en realidad si lo tenia… Nibelhiem fue su hogar por solo 2 años, según Vincent, Sephiroth nació ahí, dentro de la antigua mansión de ShinRa y un sujeto llamado Gast se encargo de él, pero no podía decirle eso, no hasta que tuviera pruebas – no quiero que digas mas, esta bien yo… no me importaría irme lejos de aquí contigo

- lo sé, ahora lo sé.

-… te amo… - susurro Cloud

Sephiroth, sin dejar de besar a la mujer, cargo la delicada figura de su amante hacia la cama. Ambos comenzaron a besarse profundamente y no esperaron mucho para despojarse de sus ropas y volverse amar.

******************************Banora***********************

-Cloud espero que te guste Banora – dijo Angeal, al ver a la joven abordar un helicóptero que los llevaría a Banora.

- si, yo también. – cloud estaba algo decepcionada, en realidad quería ir con Sephiroth a Costa de Sol, pero Angela fue muy persuasivo con ella acerca de lo que le esperaría en una playa donde lo mas seguro era que tendría que usar y traje de baños, lo que incomodo a la rubia.

- ¡vaya, ire a conocer el lugar donde creciste! Es increíble – comento Zack emocionado

- espero que te comportes Zack, no quiero que mi madre piense que educo a si a mi estudiante.

- ahh… – con una expresión de desanimo – vamos, Angeal dame algo de crédito, ahora sy mas fuerte gracias a Cloud.

-a veces me pregunto si Cloud es mas capacitada en ensañar que yo

- no, claro que no. Aprendí del mejor – recalco Zack orgulloso

- bien, vamos a Banora. Cloud te mostrare lo que son las Bobozanas

- si, me contaste de ellas, pero…

- no te preocupes, Génesis dijo que no habría problema de agarrar algunas. Además eres también invitada por parte de los padres de Génesis.

- ya veo

- Oye Cloud? – Pregunto Zack - ¿tu sabes que son la bobozanas?

- me conto Angeal, son frutos que crecen solo en Banora una vez al año.

- Zack, recuerdo que te lo conté. – comento Angeal

- ¿ah si? – Poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca – creo que lo olvide

- porque no me sorprende – tanto Angeal como Cloud comenzaron a reírse, Zack reclamo por ello.

Luego de algunas horas, llegaron a Banora, al descender encontraron a una mujer de avanzada edad, vestida con una falda blanca y blusa igual pero con una especie de reboso de solo amarillo cubriendo su cuerpo.

- madre – se acerco Angeal y le dio un abrazo a la delicada mujer

- hijo mio, ha pasado mucho tiempo

- bastante diría yo – miro a sus acompañantes, se sorprendió de la joven que acompañaba a su hijo, era muy bonita y ese vestido de color azul la hacia ver mas delicada.

- madre, te presento a Zack Fair es uno de mis estudiantes de SOLDADO.

- ese soy yo, mucho gusto – hizo un gesto de saludo con su mano

- ¿Zack? – se quedo pensativa - ¿Zack, el cachorro?

- ¿Qué? ¿de donde salió eso? – pregunto Zack confundido

- jajaja- la mujer empezó a reir un poco – mi hijo me manda cartas y en muchas de ellas te menciona, atención cero, nivel de habilidad: regular, su decisión pareciera como la de un cachorro.

- ¡gracias, Angeal! – miro con resentimiento a Angeal

- sabes que dije la verdad, pero debo ahora admitir que has crecido, aunque sea un poco. Tu decisión y nobleza siguen creciendo.

-bueno… creo que es mejor que nada – dijo resignado el pobre Zack, ganándose una pequeña risa ahogada de Cloud. La mujer nuevamente miro a la joven, Angeal acerco mas a la rubia a su madre.

- ella es Cloud, madre

- mucho gusto Cloud

- encantada, señora

- eres toda una belleza, mi hijo también me ha contado mucho de ti, eres una chica muy responsable y muy educada, fuerte y decidida.

- gracias

-¡ey! – expreso Zack – de Cloud hablas bien y de mi me tomas como cachorro

- es porque eres uno – comento Cloud

- oh, vamos Cloud ¿tu también? Eres peor que Kunsel

- al menos Kunsel no hace tantas sentadillas como tu.

*****************************Costa del Sol*************************

- bien amigo, ¿por donde comenzamos? – pregunto Génesis al llegar al hotel donde se hospedarían Sephiroth y él

- no sé, la verdad no hay mucho que hacer – se acostó en una de las camas de ahi

- Cloud debe pasársela de lo lindo en Banora, en verdad hubiera querido que estuviera con nosotros.

- si, yo también

- pero bueno, Angeal es muy sobre protector con nuestra Nubecita.

- que no te oiga diciéndole eso, sabes que le disgusta que le llames asi

- no es mi culpa que ella tenga de nombre de "Nube"

- me pregunto ahora que hace y con quien esta – comento el General

- a poco crees que Cloud se encuentre al amor de su vida en Banora. Además Cloud es de carácter firme

-mmm… no claro que no, porque… ya lo encontró

- ¿ah si? ¿Quién es? – pregunto curioso

- soy YO – dijo simplemente

-…ay por favor. Déjate de tus arrogancias, Cloud pensaría dos veces antes de…- sus palabras fueron calladas cuando vio a Sephiroth con una mirada seria

- estoy diciendo la verdad, ya es MI amante.

Silencio…

- ¡¿Qué dijiste degenerado?! – el grito se escucho por toda Costa de Sol - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi HERMANA?!

**Fiuuuu! Pensé que no lo acabaría, bueno, como quien dice ahora este cap, es como dijo lazard la calma antes de la tormenta, buuu, creo que ahora voy a empezar con lo mas difícil de mi vida buuu. Lectores… preparen sus pañuelos, va ver lagrimas y creo que algunos me van a querer matar. **


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23: BAJO ATAQUE

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

**cambio de escenario**

Después de un LARGO mes de vacaciones, los SOLDADOs por fin estaban tranquilos antes que empezaran con los problemas con DeepGround.

En ese periodo, en SOLDADO se enteraron de la relación que había entre Cloud y Sephiroth, hubo mucho que se desanimaron al entererase, otros apoyaron la relación (solo Zack y Kunsel) y otros querían matar al General (Génesis y Angeal). Pero Cloud salvo la situación, confesando que estaba muy enamorada y que ahora no se atrevería a matar a Sephiroth como la había dicho antes de que entrara en ShinRa.

Cloud estaba consciente que tenía que ser fuerte a hora más segura de lo que hacía, ya que ahora su poder era necesario para proteger ahora a su mundo. Aunque por alguna razón sentía que algo andaba mal.

***********************Sala de Comedores*************************

- ¿Cloud? – Llamo Zack - ¿estas bien?

- eh? – Salió de sus pensamientos – lo siento Zack, estaba distraída

- si, eso lo creo – le ofreció un café y ella lo acepto – has estado muy extraña

- no he visto mucho a Sephiroth y Genesis por laguna razón quiere matarlo

- … - se quedo callado pero por su expresión Cloud supo que sabía algo

- ¿Qué sabes Zack?

- mmm… es que, bueno… escuche rumores que han hecho explotar varios reactores de Mako en varias partes, la última fue cerca de un poblado llamado Corel.

-… - eso preocupo a Cloud, sabía que Barret vivía ahí, después de saber el pasado que envolvía por esa razón Barret comenzó a odiar a ShinRa y por eso comenzó con el negocio del terrorismo, esos ataques provocaron la muerte de los padres de Denzel y de Marlene - ¿hubo perdidas?

- no, solo heridos, pero la mayoría era de la compañía.

- ya veo.

- pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Ya verás que pronto nos encargaremos de esos tipos.

- tienes razón – sonrio Cloud

- por cierto – noto que en la entrada estaba Sephiroth y Génesis – ahoa esta tu novio jiji

- eh… - se sonrojo al ver que el General se acercaba a ella

- hola, Cloud – se acerco a la rubia y le dio un corto beso – pensé que estarías en misión

- … me quede entrenando con Zack y Kunsel en el nuevo simulador.

- ya veo – dijo Génesis – al parecer que Hojou si se tomo tu comentario muy a pecho

- ¿Cómo no? Si Cloud fue muy acertada con sus comentarios – comento Sephiroth

- no sabia eso, creo que por eso le pidió a Cloud que probara primero el simulador – comento Zack

- no sabia eso – murmuro Sephiroth y miro de reojo a Cloud – Cloud, quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo a las afueras de Midgar

- mmm… ¿pero creí que…?

- no te preocupes, solo quiero hablar contigo además… - mirando a Zack – como sabes, alguien no tiene el suficiente cuidado con mantener cosas en privado.

- ay,… - expreso Zack sabiendo a lo que se refería

- esta bien – se levanto y fue con él.

- mas te vale que Cloud llegue antes de las diez – advirtió Génesis

- si, cuñado – bromeo Sephiroth al alejarse junto a Cloud a la salida

Génesis se quedo viendo a la pareja antes de irse. Se quedo pensativo, desde algunas noches había sentido un sentimiento de preocupación, pero no era del tipo que se despeja después de unos momentos, era más profundo.

- ¿pasa algo? – preguntos Zack, luego de ver la cara tan preocupada de Génesis

- no lo sé, solo espero que… sean imaginaciones mías y no vaya a pasar algo que… acabe con nosotros. Por otro lado – miro a Zack – Angeal te espera en la Sala de Entrenamiento, dice que tienes sesión de practica

- ¿otra vez?

- no me culpes, además sería bueno que estés entrenando que perdiendo el tiempo en tener los nuevos chismes conforme a la relación de Cloud y de Sephiroth

- ahhh – expreso deprimido – pero Angeal a veces es muy duro

- mejor para ti – le dio la espalda y se dispuso a abandonar la Sala de Comedores, a pesar de que Zack era a veces un niño hiperactivo, gracias a que Cloud y Angeal le han entrenado ahora era un candidato optimo a pasar a Primera Clase. Ahora mas que nunca tenia la seguridad que necesitarían su fuerza, sobre todo por la situación tan delicada que ahora tenían. DeepGround no era un juego, él fue informado de varios ataques a algunos poblados donde masacraban a la gente sin consideración. Sephiroth tuvo que pedir que enterraran los cadáveres en una fosa común, aunque le desagradaba eso, no tenia opción.

Después de eso tanto Génesis como Sephiorth se tuvieron que encargar de misiones similares, ahora sabían que DeppGround tenia un gran ejercito, de criaturas persistentes. Incluso Sephiroth le costo trabajo enfrentarse a alguien llamado Azul de Cerúleo, por ello no le sorprendía ahora que se llevara a Cloud asi, quería al menos unos momentos de relajación y que mejor forma que con su linda novia.

************************a las afueras de Midgar*********************************

Después de haber salido de Midgar en una camioneta de la compañía, Cloud le sorprendía que Sephiroth la llevara a algún lugar lejano de Midgar, algo seguramente le preocupaba.

- dime que pasa Sephiroth? Te noto raro

- estoy bien, quiero llevarte a un lugar que quiero que veas.

-…- no dijo mas, salieron de la carretera y entraron en una zona cercana a Kalm. Sephiroth se estaciono y abrió la puerta para que saliera la joven, pero Sephiroth la acorralo en la puerta de la camioneta para besarla suavemente.

- ¿y eso? – pregunto Cloud sorprendida por aquel gesto

- Cloud, no quiero que te alejes de mi, quiero… que estés conmigo – la mirada de Sephiroth era suplicante y a la vez manifestaba inseguridad

- Sephiroth, no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

- ven – la guio a una cabaña que estaba ahí – tal vez tengamos mucho trabajo, asi que quiero al menos disfrutar esta paz contigo…

Al entrar en la cabaña Cloud miro a su alrededor, había velas aromáticas por todos lados, las cortinas que había notado estaban cerradas para dar el efecto oscuro al interior, pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas indicaban un camino hacia una habitación en la planta alta… a su espalda la puerta se cerro suavemente y las manos de su compañero acariciaron sus hombros para después quitarle la blusa de color azul marino, el simple roce de los dedos y la piel la hacían temblar, aunque ya era ridículo, pero aun asi ella se sentía como una adolescente de 15 años teniendo su primera vez con su novio.

- Sephiroth… - susurro su nombre mientras era despojada de su ropa y desarmada, volteo a ver a su compañero y lo beso, dejándose llevar, no podía sentirse mas que feliz y tan amada. Sephiroth cargo en vilo a su amante y fueron a la habitación, donde una cama adornada en pétalos de rosas, la acostó con delicadeza.

- ¿Por qué eres tan bella? – pregunto Sephiroth al ver a los ojos de color zafiro de Cloud

- … acaso me quieres sonrojar mas de lo que estoy?

- claro, es lo mejor que hago…- dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos se besaron y no dejaron que amarse después de algunas horas mas…

***************************Sede de ShinRa********************************

Después de unas horas de que su actividad era nula, Lazard fue informado que volvieron ataque en varias zonas de reactores de Mako, una en Gongaga y otra en Corel. Cloud y Génesis fueron enviados a Corel, mientras Zack, Angeal y Sephiorth a Gongaga, no tenían opción, ya que los ataques ya no se podían considerar como acto de terrorismo, era una declaración de guerra. El asenso de Zack a Primera Clase seria amargo, puesto que ahora tendría salvar personas que eran amenazadas.

- quiero que rescaten a todos los civiles de esas zonas, no luchen mas de lo necesario, aun debemos saber de donde vienen y prepararnos para un ataque sorpresa – comunico Lazard a los cinco SOLDADOs de Primera Clase – tengan cuidado y no sean temerarios, recuerden que esto es una misión de rescate.

- ¿habra intervenciones de los Turcos?- pregunto Zack

- ellos ya pusieron bajo resguardo al Presidente y a sus hijos, querían que Cloud los acompañara, pero negué esa petición ya que sus habilidades son necesarias para derrotar al enemigo.

- le agradezco, Director- dijo Cloud

- tenga la seguridad que nos encargaremos de esos sujetos, Director – aseguro Zack

- confió en ustedes, sé que lo harán bien. Vayan y cumplan su misión

Los cinco asintieron y fueron a la entrada de ShinRa, pero antes Sephiroth le dio un corto beso a su novia, para desearle buena suerte, Cloud tenia en su cuello aquel colgante que le había regalado el General.

**************************Corel***********************************

Cloud y Génesis llegaron a la zona y el lugar estaba siendo consumido por las llamas, Cloud por unos momentos recordó lo que había pasado en su hogar en Nibelhiem. No podía permitir que eso volviera a pasar, ni mucho menos a Barret que a pesar de que se crea el tipo rudo, era un hombre con honor y con orgullo, algo que aprendió durante su viaje es que siempre se culpaba por la muerte de sus compañeros de Avalancha, pero ahora Cloud tenia la oportunidad de cambiar eso.

- encuentren a sobrevivientes y pónganlos seguros – ordeno Génesis a un grupo de Tercera Clase

- ustedes vayan cerca de las minas de carbón – dijo Cloud mirando a otros de Segunda Clase – estoy segura que hay personas refugiadas. Los demás vendrán con nosotros, tengan cuidado y no sean impetuosos.

- ¡si! – gritaron los SOLDADOs y fueron a cumplir las ordenes que ambos Primera Clase pidieron.

- ¿estás segura de continuar? – pregunto Génesis viendo que había varios enemigos, no eran difíciles de identificar, son esos uniformes con oscuros y esas costuras fosforescentes.

- no veo a hora el caso dudar, es hora de luchar – empuño a First Tsurugi

- tienes razón, mi pequeña hermana – empuñando su espada rojiza.

Empezaron a pelear contra los soldados de DeepGround y los demás SOLDADOs los ayudaban. Aunque Cloud ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de batallas, Génesis se sentía extraño ahora podía actuar como el héroe que siempre quiso pero sabía muy bien que ya no podía actuar con arrogancia, ahora de él dependían varias vidas, incluyendo a su pequeña hermana.

***************************Gongaga********************************

Sephiroth prefería mil veces encargarse de monstruos que soldados de DeepGround, ahora sabia que nunca fue tan poderoso como presumía, esos tipos era endemoniadamente molestos y aparecían por centenares, amenazando con hacer explotar el reactor que se encontraba cerca. Angeal lo ayudaba en lo que podía, solo esperaba que ese feo gorila llamado Azul no viniera o estarían en problemas.

Zack se encargo de proteger a los aldeanos, junto a sus padres de los ataque de aquellos soldados, gracias a la oportuna ayuda de Kunsel y otros de Segunda Clase le ayudo bastante para acabar rápido y ayudar al General plateado y a su tutor.

- ustedes – miro Zack a los de Segunda Clase – lleven a los aldeanos a un lugar seguro y quédense con ellos. Kunsel ven conmigo, nos encargaremo en ayudar a Sephiroth y a Angeal.

- cuenta con eso – dijo Kunsel

Ambos fueron al centro del pueblo y encontraron a Sephiroth encargándose de varios soldados con gran facilidad a igual que Angeal. Pero de un momento a otro volvían a aparecer mas.

- ¿Qué todavía aparecen mas de estos tipos? – dijo sorprendido Zack

- deja de quejarte y pelea – ordeno Angeal

- ¡tengan cuidado atrás! – advirtió Sephiroth

Zack reacciono a tiempo y acabo con tres soldaos que estaban atrás de él y Kunsel uso la Materia de fuego de nivel maestro y ataca a otros dos que estaban queriéndolo atacar por el costado.

- no entrenamos con Cloud por nada – dijo Kunsel

- es cierto – acepto Zack

Sephiroth agradeció internamente a Cloud por aparecer en su vida y darle la oportunidad de amar.

**************************Corel*********************************

- esto es interminable – dijo Cloud

- espera un poco – tomo una materia roja e invoco un Rey Behemot

- ¿una invocación ahora?- pregunto Cloud al ver la invocación destrozar a los soldados.

- es mejor que estar gastando energía ¿no?

- tal vez – Cloud se dio cuenta que en una de las casas que se estaban incendiando había gritos infantiles. – hay alguien dentro – corrió hacia la casa y de un insignificante salto llego al segundo piso.

- ¡Cloud! – grito Génesis, pero otra vez los soldados lo atacaron, imploraba que Cloud saliera bien librada de esa situacion

Dentro de la casa era casi un horno, tenia que encontrar a la persona que lloraba y pedia auxilio. Usando su espada destrozo una puerta y ahí encontró a un niño no mayor de 6 años, llorando desconsolado junto al cuerpo de su madre.

- ven, pequeño – llamo Cloud con una voz tranquila – ven, vamos. Te sacare de aquí

- m-mi mamá… - miro a la mujer que estaba ahí – esta… m-muerta

- tranquilo, yo estoy aquí – se acerco al niño y lo tomo en brazos, ahora tenia que encontrar una salida, pero todo estaba en llamas, saco de entre sus ropas una Materia de Leviathan (Gran ola). Gracias a eso pudo salir con el niño en brazos aunque dio un gran salto para llegar al suelo. Llevo al niño a un lugar mas seguro, pero unos soldados ya la esperaban, Cloud invoco a Ramuh (Rayo de Juicio) para aturdirlos y escapar de ahí, en ese momento pareció que el tiempo se hubiera detenido… enfrente de ella apareció Barret y junto a él Dyne.

- ¡señor Barret! – grito el niño y fue con él

- ya etsas bien chaval – dijo Barret conservando su tono rudo, Cloud pareció salir de sus pensamientos ¡este no era el momento para platicar con Barret! ¡tenia que sacarlos de ahí vivos!

- tienen que irse de inmediato

- señorita ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Dyne

- soy Cloud Strife, SOLDADO de Primera Clase.

- ¿de ShinRa? – pregundo asombrado Barret – pensé que solo admitían hombres

- no tengo teimpo de explicar, salir de aquí. Este lugar será un caso si el reactor explota por culpa de ellos.

- tiene razón Barret – dijo Dyne – tenemos que irnos

- esta bien – miro al niño – vamos, chaval. Gracias SOLDADO. – el tomo al niño y salieron de ese lugar.

-*¿Quién diría que agradecerías a alguien de ShinRa por salvarte a ti y a tu pueblo, Barret?*

(ladynaomi89: ok, estas son una de las muchas frases que NUNCA Barret diría ¿verdad?)

Siguiendo con el plan, ShinRa pudo encargarse de la situación, aunque con bajas tanto civiles como militares. Cloud agradeció que llegaran a tiempo para salvar a los aldeanos de Corel, ahora estaba mas tranquila de que Barret no odiaría a ShinRa y no iniciaría Avalancha para acabar con ShinRa.

Después de unas largas horas, pudieron acabar con los soldados de DeepGround, algunos SOLDADOs estaban agotados, Génesis estaba aun en sus cabales, esperando a que le dijeran como iba la situación de Gongaga.

- ¿saben algo de Sephiroth?- pregunto Cloud a un SOLDADO de Segunda que estaba cerca de ella. Este le ofrecía algo de agua.

- aun no – le informo el SOLDADO – pero cuando tengo alguna noticia se lo comunicare

- gracias – consteto Cloud

Cloud estaba descasaba en uno de los escombros, trataba de dormir, pero la preocupación le inquietaba. No se dio cuenta que Barret y el niño que salvo se acercaban a

- señorita SOLDADO – dijo el niño

- mmm… ¿estan bien? ¿no están heridos?

- ja, eso no era nada para mi – dijo arrogante Barret – pero este chaval quería agradecerte por haberlo salvado.

- no tiene nada que agradecerme – dijo Cloud

- oye niña, no se quien te creas, pero el haberle salvado la vida es de agradecerse. Además no pensé que habría SOLDADOs mujeres.

- hasta ahora soy la única

- no importa, ahora sé que ShinRa no son solo personas que extraen energía del planeta, al menos me alegra que alguien como tu haya auxiliado mi hogar.

-…-

- señorita… - llamo el niño otra vez, tenia algo en su mano. Cloud se arrodillo para estar a nivel de su mirada – tenga, era de mi mamá. – le extendió un listo de color azul marino

-… pero esto… no puedo aceptarlo. Es tuyo

- mi mamá me dijo que se lo diera a una persona que fuera muy importante para mi, usted me salvo. Por favor acéptelo

-…- Cloud miro al niño, ella comprendió muy bien lo que era perder a una madre, pero sabia también que aquel niño era más fuerte que su yo masculino que lo costo hasta su memoria para superarlo. – esta bien, lo cuidare.

- ¡gracias! – grito animado el niño y abrazo a la SOLDADO

- bien chaval tenemos que irnos, tu padre esta preocupado. – el niño asintió y ambos empezaron a alejarse

- Barret – llamo Cloud, este solo volteo a verla - ¿tiene familia?

- si, mi esposa Miriam me espera ahora en el refugio, ella hubiera muerto sino hubiera aparecido esos SOLDADOs, asi que se lo agradezco, pero ni crean que me humillare! – reclamo Barret

- yo no estoy pidiendo eso – negó Cloud – me alegra que su familia este bien.

De nuevo, Barret y el niño se alejaron, Cloud podía estar tranquila, Barre tiria por un buen camino…

De repente escucho un helicóptero de la compañía ¿Por qué venia? ¿acaso había un nuevo ataque? Cloud se acerco a donde aterrizaría, Génesis se le acerco.

- nos mandaron a lo peor – comento Génesis

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es Scarlet, trajo su maquinaria para apoyar con los soldados de DeepGround

- pero ya los acabamos

- algunos SOLDADOs han avistado otros mas, quieren que los sigan para saber su localización exacta y acabarlos.

-…-

Miro que efectivamente descendió de helicóptero Scarlet, con su altiva actitud y belleza. Mirando a todos como seres inferiores, Cloud escucho mucho acerca de esa mujer, no por ello Tifa estuvo a punto de molerla a golpes por andar acosando a su yo masculino en su época, afortunadamente no tenia interés en mujeres como esa.

Scarlet pasó a lado de Cloud, viéndola con recelo, es cierto que durante la fiesta en la mansión de ShinRa, Cloud fue el centro de atención, pero solo era una pobre tonta sin objetivos claros. Al principio cuando escucho que esa "niña" fue capaz de enfrentarse al Gran Sephiroth en combate y salir en empate, pero que era un adversario muy fuerte, pero veía a Cloud y la consideraba inferior a Sephiroth, sin sentido de la moda, ni encantos espontáneos, solo su estúpida arma y aquello ojos de Mako… sencillamente una extraña…

- tu… - llamo Scarlet

- …- Cloud no dijo nada

- acompáñame – ordeno Scarlet y siguió su camino

- ¿quieres que le lance un hechizo de SUEÑO? Créeme que me alegraras el día.

- no, puedo manejarla – fue a donde la mujer descarada se dirigía, a una de las tiendas de campaña que fueron instaladas.

Al entrar, Scarlet miro a Cloud, ella permaneció tranquila.

- veo que pudiste con esta situación

- … no le debe extrañas, no por nada soy un SOLDADO

- ah si – dijo con aburrimiento – un SOLDADO, debiste tener buena suerte con eso

- tal vez, aunque debo decir que se debe también a mi esfuerzo

- claro… ¿dime, SOLDADO? ¿todavia quieres matar a Sephiroth? – pregunto sin rodeos

-… no

- vaya, al parecer no tuviste las agallas de continuar, después de todo… Sephiroth es un gran SOLDADO, nadie ha tenido la suerte de derrotarlo ¿acaso pensabas que lo lograrias? – burlo Scarlet mientras se sentaba sobre un mesa y miraba a Cloud altaneramente

- claro que no, Sephiroth sabe muy bien mis habilidades. No tendría oportunidad contra mi

- vaya, que confiada, niña

- si no dira otra cosa – ya se estaba hartando de esa mujer tan… odiosa – tengo mucho que hacer, con su permiso – estuvo a punto de salir de la tienda cuando escucho la voz de Scarlet

- acaso crees que por ser su amante, ¿crees que fuiste la unica?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿acaso no es obvio? – Pregunto con burla – Sephiroth me tuvo a mí PRIMERO, antes que tu, niña.

-¿Qué?

- así es niña, yo no sé porque eligió ahora a una chica tan corriente como tu. Si conmigo disfruto como no tiene idea…

Esas palabras parecieran que taladraron el cerebro de Cloud, Scarlet empezó a reírse satisfecha de la reacción de la SOLDADO. Se dirigió a la salida primero.

- será mejor te alejes de él… porque él es MIO, yo fui la primera, después de todo ¿tu que le puedes ofrecer? – burlo con arrogancia la mujer y salió, dejando a Cloud sin palabras.

*************************Sede de ShinRa**********************************

Cloud llego a ShinRa, pero antes le informaron que Sephiroth estaba también ahí, en su oficina. Cloud tenia que saber si lo que le dijo Scarlet era cierto, muy en el fondo quería confiar en que fuera una mentira pero… ¿y si era cierto? Sephiroth no fue sincero con ella, la engaño.

- Cloud – escucho su nombre y Sephiroth se acerco a ella – no sabes lo preocupado que estaba - trato de darle un beso pero ella se separo- ¿sucede algo?

- Sephiroth, ¿te acostaste con Scarlet ShinRa?

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido – pero…

- dime la verdad ¿tuviste algo con ella?

-…si, fue hace tres meses. Durante una fiesta en la mansión de ShinRa.

-… por eso no querías que fuera esa "estupida" fiesta ¿verdad?

- Cloud, eso fue antes de conocerte

- ah si! Claro, aun cuando yo… sabes que eres de lo peor!

- ¿Por qué me reclamas? – Grito Sephiroth - ¿acaso olvidas que me amenazaste en Wutai?

- una cosa es eso y otra MUY diferente es que haya revolcado con esa… mujer!

- ¿sabes que? No tengo que escuchar esto, lo discutimos después – trato de tranquilizarse para que Cloud entendiera.

- ¡no! Quiero que sea ahora!

- ¿quieres que te lo diga? – Reto el General – cuando aun tu estaba de… "paseo" por distintos lugares yo estaba furioso porque me hacías perder el tiempo y si, me acosté con ella solo para poder olvidarte! ¡Eres una mujer que aparece de la nada y ahora no dice nada acerca de tu pasado! ¡Recuerdo que te di tiempo para que me dijeras la verdad y ahora te haces de la vista gorda y no dices nada! ¡Yo nunca te pedí que te unieras a ShinRa y...! - no pudo continuar porque Cloud le propino semejante cachetada lo que provoco que la mejilla del General enrojeciera.

-…- no quería ni creer lo que escuchaba, Cloud solo salió de la oficina y corrió a la salida, se tropezó con Zack y Kunsel que trataron de detenerla pero lo único que lograron es que Cloud los golpeara dejándolos en adoloridos en el suelo.

Salió de ShinRa y empezó a llover… ahora necesitaba mas que nunca hablar con alguien, pero no ahora, ahora quería estar sola… no noto que sus pasos se dirigirán a la iglesia, donde podría llorara hasta quedarse sin fuerzas…

"ha comenzado, ya es tiempo que tome el espécimen que necesito para completar mis más grande trabajo: la resucitación de JENOVA"

**bueno, este el ultimo cap, de este fin de semana,... creo que algunos SI me van a querer matar por crear tan inusual situación, pero en serio necesitaba algo de drama drama y mas drmas. bueno como adverti aqui SI viene lo bueno, sigan enviando sus comentarios y muchas gracias a los que siguen este loco fic.**

**besos, bye**


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24: MARIONETA BAJO LA LLUVIA

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

**Recomendación de la autora: Mientras lean este capitulo, escuchen la canción "nada es igual" de Kudai…**

Cloud se encontraba desconsolada en la iglesia, sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr de su rostro hasta el suelo, su corazón le dolía, estaba a punto de explotar en su pecho ¡demonios! Cuando creía que la felicidad por fin había tocado a su vida, esta desaparecía como un espejismo y para mostrarle la cruel realidad, ahora ¿Qué debía hacer? Todo ahora era más confuso y mas doloroso. Su corazón sentía que no podría seguir adelante…

Aún no entiendo qué pasó

Como fue que me cambió la vida,

Ya no sé ni lo que soy

Tengo hasta la identidad perdida

Apoyada en una columna de aquella iglesia, Cloud se rindió, sus piernas la traicionaron y no soportaron su cuerpo, se rindió por el dolor. Rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos y las lagrimas y gritos volvieron a caer e inundar aquel lugar. Apenas le lluvia lograba mojar, pero aun así quería que eso le ayudara a olvidar su dolor.

Siento espinas recorrer mi voz

Alfileres en el corazón por tu adiós

Ya no le importaba ya nada, ni siquiera sus planes, ¿para qué? Si al final estará sola, si destruía a Jenova solo llamara la atención de Hojou y si terminaba el trabajo directamente, ShinRa no tardaría en mandarla a ejecutar. Aunque tuviera apoyo de algunos, eso no serviría, estaba sola y siempre lo estaría. A veces maldecía la suerte que tenia, ahora mucho más, porque la vida le negaba la felicidad.

Nada es igual la lluvia cae

Entre mis pensamientos

Nada es igual tu ya no estás

Dentro de mi silencio

Recordaba las crueles palabras que Sephiroth le dijo… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera negado en trabajar para ShinRa?... tal vez… ¿Sephiroth estaría revolcándose con esa… tipeja? ¿Ella ya estaría muerta? ¿Hubiera podido salvar a Angeal?... eran tantas preguntas que no podría responderlas todas… ya no le importaba, muy dentro de ella quería desaparecer, ya no vivir con este sufrimiento…

Nada es igual

Nada es igual

-ya no me importa nada, nunca debí aceptar

-*¿hasta ahora te das cuenta de tus errores?* - esa voz, la reconocía, no era de la personas que se entregaba durante las noches, era la voz de la persona que le arrebato todo querido por su yo masculino - *parece ser que por fin te das cuenta que eres como yo, nunca tendrás la paz que quieres ¿crees que dejare que lo logres?*

- vete… - ordeno Cloud

-*vamos Cloud, no seas tan ingenuo, ó perdón… ingenua… siempre pensé que eras una persona tan débil. Con este absurdo cambio lo eres mucho mas*

- ¡ya déjame! – Grito - ¡vete! ¡Tú me arrebataste todo! ¡TODO! ¡mi madre, mi pueblo, mis mas cercanos amigos y mi voluntad!

- *si, lo hice ¿sabes por qué?* - aquella voz tenía un tono de soberbia burla - *porque no soportaba que alguien como tu tuviera esa felicidad que YO quería*

Ese último comentario, sorprendió a Cloud…

-*tu eras todo lo que deseaba pero eras tan lejana para mí y ahora solo quiera que te refundas en el mismo dolor que yo. Así podrás estar en mis brazos*

-no… no -susurro- ¡NO! – Negó fuertemente – yo no quiero, me dejaste sola! Tú me heriste hasta el alma, quiero que te vayas! ¡No quiero verte más!

-*es una lástima, aunque ya no sufras del Geoestigma, todavía tienes mis células. Todavía eres de mi propiedad*

- … eso ya lo sé… - se resigno a aceptarlo mientras veía el techo de – ya lo sé… - repitió sus palabras mientras las lagrimas volvían a agolparse en sus ojos – estoy cansada de luchar, solo quiero… desaparecer, mi vida… ya no tiene sentido… me he quedado sola ahora. Ya no… quiero vivir…. Pensé que por fin había encontrado al menos el perdón de haber fallado tantas veces, ahora ya ni siquiera importa… tienes razón, siempre seré un marioneta, vivo en el pasado y apenas puedo vivir en el presente… - sonrió aun con las lagrimas en los ojos – siempre tuviste razón acerca de mi… ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Ya no me importa nada, si por mi fuera, ya me hubiera cortado las muñecas como…

-*¿Cómo aquella vez que si te atreviste a ponerte la navaja en las muñecas?* - interrumpió la frase - *o ¿acaso lo olvidaste?* - su tono era resentido, como si no hubiera querido que Cloud hubiera hecho esa semejante estupidez de quitarse la vida.

Por unos momentos, varias imágenes después de su batalla contra Sephiroth y la muerte reciente de Aerith, su yo masculino en un baño mirándose al espejo, tomando una navaja de afeitar y cortándose las muñecas de manera profunda, la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, manchando el lavamanos.

Nadie me puede entender

Me haces falta a veces

Todavia,

Sobrevivo en el ayer

Trato de salvarme cada día

No había dolor pero perdió la conciencia, entre sus recuerdo estaba Vincent invocando una Cura completa. Por eso cubría sus heridas con unos guantes, solo para que Tifa no lo regañara y tratara de mantenerlo cerca de ella TODO el tiempo…

Siento espinas recorrer mi voz

Alfileres en el corazón por tu adiós

Desde ese día, Vincent fue muy apegado a Cloud, el exTurco le conto todo lo que le paso, incluso lo llevo a la tumba de su amada Lucrecia…

-jajaja – empezó a reírse – si, como ese día, que si no fuera por Vincent, ahora Tifa estaría escupiendo en mi tumba! Jajaja!

- *realmente no eres más que una tonta marioneta…*

- sí, ya lo acepte, así que ya no me importa nada… nada – se sintió cansada, su cuerpo por fin resentía el amargo dolor que sufría su corazón. Quedándose dormida en el suelo, ya no escuchaba más esa voz, es como si esa voz hubiera respetado su situación y prefirió dejarla en su dolor.

Nada es igual la lluvia cae

Entre mis pensamientos

Nada es igual tu ya no estás

Dentro de mi silencio

Nada es igual

Nada es igual

La lluvia seguía cayendo ahora con más fuerza… Cloud se perdió entre sus sueño e imploraba que al despertar solo fuese una horrible pesadilla… pero algo dentro de ella le decía cruelmente que no sería así.

La lluvia cae

Si tu no estás

Nada es igual…

************************Sedes de ShinRa******************************

Sephiroth estaba en su oficina, viendo la lluvia caer, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Cloud desapareció de la vista de todos, trato de comunicarse con ella pero por azares del destino dejo olvidado su PHS en su habitación. Estaba muy preocupado por ella, debía aceptar que se pasó con sus palabras y ahora Cloud estaba perdida, estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su oficina de abrió, esperaba que fuera Cloud ya mas calmada y que ambos pudieran hablar tranquilamente pero para su desgracia no era ella, sino la insoportable Scarlet ShinRa.

- Muy buenas noches, General

- …

- supongo que le sorprende mi llegada

- claro que no – dándole la espalda – me informaron que llegarían de Junon a Midgar esta mañana.

- vaya, me alegra que este al pendiente de nuestra familia, General

-… fueron protocolos.

- si, claro – se acercó al General – dígame, ¿aun piensa en la proposición que le ofrecí haces más de tres meses?

- no pierda su tiempo, no estoy interesado. Además… tengo una persona muy importante para mi esperándome

-oh, claro… supongo que hablas de "esa" SOLDADO

Sephiorth volteo a verla, ahora entendía de donde Cloud supo que él tuvo una aventura con esa mujer…

- no sé lo que le dijiste a Cloud, pero lo que paso esa noche, no sabes cómo me arrepiento

- vaya, vaya ¿Quién diría que el General Sephiorth le intensará tanto a una chiquilla como ella?

- ¡ella es mucho más mujer que tú! – exclamo el General.

- … mire, General. Yo solo me preocupo por el bien de esta compañía, ella es una total desconocida que por azares del destino se enfrentó a ella y no le venció ¿acaso cree que alguien de su calaña podría vencer a la joya de ShinRa y de SOLDADO?

- … ella YA lo hizo en Wutai, efectivamente estuvo a punto de vencerme si no fuera por la aparición del Comandante Rhapsodos.

- eso me comunicaron, pero no es de importancia

Ok, esta mujer estaba a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas. Primero ELLA era la culpable de que ahora Cloud estuviera enojada con él y segunda se atrevía a afirmar que Cloud era débil, cuando Sephiroth añoraba con volver a pelear contra ella.

- escuche bien, será mejor que se vaya de mi oficina antes que pierda los estribos y diga cosas que en mi posición no debería… - advirtió Sephiroth

- recuerde mis palabras, General. He sido la UNICA que me he preocupado por su reputación.

-… no la necesito, ni te necesito a ti para mantener mi imagen.

-… como quiera – salió de la oficina, POR FIN.

Sephiroth se acercó a su escritorio y encima de él estaba una cajita de terciopelo de color azul marino más pequeña en la le regalo el colgante que le dio a Cloud, tomo aquella cajita y lo abrió, dentro se encontraba un hermoso anillo de diamante. Aquella noche tenía planeado cenar con la rubia y proponerle matrimonio, para que después de que terminaran con DeepGround pudieran huir y empezaran desde cero, pero ahora sabía que primero tenía que aclarar todo con ella antes de pedirle semejante cosa. Además Cloud apenas había sido su novia por dos meses, tal vez era precipitado pero ¿Qué podía perder?

**************************Sector 5, suburbios******************************

Cloud despertó con el cuerpo entumecido, mojado y cansado, ya ni siquiera quería levantarse de ahí, quería morir, volver a ser parte de la nada… volver a ser solo un recuerdo…

- ¡Cloud! – Grito Aerith al ver el estado tan lamentable de la chica, se acerco de inmediato -¿Qué paso?

-…- no sabía si decirle la verdad o simplemente caerse del dolor

- dime que te paso? – pregunto muy preocupada, pudo ver el rostro tenía su rostro tan demacrado a causa de las lagrimas y sus ojos estaban tan rojo, habían perdido aquella luz que recién habían aparecido. Ahora tenía una mirada vacía, sin propósito, sin esperanza – Cloud…

- no… no quiero quedarme aquí, Aerith llévame a tu casa

- claro, ven – ayudo un poco a Cloud para mantenerse en pie – estas toda empapada

-…-

Después de unos minutos, Cloud y Aerith llegaron a la casa de la castaña, afortunadamente su madre no estaba, Cloud con apenas fuerzas se dio un baño y se puso una pijama blanco de Aerith de dos piezas. Salió del baño y se miro en un espejo cercano… realmente su rostro se veía demacrado y hasta pálido, había perdido esa alegría que ahora adornaba su cara por dos meses…

Aerith llevo algo de agua para la pobre chica, quien se sentó en un cama completamente rendida.

- Cloud, toma – le ofreció el agua, pero ella lo rechazo – Cloud dime que te paso? – sus palabras fueron callados por los sollozos de Cloud…

- solo no quiero llorar mas, por favor. Ya no me preguntes mas… ya no puedo más… - empezó a sollozar y darle un fuerte abrazo a Aerith, quien entendió que ahora ella sufría tanto que su dolor podía sentirlo ella. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla y también llorar, porque no podía ayudar a su amiga.

Después de unos minutos de que Cloud se tranquilizo, ella se durmió y no despertó hasta el día siguiente Aerith tuvo que quedarse con su mamá pero aun estaba muy preocupada por Cloud.

- ¿Cloud? ¿estas despierta? – dijo al abrir la puerta y notar que Cloud ya estaba levantada pero con una expresión muy triste y desolado.

- hola Aerith – dijo Cloud forzando una sonrisa

- Cloud… buenos dias- saludo también una sonrisa forzada

- … ayer… me comporte peor que una niña ¿verdad?

- ¡no! –nego rápidamente - ¿Cómo crees? Tu… solo expresaste lo que sentías

- … si, lo sé. Pero como un SOLDADO no debo hacerlo, debo ocultarlos… - tenia la mirada baja, no quería Aerith viera sus ojos llorosos.

- ¿Cloud, quieres comer? – trato de cambiar la conversación

Cloud entendió, después de todo a ella no le gustaba ver a las personas tristes, seco sus lagrimas

-si… no comí nada desde ayer

Después de unas horas, Cloud comenzó a sentirse muy mal, tenia mareos y vómitos, casi no podía mantener un bocado de comida en su estomago. Aerith empezó a asustarse.

- seria bueno, que fueras a ver un medico – estando afuera del baño

- no te preocupes… - estaba enjuagando su rostro tratando de conservar la calma - seguramente es por cansancio – trato de convencer a Aerith, en realidad ella no quería que nadie la tocara, ni mucho menos un medico.

- pero… esas nauseas no son normales.

- estaré bien…

- mmm…. Lo siento Cloud pero me preocupas, mira. Se que no quieres que alguien te revise, pero no será de ShinRa, será un medico de aquí. Estoy segura de al menos sabrá que tienes.

-mmm…supongo que tienes razón…

Cloud y Aerith se alistaron para ir con un medico que vivía en los suburbios, el hombre era humilde y amable, aunque Cloud no dejaba sus inseguridades. El medico le pidió hacer le un sencillo examen medico, lo bueno que retuvo liquido.

- ¿Cuándo vendre por los resultados? – pregunto Cloud

- mañana por la tarde estarán listos, aunque este lugar no es basto en equipo, tengo mis recursos.

- gracias – saco de un bolsillo un pequeño moral con gils adentro y se los dio al medico

- gracias a usted. Es extraño que un SOLDADO no confié en los médicos de ShinRa

-… ellos jamás me entenderían.

Una vez que salió de aquel edificio viejo, Cloud dejo a Aerith en su casa y ella regreso a ShinRa…

************************Habitación de Cloud**********************************

Llego de nuevo, ahora que lo notaba su habitación era muy grande para ella sola… con Sephiroth siempre visitándola por las noches frías y sus desayunos alegres, incluso su cama parecían tan grande y tan vacía…

- maldigo el día es que tuve que unirme a ShinRa, maldigo el día en que deje mi hogar, maldigo el día en que te conocí… - se volvió a quedar dormida, esta vez no quería saber de nadie. Solo cumpliría su trabajo hasta que pudiera acabar con los dos objetivos, además de encargarse de DeepGround, como siempre ella terminaría el desastre que ShinRa siempre iniciaba, por que en ese aspecto no le sorprendía.

***************************oficina de Sephiroth*****************************

- ¿regreso Cloud?- pregunto Sephiroth viendo a Zack, quien había visto a la joven entrar el edificio y quedarse en su cuarto.

- si, aunque por su cara… - dudo u poco en decirlo – esta MUY molesta

-… - suspiro – no entiendo por qué se enoja. Fue antes de siquiera conocerla.

- mmm… bueno… señor, si quiere saberlo… Cloud es una persona que es muy sensible. Creo que usted cometió semejante error al decirle que ella no importaba antes de entrar a SOLDADO, pesándolo bien ¿Por qué usted le diría eso? Es decir, Cloud es muy bonita y a veces pareciera mas un ángel aunque no tenga nada que ver con su nombre, pero también he checado que tiene un sentido muy profundo con las responsabilidades, es alegre cuando quiere pero cuando ríe pareciera que iluminara todo. También noto que tiene la mirada perdida a veces, como si algo le molestara, algo que quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero… no puede. – se quedo pensativo y cruzo sus brazos al nivel de su pecho

-…Zack, temo que te estas enamorando de ella. Ni yo me atrevo a pensar asi de ella. – se le quedo mirándolo, estaba endemoniadamente celoso porque aquel "cachorro" se atrevía a describir exactamente como era Cloud.

- ¿eh? – se dio cuenta de las palabras del General -… ¡no! – negro - ¡claro que no! ¡Cloud es solo mi amiga!-dijo algo asustado puesto que veía con temor que el General que tenia la firme intención de sacar a Masamune y empalarlo a él - Además usted ya tiene cubierto esa zona, jejej – riéndose nerviosamente.

- mas te vale… - miro por la ventana de nuevo – espero que Cloud pueda comprenderme. Estoy dispuesto a todo por ella.

- … señor, ¿realmente va a dejar ShinRa?

- si, Zack. Quiero irme con ella lejos de todo y de todos, tener un vida tranquila con ella, ahora es lo que mas deseo.

- … estoy seguro que lo lograra ¡cuente conmigo si necesita algo!

- gracias, Zack

**********************************Sector 7*****************************

Cloud llego corriendo, dejando a sus subordinados atrás. Al llegar el lugar estaba hecho un infierno. Camino un poco mas y sus pasos se toparon con lo que era un retrato, la rubia lo recogió… por unos segundos su respiración se corto ¡era Denzel siendo casi un bebe junto a sus padres!

- parece que por fin apareces, SOLDADO Cloud Strife – de entre las sombras salió una mujer con una mirada desagradable, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos rojizos.

- Rosso Carmesí, será mejor que nos apresuremos. Mi hermano quiere a la SOLDADO – salió otro rodeado de extraños resplandores oscuros

- no seas así, Nero Azabache, solo quiero observar a mi próxima oponente

- Weiss nos ordeno no hacerle daño – apareció Azul – ella es necesaria para nuestros planes

- siempre me arruinas la diversión – dijo Rosso con total aburrimiento – pero bueno, es cierto. Ella vale la pena dejarla con vida. A excepción de estos patéticos humanos

-¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?-empezó a decir Cloud con palabras reprimidas – ustedes han destruido este lugar, ¡solo para llamarme!- en ese momento sus ojos cambiaron, no eran los tranquilos ojos azules que identificaban sino el color de rojo -¡malditos! ¡No se los perdonare! - se lanzo hacia ellos empuñando su First Tsurugi.

**************************Sede de ShinRa*********************************

Génesis estaba punto de marcharse al Sector 7 para ayudar a Cloud, pero ahora no estaba de humor para encargarse de DeepGround. Él se enteró de la discusión que tuvieron Cloud y Sephiroth por culpa de Scarlet, ese maldito de Sephiroth, no pudo tener lo pantalones puestos solo porque le obsesionaba Cloud y mientras ella lo estaba evitando viajando en distintos lugares, él estúpido General se divertía. Por ahora se dedicaría a apoyar a Cloud, ya vería Sephiroth por engañar a su dulce hermana.

Avisto a Cissnei de los Turcos, quien se le acerco, noto que detrás de ella se encontraba una joven de cabello largo castaño y vestido blanco.

- comandante Rhapsodos, esta joven quiere hablar con usted

Para Génesis le era extraño, aquella joven coincidía con a descripción de la novia de Zack Fair. Le parecía raro que la chica quisiera hablar con él.

- tengo prisa, será mejor que hables rápido

-mmm… - saco de un bolso un sobre blanco – esto… es para Cloud

- ¿para Cloud?

- ella… ayer se hizo un examen, se sentía muy mal

- … esa niña – dijo en tono de reproche – pero bueno, es un SOLDADO no creo que fuera algo grave

- pues… tal vez si lo es

Génesis tomo el sobre y lo abrió, saco una hoja y empezó a leerla, su mirada se volvió de total sorpresa.

- ¿esto es definitivo?

- si, Cloud tiene los síntomas

-…Comienza así la vida en retiro de ambos,

que pareciera albergar promesas de eterna dicha.

Pero tanto la felicidad creciera, como la culpa surgiere.

Pesada carga, el pesar de promesas incumplidas."

- ¿perdón? – pregunto Aerith

- nada, tengo ir al sector 7 y hacer que Cloud se retire

- si, por favor. Ella no debe estar luchando y mas en su condición.

- no te preocupes por eso – guardo la hoja en el sobre y la guarda en su gabardina, se fue corriendo al helicóptero y lo abordo

Mientras se dirigía a la zona, no podía creer lo que recién se entero. Pero ahora tenia que pedir ayuda, saco su PHS y marco un número.

- ¿Qué sucede Génesis? – contesto Angeal

- Angeal quiero que te dirijas al sector 7 necesitare tu ayuda

- ¿Por qué? Cloud esta allá, acabaran rápido con eso. Además yo debo ir al Sector 8.

- Cloud no podrá combatir, pediré que se retire, no podrá en su estado

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto muy preocupado, el tono de voz de Génesis era muy serio.

- Cloud… Angeal, Cloud está EMBARAZADA.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor…

"miles de vidas fueron sacrificadas, por Regalo de la Diosa

Ahora los elegidos tendrán que luchar contra sus propios corazones y

Hasta sus propios cuerpos…"

**Fiuu! Ahora si se pone muy horrible el asunto pero también muy interesante, admito que estaba medio depresiva cuando lo escribí -_-°, y para los que esperaban algo mas triste que esto ¡espérenlo! Por qué se pondrá más TT-TT. Ah! Se me olvidaba, no se preocupen… no mataría a estos entrañables personajes por nada del mundo, pero SI eliminare unos que ni me agradan, dejen sus comentarios.**


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25: VERDADES FALSAS

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

Angeal no sabía que decir… ¿Cloud embarazada? Ella tenía un ser vivo creciendo dentro de su cuerpo…

- ¿estas seguro de eso?- pregunto Angeal

- no solo seguro, tengo una confirmación médica. Escucha manda a Sephiroth al sector 8 y apóyame con Cloud, ella aun no lo sabe

- de acuerdo, iré para allá. Pediré a Lazard que Zack vaya a otros Sectores.

- gracias – colgó y rogo al cielo que Cloud no cometiera una tontería.

*********************Sede de ShinRa*************************

Sephiroth no tuvo tiempo de ver a Cloud y tratar de arreglar las cosas pero de algo si estaba seguro, Cloud aun estaba muy enojada con él. Solo esperaba que acabara con esto pronto, pero maldecía su suerte porque le ordenaron proteger a la familia del Presidente, en eso ve Angeal muy apurado.

- ¡Angeal!

- Sephiroth, tengo que salir al sector 7

- ¿Por qué? Tengo entendido que Cloud y Génesis se encargaran de eso.

- no creo que Cloud deba estar ahí, en su estado podría ser peligroso

- no te entiendo – dijo confuso Sephiorth - Cloud es fuerte y…

- quiero que te dirijas al sector 8, no podre ayudar a Zack.

– Lazard me pidió que me quedara por…

-¡Cloud no puede pelear, está embarazada!

Eso dejo sin palabras al General, por unos momentos comenzó a tener imágenes acerca de un futuro tan soñado pero era difícilmente realizable, Sephiroth en una casa en Nibelhiem y Cloud en una mecedora pasando sus manos sobre su abultado vientre y dándole una sonrisa al verlo, tener a un bebe entre sus brazos, luego ese bebe crece y juega en un hermoso jardín, en las noches Cloud y Sephiroth durmiendo junto y lo amaneceres llenos de amor…

- Cloud… ¿embarazada?

- si, Génesis me lo dijo, pero parece ser que Cloud no lo sabe.

- Angeal yo… ¡debo ir! Es mi responsabilidad, Cloud está muy alterada y luego en su estado… podría ser un blanco fácil

- estoy de acuerdo, pero tenemos que ser precisos. O la lastimaran, podría perder al bebe

- ¡no! – Negó firmemente – mi hijo y ella estarán bien. Dile a Lazard que me importa un comino las ordenes que mando el Presidente, voy por Cloud y mi hijo!

- entonces ve rápido a la entrada, ahí pedí a alguien de Infantería me llevaran con ellos.

- bien, iré yo. Es la vida de Cloud la que no solo peligra sino también la de mi hijo.

Sephiroth se dirigió a la puerta sin importarle como siempre las ordenes de ShinRa, últimamente lo había hecho y no estaba mortificado por ello, le agradecía de ciertamente a Cloud que haya aparecido así en su vida, no solo le trajo felicidad sino que ahora tendría algo más profundo que lo unía completamente a ella; un pequeño ser se estaba gestando en su vientre. Si era un niño, sin duda serio un hombre con un honor inquebrantable y poderoso y si era una niña una delicada flor, que protegería con su vida. No podía permitir que ella dejara que su orgullo se interpusiera, ella tenía que entender que ahora ella era parte de su vida…

Al abordar el helicóptero noto que entra más se acercaba al Sector 7, mas veía incendios y personas heridas.

- *por favor Cloud, no hagas tonterías!* - pensó el General al acercarse más a la zona

Al descender, ya se encontraba Génesis, aunque él lucia sorprendido ya que él esperaba a Angeal aun así él se acercó a Sephiroth.

- ¿te dijo Angeal? – suponiendo la razón del por qué Sephiroth estaba ahí

- si, tenemos que buscar a Cloud, no debe estar aquí

- unos SOLDADOs dijeron que se interno sola por esa dirección – mirando a una zona de incendios y de ahí salían gente herida. – creo que esta tentando su suerte

- tenemos que darnos prisa, ella…

- no te creas también corre peligro mi pequeña hermana y mi lindo sobrino o sobrina.

Sephiroth sonrió, sabía que Génesis lo apoyaría, al menos en rescatar a Cloud.

- ¡vamos!

Ambos se dirigieron a esa infernal zona, donde ahora el destino podría jugar con ellos…

- ¡Cloud!

- la tienen – observo incrédulo, viendo a una desmayada Cloud en brazos de Azul. Apenas herida, Rosso tenía en su mano la espada de Cloud.

- oh, miren quienes han llegado – dijo Rosso con arrogancia – SOLDADOs de Primera Clase

- ¡Dejen a Cloud! – exigió el General

- lo siento, pero mi hermano ha elegido a esta mujer como su COMPAÑERA – dijo Nero

Hubo un silencio MUY incomodo por parte de los SOLDADOs de Primera Clase

- ¡eso jamás! –grito Génesis -¡yo tuve problemas para aceptar a este pedante que se le acercara a mi hermana! – señalando a Sephiroth, quien tenía un tic en el ojos porque Génesis fue capaz de decirle "pedante" en un momento como ese.

- no nos interesa, esta mujer es lo que nosotros necesitamos y ahora es nuestra – miro a Azul – Azul, yo me llevare a la SOLDADO, ustedes acaben con esas basuras. – Azul le entrego la chica a Nero la energía del soldado de DeepGround comenzó a rodearlo y desapareció

- ¡no! – grito Sephiroth y avanzo para evitar que Cloud desapareciera frente a sus ojos - ¡Cloud!

- ¡Sephiroth ten cuidado! – Génesis empuño su espada

Nuevamente otra batalla con los principales guerreros de DeepGround explotaba, Genesis ataco a Rosso, aun concentrado en la pelea no podía dejar de pensar en Cloud, al principio le encantaba molestarla pero ahora tenía razones para salvarla, no por el hecho de haberlo curado en Wutai sino porque ahora una vida se gestaba dentro de ella, ese niño tenía que nacer, sin duda tendría un sobrino muy poderoso y si era una niña se convertiría en la pequeña princesita de SOLDADO.

*********************************Sector 8****************************

Zack y Angeal se encargaron de los soldados de Deepground, mientras soldados de Infantería se encargaban de evacuar a los civiles y heridos.

- ¡Zack! – protegiendo a su alumno de un ataque directo usando su Espada Mortal

- gracias, Angeal, eso estuvo cerca –dijo Zack, pero vio que otros soldados aparecieron -¡demonios no dejan de aparecer!

- deja de quejarte y sigue peleando que aún quedan civiles – regaño Angeal y uso Shiva (Polvo Diamantado de nivel 4) para atacar a los soldados.

Aun con la pelea a cada cinco minutos, Angeal no dejaba de pensar en Cloud y de su estado… solo esperaba que estuviera bien, ese niño tenía que vivir para verlo crecer junto a sus padres. Aquella criatura tendría un futuro y se aseguraría de que lo tuviera.

Ya estaba imaginando a ese niño o niña jugando con Zack en Banora, Cloud y Sephiroth establecidos como familia y él, siendo un cariñoso abuelo…

************************en un lugar oscuro****************************

- esta es la chica – dijo Azul y dejo a Cloud con delicadeza en una placa metálica, Hojou se acercó y la examino.

- mmm… parece ser que en verdad es un espécimen único… ahora podremos dar inicio al proyecto final, la restauración de Jenova usando el cuerpo de este espécimen. Su cuerpo es resistente, solo debemos hacer pruebas suficientes para ver su compatibilidad.

- quiero que termines antes de que empecemos el ataque final – escucho una voz detrás de él, Hojou miro a sus espaldas y vio que era Weiss, el Inmaculado, sentado en una especie de trono.

- si, pero quiero tomarme un tiempo –volteando a ver a la inconsciente Cloud -además esta SOLDADO tiene varios secretos. Sus habilidades en el simulador fueron más de lo esperado que en un SOLDADO promedio.

- como sea, quiero que termines pronto. Quiero disfrutar a MI compañera – exigió Weiss

-… si claro… pero ahora tendré que mantenerla dormida, no quiero que escape.

…

Cuanto había pasado desde que peleo contra DeepGround… ¿horas? ¿días? ¿semanas? No estaba segura, pero su cuerpo se sentía muy débil…

Abrió sus ojos y vio un techo de piedra no muy desconocido… se levanto como pudo de aquella plancha metálica, estaba muy confundida ¿Dónde estaba?

- *claro, esta es… la mansión de ShinRa en Nibelhiem. Malditos, trataran de usar este pueblo de nuevo…* - reunió todas las fuerzas que podía y se levanto, tenía que salir de ahí, avisar a ShinRa de los planes de Hojou y DeepGround.

Sus pasos aun eran torpes, pero reunió fuerzas para seguir, cayó al suelo… tenía que salir de ahí pero… por alguna razón su cuerpo no le obedecía. En ese momento maldijo su suerte, ella no podía quedarse ahí sin poder hacer algo para ayudar, después de todo ella tenía la culpa… la muerte de Denzel le afecto demasiado…

Conoció a ese niño cuando su yo masculino visitaba como siempre aquella iglesia y cuidaba aquellas flores, aunque le pareció solo un niño desolado le empezó a preocupar por que tenía el Geoestigma… algo que él tenía y sufría por ello, pero él era fuerte y podía aguantarlo pero en un niño que perdió a sus padres en el derrumbe del Sector 7, perdió a gente que siempre lo trataba de ayudar. Le pareció el mismo dolor que él sintió cuando su familia y pueblo fueron destruidos por la persona que odiaba tanto… Cloud se sentía muy apegado con el niño de alguna forma sintió que era como él por eso siempre trato de ayudarlo…

Recordaba los días posteriores a su curación, aquel tímido niño ahora era un alegre niño que jugaba y se divertía con Marlene y otros niños que conoció…

Cloud se sentía feliz por él. Al menos eso le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante…

No, no podía quedarse ahí, tenía que seguir sin importar su estado. En ese momento recordó algo que había en la mansión ShinRa y que definitivamente lo ayudaría…

Se levanto nuevamente apoyándose en la pared y se dirigió a las zonas mas profundas de la mansión de ShinRa… tenía que encontrar ese ataúd.

Aunque sus pasos aun eran lentos y sabia que pronto la encontrarían tenia que seguir, tenia que hacerle saber a ShinRa el peligro que ahora corrían. Después de pasar algunos pasillos rocosos por fin lo encontró! En aquellos ataúdes se encontraba la única persona que podía confiar ciegamente… Vincent Valentine.

Cloud trato de abrir la tapa de ese ataúd, pero estaba endemoniadamente débil ¡ese maldito de Hojou! Golpeteo como pudo esa tapa, esta se abre bruscamente alejando un poco a Cloud.

- ¿Quién se atreve a despertarme?

- … - Cloud apenas tenía la fuerza para permanecer consiente – fui… yo…

- ¿Quién eres? – se fijo en sus ojos – ojos de mako… ¿un SOLDADO? ¿una mujer?

- si…

- pensé que solo había hombres ahí

- soy la única hasta ahora… pero no tengo tiempo de explicar eso, por favor ayúdame

-lo siento, no puedo – le dio la espalda sin tener consideración del estado de Cloud

- por favor… tienes que hacerlo o sino… "el" morirá!

- no me interesa – estuvo a punto de meterse de nuevo en ese ataúd

- ¡tiene que importarte! ¡Es el hijo de Lucrecia!

-¿Qué dices? – Dijo sorprendido, no porque mencionara a Lucrecia sino que supiera lo que sindicaba para él - ¿la conociste?

-no, no tuve el honor de conocerla… pero… si sé quien fue… y quien eres tu… Vincent Valitine, exlíder de lo Turcos…

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes de mí?

- como te dije, no tengo tiempo… estoy muy débil… por favor, ayúdame

-… ¿Qué quieres? – accediendo, sabia que algo muy grave ocultaba esta mujer, sino ¿Por qué se molestaría a venir hasta él tan debil?

- quiero… necesito que vayas a Midgar y le digas a… Sephiroth que Hojou y DeepGround están en Nibelhiem

- ¿Sephiroth? – repitió el nombre, lo reconoció ese era el nombre del hijo de su amada Lucrecia! - ¿lo conoces?

- si, a él si lo conozco muy bien… - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – por favor, ayúdalo…

- ¿tu…?

- date prisa… estoy muy débil… aun no han hecho nada… conmigo –comento con resentimiento - Pero…no tardaran en descubrir la verdad

- …

Cloud se quito el colgante que Sephiroth le regalo y se lo dio a Vincent

- con esto él debería confiar en ti, por favor…

- tengo que salvarte…

- no te preocupes no creo que… me pase algo malo

- no sabes mentir, Hojou no hará que escapes así como así

-mmm… normalmente te haría caso, sin embargo solo sería un carga – recordando como Zack tuvo que cargarlo por semanas para llegar a unos cuantos metros a Midgar y como murió balaceado por soldados de Infantería de ShinRa. No quería que le pasara eso a Vincent – vete…

Vincent por alguna razón sabia que se arrepentiría por no llevar a la chica con él, pero ella tenía razón, solo por ahora tendría que abandonar a aquella mujer que le despertó. Se dirigió a la salida y sus pasos se dirigieron a Midgar.

*****************************Sede de ShinRa**********************

Con los animos por el suelo, la mayoría de los SOLDADOs estaban tratando de curar sus heridas, entre ellos se encontraban Sephiroth quien estaba muy callado, después de ver como Cloud fue secuestrada por tipos que no tenían la menos gota de humanidad y acabaron con casi la población del Sector 7 y 8. Aunque para colmo ahora confirmaban las sospechas de Lazard y la declaración de Hollander, efectivamente había un traidor en ShinRa, era Hojou.

El loco científico declaro que fue él el que se llevo la investigación de una ingenua científica llamada Lucrecia, para usarla para sus propios fines. Mato a sangre fría al Presidente y dejo a Rufus mal herido, Scarlet no tuvo suerte fue lanzada desde el último piso por el líder de DeepGround llamado Weiss, el Inmaculado, agradeciéndole a la desgraciada mujer por haber separado a Cloud del General, así podría sustituirlo rápidamente. Afortunadamente Lazard llego a tiempo con varios SOLDADOs para repelerlos, aunque ahora ShinRa sufría de una notable crisis, ya que no solo perdieron al Presidente sino también varios reactores habían explotado.

Angeal, Zack, Génesis y Sephiroth estaban en la oficina de este mientras trataban de recuperarse, ellos habían sufrido de varias heridas, ninguna de gravedad, pero que necesitaban de vendas al menos por un corto tiempo.

- asi que… Cloud esta embarazada? – pregunto Zack, tratando de empezar un conversación y enterarse mejor de la situación del secuestro de su amiga.

- a penas nos enteramos, gracias a tu linda novia

- ya veo… por eso Aerith me pidió que fuera con ella pero… yo me dirigía al Sector 8

- nadie, ni siquiera ella lo sabe… -comento Angeal todavía mirando el papel medico donde confirmaba lo dicho anteriormente.

- esto es mi culpa… yo no debí… enamorarme de ella, yo… - dijo Sephiroth angustiado

- ya de nada sirve lamentarse, ahora tenemos que rescatar a Cloud – dijo Génesis al acercársele a él y conteniéndose a no golpearlo por ser tan… patán.

- pero no sabemos donde esta y Hojou cubrió muy bien sus huellas – dijo Angeal

- siempre pensé que ese tipo era un maniático pero ahora sí que se paso de la raya, siempre me causaba escalofríos, ahora entiendo por qué observaba siempre a Cloud. – comento Zack

- su propósito era secuestrarla desde un principio… cuando entro a SOLDADO– analizando Angeal

- tenemos que buscarla, ese tipo será capaz de hacerle cosas horribles. – propuso Génesis

- no lo creo, si no saben en donde buscar – dijo una voz profunda, que salió de entre las sombras de la oficina, era Vincent.

- ¿Quién eres? – se puso en guardia Génesis - ¿Cómo entraste aqui?

- este lugar no ha cambiado mucho… - camino hacia la ventana mirando la ciudad casi a un lado de Sephiroth, el General se alejó un poco, por prudencia.

- ¡responde! – exigió Zack

- tranquilo – calmo Sephiroth a Zack – dinos quien eres

- soy Vincent Valentine, vine a advertirlos: DeepGround y Hojou están en Nibelhiem

Hubo un silencio abrumador…

*************************Laboratorio de la Mansión ShinRa**********************

Con el cuerpo extrañamente cansado, nuevamente se encontraba de nueva cuenta en el laboratorio pero esta vez en una silla y estaba atada con correas que lastimaron sus muñecas y tobillos.

- ya despertó, SOLDADO. Bien comenzaremos con la siguiente fase del Proyecto J – se escucho una voz desde un altavoz

- ¿Qué… quieres decir…?

- oh, vaya parece ser que aún no lo entiendes. Veamos… ¿Quién fue capaz de crear un clon de Sephiroth tan perfecto como tu?

-¿qué? – se quedo helada, ese maldito loco se atrevió a sacarle sangre y hacer investigaciones

- acaso creías que no tendrías problemas sin los exámenes médicos, jajaj

- no… no

- desde ahora tu será la nueva Jenova, harás que este planeta se incline ante ti

- ¿Qué estupideces dices? Yo no soy Jenova

- pero pronto lo serás!

- no! Basta! No quiero!

- oh, pero no este tan alterada querida, después de todo… estas embarazada

- ¿Qué…?

-si, estas esperando al nuevo heredero, Sephiroth debe estar complacido, un hijo que lo ayude en su propósito

- ¡cállate! No quiero saber nada de él!

- pero claro, ahora Sephiroth estará ocupado protegiendo a ShinRa ¿no lo crees?

- Sephiroth… *por favor, ven!* - pensó con desesperación y rogando que alguien trajera al General y que la salvara de esa tortura.

- acéptalo, eres una mujer, solo una MARIONETA. Un monstruo creado de otro y que ahora dara a luz a otro mas fuerte y único.

- no… no… yo no soy ese monstruo. Yo soy…

- tu eres la única que puede hacer que mi sueño se haga realidad… ahora deberás ser Jenova!

- ¡NO! – grito la rubia y una extraña luz blanca la rodeo e hizo explotar el lugar donde estaba sentada.

- parece ser que… funciono

Tirada en el suelo, esta la joven rubia, mientras el incendio era sofocado por el agua, la mujer empezó a recobrar el conocimiento. Weiss se acercó a la chica pero se mantuvo a una distancia segura esperando que aquel "show" hubiera funcionado, vio con satisfacción que la rubia se levanto y al alzar su rostro para verlo, sus ojos ya no eran el dulce azul zafiro que los identificaba sino un rojo carmesí como la sangre…

- bienvenida a casa… NEO-JENOVA

**Vaya vaya, en menos de media hora pude completar este cap, dejen sus comentarios! **


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26: ORIGENES (PARTE UNO)

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

************************Sede de ShinRa*************************

Aunque ninguno de los presentes en la oficina del General quería creer lo que ese desconocido estaba diciendo, pero había duda.

- ¿estás seguro? – pregunto Zack

- por completo - contesto Vincent – esa chica me lo dijo – saco el colgante que le dio Cloud y lo enseño – esto me lo dio ella, dijo que confiarías en lo que decía, si te lo enseñaba – lo extendió a Sephiroth y este lo tomo.

- ¿esa chica? – repitió Génesis - ¿Cómo era?

- era un SOLDADO

- ¿Cloud? – dijo Angeal – fue Cloud!

- ¿pero en Nibelhiem? – Pregunto Zack – ella me dijo que ese pueblo es donde nació

-…- Sephiroth no dijo nada, pero le alivio que Cloud estuviera bien – tienes que llevarme con ella, debo decirle algo…

- no pude traerla conmigo, ella me pidió que la dejara

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido Sephiroth - ¿Cómo demonios permitirse dejarla ahí en su estado? – sujeto a Vincent y lo atrapo en la pared, estaba furioso

- ella me lo pidió, no tuve opción. Nos hubieran capturado.

- ¡ella está embarazada!

-…- se quedo mudo, él no lo sabía… se sintió culpable, nuevamente fallo.

- tranquilo Sephiroth él no sabía nada ni siquiera ella lo sabe, además Cloud trato de ayudarnos como pudo.

- Génesis tiene razón, tenemos que hacer lo posible para rescatar a Cloud, no podemos permitir que esta acción que Cloud trato de hacer por nosotros sea en vano.

Sephiroth soltó a Vincent y se sentó en una silla cercana tratando de calmarse, la mujer que amaba podría morir junto a su hijo.

- primero hay que informar a Lazard, para que podamos ir Nibelhiem e ir por Cloud. – propuso Zack

- aunque me sorprenda decirlo, pero Zack tiene razón – dijo Génesis y volteo a ver Zack – a veces tienes buenas ideas – dijo con burla

- ¡oye! – reclamo Zack

- debemos ser cuidadosos, temo que sepan que ya vamos tras ellos. – comento Angeal

- bien, vamos – acepto Sephiroth y se levanto, miro a Vincent – siento mi comportamiento de antes, pero… no sé cómo actuar. Cloud… es la mujer que amo y tiene a mi hijo o hija, quiero que ellos estén bien.

- … siento no haberte podido ayudar lo suficiente

- no, lo hiciste bien. Tratabas de ayudar, ahora te pido una última cosa

- lo que sea – dijo Vincent, ya había cometido un error en dejar a aquella chica que trataba de salvar al hombre que amaba.

- quiero que me ayudes a rescatar a MI FAMILIA. Ahora sé que DeepGround son poderosos, no podre solo. Tengo miedo de que pierda no solo a Cloud sino también a mis amigos, mi hogar y ahora a mi familia y no quiero perderlos. Por eso te pido tu ayuda

-…lo hare, yo también debo redimir mi error por haber dejado a tu esposa sola.

- mmm… ¿mi esposa? – Repitió con ironía el General - ¿sabes? Antes de que atacar Midgar iba a cenar con ella y proponerle matrimonio – suspiro – espero que este bien, me moriría si algo le llegara a pasar.

- no pienses así, ya no estarás solo en esto.

- gracias

- Le guía la esperanza de que el don le dará la dicha.

También el juramento contraído con sus hermanos.

Ninguna promesa compartieron los enamorados,

Pues en sus corazones sabían que se reencontrarían.

- LOVELESS acto III – dijo burlonamente Sephiroth

- es lo mas adecuado para esta situación, la "Nubecita" te dará una esperanza, un hijo y ahora nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperarlos.

- pero… quiero decirte algo. Algo que tal vez pueda cambiar el rumbo en el que caminas

-… ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto confundido Angeal - ¿se trata de Cloud?

- no, del pasado de Sephiroth

- momento – detuvo Génesis – por fin pude comunicarme con Lazard, hablaremos con él en su oficina así que guarden esa conversación para después.

- es cierto – dijo Zack – en estos momentos debemos actuar ya

************************Hospital de ShinRa***************************

Aunque su vida fuera salvada por su hermano Lazard, se sentía humillado y ahora mas confundido. En esos momentos es cuando necesitaba ver a Cloud, porque ya no había duda de sus sospechas…

- Rufus – escucho su nombre y vio que era Lazard – vine a ver como estabas

- Estoy bien – trato de ser indiferente – y en ShinRa?

- reconstruyendo, se perdió por completo el sector 7 y parte del sector 8 aun esta incendiado – explico mientras se dirigía a un gran ventanal viendo la ciudad.

- ese maldito de Hojou nos traiciono, nunca se lo perdonare.

- lo dices por el ataque o por nuestro padre.

-… por ambas cosas, sabes algo de Cloud Strife

- no, pero si sé que fue secuestrada por ellos. Aun no sabemos sus intenciones, creo que quiera usarla para…

Rufus golpeo la cama donde estaba, Lazard volteo a ver a su hermano y pudo notar el coraje y la impotencia que expresaba Rufus.

- Rufus, tienes que ir por ella

- lo sé, pero ahora es difícil, no sabemos donde están. DeepGround no ha dejado huellas.

- ¡ella es nuestra hermana! ¡Tenemos que rescatarla!

- ¿crees que no lo sé? Cuando me dijiste que había la posibilidad de que Cloud fuera hermana que se perdió hace años, no he dejado de tenerla segura.

- ¡nuestro padre te pidió que la dejaras con nosotros! – reclamo Rufus

- sus habilidades eran necesarias en ese momento. Tu bien sabes que me pediste que guardara el secreto hasta que encontrarnos un momento adecuado para decírselo.

- ¡lo sé! ¡Demonios! Ella, Cloud es lo único que nos recuerda a mamá. Si le llega a pasar algo…

-no digas eso, nuestros SOLDADOs también están dispuestos a buscarla. Es más, el General y los Comandantes me pidieron una audiencia, al parecer saben dónde está.

-… bien, quiero que luego me des los detalles de eso. Si saben donde está, no dudes en darles todo el apoyo posible. Tenemos que detener a ese maniático antes de que se atreva hacerle algo malo a nuestra hermana.

- lo sé – Lazard se dirigió a la salida de la habitación – y no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que

************************Oficina del Director***************************

Los cuatro SOLDADOs estaban en la oficina, viendo con seriedad a Lazard, le habían comunicado lo que había pasado y donde ahora estaba Cloud. Lazard tuvo que calmarse para no terminar con reclamos sin sentido.

- así que Cloud está embarazada – miro Lazard a Sephiroth – nunca pensé que llegaría hasta a mi ese tipo de noticias.

- ni nosotros. – Comento Zack – señor, tenemos que rescatarla. Algo malo le harán

- pero primero quiero saber quien les dijo que en Nibelhiem se encontraban ellos.

- pues fue… - antes de que Angeal completara la frase sintió una presencia más en la oficina.

- fui yo – apareció Vincent entre las sombras y se quedo a lado de Sephiroth. Lazard se le quedo mirando, era sin duda un extraño pero ¿Quién era? por su rostro y sus ojos…

- ¿Vincent Valentine? – dijo incrédulo Lazard

- tiempo sin vernos… Lazard ShinRa

- ¿se conocen? – pregunto ingenuamente Zack

- si, era el líder de los Turcos hace 27 años… pensé que habías muerto ¿Cómo es que…?

- agradécelo a Hojou, me hizo más daño del que puedes imaginar, Lucrecia me salvo.

- ya veo, Lucrecia desapareció después de que dio a luz a su hijo, jamás supe quien fue o donde estaba.

Sephiroth al escuchar eso, le extraño. Para él era como escuchar la historia que su tutor le dijo ¿Lucrecia? Ese nombre por alguna razón lo esucho, hace mucho tiempo…

-Vincent – llamo Lazard –tu… ¿viste a Cloud viva?

- en lo que cabe, pero estaba muy débil, a consecuencia de alguna especie de droga. Me pidió que viniera a advertirles del peligro

- ya veo – bajo la cabeza abrumado – Cloud es una SOLDADO que cumplió con su deber hasta el final, debemos actuar por ella.

- Cloud aun esta con vida – dijo Sephiroth ya que el tono y las palabras de Lazard le hacían creer que Cloud ya no existía – ella está bien

Hubo un incomodo silencio, Lazard miro al General y pudo ver la firme esperanza de encontrar a la madre de su hijo con vida. El Director entendió que el General amaba sin arrepentimiento a su recién encontrada hermana, pero él no podía hablar de eso con los SOLDADOs, porque era un asunto familiar, pero guardo la misma esperanza de Sephiroth.

- tienes razón – concedió Lazard – pediré un informe de todos los recursos disponibles y partirán de inmediato a Nibelhiem, deberán rescatar a Cloud Strife.

- ¡entendido! – dijeron los cuatro SOLDADOs

-También iré yo – dijo Vincent – prometí a Sephiorth en ayudar a rescatar a esa mujer.

- te lo agradezco

- vaya, no pensé que el exlíder de los Turcos fuera a ir – comento Zack

- prometi no usar este poder, por que yo le temia, pero por ayudar al hijo de Lucrecia a recuperar a su familia, lo hare sin pensarlo

- ¿perdón? – pregunto Sephiroth

- Sephiroth, esto es lo que quería decirte, tu madre… tu verdadera madre se llama Lucrecia Crescent, tú naciste en la mansión ShinRa que está precisamente en Nibelhiem.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos sorprendidos, dejando mudo a Sephiroth

- ¿yo nací en Nibelhiem? ¿Mi madre es…Lucrecia?

-Cloud me despertó de mi sueño para que te encontrara y te ayudara en todo lo que pudiera. Ahora lo hare, por la mujer que alguna vez ame y que ahora su hijo me necesita.

-…-

- esto, es demasiado repentino – comento Génesis, ni él se lo esperaba. A decir verdad, desde que conoció a Sephiroth nunca lo había escuchado hablar de su familia, él era muy callado apenas ellos lo habían obligado a estar con ellos. Respetaba mucho a Sephiroth desde que él era niño, pero jamás se imagino que el hombre fuera tan solitario.

Pero él no se rindió y relativamente cuando llegaron a ser Segunda Clase, arrastraban a regañadientes al pobre Sephiroth donde fuera, ya sea para salir a tomar algo o ver los intentos de Génesis de provocar a Sephiroth a una pelea con él, pero Sephiroth aprendió como evitarlo, aunque para su desgracia no pudo evitar que Génesis recitara TODO el bendito día LOVELESS.

-temo que me dirás algo que siempre ha querido saber, pero tengo miedo

- no te culpo, nunca he hablado de esto con nadie.

- pero al parecer que es necesario – dijo Génesis – Sephiroth tiene derecho de saber quién era su madre.

- Lucrecia siempre fue muy hermosa, con un carácter único, pero a la vez inseguro. Aun así yo… termine enamorado como idiota por ella…

*************************en un lugar oscuro**********************

Weiss estaba esperando que Hojou terminara con su estúpida investigación con ahora Neo-Jenova. Quería a aquella mujer ya en su cama…

- ¿todavía no han terminado? – pregunto impaciente Weiss

- no, ahora tengo un problema con el espécimen – dijo Hojou viendo algunos papeles

- ¿ahora qué?

- ella está embarazada no podremos hacer que haga mucho, pero si podre usar al feto una vez que crezca un poco más.

- ¡no puedo creer que tengo un vástago que no sea el mío!

- no seas impaciente, una vez que saque al feto podrás tenerla sin problemas.

- espero, porque me he arriesgado mucho al traerla aquí. Pero quiero saber si no tendrá problemas de quererse cambiar de bando

- parece ser que Neo-Jenova está estable, pero todavía está muy confundida. Eso se le pasara cuando le metamos bien en la cabeza que es Jenova y su propósito.

- de eso se encargara Shelke, ella hasta ahora ha sido muy útil al usar los datos que tenia acerca de Jenova.

- mmm… esa chiquilla podrá hacer ese delicado trabajo?

- no pongas palabra en mi boca y apresúrate!

Ahora la recién nombrada Neo-Jenova estaba en una habitación, dormida en una gran cama con sabanas blancas, su ropa había sido cambiada, aun lazo cruzado al cuello ce color negro que solo cubría sus pechos y dejaba ver su cintura y cadera, una larga falda negra y con aberturas a los lados. Tenía maquillaje sobre sus parados de color negro y sus labios permanecían rojos, que la hacía ver más sensual. De repente abre sus ojos y se levanta de la cama, aquel color rojizo en sus ojos la hacía ver tan inhumana, su mirada tan profunda y llena de odio.

- adelante – dijo la rubia mujer, entro una jovencita de cabello castaño corto con ojos de color miel. -¿Qué quieres? – dijo fríamente

- siento molestarla, Neo-Jenova, pero me pidieron que la llevara a que se haga mas exámenes

-… ¡que se vayan al diablo con eso! – dijo molesta se levanto de la cama y miro por una ventana de la mansión donde ahora se encontraba – me han tenido encerrada en este lugar por horas ¿cuando podre ir a atacar a esos estúpidos humanos? – exigió mirando a la chiquilla que ahora la estaba cuidando

- tan pronto pueda controlar su poder, Hojou dice que no debe excederse

- esas son tonterías – volviendo a ver la ventana, el paisaje le causaba repugnancia - ¿mataron a los habitantes de este lugar?

- no, los mantenemos en una de las zonas subterráneas de la mansión. Hojou dijo que los usaría para hacer nuevos soldados.

-… quiero que terminen con esta estupidez lo mas pronto posible, acabare con ShinRa yo misma. Y cuando lo haga, acabare con TODA la humanidad

- … si, ese es su propósito. Gobernar este Planeta, usted llego desde el cielo como una diosa desciende por suceso divino y los humanos le negaron ese derecho.

- también por la culpa de esos malditos Cetras, ahora casi están extintos a excepción de una. Shelke!

- si – contesto la jovencita

- dile a Rosso que quiero a esa Cetra, ya es tiempo que resuelva asuntos pendientes.

- si – dijo Shelke y se retiro

Neo-Jenova se acerco a un tocador que estaba ahí y vio con satisfacción su nuevo cuerpo. Ahora ya nadie podría detenerla, pronto sus planes de hacerse de ese planeta darían sus frutos, pero por alguna razón algo sentía que nada de lo que hacía estaba bien.

- ¡ah! – se arrodillo, el dolor era agudo. Era como si miles de agujas se le clavaran en el cuerpo - ¿Qué me pasa?

- *primero muerto antes de permitir que le hagas más daño* - esa voz… la reconocía ¿pero quién era?

- ¡fuera! ¡Este cuerpo es mío!

- *no, nunca fue tuyo ese cuerpo y nunca lo será. Ese cuerpo, sus recuerdos, sus miedos, sus pesadillas y sus heridas me pertenecen solo a mi*

- ¡no!

- *no ganaras nada con ella, ella es más fuerte que tu*

- ¡cállate!

- *te lo advierto, ella me pertenece a mí, yo solo puedo decidir lo que hará y ahora lo único que hará será regresar a donde pertenece*

- ¡maldito! ¡Sal de mi! – exigió Neo-Jenova

- *todavía no, pero cuando salga lo único que veras es tu muerte*

*****************************Oficina del Director************************

- así que eso pasó – dijo Sephiroth, estaba absorto por todo lo que había escuchado por parte de Vincent, sus orígenes y las razones del porque era tan especial, pero no aceptaba que eso fuera importante pero ahora entendía todo.

- si, hice todo lo que pude para protegerla, pero falle. No pude detenerla, es por ello que decidí encerarme, para evitar que Caos se apoderara de mí e hiciera daño a otros.

- es increíble – dijo Génesis – la madre de Sephiroht uso al Caos para salvarte y asi darte el poder para proteger a su hijo.

- cuando recobre el sentido, tu habías crecido. Tenias apenas siete años, no pude acercarme porque no tenía derecho. Pero ahora… -

- eso explica el por que desapareciste de ShinRa, eras muy fuerte como para que alguien te matara. Hojou tendrá su castigo, tenlo por seguro – dijo Lazard

- ahora más que nunca necesito tu ayuda, tal vez no pudiste salvar a mi madre pero… si puedes ayudarme a detener esta locura- interrumpió Sephiroth, luego miro a sus compañeros – no sé lo que nos espere en Nibelhiem. Pero de algo si estoy seguro, necesitare todo su apoyo para lograr recuperar a Cloud.

- ¡cuenta con eso! – dijo animado Zack

- no olvides que Cloud es como mi hija y ahora tengo un nieto que velar. – dijo Angeal

- y tampoco olvide que Cloud es mi "inocente" hermanita, mi sobrino se las verá muy negras contigo, porque no te imagino cuidando de un bebe – burlo Génesis – y cito que…

La leyenda hablará de sacrificio cuando el fin del mundo llegue.

El viento navega sobre el manto del agua.

Sin prisas, pero con firmeza.

-LOVELESS acto VI – dijo Sephiroth

- me sorprende que en verdad se sepa todos los versos de ese libro – comento Zack

- cuando pases DEMASIADO tiempo con Génesis tal vez y lo recites también. – comento Angeal, a lo cual Zack hizo un gesto de desagrado.

- … yo no tengo mucho que decir, más que esa mujer es importante para ti. Así que luchare por el legado que dejaste tu en ella, por que también tiene un parte de Lucrecia

- gracias – dijo Sephiroth

"caminos separados, pero junto a la vez

Tengo entre mis manos el único camino

Para que ellos estén juntos…

Pero ahora tengo poco tiempo para actuar"

**Ok, esto se pone cada vez mas y mas cardiaco. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y advertirles que las emociones se pondrán mejores.**


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27: ORIGENES (PARTE DOS)

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

**************Oficina del Director******************************

Lazard estaba hablando por teléfono mientras los presentes en la oficina esperaban ya órdenes de partida. Una vez que termino, Lazard vio a los SOLDADOs y solo dio un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

- han sido autorizados para partir a Nibelhiem y rescatar a la SOLDADO Cloud Strife. Ya pedí a los Turcos que los acompañaran.

- excelente, eso fue rápido – comento Génesis

- el hecho de que no solo una de nuestros SOLDADOs fuera secuestrado por el enemigo y nos ha dado un gran golpe, es necesario actuar de manera más directa. Es la única forma que podemos asegurar el futuro no de ShinRa, sino del Planeta. También informe que Vincent apareció

-….- eso a Vincent no le hacía gracia, pero tendría que por ahora aceptarlo, el nieto de Lucrecia estaba en peligro, no tenía tiempo para ser quisquilloso con las formalidades.

- iré a ver a mi hermano – informo Lazard y levantándose de su silla – enlístense para partir

- ¡si, señor! –contestaron los cuatro SOLDADOs, Lazard se retiro.

Los primeros en irse fueron Angeal, Genesis y Zack (a regañadientes) se retiraron para dejar al General con el exTurco. Sephiroth dirigió sus paso a la salida, pero algo le decía que tenia que hablar con aquel hombre, después de todo él fue el único testigo presencial que le confirmo que de Cloud estaba bien y también por que él era..

- sé que no quieres hablar – comenzó Vincent – falle con Lucrecia, no tengo derecho a estar en tu vida

- no – negó Sephiroth – de alguna forma tu me confirmaste que mi madre quiso tenerme a su lado. Me revelaste que yo nací en Nibelhiem, el mismo pueblo donde Cloud nació, eso me alegra mucho, porque significa que de alguna forma me siento conectado a ella por ese lugar.

- ¿a pesar de que te abandone?

- trataste de salvarme, eso cuenta mucho. Y viendo lo que hizo Hojou… yo soy el que se siente culpable.

- no digas eso – negó Vincent mientras le daba la espalda al General – debí haber actuado directamente y no solo de palabras

- mi madre se hubiera rehusado, pero… me tuvo a mi. De ahí comenzaron sus culpas y remordimientos – estuviste a su lado aunque fuera en un tanque de mako. Incluso desde antes…lo que nunca me imagine es que Hojou no pudiera tener hijos… aun no puedo creer que yo…

- seas mi hijo – a completo Vincent volteándolo a ver– ni yo me lo creo. Jamás pensé que Lucrecia no supiera eso Hojou no podía aportar ese absurdo proyecto.

- y no sabes cómo me alegra NO ser su hijo, siempre que me veía Hojou cuando pasaba por el Departamento Científico, era con una mirada extraña, siempre me rechazaba pero a la vez me veía como su "carta del triunfo". Nunca le perdonare que haya usado a mi madre para sus locos experimentos, ni mucho menos si le hace algo a Cloud.

- ¿la amas mucho?

- hasta la locura, ella… apareció de la nada, detuvo una guerra en la cual no se le veía fin, luego pregunto por mi diciendo que tenia asuntos personales, me amenazo con matarme…

- ¿te amenazo con matarte? – pregunto Vincent

-… eso fue antes… - dijo nervioso Sephiroth – se unió a ShinRa, desde ahí comencé a tratarla y me enamore.

- es bueno escuchar eso. No me hubiera gustado saber que alguien te amenazaba

- Cloud es diferente, ella es... única, la mujer que me hizo sentir más un hombre que un SOLDADO. Solo espero que ella y mi hijo estén bien, no me perdonaría si les pasara algo

- no debes preocuparte, para eso estoy aquí.

- tienes razón, tengo que prepararme. Nos veremos en la entrada de ShinRa.

- te esperare a ti a los demás. – el General hizo una ligera sonrisa y se retiro, pero antes de salir…

- me alegro saber que… mis padres no me abandonaron todo este tiempo, es algo que de alguna forma me hace sentir que alguna vez fui amado por ellos… ahora tengo que hacer lo mismo por la mujer que amo y mi hijo, ese niño tiene que nacer, debo verlo crecer…

- estoy seguro de que lo harás-

- gracias… padre – se retiro de ahí, dejando a un Vincent a punto de llorar. Ahora él debía hacer algo por su hijo y su nieto, tenía que rescatarlos.

*************************Hospital de ShinRa*********************

Lazard fue de nuevo a visitar a su hermano, justo cuando entro, Rufus estaba hablando con Tseng quien le informo que hubo importantes baja en ShinRa. Al ver Rufus a su hermano, pidió a Tseng que se retirara. Lazard le informo lo que Sephiroth y los otros le había dicho.

- así que Nibelhiem, y… nuestra madre está ahí? – pregunto Rufus

- aparentemente si, pero me inquieta algo y es que nuestros espías dijeron que junto a ella se encontraba un joven llamado Cloud Strife – informo Lazard

- ¿Cómo? ¿Un joven? – pregunto sorprendido

- sí, pero aun no sabemos mucho sobre eso.

- sería posible? Es decir, nuestra madre tuvo un hijo después de esta Cloud mujer.

- si lo tuvo, estaba en su derecho. Recuerda que nuestra madre y Cloud son muy parecidos, no me extrañaría que este joven llamado Cloud sea nuestro medio hermano ¿me pregunto como será? – preguntando Lazard e imaginándose aquel muchacho.

- seguramente como Cloud, aunque es extraño hablar con el mismo nombre pero en diferente persona. Ahora que Scarlet ha muerto, ellos son los únicos que quedan de la familia, aparte de nosotros dos. –comento Rufus mirando la ventana

- es cierto. Recuerdo el día en que nosotros estábamos junto a ella en la mansión ShinRa, precisamente en Nibelhiem, antes de que construyeran el Reactor y selláramos a Jenova ahí. Mamá le encantaba ese lugar, solíamos jugar mucho ahí. – dijo con añoranza Lazard acercándose a la ventana

- apenas tenias cuatro años y yo tenía un años. Supimos que teníamos un hermano, pero nuestro padre no quería tener otro más, quería matarlo antes de que naciera. Mamá tuvo que huir, apenas tenía dos meses de embarazo. Nunca supimos que era.

- ¿recuerdas su nombre? – pregunto Lazard mirando a su herido hermano.

- claro que si, Minerva.-contesto Rufus de inmediato - Minerva ShinRa, tenía una gran belleza y un carácter único, aunque siempre me asustaba por qué no se quedaba callada, por lo que respectaba a la extracción de mako, ella siempre dijo que algún día habría consecuencias graves. Nuestro padre le tachaba de loca, pero eso jamás la desanimo con nosotros, nos enseño a amar la naturaleza y lo que nos rodeaba.

- es cierto, Cloud tiene mucho de ella. Lo sé porque lo vi en sus ojos, su decisión pero también un gran dolor. Espero que este bien, a penas cumplimos tres meses de haberla encontrado y ahora…

- ella estará muy bien, no por eso llego a ser un SOLDADO de Primera Clase. – comento orgulloso Rufus

-por cierto tengo que decirte algo que me tiene asombrado – dijo y se acerco a ala cama donde estaba su hermano y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca

- ¿de qué se trata? – pregunto curioso Rufus

- Cloud está embarazada

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es el insolente que se atrevió a tocar a mi hermana? – exigió Rufus

- es el General Sephiroth, también es el encargado de llevar a cabo de la misión de rescate.

- ¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Rufus- Pero qué horror, mi hermana embarazada y ahora está con el enemigo. Esto es una verdadera catástrofe. – dijo angustiado poniendo una mano sobre su frente

- tranquilo, el General Sephiroth se hará cargo del bebe, claro que le pedirá matrimonio previamente, para que el bebe quede protegido por las leyes.

- … - suspiro – no me agrada, a penas encuentro a mi hermanita y ahora me la quitan

- no exageres, alégrate, nuestra hermana tendrá a su primer hijo, ella es fuerte y decidida, lo criara muy bien.

- es cierto, pero no puedo evitar que me moleste. Después de todo estamos hablando de un próximo heredero de ShinRa, tiene que ser reconocida antes de tener a su hijo.

- lo sé, pero no ganamos nada con presionar. Dejemos que rescaten a Cloud y hablaremos con ella, estoy seguro que le alegrara encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo. Y nuestra madre recuperara el derecho que le pertenece

- es verdad, al igual que ese bebe que ahora está creciendo en Cloud. ¿sabes? – dijo Rufus – espero que sea una niña, sería una belleza envidiada por todos.

- con el carácter del General? – se pregunto a si mismo Lazard – vaya que será una mujer indomable.

Ambos hermanos empezaron a reírse, esperando que su hermana estuviera bien al igual que ese pequeño ser que ahora mismo crecía…

*********************Sector 5*****************************

Aerith estaba muy angustiada, Cloud estaba en un grave peligro. Eso lo sabia no porque Zack se le dijera sino por el Planeta le ha dicho que alguien ha perturbado al divino regalo que el Planeta ofreció pata detener las batallas, ella tenia que hacer algo, no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, Cloud era su amiga y ahora con lo de su hijo era mas su sentido de responsabilidad, no quería que muriera.

Nuevamente estaba rezando en la iglesia, implorando que alguien le diera una respuesta, cualquiera que le ayudara a saber donde estaba su amiga. De repente las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron bruscamente, Aerith pensó que era Zack pero… era una mujer castaña con un traje rojo y negro.

- ¿Quién eres?

- lo siento Cetra, pero Neo-Jenova quiere verte

-¿Quién?

- le reina que ha despertado por fin hara que este planeta tan miserable sea destruido!

- ¿Qué? No… no puede ser… Cloud…

- esa mujer ya NO existe, ahora es Neo-Jenova!

En ese momento entro Zack, se preocupo por que la persona que estaba ahí no le era nada conocido y su presencia era terrorífica.

- ¡Aerith! – grito Zack

-¡Zack, no te acerques!- pidió Aerith

- no te preocupes, te rescatare

- que tonto humano

-¿Quién eres? – exigió Zack

- soy Rosso Carmesi, un soldado de DeepGround

- ¿Qué? ¿de DeepGround?

- asi es, mi reina me ha pedido que lleve a esta Cetra ante su presencia.

- ¡no importa, no permitiré que te lleves a Aerith! – Zack saco su espada y ataco a Rosso, quien no le molesto esquivar el ataque del hiperactivo Zack

- que patético – dijo Rosso sacando su arma y lanzo a Zack aun de las columnas de la iglesia

- ¡basta! ¡Iré contigo, pero deja a Zack!

- buena decisión, niña. Aunque debo decir que este humano no fue la gran cosa, mmm… no deberé esperar mucho de esos otros SOLDADOs, no sé por qué Weiss permite que aun vivan.

-… *Cloud, iré hacia a ti, si puedo despertarte podre salvarte. Cloud sé que aun estas ahí…* - pensó la pobre Cetra viendo a Zack inconsciente - *perdóname Zack, pero esto es también mi destino.*

************************Nibelhiem, Mansion de ShinRa****************

Siendo arrastrada por Rosso entre los pasillos de aquella mansión, Aerith asustada llego aun de las habitaciones mas grandes de la mansión. Rosso la empujo a la habitación

- mas te vale comportase, debo decir que nuestra reina tiene poca paciencia con sus invitados…- dijo la descarada mujer

Aerith se quedo en medio de la habitación, luego sintió una presencia siniestra detrás de ella, al voltear vio a… ¿Cloud? Pero sus ropas eran distintas, más oscuras y descaradas, ese maquillaje le hacía ver diferente.

- así que tu eres la ultima Cetra, es una lástima – dijo con sarcasmo Neo-Jevona

- ¿Cloud? –llamo temerosa Aerith

- ¿Cloud? – Repitió – esa débil mujer ya no está, ahora soy Jenova.

- ¡no! – Negó Aerith – sé que ella aun está ahí

- será mejor que cuides tus palabras – se acerco peligrosamente a la Cetra - ya que estas en un posición en lo que no podrán quejarte, en mi esta la decisión de mandarte a una jaula y la muerte

- prefiero mil veces la muerte, que ver a mi amiga siendo devorada por un monstruo! – Grito Aerith – no te tengo miedo, Jenova. Eres un monstruo que acabo con la vida de mi familia.

- vaya que tienes agallas, Cetra. Pero eso no servirá, pronto destruiré este mundo. Luego viajare a otro planeta para construir el reino que quiero.

- no lo harás, no mientras "ellos" luchen

- te refieres a los SOLDADOs de ShinRa, jajajaja – burlo Neo-Jenova – esas basura no han podido con mis soldados ¿crees que puedan derrotarme?

- no solo lo creo, lo sé.

-… ¡sabia que serias un problema, pero ahora… he tomado mi decisión y es…!

- esa decisión no te concierne a ti Jenova, le concierne a Cloud, solo ella tiene el derecho de decirle al Planeta si decisión

- ¿Qué quieres decir, maldita Cetra? – dijo furiosa

- Cloud, el Planeta te pidió tu hicieras una decisión, ahora debes hacerlo ¡hazlo por ti y por fin serás feliz!

- … ¡cállate!

- no me callare, Cloud tu eres muy fuerte y aunque no sé cuál es tu pasado, que hace que te duela tanto vivir. No estás sola, me tienes a mí, a tu FAMILIA que te está esperando en Midgar y a tu hijo… ese pequeño ser que está creciendo dentro de ti.

-…mi… mi hijo… - se agarro la frente con ambas manos - ¡no!

-*es cierto… ¿acaso me olvidaste… mamá? Yo siempre estaré a tu lado y ahora más que nunca, mi padre no tarda, despierta mamá… papá te esta esperando*

En ese momento entro Azul y Neo-Jenova se acerco a una de las ventanas tratando de tranquilizarse, Azul preocupado se acerco a ella, pero Neo-Jenova lo alejo usando su poder. Aerith estaba muy asustada, temiendo lo peor.

-¡no me toques! – Exigió Neo-Jenova – vete de aquí, no te llame – ordeno

- si, mi señora. Me llevare a la Cetra – se acerco a Aerith y trato de sujetarla

- Azul ¡Deja a la Cetra aquí!

- pero…

- ¡es una maldita orden, lárgate! lárgate antes que mi paciencia se agote

-s-si, mi señora – dijo temeroso Azul y se retiro

Luego de que ambas se quedaron solas nuevamente en la habitación, la llamada Neo-Jenova aun miraba la ventana.

-…-

- sé que no podre hacer nada por recuperar a mi amiga, pero al menos dime que ella… - dijo triste Aerith y bajando la cabeza sabiendo que tal vez sus palabras no llegaron a su receptor

- no te preocupes Aerith – la voz de Jevona cambio a una más dulce, Aerith dejo de respirar – Jenova no está aquí…

- ¿eres… tu…? ¿Cloud eres tú?

"Jenova" volteo a ver a la ultima Cetra y cuando la vio, Aerith pudo reconocer a su amiga con ese maquillaje y es que sus hermosos ojos azules regresaron. Se arrojo a ella para abrazarla y llorar, Cloud por fin despertó de su sueño.

- ¡qué bueno! ¡Cloud!

- no grites o nos descubrirán, no quiero que te hagan daño – pidió la recién despierta Cloud – yo… te escuchaba a lo lejos, tenía miedo, pero gracias a ti pude despertar… tiene razón, mi familia me espera y también… - puso sus mano sobre su vientre aun plano pero que sabia había un pequeño en él – mi hijo… este pequeño tesoro también me salvo

- ¡qué bueno amiga! – dijo la Cetra al borde de las lagrimas y volviendo a abrazar a la futura madre

-tienes que salir de aquí – pidió Cloud

- nos iremos juntas, ya verás que…

- NO, yo me quedo. Todavía tengo que hacer algo muy importante

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir?

- me pediste una decisión y es esta. Debo salvar a DeepGround, ellos también son víctimas de las circunstancias.

**Aleluya! Pudo terminarlo después de hacer la tarea TT-TT pensé que no podría por que me dejaron MUCHA ahora buu, pero lo logre… mmm… creo que puedo aclarar algo que seria muy bueno de esta parte… Aceptémoslo, Sephiroth es muy guapo (*¬*) para que haya sido hijo de ese Hojou, además Vincent es muy buen padre *-*. Dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos el siguiente fin de semana**


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28: CONFRONTACIONES

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

La recién despierta Cloud miraba a Aerith con decisión, pero la Cetra estaba asustada por la descabellada decisión de la SOLDADO.

- Cloud estás segura? Aquí correrías peligro

- no, porque estoy consciente, además desde que me entere que estaba embarazada trate de proteger la mente de mi hijo, aunque yo me sacrificara, Jenova no pudo hacerle daños a él o… ella – acariciando mas su vientre – me hablo

- ¿te hablo? ¿Tu hijo?

- sí, me dijo que él estaría conmigo, me mantendrá cuerda y también… Sephiroth viene en camino

- es más razón para irnos de aquí

- tengo que seguir con este estúpido papel de Jenova, solo así podre detenerlos – dijo Cloud dándole la espalda a Aerith

- pero es muy peligroso además tu bebe…

- lo sé, estoy asustada, pero él está conmigo.

- Cloud…

En ese momento entro Shelke, Aerith se oculto detrás de Cloud, ella se encontraba tranquila.

- sabia que la mente de Jenova no resistiría – dijo Shelke

- Shelke, sabias que yo aun estaba viva y me ayudaste

- si, Hojou no se dio cuenta que cambie la programación de los genes que te injertaron, era mako libre de la influencia de Jenova.

- gracias, pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- por venganza

- ¿eh?

- yo… - comenzó a acercarse más a Cloud – yo fui secuestrada por DeepGround y convertida en androide, perdí casi todos mis recuerdos, después de eso… no recuerdo más… cuando te trajeron algo dentro de mi quería que pasaras lo mismo que yo por eso cambie los genes de Jenova por algo menos nocivo.

- ya veo, Shelke, gracias

- ¿él está bien? – viendo su vientre. Cloud entendió lo que decía

- si, él está bien – pudo sus manos nuevamente es su vientre, ahora ese movimiento le encantaba, quería sentir a su hijo creciendo dentro de ella.

- me alegra – sonrió – realmente eres la hija de Zoah

- ¿eh? ¿Zoah?

- si, Hojou encontró algo en tu sangre que se parecía por completo a la energía que emite la Corriente Vital.

Cloud recordó lo que esa mujer le dijo, su yo masculino cayó en la Corriente Vital aun con vida y al parecer gano el poder para evitar que Sephiroth ganara siempre. Esa mujer le dijo que era su hija concebida en la corriente y en el cual le ayudo a recobrar su yo verdadero.

- ya veo…

- Cloud, tu eres la hija de Zoah? – Pregunto Aerith – por ello el Planeta esperaba tu llegada, para corregir lo que los humanos habían hecho.

- si, para salvar a la gente que era importante para esa persona – imagino a Sephiroth rodeado de sus compañeros y siendo feliz – si soy la hija de Zoah, entonces es mi deber proteger a mi familia y amigos, también a mi pueblo. Solo así podre derrotar a Jenova.

- es muy cierto – animo Aerith – los Cetras murieron por detenerla, esperaban que algún día la diosa Zoah llegara para detenerla. Ahora esa misión es tuya.

- si, lo sé- dijo Cloud algo triste

Shelke se alejo de ellas, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– pronto se darán cuenta de lo que hice, me mataran – dijo Shelke temerosa

- no si puedo evitarlo – declaro Cloud – Shelke, quiero que escapes con la gente de Nibelhiem y Aerith y lo lleves a Midgar

- …pero… - dijo Shelke asustada – no puedo… yo…

- tranquila, yo las cubriré. Quiero que escapen y protejan a la gente que tiene capturada. Shelke, iras con Aerith y los liberaran. Usen Materia de Tierra, así podrán evitar que los sigan.

- Cloud, debes venir con nosotros – suplico nuevamente Aerith

- no, debo quedarme, deben advertirles a los demás donde está su nueva base.

- es cierto, después de que Neo-Jenova se estabilice partiríamos a la nueva base.

- Shelke tu les dirás a ShinRa donde atacar. Eres la mejor para meterte en la Red.

- Cloud… - llamo Shelke - ¿crees que lo hare bien?

- claro que si – con esas palabras Shelke se convenció.

************************En los aires *************************

Dentro del helicóptero, no solo estaban los SOLDADOs sino también los Turcos, hasta una preocupada Cissnei.

- estaremos en Nibelhiem en los próximos treinta minutos – informo Tseng

- bien, tenemos que darnos prisa. Desgraciadamente ahora tenemos informes de rehenes – dijo Angeal revisando unos papeles.

- y más de Aerith - dijo acongojado Zack – debí haberla defendido ¡maldición!

- no te preocupes Zack – dijo Sephiroth – Aerith está con Cloud, ambas están bien.

- es cierto, debo ser positivo – se dijo a si mismo Zack

- no puedo creer que tenga en este helicóptero al legendario Vincent Valentine – dijo Reno conduciendo el vehículo

- concéntrate – regaño Vincent – tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible

- es cierto Reno – dijo Rude

- ay que pesados – quejo Reno.

- … miro a los Turcos que estaban ahí y que ahora serian parte de esta batalla – escuchen, como anterior líder de los Turcos no creo que deba recordarles esto, el juramento que hicieron por ShinRa, de ocultar sus secretos y sus crímenes- anuncio con resentimiento- pero ahora no deben pensar en eso, sino en rescatar a las personas que no pueden defenderse. Ahora no pelearemos por ShinRa sino por la gente y este planeta en el que vivimos. Hagan su mayor esfuerzo.

- ¡si! – contestaron todos, Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal solo sonrieron satisfechos.

***************************Nibelhiem************************

Por cuestiones prudentes, los SOLDADOs de ShinRa aterrizaron cerca de Nibelhiem. Para Sephiroth era una extraña sensación de nostalgia, conocía el lugar perfectamente, cada colina, cada árbol…

- me siento extraño, siento que conozco ese lugar. – dijo Sephiroth

- estás en tu pueblo natal – dijo Vincent – naciste aquí. Hubiera querido que Lucrecia viera este momento...

- espero encontrar a Cloud pronto, no quiero que este más tiempo aquí y mas con esos tipos.

- no te preocupes. La llevaremos pronto a Midgar – animo Vincent

- gracias – dijo agradecido Sephiroth con su padre. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, desde que conoció Cloud toda su vida tuvo un giro de 360 grados y no podía negar que eso no le molestaba, al contrario, preguntas que antes estaban en la oscuridad por fin salieron a la luz, llenándolo de una gran paz. Ahora tenía a sus amigos bien, su recién encontrado padre, ahora también exista en su vida aquella mujer que le quito el sueño desde el día en que la conoció y un pequeño… un bebe que pronto conocería. Si, su vida estaba ya completa…

En ese momento escucharon disparos, los Turcos se prepararon y los SOLDADOs para atacar, Génesis y Angeal se prepararon para atacar

- ¡nos atacan!- grito un SOLDADO de Segunda Clase

- no bajen la guardia puede ser de DeepGround – ordeno Génesis. Pronto divisaron a una mujer corriendo por los árboles.

- ¡oye, mujer! ¿Qué demonios haces? – dijo Génesis, la mujer detuvo su marcha y salió de su escondite

- lo mismo les pregunto – dijo la mujer de cabello largo atado con una coleta de color castaño claro y ojos azules y portaba unos anteojos, vestida con un top rojo y negro atado a su cuello y una falda ajustada que le llegaba a mitad de muslo, con zapatillas azules, venia armada.

- esta es una zona restringida, deberías irte – informo Angeal

- no tengo por qué obedecer a ShinRa

- escuche señorita, estamos en medio de una misión sería bueno que tomara nuestra consejo – dijo Génesis tratando de conservar la calma ante esa mujer tan altanera.

- ja, ustedes SOLDADOs no han podido ni siquiera derrotar a DeepGround antes de que atacaran Midgar ¿Cómo esperan hacerlo ahora?

- ahora ya no estamos solos, ni tampoco estamos a ciegas – dijo Sephiroth con Vincent a su lado.

- ja, vaya, no esperaba que el General Sephiroth estuviera aquí, eso quiere decir que las cosas son serias. – el comentario molesto a Génesis

- usted conoce a DeepGround – dijo Vincent – quisiéramos saber lo que usted sabe.

- y usted es? – pregunto aquella mujer

- soy Vincent Valentine

- ¿Vincent? El recipiente que contiene la energía de Caos

- es mi padre – declaro Sephiroth

-… soy Shalua Rui – dijo la mujer sin hacer caso al último comentario dicho por el General

- bien Shalua – dijo Angeal – dinos lo que sabes de DeepGround

- solo puedo decirles que gracias a la investigación que hizo la ingenua Lucrecia Crescent, Hojou quiere apoderarse del poder de OMEGA

- Lucrecia era mi madre, así que no la insultes

- Sephiroth Crescent, así que ya sabes la verdad.-dijo Shalua agregando el apellido de la madre de Sephiroth al General, algo que le pareció algo nostálgico- Lucrecia fue una completa tonta, pero veo que su hijo lo es mucho más

- escucha, no sé por qué estás aquí, pero te agradecería tu ayuda. – dijo Sephiroth a punto de lanzarse contra ella y atravesarla con Masamune

- ¿Por qué debería? Yo solo vengo por alguien. – les dio la espalda y se disponía a irse

- yo también, la mujer que amo y mi hijo

-…- volteo a ver al General y pudo ver que en verdad buscaba algo importante para él – así que tú también…

- todos – dijo Zack – estamos aquí para recuperar algo muy importante – recordando a su querida Aerith

- como si a mí me importara – dijo Shalua comenzó a caminar hacia ellos – está bien, hablare con ustedes, espero que sean útiles – Tseng la dirigió a una tienda de campaña

- pero que mujer tan… odiosa y maleducada – dijo Génesis

- vamos, Génesis, pareciera que te pelearas con tu esposa – bromeo Sephiroth

- ¡primero muerto antes de… meterme con una mujer como "esa"! – exclamo Génesis

-mmm… Comandante – llamo Zack

- ¿Qué quieres?

- mmm… viéndolos bien, serian buena pareja –comento inocentemente Zack

Génesis tuvo las ganas de matar a Zack antes de destruir a cualquier de DeepGround…

- ah… Génesis, espérate después de que terminemos de rescatar a Cloud. Necesitamos TODA la ayuda que podemos. – detuvo Angeal a Génesis en una cómica escena, mientras Zack trato de esconderse detrás de Kunsel que también estaba ahí.

- Angeal, quiero descuartizar a tu cachorro. Me valdrá un comino si Cloud me deja de hablar por él. Además… ¡nadie lo extrañara! – dijo un molesto Génesis tratando de zafarse del agarre de Angeal

- ¡uy! Lo siento pero mi novia si lo hará – dijo Zack

- no cambias Zack – dijo resignado Kunsel

- van a quedarse hablando como idiotas o vendrán conmigo-grito Shalua - y tu Comandante de pacotilla más te vale que lo que dicen de ti no sea mentira – dirigiéndose a Génesis

- ¿Qué dijiste desgraciada mujer? – le grito Génesis ahora tratando de matar a Shalua, pero era detenido por Angeal, Zack y Kunsel.

- jump… - les dio la espalda y se dirigió de nuevo a la tienda de campaña.

- respira profundo, dijiste que toda mujer debe ser tratada bien – propuso Angeal

- lo dije por Cloud, ella si es una dama, es linda y educada –explico Génesis de nueva cuenta tratando de zafarse del agarre de ahora tres SOLDADOs - esta mujer es tan…

- es mi imaginación o me pareció una discusión marital – comento Sephiroth viendo la extraña escena.

- por eso no me case – bromeo Vincent

- y yo qué? Yo me voy a casar con Cloud – dijo Sephiroth

- ¿Qué? – dijeron TODOS los presentes

- Cloud está embarazada tengo que casarme con ella. – explico Sephiroth, luego de ese comentario algunos SOLDADOs fans de Cloud Strife se deprimieron al saber que la hermosa SOLDADO ya estaba embarazada

- oh, que sacrificado – dijo con sarcasmo Génesis – aun te falta pedir la mano de Cloud a su hermano

- mmm… por el bien de mi hijo, creo que vale la pena el riesgo – bromeo Sephiroth

- idiota – dijo Angeal – todavía tienes que decírselo al "padre" de la novia

- no sabía que Sephiroth tendría esas dificultades – comento Vincent – no te preocupes Angeal, siendo el "padre" de Cloud pediré que haya formalmente una cita de matrimonio

- ¡oye Vincent! No te metas – exigió Génesis, otra vez empezaba una cómica discusión mientras Shalua veía con un tic en el ojo la escena junto a Tseng

- ¿así se comportan los SOLDADOs? – pregunto Shalua

- no, es solo que tienen un interés en común – dijo Tseng tratando de justificar el comportamiento tan infantil de esos hombres. Rayos, bendita misión que le asignaron, pero no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarla… tenía que recuperar a Cloud Strife y a su hijo porque Rufus y Lazard le ordenaron recuperar a su hermana perdida, la hija del Presidente de ShinRa y de Minerva ShinRa.

*******************************Mansión de ShinRa******************************

Guiando a Shelke y a Aerith por los túneles debajo de la Mansión, Cloud empuñando su First Tsurugi, sabia que se metería en problemas, pero tenía que hacerlo, por un futuro, por las personas que amaba y… por su hijo. Llegaron a donde habían celdas con la gente de Nibelhiem.

- bien, aún están aquí – dijo Cloud, de entre sus ropas saco la Materia de Tierra – espero que funcione.

- Cloud ¿estas segura? – pregunto Aerith

- no completamente, pero sé que esto les dará tiempo para escapar

- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto un hombre de avanzada edad viendo a las tres mujeres.

- descuide, vinimos a sacarlos de aquí. Deben hacer lo que les diga o si no morirán - Cloud

Minerva vio a aquella mujer, si bien era idéntica a su hijo que se encontraba con ella, asustado. Por unos momentos supo que pasaba algo muy extraño, aquella mujer tenía ojos brillantes debido al mako ¿podría ser que…ya la encontraron? Por unos momentos no solo temió por su vida sino por la de su hijo. Pero la mirada que manifestaba aquella muchacha era dulce y hasta muy parecida al de ella.

- escuchen – dijo Minerva – solo tendremos una oportunidad de escapar, estas personas no están ayudando, debemos hacer lo posible

- pero una de ellas son los causantes de nuestro encierro – dijo otro hombre señalando a Shelke

- es cierto – afirmo Minerva – pero ella está aquí con estas dos mujeres – y volteo a verlas – no parecen que sean malas.

- Minerva tiene razón, tal vez escapemos – dijo otro hombre – además sino quedamos seremos conejillos de indias

- es cierto!

Los aldeanos convencidos por fin se dirigieron a la salida, siguiendo por los túneles, Shelke los guiaría a un lugar más seguro. Cloud estaba más tranquila, había salvado a su pueblo de ser exterminado.

- gracias – dijo Minerva y se le acerco a la joven con su hijo a su lado - ¿vienes con nosotros?

Cloud se quedó callada, frente de ella se encontraba su MADRE, la mujer que siempre le enseño ser fuerte y amable. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero ahora tenía miedo de hacerlo ahora.

- no… - dijo Cloud cortante – tengo que hacer algunas cosas

-mmm… ten cuidado, aunque es extraño. Solo le digo eso a mi hijo. –viendo al inocente Cloud de 10 años y este solo miro a la joven que era muy parecido a él-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

- yo… yo… me llamo… - por alguna razón otras palabras salieron de su boca – Sophia, Sophia Crescent, SOLDADO de Primera Clase.

- ¿SOLDADO? ¿Una mujer? – pregunto el pequeño Cloud

- si, soy la primera… - comento Cloud mirando a su otro yo, ¿Sophia? De donde salió ese nombre

- … - Minerva se había quedado muda, Cloud le extraño – ya… veo, Sophia, por favor si crees que es mucho para ti, no dude en salir. – aconsejo la mujer, Cloud le pareció ahora mas extraño ¿su madre quería llorar? – tenemos que irnos, Cloud – llamo a su hijo y este solo asintió, siguieron el camino de los aldeanos.

- vete con cuidado, Aerith y tú también Shelke. Traten que los aldeanos los sigan, no vayan por el camino, detrás de las colinas los arboles serán su escudo, no corran.

- Cloud, ojala vinieras con nosotras

-… mi señora… - llamo Shelke

- no, soy Cloud. Solo soy eso… - tratando de olvidarse del nombre que salió de su boca hacia unos momentos. – dense prisa

- si – dijo Aerith.

Cloud se alejó de ellos y uso la Materia en su mano, creando una nueva pared lo que permitiría que no sospecharan que los aldeanos escapaban. Luego ella corrió hacia la habitación donde estaba anteriormente ella aun con la mentalidad de Jenova, agradecía profundamente a Aerith por haberla despertado y… más a quien era su madre… Zoah… tenía mucho que hacer, pero ya sabía como, solo esperaba que Sephiroth le perdonara el no volver, por ahora, a su lado pero ya tomo una decisión.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – escucho una voz grave al dirigirse a la habitación y pudo ver a Weiss no muy contento - ¡contesta!

- … - tenía que actuar como Jevona lo haría, pero ahora que recordaba sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad ¿Qué debía hacer? – no te importa – dijo fríamente

- ah… entonces te preguntare de nuevo ¿Por qué dejaste ir a esos humanos?

Cloud se asustó, pensó que nadie la seguía pero se equivocó. Temió por ella, inconscientemente puso sus manos sobre su vientre

- así que… recobraste el sentido ¿no es así, SOLDADO?– supuso Weiss con sarcasmo

- ¿y que si lo hice? – Contesto firmemente Cloud – ahora iré a detener esta locura – comenzó a caminar pero Weiss la sujeto fuertemente y la azota en la pared, aturdida Cloud mira los ojos llenos de furia de Weiss.

- veamos SOLDADO ¿quieres volver a los brazos de ese inútil General, el padre de ese bastardo?

- ¡no te permito que insultes a mi hijo! – exclamo Cloud tratando de zafarse del agarre

- ¿Cómo es que aun puedes amarlo, si te ha traicionado? – pregunto Weiss y sujeta las muñecas d la mujer fuertemente, alzándolas por arriba de su cabeza.

- eso no te importa – contestó Cloud aguantando el dolor que le causaba aquel agarre.

- ya veo, seguirás ese camino, pero… desgraciadamente no lo permitiré

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- si te niega a ser mía por la buenas entonces será por las malas – dijo con una macabra sonrisa, lo que causo que los ojos de Cloud expresaran terror que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

*********************en algún laboratorio de la Mansión*************************

Hojou estaba revisando nuevos resultados conforme a la investigación que arrojo la sangre de Cloud, si bien, jamás imagino que alguien pudiera clonar a Sephiroth y más vivir tanto tiempo. Pero también la extraña energía que emanaba su sangre era única. Así que… la estúpida Lucrecia y Gast tenían razón acerca de que antes de que los Cetras se extinguieran y mucho antes e que Jenova cayera del cielo, hubo una diosa que habitaba el Planeta pero esta murió al defender la vida de los humanos, lo que origino la energía que se conoce como la Corriente Vital.

La Corriente Vital no es más que la energía que esta diosa, llamada Zoah, que circula por el Planeta y que es indispensable para la vida. Se creía que Zoah podía tener cierta descendencia cada mil años, desgraciadamente no había registros acerca de una descendiente de Zoah, pero ahora tenía en sus manos a su única "hija", concebida por una humana pero que tiene la energía de la Corriente. Supuso que, cuando este espécimen aun en la etapa de crecimiento, cayó por accidente a la Corriente Vital y obtuvo su poder gracias a eso… ¡claro! Por eso podía estar al nivel de Sephiroth, porque esta mujer era su Némesis, su antítesis… la única que podía detener al hijo de Jenova y la única que podía estar al lado de él. ¡Todo concuerda ahora!

Pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en algo… en el pequeño aun no desarrollado producto de la unión de ambos; él bebe que la SOLDADO Cloud Strife esperaba… pero algo le molestaba, un dolor punzante que le atravesaba el pecho, noto que una mano cubierta con sangre atravesaba la mitad del pecho, al voltear noto que Weiss con una sonrisa le veía, como un ser inferior e inútil.

-sabes Hojou, ya me cansaste. Esa mujer ya no es tu marioneta! Ahora es mía por completo!

- ¿Qu…? - dijo Hojou antes de caer en el suelo

- tus experimentos ya no estarán bajo tu mando, ahora tengo la voluntad de Neo-Jenova y la usare para destruir este mundo! – declaro Weiss

- no… no puedes hacerlo… - dijo cortadamente Hojou – esa mujer… será tu destr…destrucción… ella es…

Ya no se escuchó más su voz porque Weiss usando sus espadas le cortó la cabeza…

- esperamos tus ordenes Weiss – dijo Azul indiferente por la escena que acaba de pasar

- encuentren a esos SOLDADOs y mátenlos, pero tráiganme vivo a ese patético General, me encargare yo mismo. Oh, mejor… - viendo detrás de sus espaldas y vio que en una clase de trono se encontraba una rubia sentada con la cabeza agachada – sería bueno usar a Neo-Jenova para que mate al General, será muy divertido, jajajaja! – riéndose como maniático

Los demás presentes aceptaron el plan, mientras Rosso veía con satisfacción que la rubia alzaba su cabeza y, en vez del hermoso color zafiro que adornaba sus ojos, fue sustituido por un rojo brillante y profundo como la sangre y sus pupilas dilatadas, como las de un demonio.

**NOTA: Zoé quiere decir "vida". Es la persona vitalista, alegre, excitada y activa. Su origen etimológico anterior apunta al concepto de "nacer, dar vida". Zoah es una variante.**

**Bueno me adelante, puesto que el viernes no podre por trabajos TT-TT pero a partir del sábado podre subir. Bien, ahora como me dijeron se va poner MUCHO mas intenso la cosa. Y CREO QUE ALGUNOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ME VAN A QUERE MATAR. Y sobre "Sophia" bueno, simplemente me gusto mucho el nombre**


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29: PERDIDA

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

***************************Campaña militar de ShinRa ******************************

Dentro de la tienda de campaña, por fin dejaron de pelear y se concentraron en la historia que Shalua tenía.

- como saben ShinRa es la única empresa que se especializo en la extracción de la Corriente Vital, pero no fueron los únicos en experimentos con el mako y ver sus efectos en seres vivos, entre ellos estuvieron el profesor Gast, Hojou y mis padres… Sharon Rui y Ronald Rui. Desgraciadamente no puedo decir que ellos hicieron buenos padres pero si grandes científicos, después de que ShinRa se fundó bajo la sombra de esos científicos. Al encontrar a Jenova, ellos enloquecieron, querían saber todo lo que relacionaba con ella, hasta trataron de clonarla.

- ¿Cómo lo hicieron conmigo? – pregunto Sephiroth

- algo así – dijo Shalua – pero no fuiste el único, mi madre se atrevió a… meterle células de Jenova al cuerpo de mi hermana, tuve que dejarla inconsciente para que la dejara en paz y huimos. Luego empezó lo peor, ShinRa se entero que mi hermana tenia células de Jenova cultivas de manera que desarrollo poderes débiles pero de interés. Fue en ese momento DeepGround en esa época eran los soldados que hacían el trabajo sucio de ShinRa, creo que

- ¿Qué paso con tu hermana? - Pregunto Génesis

- no sé, he estado buscándola por tres años, lo último que supe es que fue secuestrada por DeepGround y le borraron la memoria. Ella ni siquiera me recuerda

Un silencio inundo aquel lugar, Sephiorth temía que también Cloud le pasara lo mismo. Génesis y Angeal se quedaron callados de cualquier comentario, Zack se sintió mal por aquella mujer. Cissnei suplico que Cloud estuviera bien y también por la hermana de aquella mujer.

- pero después fue algo tan extraño…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Cissnei

- sus movimientos ya no fueron tan obvios, me costaba trabajo saber lo que harían. Después de la guerra de Wutai, algo relativamente cambio.

- ¿te refieres a la intervención de Cloud en el conflicto? –pregunto Génesis

- ¿Cloud? ¿asi se llama esa SOLDADO?

- recién entro como SOLDADO, ShinRa no le preocupo por su estado – informo Tseng

- ja, claro que no ¿estarían locos si perdieran un elemento tan importante para el Planeta?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sephiroth - ¿un elemento importante?

- Cloud no es una simple humana con poderes de SOLDADO, pude meterme al laboratorio de ese loco antes de que desapareciera de Midgar. Ella al parecer tiene la fuerza y poder de la Corriente Vital

- ¡eso no es posible! – Exclamo Sephiroth – Cloud es tan humana como nosotros

- eso crees tú, pero es la verdad. Hizo varias pruebas con un simulador y así obtuvo esos resultados.

- ¡ah! – Grito Zack - ¡es cierto! Hojou le pidió a Cloud que probara el nuevo simulador

- es cierto – concordó Angeal – Cloud me dijo algo al respecto. No me preocupe en ese momento pero ahora… tiene mas sentido. Pero ¿Qué clase de elemento seria para que la secuestrara?

- una anticuada y ridícula teoría, formulada por Gast: una concepción de la Corriente Vital, que tuviese forma humana y poder para luchar contra todo y unir a los pueblos bajo su mano. Eso fue lo que Hojou quería comprobar.

- eso es ridículo – dijo Reno - ¿una mujer?

Cissnei, Elena y Sora se le quedaron viendo muy feo ¡machista! Lo que hizo que Reno callara sus tontos comentarios.

- si es asi, no creo que pueda ser tan ingenuo para creer semejante cosa – comento Sephiroth

-… - Genesis no podía decir lo mismo, ahora ya tenía una posible respuesta del por qué Cloud pudo curarlo con semejante simpleza, lo que no se dio cuenta es que Sephiroth se dio cuenta de eso

- ¿quieres decir algo Génesis?

-… tal vez, lo que dice Shalua es cierto…

- ¡Génesis! – exclamo Angeal, sabía lo que iba a decir.

- bien ¿Qué es lo que están ocultando?

- cuando me enfrente a Cloud, digamos que no estaba en óptimas condiciones

- ¿Qué? Pero cuando hablaste… - dijo Sephiroth pero Génesis lo interrumpió

- la herida que me hice en la Sala de Entrenamiento ese dia… no se curo

- Entonces como es que…

- … esa noche me encontré con Cloud, peleamos pero yo no pude continuar por el dolor, ella me ayudo y me curo.

- ¿Qué clase de cura? – exigió un desesperado Sephiroth

- … no lo sé, no puedo describirla, era un liquido transparente como el agua pero dulce. Mi herida se curó y también… la degradación

- ¿degradación? – Pregunto Zack - ¿Qué es eso?

- los primeros SOLDADOs – dijo Angeal – no fueron creados como ahora, se previa hacerlos durante la gestación de un bebe. Hollander fue el primero en hacerlo, lo llamo el Proyecto G, el introdujo en dos niños las células mal tratadas de Jenova, esperaba que con el tiempo hubiera la forma de refinarlas, pero no lo logro. A eso le llamamos degradación, es como un parasito que come todo dentro del cuerpo hasta que desaparece por completo.

Eso asusto a Sephiroth y los presentes estaban mudos…

- Angeal – llamo Tseng – debo de suponer que tu también fuiste parte del Proyecto G ¿no es asi?

Angeal solo se le quedo viendo, Génesis por su parte veía al actual líder de los Turcos.

- … es cierto, yo también tenía la misma condición que Génesis, pero… Cloud apareció y me curo, también de la misma manera.

- eso solo confirma mi hipótesis de que Hojou ha logrado lo que quiere, tomar a esa SOLDADO solo ha traído consecuencias graves al Planeta, deberá ser destruida antes de que trate de usar ese poder.

- ¡eso jamás! – Reclamo Sephiroth - ¡es mi mujer y mi hijo los que corren peligro!

- tómalo entonces como un sacrificio al Planeta, como sea, si ustedes no lo hacen ustedes, yo me hare cargo de ella

- si te atreves, yo seré el que se hará cargo de ti – se escucho una joven voz, al voltear a dónde provino, vieron a una jovencita de cabello con un traje parecido a DeepGround. Los presentes se pusieron en guardia.

- ¡no! Esperen! – intervino Aerith – ella no es peligrosa.

- ¡Aerith! – grito de felicidad Zack y se acerco a ella para abrazarla, aliviado de que ella estuviera bien - ¿pero como…?

- no tengo tiempo para explicar, Cloud esta en peligro.

- ¿Cloud no vino con ustedes? – pregunto Angeal muy preocupado

- no, ella se quedo. Dijo… que tenia que hacer algo

- ¡pero que mujer tan terca, estando es su estado…! – reclamo Génesis pero Shelke lo interrumpió

- Cloud… ella sabe que esta embarazada

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Sephiroth estaba tratando de conservar la poca calma que tenia, Cloud estaba embaraza ¿Cómo podía arriesgarse de esa manera?

- ¿Quién eres tu pequeña? – pregunto Cissnei mirando a la joven que acompañaba a la Cetra

- … soy Shelke

- ¡Shelke!- grito Shalua y trato de acercarse a la jovencita, pero ella reacciona y saca sus armas - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me recuerdas?

- … - no respondió pero seguía en guardia

- Shelke, ¿la conoces? – pregunto Aerith

- no, nunca la había visto

- ¡mentira! ¡soy tu hermana!

-… no – respondió simplemente – no lo soy

- ¿Qué le habrán hecho? – se pregunto Angeal al ver

- Cloud es mi hermana, ahora peleare por ella. – declaro Shelke

- ¡no puedes, esa mujer es un peligro!

- no, ella me salvo. Ella es la única que puede curar el Planeta

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Shalua

- ella es la descendiente más directa del Planeta, la princesa Cloud… la hija de Zoah

- la hija de Zoah? – pregunto Sephiroth

- así es, Hojou descubrió que Zoah, la diosa que cuida de este Planeta tuvo una hija. La cual nació como una humana pero cayó en la Corriente Vital y renació de nuevo, teniendo un poder que podía repeler la influencia de Jenova – explico Shelke

- el regalo de la diosa – recito Génesis

- algo así – dijo Aerith – Cloud fue elegida para cargar con la responsabilidad de eliminar su esencia. Así como paso hace mucho con los Cetras

- ¿Cetras? – Pregunto Vincent – Lucrecia dijo algo sobre ello. Zoah, la diosa que describen los Cetras, una mujer vestida siempre de una armadura dorada, era parte del mundo y parte de cada ser vivo: la Corriente Vital.

- ¿pero por que ella? – se pregunto Sephiroth – ella no tiene nada que ver con esta locura ¿Qué demonios pensaba su madre cuando…?

- yo siempre pensé en el bien de mis hijos, aun cuando a mi cargaban el dolor de ser una madre con un hijo concebido sin razón. – entro a la tienda una hermosa mujer, todos reconocieron eso tono rubio, pero su flujo era más suave atado con una cinta y aquello ojos zafiro. Sus ropas eran humildes pero su porte la hacía ver como una mujer elegante y firme.

- Señora Minerva, yo pensé que… - dijo Tseng

- no tengo el placer de conocerlo, así que solo hablare con Vincent Valentine

- soy yo, mi señora Minerva – respondió el exTurco

- ha pasado mucho tiempo, la última vez que te vi, te habían asignado en cuidar a Lucrecia, mi mejor amiga en esa época.

- ¿su mejor amiga? – Pregunto Génesis – perdone ¿pero quién es usted?

- yo… soy la madre de… Cloud

- ¿su madre? ¿Pero si se ve muy joven? – dijeron todos sorprendidos, menos Vincent y Tseng

- es increíble – dijo Zack - es cierto, es idéntica a ella!

- es cierto… usted desapareció después de mas de 12 años, cuando el Presidente no quiso que su hijo naciera. Ya veo, Nibelhiem, el lugar de reposo de Jenova. – dijo Shalua

- el día en que desparecí me lleve conmigo el cuerpo de Jenova y la enterré en el Reactor de mako, esperando que nadie lo encontrar. Si estaba lejos de ShinRa el Planeta tendría oportunidad de curar sus heridas, pero Hojou la encontró…

- oh… - Génesis no supo que decir, aquella mujer humilde era la madre de su querida "hermana adoptada". Aterrizando sobre la noticia – pero por que conoce a Vincent? ¿usted trabajaba para ShinRa?

- … - la mujer se quedo callada – yo… era la esposa del Presidente de ShinRa

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos, menos Tseng y Vincent.

- eso no me lo creo –dijo Reno - Eso quiere decir que hemos tratado con… ¡la hija del Presidente de ShinRa y la hermana del señor Rufus y el Director Lazard!

- … eso es… dramático – dijo Rude acomodando sus gafas

- Tseng ¿tu sabias? – pregunto Cissnei, pero él no respondió - ¿Tseng?! – exclamo

- jovencita – dijo Minerva mirando a Cissnei – entiendo la posición que… Tseng tiene, debo de suponer que tu eres el nuevo líder ¿no es asi?

- si, mi señora.

- …¿Cómo están… Rufus y Lazard?

-… esperan volver a ver a su madre y a su hermana.

- ahora yo ya me perdí, primero Cloud está embarazada, luego que es hijo de una diosa y ahora… ¿es la hija del Presidente? – dijo Zack todo confundido

- aparentemente el mundo es demasiado pequeño – comento Kunsel

- … ¿Cloud embarazada? – pregunto sorprendida Minerva, lo que causo escalofríos en Sephiroth, internamente quería estrangular a Zack por no mantener la boca cerrada

- señora – llamo Zack – no se preocupe aquel esta el padre del bebe que Cloud espera – señalando a Sephiroth, Angeal y Génesis se preparaban para CUALQUIER reacción que la importante madre de Cloud pudiera tener en contra del General. Pero Minerva observo a un nervioso General que trataba ahora de "responsabilizarse" por el hecho de embarazar a la hermosa criatura que tuvo como hija.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre, SOLDADO?- pregunto la mujer con calma

- S-Sephiorth Crescent, soy el hijo de Lucrecia – respondió como pudo

- ¿Crescent? – Dijo sorprendida – su hijo… vaya – sonrió – me alegra tanto que mi… hija haya elegido a un buen hombre

Sephiroth no supo que decir, en toda su vida, esta era una de las situaciones más extrañas que había vivido. Estaba seguro que Génesis trataba de no reír y que Angeal estuviera apunto decir que lo disculpara por la declaración anteriormente dicha. Si tan solo su madre estuviera aquí… ¡ni siquiera quería imaginárselo!

- como le dije señora – dijo Zack – no se tiene que preocupar, aunque Cloud sea una imprudente por estar en territorio enemigo, la rescataremos.

- ¡por Zoah! ¡Lo había olvidado! Entonces… ¿Deje a mi hija embarazada en ese lugar? – dijo preocupada y se desmayo, pero fue sostenida por Angeal, Tseng pidió a Reno y Elena que trajeron al médico.

- ¿Qué dije? – dijo Zack inocentemente

- ¡Zack eres un idiota! – reclamaron todos al SOLDADO

Después de unas horas, Minerva era atendida por los médicos de ShinRa, Sephiroth estaba aun consternado por todo lo que había escuchado, la degradación de Angeal y Génesis, curada por Cloud, su principal relación con ShinRa, Zoah, los cetras… era demasiado para él solo rogaba al cielo que Cloud estuviera bien. No se dio cuenta que alguien se le acercaba, era un pequeño niño rubio y con ojos azules muy expresivos, ya había escuchado de él, también se llamaba Cloud… curiosa coincidencia.

- ¿usted… quiere a mi hermana mayor? – pregunto el pequeño

- yo… - miro al niño a los ojos, era más que cierto que era idéntico a Cloud, pero ¿Por qué ella tenía el mismo nombre que su pequeño hermano? – si… la amo

- ella siempre estaba muy triste, pero le juro que ella no es mala.

-pequeño… ¿Por qué tu hermana tiene el mismo nombre que tu?

-mmm… mi mama me dijo que ella en realidad se llama Sophia, pero que agarro mi nombre por que siempre le gusto. Yo no me enojo con ella si lo hace, me alegra.

- ¿Sophia? Tiene un hermoso nombre, aunque también el nombre de Cloud suena bien para mí.

- ¡si!

- prometo que rescatare a tu hermana y también a tu sobrino.

- ¿en serio? – Pregunto el pequeño - ¡qué bueno, tendré un sobrinito! – dijo alegre, lo que contagio a Sephiroth de felicidad y de decisión, recuperaría a su familia y construiría un futuro.

***********************Reactor de Mako*********************

Gracias a Shelke, los SOLDADOS llegaron al reactor, el cual estaba destruido, solo había escombros.

- ¡bienvenidos sean SOLDADOs! – grito Weiss, Cloud estaba a su lado, su mirada carmesí ausente de luz.

-¡Cloud! – llamo Sephiroth

Cloud no contesto

- ¿no se supone que debería estar libre del control de esos tipos? – se pregunto Zack

- oh, eso… - dijo Rosso – digamos que Weiss logro que Neo-Jenova tomara por fin el control de ese cuerpo. Ahora esa estúpida mujer ya no existe

- ¡no, eso no lo permitiré! – Exclamo Sephiroth – vine por mi mujer y mi hijo!

- desgraciadamente eso ya no se podrá hacer, Neo-Jenova le pertenece a Weiss – dijo Nero apareciendo detrás de ellos

- ¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendido Zack - ¡malditos! ¡Que le hicieron!

- no tiene sentido que lo sepan por que morirán – dijo Azul

- ni en tu mejor día infeliz – amenazo Angeal sujetando su Espada Mortal

- encárguense de esas basuras – ordeno Weiss

- ja, si creen que será muy fácil vencernos – dijo Génesis empuñando su espada – pues están MUY equivocados

- yo no lo creo – dijo Rosso

- parece ser que como siempre, la misión es rescatar a la dama en peligro ¿no crees Angeal?

- concéntrate Zack, es ahora cuando tenemos que pelear no solo por Cloud sino por su hijo.

- ese niño no nacera – declaro Azul

- ese niño nacera y crecerá con sus padres –declaro Angeal -¡vamos Zack!

- ¡si!

- también peleare por rescatar a mi nieto a la mujer que ama mi hijo – dijo Vincent sacando sus armas

- interesante, lastima que ella ya NO esta aquí

- no subestimes el poder de SOLDADO

Sephiroth se le quedo viendo a Weiss y Cloud, para él todavía Cloud existía…

- parece ser que esos tipos quieren realmente luchar por esa mujer ya muerta

- … no me importan, solo eran marionetas de esa. – declaro Neo-Jenova

- muéstramelo querida, mata al padre ese vástago

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sephiroth

- ….-

- está bien… - empuño su First Tsurugi y se dirigió al general

- Cloud… - llamo Sephiroth por última vez, pero también empuño su arma

- esa cosa ya no existe más – dijo con frialdad que helaba los huesos

Ambos empezaron a pelear, aunque el combate era tan fluido y tan certero. Sephiroth quería evitar a toda costa lastimar a Cloud, sabía que ella una estaba con vida, solo tenía que despertarla de nuevo… el cielo comenzó a nublarse y las primeras gotas de aguas comenzaron a caer…

El ritmo de la pelea para Sephiroth era como una eternidad, el choque de las espadas haciendo el aire crujiera mágicamente… aquella vez que se enfrento a ella, pero TODO era muy diferente ¡él amaba a Cloud! Tal vez alguna vez considero enfrentarse de nuevo con ella pero ahora…

- ¡yo… yo no quiero enfrentarme así contigo! – exclamo Sephiroth

-… no me interesa SOLDADO, pelea!

- no, Cloud… ¡Te amo! ¡Siempre lo…! – no pudo completar su frase porque Cloud uso a Leviathan

Sephiroth solo sintió un dolor punzante en su abdomen, pudo ver que era causado por la espada de Cloud atravesándole su estomago, Neo-Jenova retiro la espada y se le quedo viendo al General como caía a sus pies, mientras la lluvia aun caía…

**Fiuuuu! Termine este cap apenas. Espero que les guste y sobre cualquier reclamo… plis tranquilos no matare a nadie, mmm… bueno excepto los chicos malos. Pero plis ya se que no les gusta tanto drama, pero a veces vale la pena jijiji. Y sobre Cloud niño y Cloud mujer, jijiji ya habrá mas mas aclaraciones**


	30. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30: RECUERDOS Y VISONES FUTURAS

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

Mientras el agua mojaba su cuerpo…miraba aquel cuerpo inerte del General, algo le gritaba que algo no estaba bien ¿pero qué?

-*¿crees que has logrado tu propósito, Cloud?*

Nuevamente esa maldita voz ¿Qué quería? No dejaría que volviera que a hiciera dudar… no ahora…

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto – déjame en paz, solo eres una voz inútil en mi cabeza

- *¿eso crees? No lo creo, te lo advertí ¿verdad? Esta mujer me pertenece, solo y puedo decidir lo que hará*

- tú eres el que no quiere creer que esto ya termino, la humanidad será destruida

-*Cloud, sé que me oyes. Me dijiste no se cuantas veces que no eres una marioneta que se sujeta en mis hilos. Demuéstramelo… nuestro hijo aun quiere verte…*

- mi… hijo… - su voz volvió a ser dulce

-*¿acaso olvidaste esas noches? En la que te volvías uno con mi otro yo…*

- yo…

-*recuerda Cloud… tu siempre fuiste mi universo, mi inicio y fin. Ahora despierta…*

- Sephiroth… - cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos recobraron su color azul zafiro

- ¡Sephiroth! – grito Cloud y corrió hacia él – mi amor, Sephiroth yo… ¡lo siento!

-…. Cloud… - llamo a la chica – que bueno… ya estás bien… - dijo débilmente mientras era abrazdo por Cloud, quien tenia lagrimas en sus ojos que corrían con la lluvia.

- perdóname… lo siento mucho… - lloro amargadamente, pero Sephiroth secaba sus lagrimas

-no te preocupes, estaré bien… lo que no me mata fuerza me da ¿no? Jaj… ¡ah! – bromeo el General, trato de reírse pero la herida se lo impidió

-tranquilo, no te esfuerces – pidió la hija de Zoah

- te amo - dijo el General de repente

- yo también te amo, te amo más que mi propia vida –

- no sabes… cuanto… espere esto – dijo Sephiroth – de volverte a ver, ya no como un monstruos sino como… el ángel que eres

- lo siento… perdóname… yo… - dijo cortante Cloud

- no, está bien. – acaricio su rostro y su largo cabello dorado, mojado por el agua. - ¿sabes? Con esa ropa te vez más sensual – bromeo de nuevo tratando de distraer a Cloud

- mi amor… ¿Qué dices? – sonriéndole aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

Sephiroth guio el rostro de la mujer, dándole un suave y amoroso beso. Algo dentro de ella sentía que se limpiaba, no por la lluvia sino internamente, aquel beso le llenaba de paz, la protegía…

Unos gritos lo distrajeron, eran Génesis y Angeal. Creyeron lo peor al ver a Sephiroth herido pero al ver a Cloud pudieron notar que la mirada de Cloud había vuelto, ambos se acercaron con rapidez.

- Sephiroth ¿estás bien? – pregunto un preocupado Angeal, el General asintió pero se quejo por la herida

- tranquilo, pronto te curaremos. – dijo Génesis

- esto… es mi culpa…

-no – negó Sephiroth – estaré bien… Génesis puede invocar una Cura.

- es cierto – dijo Génesis mirando a la pobre mujer tan triste y tan arrepentida – Cloud ¿ya eres tu…?

- … - Cloud rompió en llanto – lo siento tanto! – cubrió sus manos avergonzada

- tranquila – dijo Angeal y la abrazo, tratando de consolar a la pobre mujer – ven, vamos hay que atenderte también a ti y a tu bebe – al decir esto Cloud llevo sus manos sobre su vientre, tratando de agarrar fuerzas para caminar.

********************Cuarteles de ShinRa*******************

Rufus fue contactado por Tseng, diciéndole que Minerva ShinRa ya había sido encontrada pero también un pequeño niño de 10 años llamado Cloud y también le conto que Minerva había escapado de Midgar a Nibelhiem aun estando embarazada, eso confirmaba que la Cloud que era una SOLDADO era su hermana y ese niño pequeño era su ¿medio hermano? Lazard había quedado de ir con él para ir a Nibelhiem e ir por su madre y su hermano. Solo esperaba que los SOLDADOs hayan recuperado a su hermana pequeña, Cloud. No, ahora sabia que ella se llamaba… Sophia, Sophia ShinRa, próxima heredera de la compañía ShinRa.

Estaba en su oficina viendo el paisaje desde su ventana ya recuperado.

- Rufus – Lazard entro en la oficina – tenemos que irnos, ya esta el helicóptero

- esta bien, ya sabes de Cloud? Perdón Sophia

- si, parecer ser que ella ya esta a salvo, pudo dranos información valiosa del enemigo. Nos estamos preparando para un ataque directo.

- bien, dile Reeve que ponga a los civiles que estén cerca de la zona a refugiarse en otro lugar.

- ya lo hice, solo debemos llevarnos a los de infantería

- excelente – miro de nuevo a la ventana – pronto iremos por ti madre… - susurro

********************Zona de campamentos de ShinRa*****************

Ya estando en el campamento, curaron a Sephiroth y Cloud conto los detalles sobre su cautiverio en DeepGround, agradeció que Aerith y Cissnei estuvieran ahí para consolarla y ayudarle a cambiarse de ropa.

-¿Cómo ye sientes Cloud? – pregunto Cissnei

- estoy bien – acomodándose el arnes donde estaba ya su First Tsurugi - ¿sabes cómo esta Sephiroth?

- bien, él ya está recuperado por completo. Pidió verte después de que estuvieras lista

-… esto es mi culpa

- ¡no! – negó Aerith – Cloud hiciste lo mejor posible, además si no fuera por ti yo seguramente estaría muerta.

- … tal vez…

- no te menosprecies Cloud estoy segura de que ahora podrás hacer lo correcto

- gracias – dijo Cloud con una sonrisa

- para eso están la amigas ¿verdad? – dijo una animada Cissnei, las tres mujeres tomaron sus manos, en señal de su amistad

- estoy segura que el hijo o hija de Cloud será tan amado por su familia, por tener tantos tíos – bromeo Aerith

- ¿tú crees? – dijo Cloud

- por supuesto Cloud – dijo Cissnei – tienes encabezando la lista a Génesis, luego Zack, Kunsel, Cissnei y yo, luego sus abuelos Angeal, también la mamá de Angeal, me pareció que esa niña que conociste en Wutai también quiere ser tu hermana y no olvidemos a Shelke.

- ni se diga de mi mamá – dijo Aerith - cuando le conté de tu embarazo se puso feliz, dijo que haría ropita para recién nacido.

- ¿en serio? – dijo Cloud – pero aun no se que será – mirándose a si misma

- tendrá colores neutrales, dicen que es de buena suerte si tiene ropita de color amarillo.

- no sabía eso – comento Cissnei – pero quisiera que fuera una niña

- niña… - susurro Cloud – no me molestaría que fuera una niña ¿pero no me la puedo imaginar?

- mmm… pues yo si – dijo Aerith – seria rubia, piel blanca como la nieve, con ojos color jade como su padre.

- pues… yo digo que será de cabello plateado como su padre y con ojos azules como su mamá. – dijo Cissnei - ¿tú qué opinas Cloud?

- mmm… - se quedo pensativa – mientras sea sana y feliz, no me importaría como sea físicamente.

- tienes razón… -concordó Cissnei -pero hay que aceptar que seria lindo imaginarse ya tu bebe – comento Cissnei animada

- pues… si

- ¿Cómo se llamarías a ese bebe? – dijo una cuarta voz, al dirigir sus miradas a la entrada de la tienda vieron a Shelke

- Shelke… - llamo Cloud

- no respondiste – dijo la jovencita

- mmm… pues si es niña… me gustaría un nombre bonito pero no se me ocurre ninguno.

- ya veo – dijo Shelke - ¿Por qué no Sophia?

- ¿Sophia…? – repitió el nombre, el mismo que había dicho para presentarse con su madre – tal vez, pero… mmm… ¿sabes, Shelke? Me diste una idea.

- ¿Qué? – dijo confundida la joven

- Sophie – dijo simplemente

- ¿Sophie? Mmm…- se quedo pensativa Aerith – me gusta, es lindo

- claro, Sophie

- gracias Shelke, le diste el nombre a mi futura hija – dijo muy sonriente Cloud

- ¿entonces pasaría a ser su madrina? – pregunto Aerith

- parece que si – dijo Cissnei

- ¿su madrina…? – repitió Shelke – tendría que proteger a esa… perdón Sophie.

- si, si es una niña

-… - se quedo callada, se acerco a Cloud y toco el vientre de Cloud – me gustaría

Las cuatro mujeres sonrieron, Cloud se sentía mejor…

Mientras tanto en otra tienda los hombres de SOLDADOs habían estado hablando sobre la reciente situación.

- parece ser que Cloud ahora es mas misterio que antes –dijo Génesis -primero es hija del Presidente y aquella mujer que escapo de su familia con Jenova, luego que es la hermana menor de Rufus y Lazard. Y para terminar de la hija de una diosa… Zoah

- increíble para creerlo – comento Angeal – aunque para mi tiene sentido

- es cierto – dijo Sephiroth – pero ahora eso no me interesa, ella está embarazada y es lo único que me importa.

- es cierto – dijo Zack – por cierto… ¿Qué prefieres que sea? ¿niño o niña?

Un silencio incomodo se presento, pero aun así Sephiroth tomo en serio la pregunta

-apenes me entere que seré padre, es la primera vez que me siento de esta manera. En un tiempo tendré a un pequeño ser en mis brazos y tener que educarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo… no había pensado en el sexo del bebe. Solo esperaba que Cloud estuviera bien y que mi hijo lo estuviera.

- ya di que quieres que sea un niño – dijo Zack

- ¡Zack! – lo regaño Angeal – mejor aprende a mantener la boca cerrada, casi matas de un susto a la madre de Cloud.

- perdón – se disculpo Zack

- si… tuviera que escoger, sería una linda y fuerte niña. Sería mi princesita

- concuerdo – dijo Génesis – una hermosa, linda, educada y nada relacionado con la actitud de Sephiroth – recalco – imagínate seria el tesoro de SOLDADO

- no lo dudo, pero… no pensarían que al ser una niña no tendría estuviera muy sobre protegida. – comento Kunsel

- es cierto – dijo Zack – teniendo en cuenta quiénes son sus padres, tios y mas sus abuelos! – viendo a Vincent, Génesis y Sephiroth

- será una niña siempre protegida, después de todo es mi nieta. – comento Vincent

- es cierto – dijo Angeal – también como Cloud es como mi hija, su hijo pasa a ser mi nieto.

- no olvidemos a Rufus y a Lazard – comento Kunsel

- … no me preocuparía por ellos – comento Sephiroth – Lazard sabia sobre mi relación con Cloud y su embarazo y todavía no me reclamo

- claro porque si le hubiera reclamado de que aparte de embarazada a su hermana quiere fugarse con ella e irse con ella lo más lejos posible de Midgar – comento el imprudente Zack, Sephiroth puso su mano sobre su frente tratando de no saltarle al cachorro y matarlo ahí mismo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? – entro bruscamente un furioso Rufus seguido por Lazard con una expresión muy seria

- Director Lazard – dijo Angeal sorprendido, todos los presentes optaron una posición adecuada – no esperábamos su llegada, Presidente Rufus

- veo que no – dijo secamente Rufus, miro al General – espero General que me explique su comportamiento y sus planes con MI hermana

- señor, como lo dije antes y digo ahora, mis intenciones con Cloud son serias, aparte de que ella está embarazada de mí, no quiero que ella siga trabajando y poniendo peligro su vida. Por eso quiero abandonar ShinRa y permitir que Cloud siga estando en constante peligro.

- eso no explica el porqué quiere alejar a Cloud del lado de su familia. Ella es una ShinRa y tiene que darle respeto. – exigió Rufus

- *esto se volverá un campo de batalla* - pensó divertido Génesis

- Cloud me ama y la amo a ella, no hay mas que hablar, Presidente – dijo mordazmente Sephiroth, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, hasta que entraron Cloud seguida de Aerith, Shelke y Cissnei.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Cloud, Rufus vio a la chica ya recuperada

- Cloud, hemos venido por ti para llevarte de Midgar – informo Lazard

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? – pregunto aun mas confundida

- porque estas embarazada – dijo Rufus – y este no es tu lugar

-… - a Cloud no le gusto el tono de voz de Rufus

- fue suficiente – Minerva apareció junto a ella el pequeño Cloud de 10 años, este al ver a Cloud adulta se ve corriendo hacia ella y pide que lo cargara, ella insegura lo hace – me alegro que ya estés bien y con ropa mas adecuada – comento la mujer

- madre por favor, dinos quien es nuestro hermano ¿Cloud o Sophia?

-… - Cloud no sabía que decir ¿Sophia? Porque ese nombre le causaba dolor…

- yo… después de que llegue aquí… yo… perdí a mi hijo… perdón mi HIJA. Ella jugaba cerca del reactor, aunque muchas veces le pedí que no lo hiciera, un día cuando apenas había cumplido 6 años cayó con vida a la Corriente Vital, me sentí tan mal que muchas veces quise morir

Todos, incluyendo a Cloud… ¿una HIJA? ¿su yo masculino tenía una hermana? Ella sabía que, antes de aquel viaje en el tiempo, había sido siempre hombre, pero ahora una hermana cambiaba mucho su perspectiva, ahora entendía su constate preocupación cuando él declaro que iría a Midgar, su presión de que se consiguiera una novia…

- mi hijo no sabía que tenía una, claro yo… me case con otro hombre que conocí en Nibelhiem y tuve a Cloud

- entonces el niños es nuestro medio hermano

- sí, Cloud, Sophia – llamo al niño, el niño volteo hacia su mamá – te presento a tus hermanos mayores.

- ¿mis hermanos? - pregunto el niño inseguro – pensé que solo Sophia era mi hermana mayor, aunque no entiendo por la llaman como mi. Mientras que Cloud no podía salir de su asombro, ahora entendía el porqué el anterior Presidente quería que ella fuese tratada tan bien, por eso la obligo a ir a esa fiesta… ¡la estaba reconociendo como su hija!

- me parece que un nombre lindo – comento Sephiroth

- sí, la "Nubecita" tiene mucho que ver son ella – bromeo Génesis, lo que llevo a ganarse una mirada resentida por parte de Rufus

Los dos Cloud´s se sonrojaron, Minerva solo sonrió divertida.

- creo que pienso lo mismo – dijo Minerva – Cloud es un nombre perfecto para ambos. Pero temo que no es hora de hablar más del asunto- comento seria

- madre… tenernos que irnos a Midgar con mis hermanos, ellos no deben estar aquí – dijo Lazard, Cloud ya iba a reclamar pero su madre se le adelanto.

- … no, Cloud se quedara para ayudar a sus amigos y a la persona que más ama

- ¡madre, ella está embarazada! – exclamo Rufus

- lo sé, pero sé también cuales son las habilidades de mi hija, ahora estoy segura de ello. Siendo también la hija de Zoah, sé que ahora debo apoyarla más que nunca.

- mamá – pronuncio Cloud con lagrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo – gracias

- Cloud – se le acerco a la joven quien aun cargaba a su hijo – perdí hace mucho a mi hija Sophia, si Zoah me ha permitido volver a verte entonces creo que lo mínimo que debo hacer es apoyarla en lo quiere hacer.- volteo a ver a Sephiroth – General Sephiroth, le pido que cuide mucho a mi hija, ella ahora es su responsabilidad.

- lo sé, señora – el General se acerco a su mujer y la abrazo

- entonces… -

- si, iré a Midgar con mi hijo Cloud. Pero me llevo al pueblo de Nibelhiem, no puedo abandonarlo.

- lo entiendo, madre – dijo Lazard

- … - Rufus prefirió callarse, miro como sus hermanos estaban juntos… - esta bien, Cloud por favor cuídate. No quiero que nada le pase a mi sobrino

- sobrina – corrigió Zack – Sephiroth quiere una niña

- ¡Zack cállate! – exigió Génesis – ya dijiste más que suficiente

- pues Cloud quiere una niña también y se llamara Sophie, Shelke será su madrina porque ella lo sugirió.

- ¿una niña? – dijo Sephiroth mirando a Cloud – y hasta ya le elegiste nombre pero… ¿Sophie?

- bueno… "So" de Sophia y "phie" de Sephiroth

- buena elección – dijo Sephiroth

- es mejor que Nube, aunque yo esperaba algo mas largo

- ya empieces de nuevo con lo de mi nombre, Génesis – se quejo Sephiroth – además Sophie es un lindo nombre para nuestra hija

- y lo será – afirmo Minerva

**Hola mundo! Perdón por la tardanza pero solo dire esto ODIO la tarea, te quita mas tiempo del esperado, muchas gracias por seguir aun este loco fic, aunque debo decir que se preparen para los últimos capítulos, que serán muy INESPERADOS y un GRAN FINAL. Nos veremos el próximo fin de semana**


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31: SIN JUSTIFICACION

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

Juego dejar que su madre, su yo más joven, Aerith y al pueblo de Nibelhiem fueran escoltados por los Trucos hasta Midgar, Cloud sabía lo mucho que arriesgaba pero también lo mucho que obtendría, la libertad de criar a su hija y ser feliz a lado del hombre que amaba.

Ellos aún se encontraban en Nibelhiem, específicamente en el campamento que se había puesto. Pero ahora sabía que tenía que ir al Continente del Este para llegar a la base de DeepGround. Cloud tal y como lo recordaba, se subió a la torre de agua y miro el cielo nocturno, no se dio cuenta que Sephiroth la estaba acompañando

- ¿nerviosa? – le pregunto Sephiroth abrazándola por la espalda, acomodándose mejor en esa torre, sentando uno cerca del otro.

- un poco, no he dejado de pensar en las tonterías que hice

- no fue tu culpa, trataste de ayudarlos y bueno… las cosas nuca salen como lo tiene planeado uno. Pero lo bueno es que pudiste liberarte del control de ellos y de esa cosa. Solo espero que no vuelva a pasar

- pero… - Cloud recordó que la primera vez que salió del control de Jenova fue por que Aerith estaba ahí, pero ¿la segunda vez? ¿Qué paso? Su mente aun confundida podía escuchar levemente algunas palabras y frases… le eran conocidas sobre todo por el tono de la voz pero… ¿Quién era? ¿Zoah? ¿Aerith de nuevo? O… ¿Sephiroth? – aun así yo…

- ya, Cloud. Ya lo hemos discutido antes, yo no te odio por intentar matarme, no eras tú.

- lo sé pero yo me siento muy mal por haberte lastimado – dijo angustiada al recordar lo que paso

- Cloud, la herida ya se cerró, además esto solo me confirma que tengo que protegerte más y también a nuestra hija. Hubiera querido que te fueras a Midgar pero… sé de antemano que te negarías

- me conoces bien - dijo sonriendo Cloud melancólicamente

- si, por eso Cloud, no quiero que vuelvas arriesgarte de esa manera, tuve suficiente con verte tan distante de mi…

-… yo…- Sephiroth la voltea sin despegarla de entre sus brazos y le dio un corto beso – te amo, Cloud.

- yo también – la abrazo, parecía una niña pequeña asustada del mundo, pero en brazos del General pareciera que todo temor se fuera en ese momento…

- ¡oigan, tortolos! – escucharon y vieron que los llamaba Génesis con una cara de poco amigos. Ambos bajaron con cuidado y se reunieron con él – yo sé que quieren privacidad, pero… ¡Sephiroth! ¡Sabes que Cloud está embarazada y permites que vaya a lugares altos! – Sephiroth por su parte solo encogió los hombros lo que enojo más al castaño

- estoy embazada, no enferma. Además… - toco su vientre – mi hija no me ha dado problemas en mucho tiempo, es una buena niña. – dijo sonriendo

- como digas Nubecita, pero tus condiciones no cambian. Angeal los necesita, daremos los últimos detalles del próximo ataque que realizaremos

- está bien – dijo Sephiroth y tomo la mano de Cloud, guiándola a la tienda de campaña donde los demás estaban ya reunidos.

- bien – comenzó a decir Angeal – comencemos, gracias a la información que nos proporciono Cloud, sabemos que el enemigo está en el Continente del Este, aunque no sabemos la cantidad de soldados que tengan

- pero también sabemos que varios de ellos ya han sido eliminados – dijo Génesis recordando que Azul y Rosso murieron en la anterior batalla, pero les costó trabajo.

- no puedo afirmar que no haya más enemigos asi – dijo Cloud – de quien debemos cuidarnos es que Nero y Weiss

- Cloud ¿sabes algo de ellos?

- recuerdo que… - pronuncio Cloud pero empezó a dolerle un poco la cabeza pero continuo – Weiss tiene un extraño poder, no lo puedo explicar es como si pudiera hacer que todo terminara

- Omega… - susurro Shalua

- ¿Omega? – dijo Vincent

- fue parte de la investigación de Lucrecia, ella dijo que todo lo que inicia en la vida empieza como Alfa y termina con la destrucción "Omega". Desarrollo la teoría del caos que ayuda a Omega a hacerlo posible, pero permitiendo que haya un conflicto entre ellos. – explico Shalua

- Vincent Valentine es la prueba de ello - dijo Shelke – la energía de Caos reside en él

- … - Vincent no dijo nada, porque sabía de antemano que era cierto

– entonces… si Caos y Omega son poderes que se anulan, pueden que podamos enfrentarlo ¿no es así? – dijo Génesis

- en teoría, si – respondió Shalua

- … asumiendo que pueda controlarlo – dijo Vincent – nunca he tratado de controlarlo, después de eso… - recordando los días en que estaba en una especie de tanque y Lucrecia asustada trataba de calmarlo.

- … es muy arriesgado – dijo Sephiroth – tenemos la suficiente fuerza para derrotar a ese tipo.

- claro, si Nero te lo permite – dijo Cloud firme – Nero es el hermano menor de Weiss, siempre lo ha idolatrado y esta siempre junto a él. Créanme que día que lo conocí estaba muy asustada de él, su presencia era tan oscura.

- el complemento de Omega-pronuncio Shalua - claro ahora todo tiene sentido. Ese maldito de Hojou robo la investigación de Lucrecia y el uso esa investigación para crear a Omega y la sombra, una vez hecho eso usarían a la hija de Zoah para que corrompiera al Planeta y lo destruyeran, usando la Corriente Vital.

- *corromper al Planeta…* - penso Cloud y recordó las palabra que Sephiroth una vez pronuncio cuando volvió de la Corriente Vital en el cuerpo de Kadaj ¿sería acaso una sobre advertencia?

- pero eso no arregla el problema que tenemos – dijo Angeal – debemos derrotar a Weiss, pero sin usar a Caos?

- la… Protomateria – susurro Shelke quedándose pensativa

- ¿perdón? ¿Qué dijiste Shelke? – le pregunto Cloud a la jovencita

- antes de que Hojou apareciera, Weiss nos pidió que encontráramos la Protomateria, según las investigaciones de Lucrecia que pude rescatar después de un tiempo… ella describió una especie de Materia que pudo calmar el poder de Caos en etapas iniciales

Los demás se quedaron callados, ya que parecía fuera de lo natural, para Cloud y para Vincent era algo que pocos sabían pero no era algo muy agradable saber.

- no… - empezó a decir Sephiroth- no quiero que mi padre se arriesgue con todo esto.

- lo hare – declaro Vincent, lo que hizo que varios de los presentes lo vieran – no lo hare por ShinRa, lo hago por ellos – mirando a Sephiroth y a Cloud – en estos momentos ella necesitan que termine esta locura, el pequeño que está creciendo en Cloud, ese ser no necesita vivir en un mundo miserable. Tengo una gran responsabilidad con el futuro de este pequeño, por lo tanto hare lo posible

- eso no nos tranquiliza – dijo Génesis – si esa ¿Protomateria? – Dudo en la palabra – podría ayudarnos… ¿Dónde está?

- Lucrecia lo tiene – declaro Cloud

- ¿Cómo sabes eso, Cloud? – pregunto Angeal

- Weiss me lo dijo, también… dijo que él nunca descubrió donde estuvo ella. Fue coo si hubiera desaparecido. – explico Cloud, Sephiroth recordó que Gast le dijo que su madre había muerto cuando nació ¿acaso ella estaba viva?

- ella se quedo dormida en una zona alejada de Midgar… - dijo Vincent – como dijo Minerva, Nibelhiem fue siempre el lugar favorito de ellas. Querían que sus hijos nacieran en este lugar tan alejado y tranquilo, yo siempre las acompañaba.

- ¿la mamá del General está en Nibelhiem? – pregunto Zack

- i-increíble, significa que siempre la madre del General…

- estuvo viva – a completo Sephiroth

- me quede dentro de la mansión de ShinRa para mantenerme cerca de ella

- eso quiere decir que… - dijo Zack

- el lugar de reposo de Lucrecia esta cerca de Nibelhiem – a completo Cloud

- si – respondió Vincent

- entonces… - dijo Angeal – debemos ir a donde esta ella y tomar la Protomateria

- pero ella esta… dormida, dijo que nunca despertaría por tener la culpa de haber usado a su hijo como un objeto, pero jamás dejo de amar a su hijo.

- ¿estás bien con todo esto? – Pregunto Sephiroth a su padre – no solo con lo de… Caos o lo que sea, sino por mi madre…

- no lo sé – respondió Vincent – no he tenido el valor de volver a ver a Lucrecia después de veintisiete años…

- …seria bueno que… la viera, al menos sólo una vez.

- es cierto

Por petición de Vincent, solo Cloud y Sephiroth estuvieran con él. Entraron en la cueva que estaba hermosamente iluminada por un claro de agua y también por unas grandes columnas de cristal y en una principal… encontrándose encerrada, ahí se encontraba Lucrecia Crescent vistiendo una hermoso vestido blanco, con sus manos sobre su pecho, Cloud nunca había la había visto antes pero de dio cuenta de que Sephiroth se parecía mas a su madre solo por excepción de su cabello.

- es ella… - dijo Vincent –se mantiene hermosa como siempre

- es verdad – dijo Sephiroth – pero como podemos obtener la Protomateria? – pregunto confundido

- no lo sé – dijo Vincent

Cloud se quedo pensativa, una idea se le cruzo por la mente. Empuño su First Tsurugi y la saco del arnés, el acto hizo que Sephiroth y Vincent se pusieran nerviosos.

- Cloud ¿Qué tratas de hacer? – pregunto Vincent

- liberarla – declaro Cloud

- es peligroso – advirtió Vincent

- Cloud… - llamo Sephiroth, en ese momento blandió su espada y destruyo el cristal, ambos hombres vieron como los cristales caían, pero también como la mujer atrapada era sujetada por la SOLDADO

- solo podre saberlo si lo intento, por favor Sephiroth, confía en mi.

El General se le quedo viendo a su mujer y este asintió, Cloud saco de su bolsillo otra botella, agradecía que Aerith haya convencido a Tseng de traer su motocicleta Fenhir, abrió la botella y con cuidado humedeció los labios de la hermosa mujer luego hizo que bebería el contenido por completo. Tenía una pequeña luz de esperanza que ella volviera a vivir, a lado de su hijo, el hombre que amaba y su nieta.

- Lucrecia… por favor… despierte – suplico Cloud

La mujer abrió sus ojos… al ver la mujer rubia, se asusto. Sephiroth y Vincent se quedaron mudos…

- no tema, por favor. – pidió Cloud

- ¿Quién eres?

- soy Cloud Strife

- Lucrecia… - llamo Vincent al acercarse, Lucrecia al verlo se quedo pensativa pero… aun asi pudo articular una palabra – Vincent…

- si, soy yo…

- pero ¿Cómo es que yo… estoy viva? No se supone que Jenova…

- no se preocupe por eso – dijo Cloud – ahora las células de Jenova ya no tienen influencia en usted

Lucrecia ante estas palabras se quedo incrédula, no podía creer lo que esa joven le decía, Vincent y Cloud la ayudan a levantarse. Se percato que había otra persona, un hombre maduro, de largo cabello plateado, ojos color jade…

Para Sephiroth le era difícil articular una sola palabra, desde su niñez jamás pudo sentir el amor de unos padres que lo comprendieran y lo apoyaran, ahora, desde la llegada de Cloud a su vida muchas cosas habían cambiado… sin duda para bien, pero en ese instante se encontraba en una situación hipotética, frente a él se encontraba la mujer que le dio la vida.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Lucrecia

- me llamo…. Sephiroth – contesto nerviosamente el General

- ¿Sephiroth? – susurro Lucrecia

Hubo un incomodo silencio, ni siquiera Cloud o Vincent se atrevían a hablar…

- ¡hijo mío! – se abalanzo hacia el General, quien aun sin saber cómo actuar la abrazo - ¡pensé que jamás te volvería a ver! Hijo mío… mi vida….

- madre… - no sabía que decir lo único que hizo por inercia fue abrazarla y tratar de no mostrarse tan sentimental

- es… maravilloso volverte a ver, hijo. – se separo un poco del gran hombre que tenía enfrente – pero mírate! Eres todo un hombre!

- si, crecí mucho – dijo tontamente el General, Cloud estuvo a punto de soltar varias risitas, lo que llamo la atención a Lucrecia y a Sephiroth

- y bien hijo… ¿Quién es esta hermosa joven? Parece conocerte bien – concluyo Lucrecia

- no pude escoger mejor compañera. Pero por su estado, a veces me preocupa, me dice que soy irresponsable.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto confundida Lucrecia

- lo decía más bien por NUESTRA nieta – aclaro Vincent

- una…. ¿nieta?

- sí, madre… - se acerco a Cloud por detrás y abrazarla – Cloud está embarazada

- ¡ay…! - expreso Lucrecia muy asombrada – así que… ella…

- es mi mujer – a completo Sephiroth – y la madre de mi hijo o hija, aunque debo de confesarte que quiero que sea una niña, tan hermosa como ella.

- Cloud… - mirando a la mujer que hace unos momentos la despertó, le aseguro que ahora Jenova ya no influenciaba en ella y ahora que… ¿ella era la mujer de su hijo y futura madre de su nieta o nieto? Entendiendo la situación y el tiempo que había transcurrido – Cloud me alegro mucho que hayas escogido a mi hijo como tu pareja.

- gracias – dijo Cloud – aunque debo decir que su hijo SI es un irresponsable con el trabajo

- mmm… Sephiroth – llamo Lucrecia a modo de regaño

- mmm… gracias cariño – dijo con sarcasmo

*******************Continente del Este****************************

Con la Protomateria en las manos de Vincent, todos se prepararon para la batalla más difícil que tendrían, ahora sabían que lo harían por ShinRa sino porque el Planeta era amenazado por DeepGround .Una vez que llegaron al continente, empezaron las batallas nuevamente. Esta vez no estarían solos, todo el ejército de Infantería y SOLDADOs estaban ahí, también recibirían ayuda de Shelke para entrar en la Red que controlaba DeepGround y hackear sus sistemas, Shalua se encargarías de ayudarla y coordinar a los SOLDADOS. Lucrecia cuidaría que los combatientes estuvieran en perfectas condiciones.

Aunque paso mucho tiempo desde que pasaron una época de paz, Sephiorth, Génesis y Angeal estaban preparados para todo.

- ¿crees que funcione? – pregunto Angeal mientras cargaba varias Materias en su uniforma de SOLDADO

- ahora no debemos pensar en eso – dijo Génesis – tenemos que pensar que pronto esto acabara, que Cloud tendrá a su linda niña, la tendremos pronto corriendo por ahí y haciéndole la vida imposible a Zack

- ¿Por qué Zack? – pregunto Angeal

- aceptémoslo – dijo Sephiroth – mi hija seria la pesadilla hiperactiva de Zack

-muy cierto – concedió Génesis.

Una vez que los tres amigos estaban más que listos, se toparon con Cloud y empezó la gran batalla… Cloud montada en Fenhir, Génesis, Angeal y Sephiroth siguiéndola desde grandes helicópteros con varios soldados y varios tanques.

Por todos lados había explosiones, heridos y sobretodo batallas cortas con varios soldados de DeepGround.

- yo iré por Weiss, tengo algo que preguntarle – declaro Cloud y bajo las escaleras. El lugar donde se encontraba era ya infierno, pero Cloud recodaba que ese era la entrada a la zona donde Weiss seguramente la esperaría.

- ¡Cloud, no seas imprudente! – exclamo Génesis trato de seguirla pero varios escombros cayeron bloqueando la escalera

- estaré bien – grito Cloud a Génesis y siguió con su camino a pesar de los reclamos de Génesis - ahora más que nunca… ¡tengo que hacerlo!

Una vez que encontró la salida de las escaleras se encontró directamente con Weiss, quien parecía furioso sentado en ese trono en el que alguna vez estuve sentada cuando aún era Neo-Jenova.

- así que has venido, SOLDADO

- no te permitiré que sigas con esta locura

- ¿crees que tienes el derecho a detenerme después de tu traición?! – exclamo Weiss levantándose bruscamente del trono, luego caminando de un lado al otro pero sin quitar su mirada de la SOLDADO, quien se mantenía tranquila - ¿Cómo te liberaste del control de Jenova?

Cloud recordó en esos momentos que una voz la llamaba, pero no podía identificarla… algo le decía que tenía que recordarlo, pero ahora no era el momento

- eso no importa… quiero que no sigas. Mucha gente morirá si no lo haces Weiss

- ¿me amenazas, SOLDADO?

- tómalo como quieras – empuño a su First Tsurugi

- como quieras… hija de Zoah – dijo empuñando sus espadas

- esto acaba ahora! – se lanzo contra Weiss

Mientras Sephiroth se dedico a matar a varios soldados, se encontró con Génesis.

- ¿Dónde está Cloud? – pregunto el General

- ella fue a enfrentarse a Weiss sola

- ¿Qué?

- no pude seguirla el lugar es un infierno, no dudo que pronto caera

- ¡iré por ella!

- espera – saco su PHS – recibí información de Shelke, hay otra entrada a cuarenta metros de las escaleras ¡vamos! – le ordeno al General y este lo siguió.

Con sus armas rotas por la tremenda batalla que dio la SOLDADO, Cloud cansada por el gran esfuerzo.

- ¿Por qué…?

- porque eres fuerte, sé que no querías esto

- Cloud… - Weiss cae en el suelo, Cloud se le acerco con cuidado pero Nero aparece, haciendo retroceder a la SOLDADO

- Nero…

- sabía que serias un problema, mi hermano estaba obsesionado contigo, pensando que serias la nueva reina

- no soy eso – negó rotundamente Cloud

- ¿entonces niegas que eres la hija que concibió Zoah? – dijo mordazmente Nero

-…mi madre se llama Minerva Strife, yo crecí en Nibelhiem.

- ya veo, decidiste ser humana y salvarnos como humana.

- si, de alguna manera no puedo evitarlo

- sin duda eres la hija de Zoah, solo ella podría mirar a otros con tanto amor.

- será mejor que te vayas, inicia de nuevo, sé que podrás hacerlo

- mi hermano te amo, tal vez fuiste la única persona que realmente amo como humano, creo que esa fue su debilidad y su destrucción… –mirando a su hermano ahora en sus brazos y miro de nuevo a la SOLDADO- te aprecio como una hermana, aunque duro poco tiempo, sé que querías lo mejor para nosotros

- Nero, espero que algún día, puedas perdonarme – le dijo, pero Nero comenzó a caminar hacia ella, detuvo su marcha al estar al lado de ella.

-…el tiempo lo dirá – siguió con su marcha y desapareció… Cloud se sintió extraña, mas bien cansada el piso se movía…

La única hija de Zoah cayo inconsciente en el suelo mientras las llamas amenazaban con quemarla…

**Bueno, con mucho trabajo pude subir este cap espero que les guste. La batalla contra deepground me inspire en la acción con dirge of cerberus. Y para que lo imaginen les dejo el link FINAL FANTASY VII DIRGE OF CERBERUS MOVIES (PART 10)**

**watch?****v=9uFSuqeKSRs&feature=channel&list=UL**

**muchas gracias por seguir este fic y como lo prometí algunos al principio del fic… parece que Advent children hara su aparición estelar!**


	32. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32: REENCUENTRO (PARTE UNO)

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

El humo inundaba el lugar, Cloud se quedaba sin aire para respirar… tenía que salir de ahí, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para caminar, solo podía arrastrarse por el suelo. No podía darse por vencida, tenía que luchar por su hijo y por Sephiroth, sus nuevos amigos y compañeros… por su futuro, su felicidad, pero las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayo inconsciente nuevamente.

… solo pudo sentir el calor abrazador del fuego cerca de su piel… ¿moriría?

- ¿Quién diría que ahora te ayudaría, "hermano"? – dijo una siniestro voz cerca del cuerpo de Cloud. El hombre era un joven de cabello plateado corto que le llegaba a los hombros y algunos mechones cubriendo su rostro, con un siniestro traje oscuro traían una katana de doble hoja. Guardando se arma en un arnés en su espalda, carga a la inconsciente Cloud

- kadaj –apareció otro hombre de cabello más largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y que tenía una traje negro y tenían en sus manos dos pistilos muy similares a las de Vincent - tenemos que darnos prisa. Este molesto humo puede hacerle daño al bebe

- yo no quiero que eso pase, el hermanito debe concebir a su hijo – apareció otro con cabello más corto, tenía una expresión un tanto infantil.

- no, recuerda que ya no es "hermanito", es hermanita. Vámonos antes de que ese tipo se desespere. – dijo Kadaj viendo a la mujer dormida entre sus brazos. – vámonos, "él" nos dijo que nos esperaría cerca de de ese lugar. – los tres hombres desaparecieron, ninguno de ellos se percataron que dejaban atrás el PHS de Cloud…

"siempre pensé que debía cuidar de tu felicidad… pero falle. Perdóname, hija mía… perdí la única esperanza que tenia para evitar más sangre… el hijo de Jenova me ha derrotado, por favor hija mía despierta…"

Desesperado, angustiado e impotente, Sephiroth trataba de conservar la calma DE NUEVO, Cloud había desaparecido y esta vez nadie sabía dónde. Todos estaban reunidos a excepción de Zack y Kunsel.

- tranquilo hijo, ya verás que la encontraremos – dijo Lucrecia tratando de calmar a su hijo desesperado

- ¡debí haber sabido que esto pasaría! pero… ¡es tan terca!

- ya envíe a varios SOLDADOS que limpien de todo en un radio de un kilometro. Espero que encuentren algo – dijo Génesis

- trata de descansar, ya veremos qué pasa después – propuso Angeal

- no sé si pueda – dijo Sephiroth cubriendo sus manos sobre su rostro – Cloud, mi hija… o hijo… ¡ya no lo soporto!

- pero si no te calmas será peor. Todavía tenemos que reagruparnos y ver a los heridos. – dijo Génesis

- Zack y Kunsel están bien, pero serán enviado a Midgar. – informo Angeal

- iré a ver si encuentro algo – dijo Vincent – esa mujer no debió haberse enfrentado a Weiss sola, tenía la Protomateria para detenerlo.

- Cloud quería salvarlo, detenerlo por sus propios medio… - dijo Shelke

- ¿Qué sabes Shelke? – pregunto Génesis

- cuando nos ayudo a escapar, Cloud dijo que quería ayudar, pero… usaría el poder que se le confió.

- ¡entonces hicimos esto por nada! – exclamo Sephiroth

- tranquilo, Sephiroth

- Cloud, tiene un único poder. Hojou lo averiguo – dijo Shalua – ella tiene la habilidad de curar el código genético. Pude darme cuenta que ella tiene un poder similar al de los Cetras.

- los Cetras – dijo Lucrecia – escuche del doctor Valentine y el doctor Gast, que ellos esperaban el regreso de Zoah a la tierra, pero… nunca ocurrió, significa que… Cloud es…

- es la hija de Zoah – a completo Génesis – ya sabemos eso

- increíble, eso quiere decir que también su desaparición tiene un fundamento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Lucrecia? – pregunto Vincent

- los Cetras querían que Zoah volviera, pero también otros sabían que su regrese seria momentáneo, si Cloud es la hija de Zoah, ella deberá regresar a la Corriente Vital si ya cumplió la misión que le encomendó Zoah.

Hubo un terrible silencio, se era cierto… Cloud seria alejada de nuevo, pero esta vez para siempre.

- eso no lo permitiremos!

- es cierto – dijo Angeal – ella ya tiene una vida forjada aquí. Ella es como una hija para mí y su hija es…

- nuestra esperanza – a completo Sephiroth, pensativo… se levanto de la silla donde estaba y miro a todos - debo rescatarla, otra vez – dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa – creo que debería ser un cuento de esos en la que siempre un hombre rescata a la damisela en peligro ¿no?

- vaya, que poético – dijo Génesis – pero… te falta practica

- lo he aprendido de ti – contesto con humor y soltando un carcajada, pero llego un suspiro – debemos prepararnos, porque no me volverán a separar de ella. Esta vez es la definitiva

- pero primero, debes descansar hijo – propuso ahora Lucrecia – Cloud estará bien, si mi teoría es la correcta, entonces fueron otras personas que vinieron de la Corriente vital para llevársela, pero también estoy segura que no le pueden llevar inmediatamente.

- gracias, madre. Solo espero que… estemos a tiempo.

Después de varios minutos y luego de que por fin convencieron al General de que descansara, Sephiroth se quedo en esa cama improvisada y trato de dormirse… por unos momentos se sintió en paz, pero era una extraña sensación de quietud… al abrir los ojos en vez de encontrarse acostado en una cama dentro de una campamento militar, sino en una especie de jardín, muy hermoso y extenso…

Se dio cuenta que ya no portaba su uniforme de SOLDADO sino una más casual, camisa negro y pantalones de vestir de color azul marino. Se levanto del suave pasto en el que estaba sentado. Miro a su alrededor, enfrente de él hubo una luz tenue que apareció y tomo forma de una hermosa mujer rubia de cabello largo, ojos de color zafiro, piel blanca, vestida con un hermoso y largo vestido blanco estilo griego, con una tiara dorada y un brazalete también de oro en su brazo.

- ¿quién eres…? – pregunto Sephiroth

- soy Zoah, la diosa de este planeta. – la voz de dicha mujer era dulce y hasta tranquilizadora

- usted… es la ¿madre de Cloud? Asi que realmente quieres quitarme la mujer que amo y a mi hijo! – reclamo Sephiroth, mujer bajo la mirada triste, negó con la cabeza

- nunca quise eso, yo quiero que Cloud sea feliz. Trate de hacerlo posible para que Jenova no tratara de separarlos pero… "él"… -detuvo sus palabras por un momento, miro con seriedad al General - yo se que… nunca debí permitirlo, lo sé. Es mi hija, quiero lo mejor para ella.

- entonces, por favor. Devuelve a Cloud, ella y nuestro hijo estarán bien. – suplico el General, algo que jamás había hecho antes.

- no tengo tiempo… por favor escucha… el lugar que buscas esta en tus pensamientos…el lugar es… la ciudad Olvidada.

- ¿la ciudad Olvidada? – repitió el General, en ese momento despertó Sephiroth de golpe, con el rostro sudado y su respiración agitada, se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo en la realidad. Se levanto rápidamente y fue donde estaban sus compañeros, tenían un nuevo rumbo… La cuidad Olvidada.

La Ciudad de Olvidada, la cuidad donde ahora fue llevada Cloud Strife, siendo cargada por Kadaj, él la coloco en una cama con finas sabanas de color blanco, vistiendo un hermoso vestido blando estilo griego. Su rostro parecía en paz, pareciera que solo durmiera y que nunca mas volveria a abrir los ojos, Kadaj parecía satisfecho ahora solo esperarían a que se recuperara sus fuerzas para viajar nuevamente por el tiempo y llegaran a lado de la persona que los contacto.

- parece ser que esos SOLDADOs no pudieron seguirnos – comento Yazoo acercándose a Kadaj

- qué bueno, la hermanita necesita descanso. –dijo Loz

- ni que lo digas – dijo Kadaj – él no estará contento porque no regresamos a casa después de rescatarla, pero ¿qué le podemos hacer? Estaba muy mal herida como para viajar.

- oye, Kadaj - llamo Yazoo - ¿qué haremos si viene hasta acá?

- nada, él sabe mejor que nadie que no podemos viajar cuando él quiera. Además gracias a la última Cetra pudimos saber donde estaba.

- nos querrá matar por confiar en ella, sabes que no la soporta.

- eso le pasa por hacer que nuestra hermanita lo odiara tanto.

- es cierto, después de todo Cloud siempre ha sido nuestra hermanita, nosotros también nacimos de la Corriente Vital. Ahora tendremos un pequeño o mejor dicho pequeña más en la familia

- ojala ya saliera – comento Loz

- ¿estás loco? Saldrá al mundo después de… -dudo en la cuenta que llevaba el embarazo de Cloud - ¿ocho meses?

- qué horror. – dijo un decepcionado Loz

- más horror tendremos si nos tardamos más tiempo – declaro Kadaj – pero… algo me dice que alguien ya fue sobre avisado sobre nuestra posición

- ¿Zoah? – concluyo Yazoo

- tal vez – dijo Kadaj y saco una materia roja de su mano – será que nos preparemos para la batalla, por que pronto tendremos visitas

- bien, por mi. No puedo permitir que la linda hija de Zoah, se vaya con ellos tan fácilmente – dijo Yazoo sacando sus armas

- entones, parece ser que nos divertiremos bastante con los SOLDADOs – dijo siniestramente Loz

- muy buena diversión, hermanos – dijo Kadaj con una gran sonrisa sarcástica

Aunque fuera una ridiculez completamente, para Génesis era realmente importante encontrar a Cloud, no solo por que fuera la linda novia de su amigo-rival, sino porque desde su primer encuentro en lo que lo curo otorgándole una nueva vida, también ayudándole a curar a su amigo de la infancia, en definitiva era como una "hermana" que el cielo le dio. Claro que, como buen hermano, le encantaba molestarla con "lindos" comentarios acerca de su nombre y su relación con el General.

Si bien, para alguien como Angeal le era muy difícil creer que milagros, pero ahora era testigo de ello, Cloud Strife desde su llegada, aunque fuera un total misterio y despertaba un temor en él sobrenatural, no solo por el hecho de haberse enfrentado a Sephiroth y terminado en empate o la amenaza de muerte al General sino porque su poder y todo en ella era un total misterio, empezando con su espada muy parecida a la de él, sus ojos de mako, su gran habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la rapidez de invocación de Materia… todo, pero también algo dentro de él despertaba su gran cariño hacia la insegura SOLDADO, le confesó que lo veía como un padre para ella, claro que si lo expreso abiertamente cuando empezó su relación con su mejor amigo y aunque tenía que soportar que Génesis molestara con vergonzosos comentarios a su "hija".

Sephiroth metido en sus pensamientos acerca de todo lo que había acontecido en su vida, su enfrentamiento con Cloud, su obsesión por encontrar a aquella guerrera, sus primeras platicas y acercamientos… su compañía durante la noches, también con la extraña noticia que pronto seria padre, bien, para él como SOLDADO jama pensó en tener alguna relación ni mucho menos en ser padre… le veía tan extraño y tan lejano a la vez. Pero cuando conoció a Cloud algo despertó en él la necesidad de no ser una maquina de lucha, sino sentirse como un ser vivo que no solo respira sino también es capaz de sentir… Cloud Strife paso de ser su rival a ser su amante a también pasar como su compañera eterna y la madre de su futuro hijo…

Dirigiéndose acompañados por Vincent, fueron a pie a la ciudad Olvidada, que nadie se imaginaba que existiera. Lucrecia informo que en ese lugar fue donde los Cetras vivieron por mucho tiempo antes del descenso de Jenova al Planeta, irónicamente ese era el lugar perfecto para esconder a Cloud.

- tengan cuidado, este lugar me parece más extraño – advirtió Vincent mientras caminaban por ese excéntrico lugar, llenos de arboles ¿luminosos?

- "Mi alma, corrompida por la venganza.

Grandes tormentos ha soportado,

para hallar el final del viaje en mi propia salvación.

Y tu eterno sueño." – recito Génesis

- LOVELESS acto cuatro – dijo Sephiroth – pensé que jamás volvería a escuchar LOVELESS en mi cabeza – dijo con sarcasmo Sephiroth

- para ti, mi buen General. Creo que deberías tomar en cuenta que Cloud ahora en nuestra compañera y ahora que tenemos que rescatarla ahora de su propia madre, que quiere arrebatarla de nuestro lado, es entendible que ahora lo cite.

- su madre… no quiso esto… - respondió el General bajando la mirada – ella me dijo que alguien trata de separarnos de ella.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Hablaste con Zoah? – pregunto sorprendido Angeal

- si, ella estaba muy afligida, parece ser que no pudo evitar que esto sucediera… - contesto Sephiroth – sin duda me recuerda a Cloud por esa mirada.

- creo saber a lo que te refieres - dijo Génesis- aquella diosa que ahora llora por la pérdida de una hija que es amenazada por las alas de enemigo desconocido, ahora los tres amigos deben unir fuerzas para rescatarla, porque ella significa el futuro de ellos, reflejado en el ser que concebirá dentro de la hija de la diosa.

- vaya, giro de las cosas o más bien de LOVELESS – burlo Angeal

- tal vez, pero no está del todo errado ¿no crees Sephiroth?

-… - Sephiroth prefirió quedarse callado, sabía de antemano que era totalmente cierto que ahora el futuro de los tres recaía en Cloud.

-me parece una pérdida de tiempo discutir cuando están en territorio enemigo – escucharon de repente, los cuatro guerreros se pusieron en guardia, observando por todas partes de donde venia esa voz.

- ¡muéstrate! – ordeno el General

- no estás en posición de ordenarnos – se escucho otra voz

- estén alertas – susurro Vincent están más cerca.

- cuiden sus espaldas, pueden venir de cualquier lado – advirtió Angeal empuñando su Espada Mortal

- no tiene que decirlo – respondió Génesis con su espada también empuñada

- vaya, tienen agallas para venir hasta aquí, pero lo siento, tenemos ordenes que regresar a Cloud donde pertenece – dijo Yazoo saliendo de entre los árboles. Lo que sorprendió a todos es que tuviera un parecido singular a Sephiroth – deberían irse, ya es tarde para que se la lleven.

- ¡eso no lo permitiré! – exclamo Génesis y se lanzo contra Yazoo, quien con una arrogante sonrisa acepto el reto.

- que aburrido, deberíamos estar con la hermanita y con su bebe – dijo Loz apareciendo detrás de Vincent y Angeal

- parece ser que hay mas fenómenos por aquí – comento Angeal

- ¿lo dices por Sephiroth? – pregunto resentido Vincent, pues concluía a lo que se refería

- no, lo digo por todos los tipos con lo siempre terminamos peleando – Loz con una sádica sonrisa se lanza contra el SOLDADO y el exTurco.

- ¡Angeal! ¡Padre! – llamo Sephiroth pero en ese momento escucho unos pasos detrás de él, empuño su Masamune y se posiciono para atacar.

- parece ser que nos toca a nosotros pelear ¿no? – dijo Kadaj empuñando su espada

- ¿Dónde esta Cloud?

- mmm… veamos, tal vez en un lugar donde NUNCA podrás llegar – respondió ácidamente al General, lo que provoco su furia y también un escondido temor...

Unas botas pesadas recorrieron la zona donde se encontraba la SOLDADO Cloud Strife. Unos largos cabellos plateados era lo que lo caracterizaba al igual que unos ojos de color jade con la pupila dilatada…

- no volverás a lado de él, debí haberte detenido en esa ocasión. Ahora deberás estar a mi lado, hija de Zoah y también aquel ser que ahora crece en tu vientre – dijo al poner su mano enguantada sobre su vientre. – Cloud, te lo dije una vez y lo repetiré eres una ingenua marioneta, pero eres MI marioneta – acaricio el fino rostro de la mujer – es irónico que te hayas enamorado de mi otro yo tan patético y conmigo siempre fuiste tan indiferente… pero ahora ya no lo permitiré, regresaras a mi lado y ambos construiremos el futuro que nos merecemos. Lo único que le agradezco a esa tonta de Zoah fue que no tuvo el mínimo cuidado de esconder la MATERIA NEGRA.

**Fui! Felices fiestas patrias! Arriba México señores! Bueno termine a tiempo este cap. Bueno debo hacer una CLARA aclaración con respecto, la ropa del Sephiroth que ahora aparece es del FINAL FATASY DISSIDIA en cual me pareció muy significativo y más apegado a la forma de ser de él. Espero con ansias sus comentarios y la agradezco a Ulti_sg por su comentario que siempre fue mi inspiración desde que comencé con esto (ósea hasta hace tres meses), pero no quito crédito a mis otros seguidores. Digo esto por que este fic pronto terminara TT-TT pero no se preocupen tengo otra loca idea en mente para esta singular y hermosa parejita jijiji. Nos vemos pronto!**

**Sayonara!**


	33. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 32: REENCUENTRO (PARTE UNO)

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

CAPITULO 33: REENCUENTRO (PARTE DOS)

Sephiroth, el ser que le destruyo la vida de la persona que había elegido Zoah para que fuera su hija, ahora tenía a la "princesa" del Planeta en sus manos, listos para partir pronto. Nunca se imagino que Cloud aceptara tal propuesta solo para cambiar su pasado y también por alejarse de él. Temía ahora por la vida de Cloud y por el bebe que crecía en su vientre, pero mas temía por el hecho que su otro yo quería recatarla.

- Sephiroth… - susurro Cloud entre sus sueño llamando la atención al exGeneral, quien se acerco a la joven y se sentó cerca de ella

- Cloud…ya todo está bien, pronto nos iremos…

-… Génesis… Angeal… Zack…

- no los volverás a ver, ya es hora que regreses

- no… - empezó a respirar agitadamente – no… no mas…

-…tu eres el que me obligo a hacer esto Cloud… - dijo resentidamente – sabias que algún dia vendría por ti, ahora no voy a perderte de nuevo, Sophia.

***********************por otra parte de la cuidad Olvidada*********************

Vincent, Génesis, Angeal y Sephiroth seguían peleando contra la pandilla de Kadaj, estaban conscientes que eso los acercaría mas a Cloud o la perderían para siempre, por alguna razón Sephiroth se sentía con una gran fuerza que le recorría desde adentro, era como si el hecho de que Cloud estuviera tan cerca le hiciera esforzarse mas ¿acaso esta era la fuerza que le confirmaba que Cloud podría mandarle su fuerza solo por el hecho de pensar en ella?

Cuando estuvo a punto de cortar de una tajada a Kadaj, Yazoo le dispara, pero es defendido por Vincent, Angeal y Génesis se reunieron con ellos.

- será mejor que nos dejes a nosotros esto – propuso Génesis – ve por Cloud

- Génesis – dijo Sephiroth sin poder decir algo mas

- estaremos bien – dijo Angeal – debes ir por tu familia.

- hazlo, hijo – dijo Vincent cargando un nuevo cartucho para sus armas – no moriremos por estos tipos locos.

- … esta bien, cuídense – finalizo esa frase y corrió dirigido hacia adentrarse mas en ese bosque luminoso.

*********************centro de la cuidad Olvidaba*****************************

Viendo desde una esfera de cristal que era sostenida desde unas ramas oscuras, se podía ver a un decidido General corriendo, tratando de encontrara a la hija de Zoah y de su captor.

- imbéciles, lo dejaron pasar – dijo un furioso al ver la imagen – tengo que darme prisa. – volteo a ver a Cloud aun dormida – no te puedo perder, no de nuevo. Aunque eso signifique que tenga que matar a mi otro yo, sé que mi madre lo entenderá. Después de todo el me eligió para gobernar este mundo a lado de la hija de Zoah. Iré por la Materia Negra, tengo que darme prisa.

Dicho esto, se dirigió al otro lado perdiéndose entre las sombras…

…

No sabía cuánto había corrido, pero algo dentro de él le decía que se estaba acercando a donde estaba Cloud, se topo con varios monstruos invocados pero ni siquiera estos duraron casi nada en la batalla, nada se interpondría en su camino para recuperar a su familia.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver que había una especie de lago de poca profundidad y en su centro sobro una gran plataforma, donde estaba Cloud acostada en una cama con sabanas blancas y varios velos translucidos que colgaban atados a los arboles, se acerco silenciosamente cruzando el lago sin importarle que se mojara y pudo ver que Cloud estaba bien, durmiendo pacíficamente en esa cama. Sephiroth pudo contemplar la magnífica belleza que tenia y como aquel vestido blanco.

- Cloud… - se acerco para llevarla en brazos

- aléjate de ella – escucho una imponente voz muy similar ¿a la de él?

Al dirigir su mirada a donde escucho la voz, se quedo sin habla pues enfrente de él apareció otro hombre idéntico a él… ¿acaso era un clon? ¿una ilusión? ¿Quién era?

- ¿Qué…? – dijo Sephiroth atónito, si bien era como ver a la copia de él pero… diferente MUY diferente. Su mirada era burlona, la hacía sentir incomodo, aun así no se alejo de Cloud

- no te la llevaras, apártate de ella

- no lo hare – dijo el General

- vaya, me sorprende que realmente este aquí

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Sephiroth - ¿Cómo te atreves a llevarte así a Cloud? Zoah me conto que quieres regresarla a la Corriente Vital ¿Por qué?

- recuperare lo que esta tonta diosa me arrebato.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- veo que Cloud no te dijo TODA la verdad, no me refiero a su origen sino en qué punto vino a cambiarlo todo. – camino hacia él, el SOLDADO no retrocedió.

-… - el General no supo que decir, estaba confundido por lo que presenciaba y escuchaba.

- veo que estas interesado – miro sin ocultar su satisfacción

- … no digas tantas tonterías y dilo de una vez! – Exclamo el General – sino es así déjame llevarme a Cloud y a mi hija

- bien, si quieres escucharlo… - alzo un brazo y una nube oscura apareció alrededor de este, eso puso nervioso al SOLDADO – sería bueno que lo observaras – dicha estas palabras Sephiroth cerró sus ojos cuando noto que aquella nube oscura lo envolvió, al abrirlos notos que estaba en un pueblo totalmente incendiado.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto el General, viendo por todos lados, podía reconocer el lugar… era ¿Nibelhiem? Luego apareció nuevamente aquel hombre - ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Nibelhiem, donde Cloud nació y también… Sophia. Creo que sabes que Sophia cayo en la Corriente Vital cuando era niña, pero una vez ella había vuelto después de dieciséis años. En ese momento yo mate a toda la aldea.

- ¡¿Qué?! – expreso anonadado Sephiroth - ¿pero por qué?!

- por que odie al mundo que me uso para su conveniencia, como debes sabes, tu y yo nacimos de un experimento de un científico loco llamado Hojou. Quise vengarme, mate a la aldea y me dispuse a tomar el planeta, pero alguien intervino… - en ese momento la imagen del pueblo incendiado cambio, al del interior de un Reactor de mako. Viendo como el mismo estaba enfrente de Jenova pero algo le sorprendió, el General era atraviesa por una espada de gran tamaño ¡esa espada era la Espada Mortal de Angeal en manos de alguien vestido de un soldado de Infantería de ShinRa!

- ¿Quién?

- Sophia, aunque con la ropa de su lindo hermano. – dicho esto de aquel Sephiroth del hijo de Jenova, aquel soldado se alejo del cuerpo del General y se quito el casco mostrando una singular cabellera rubia, se dio cuenta que ella uso la espada de Angeal para corta su largo cabello.

- …eso quiere decir que…- viendo incrédulo, viendo a Cloud o ¿Sophia?

- mate a su madre Minerva y Cloud, ella se atrevió a ponerse su ropa y tomar el nombre de su hermano para que pasara desapercibida, Sophia quiso vengarse de mí y se atrevió a enfrentarme, -vio como efectivamente Cloud era atravesada por la Masamune de Sephiorth pero ella le grito algo - me lanzo en la Corriente Vital –vio como la increíble fuerza de ella levantaba al General y lo estrellaba a una de las paredes del Reactor y como este cae en el núcleo del mismo -Ese día yo morí por su culpa, pero gracias a ello gane todo el poder que mi madre Jenova me heredo. – en ese momento aquellas imágenes terminaron y volvieron a la ciudad Olvidada.

- Jenova no es mi madre, es un maldito monstruo que casi destruye a Cloud! Además no entiendo lo que dices, si Cloud te derroto entonces por qué…

- ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

Un silencio inundo el lugar… las miradas de ambos hombre era la misma pero la diferencia era las razones, uno por exigencia y el otro por burla grotesca.

- Cloud, no pertenece a este lugar, pertenece al futuro después de casi seis años.

-…- Sephiroth no supo que decir, si eso era verdad… ¡eso hacia encajar muchas cosas! Cloud lo odiaba por haber causado tanto dolor a su vida, siempre pensó que Cloud tenía razones poderosas para odiarlo pero ahora… ¿Qué debía pensar? Dirigió su mirada a Cloud que aun permanecía dormida, ajena a la conversación.

- ella estaba perdida, después de las pérdidas que había sufrido. Quiso tener una salida fácil a su pasado, Zoah siendo su madre se la ofrecía, ella no dudo en hacerlo.

- lo hizo por una causa! – exclamo pero más por quererse convencerse a si mismo de que Cloud no era una mujer falsa. Él la había tratado en todo este tiempo, fue su compañera, su amiga, su novia, su confidente, su amante…

- ¿lo entiendes? Cloud no es más que una mentirosa, jamás fue sincera contigo. Por eso quiero que me la devuelvas. Ella no volverá hacer daño.

-… ¿hacer daño? – repitió el General, entonces él empezó a reír – eso no es cierto. Cloud nunca me ha hecho daño, ella fue mi camino a no ser una maquina, sino ser un humano.

- entonces… no la dejaras irse tranquilamente ¿verdad?

- no sin pelear – empuño su Masamune y apunto la hoja de la espada hacia él

- ja, como desees – entre algunas luces verdosas, hizo aparecer su Masamune – aunque perderás, no dejare ir a Cloud, no ahora que esta lista para darme un hijo

- ese hijo es mío, crecerá como un humano, no como un monstruo

"hija… despierta… sino lo haces… el hombre que amas morirá… hija… despierta…"

Escuchaba a lo lejos… pero que no podía distinguir quién era… algo muy dentro de ella le decía que tenía que despertar…

"mami… despierta, papi está peleando con un hombre malo… mami… "

**Bueno, termino la semana con este cap, espero que le guste, debo decir que fue muy difícil poner a dos Sephiroth y trate de que se notaran sus personalidades. Aquí le seguiremos dadno duro hasta el próximo fin**

**Sayonara!**


	34. Chapter 34

CAPITULO 34: RESPUESTAS Y VISITAS

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

Esto. Sencillamente era una aberración una locura sin fundamento. Solo pocas personas lo sacaban de sus casillas, pero este precisamente lo había colmado la paciencia si era real o no, ahora no importaba.

- ¿crees realmente que Cloud quiere esto? Ella siempre vive en el pasado, no olvidara lo que tu le hiciste – dijo el futuro yo del General bloqueando un ataque de su propia espada empuñada por aquel hombre que luchaba por su familia.

-… yo no cometí ese crimen! – exclamo el General

- no me refiero a eso, sino el hecho que le separaste de sus amigos… - ambos se separaron lo suficiente

- ¿eh? ¿sus amigos? – aquel Sephiroth chasqueo los dedos y otra imagen apareció alrededor de ellos, el General pudo ver que Cloud estaba en una especie de bar y alrededor de ella se encontraban otras personas. – ellos son…

- sus primeros amigos, después de la muerte de Zack. Cloud fue muy lista para hacerse pasar por un hombre, para que nadie sospechara.

- ¿Zack está muerto? – pregunto incrédulo, no podía creerlo ¿Dónde estaban Angeal o Génesis?

- si, por defender a Cloud. Hojou les hizo algo que yo mismo desconozco, Zack la salvo, aunque en el camino ShinRa lo asesino.

-…- miro el General solo a su posible otro yo

- desde ese día no solo me odio, sino también a ShinRa, sin saber que odiaría también a su propia familia

-… eso no…Cloud ni siquiera sabía eso…

- Cloud te mintió, siempre fue… una egoísta

- ¡no! Cloud fue sincera desde un principio! Ella quiso matarme pero pude tener la oportunidad de amarla, no me arrepiento de eso.

- entonces forzaste un amor que no existió, solo la usaste para mantenerla contigo

- ¡eso no es verdad!

- niegas tu propia verdad, que patético eres

- ya tuve suficiente de ti!

**********************en un hermoso jardín********************

Ajena a todo y del mundo, Cloud se sentía tan en paz y sobre todo feliz de sentir tan protegida y segura en unos brazos que acariciaban su largo cabello.

- Cloud… - escucho que alguien la llamaba, pero no tenia ánimos de despertar – Cloud… - volvió a escuchar

-mmm… - abrió sus ojos de color zafiro y se vio en un hermoso jardín, miro quien la había despertado – usted es…

- si, soy Zoah. Tu madre.

- … - en la mente de Cloud pasaron varias palabras que ahora no podía pronunciar, reclamos, preguntas y tantas cosas, pero ahora solo quería dormir, por lo que se quería acomodar de nuevo para seguir durmiendo pero aquella hermosa Diosa se lo impidió - ¿Por qué? – pregunto Cloud confundida

- Cloud, debes despertar. Si no lo haces… sufriras mucho por perder a esa persona

- ¿Quién? – volvió a preguntar

- Sephiroth, el padre de tu hijo

- ¿Sephiroth? ¿Quién es?

Ante estas palabras la Diosa se quedo sorprendida y hasta asustada, pero conservo la calma

- hija… tienes que volver, no o hagas por mí, sino por ti.

- ¿por mi? – dijo confusa – pero aquí está mi hogar, junto a ti

- no, tu ya NO eres de este mundo, hay personas que ahora te necesitan.

- no lo entiendo… estoy asustada

- lo sé, hija mía, pero… si no lo hacer ellos sufrirán ¿realmente no los recuerdas?

-… solo unas voces, pero… no se quienes son

- hija ¿Quiénes crees que seas? – pregunto para ayudarla a recordar

- escucho mi nombre, en diferente tonos… como un hermano, un padre, un amigo, una hermana, una amiga y… como mi complemento

- recuérdalos, recuerda quienes son, ellos quieren por que ahora ya eres parte de ellos.

-… - se quedo pensativa, de repente varios recuerdos cruzaron con brusquedad su mente - ¡Sephiroth!

************************* "Vuelve a tu realidad, hija mía" ****************************

Abrió rápidamente sus ojos y se incorporo, vio a su alrededor, conocía ese lugar… ¡La ciudad Olvidada! ¿Qué hacia ahí? Y ¿Por qué traía un vestido? ¿Dónde estaba su First Tsurugi? Por unos instantes esas pregunta fueron hechas a un lado cuando Cloud noto que en el suelo estaba el General, herido.

-¡Sephiroth! – Exclamo Cloud preocupada dirigiéndose hacia él, pudo notar que tenia herida por todo el cuerpo – Sephiroth… resiste estoy aquí

- hu… huye… corre… - escucho decir al General casi como un susurro

- ¿huir? ¿por…? – no pudo terminar su frase cuando enfrente de ella apareció el Sephiroth que siempre represento sus pesadillas y sus dudas, podía distinguirlo por aquella mirada tan… grotesca

- Sephiroth!

- Vaya Cloud pudiste liberarte de tu sueño – dijo Sephiroth

-¿Cómo te atreviste a… esto? – reclamo Cloud

- veamos, tal vez porque no permitiré que alguien que, no sea yo, te tenga

- ¡no te pertenezco! Mi vida está aquí, ahora! ¡Junto a él! – abrazo mas al inconsciente General aun entre sus brazos

- mmm… realmente crees eso? Cloud, tu siempre viviste en el pasado, por eso quisiste este cambio.

- tal vez, yo… al principio lo quería. La culpa no me dejaba vivir, pero me di cuenta que realmente hubo un cambio ¡me enamore de la persona que siempre me gustaba, no me importaba mi condición!

-… siempre has sido una egoísta e hipócrita. Nunca te interese, solo querías ser feliz sin importarte nada.

- amo al Sephiroth que fue capaz de sentirse un humano y no como un monstruo! ¡amo al hombre que hizo sentir que valía la pena vivir! ¡y más amo el ser que ahora crece en mí y que es una parte de él!

-… entonces nunca te importaron tus amigos

- ¡al contrario! Ellos siempre estuvieron a mi lado, pero ahora este es mi tiempo y puedo asegurarme que ellos serán felices, si hay consecuencias de mis acciones, lo enfrentare sin arrepentirme de nada! – declaro la hija de Zoah

- ¿lo has decidido, hija de Zoah?

- como la hija de Zoah, como la hija de Minerva ShinRa

-…parece ser que en verdad te perdí – miro con tristeza a Cloud, lo que sorprendió a la mujer

- ¿eh?

- …- dándole la espalda – quería que volvieras conmigo

-… Sephiroth… no me digas que…-

- me voy, no tengo por qué quedarme. Y no te preocupes… nadie volverá a hacerte daño, me llevare la Materia Negra a la Corriente Vital, estará mejor sellada ahí que en el templo de los Ancianos. – en ese momento se extendió aquella ala con plumas negras.

- Sephiroth…

Volteo a verla

- cuídate… y cuida de esa pequeña, tenias un buena corazonada acerca de ella, será una niña hermosa y con un espíritu como el tuyo – dicho esto desapareció entre plumas negras. Dejo muda a la mujer, quien aun sostenía a Sephiroth, en ese momento llegaron sus amigos no solo alegres por ver a Cloud a salvo sino por el estado de Sephiroth ¿con quién habrá peleado para haberlo dejado así?

Desde lejos Sephiroth miraba como Génesis y Angeal ayudaban a su otro yo ponerse de pie, algo irónico, no sabía cuántas veces necesito una mano amiga que lo ayudara a sobrellevar el hecho de ser el hijo de un monstruo como Jenova, una calamidad, como los Cetras lo catalogaron. Sin duda Cloud hizo aun cambio más grande dentro de él que cualquier verdad o poder sugiera, su amor fue el que salvo a su otro yo de caer.

- solo era una prueba, querías saber si en verdad… podías mantener vivía a una familia – comento Kadaj detrás de él irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos

- no digas tonterías – contesto secamente

- sabes que fue así, porque… mostraste que Cloud siempre fue una mujer, cuando Sophia jamás volvió a casa. Solo volvió cuando Cloud acepto el trato de Zoah, ella uso el cuerpo original de Sophia para presentarla a tu otro yo

-… Cloud es tan ingenua, no tanto como Sophia. Ella tenía el carácter más firme que la persona que esta sustituyéndola en esta época.

- ¿pero a ti solo te interesaba Cloud? Por ello, en nuestra época, lo infectaste con el Geoestigma, para que estuviera unido a ti

- esa Cetra se interpuso en mi camino, nuevamente ella se interpone

- ay que aceptar que gracias a Cloud, ella es más fuerte.

-… vámonos, ya no tenemos que estar aquí, llama a esos inútiles.

- ja, como quieras, hermano… - observo a Cloud por última vez, mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie al General Sephiroth – te deseo suerte y lo mejor para ti, hermanita. Cuida de esa pequeña princesa, porque… pronto cumplirá un papel muy importante para el Planeta.

**********************Sede de ShinRa************************

Después de llegar a ShinRa, Sephiroth tuvo una curación completa, pero se le recomendó descansar, Cloud lo ayudaría a recuperarse, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

- no puedo creer lo que diré pero ambos necesitan tiempo para hablar – comento Génesis

- es cierto, ambos sufrieron de muchas cosas – dijo Angeal

- que bien que lo piense, SOLDADO – burlo Shalua

- ok, ya tuve suficiente ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – reclamo Génesis acercándose a la insolente mujer

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Acaso no se ve, tarado? – pregunto Shalua como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- en definitiva con una mujer como tu…! – no pudo terminar con la frase por que los labios de la mujer obstruían cualquier palabra que pudiera decir… ¡esa mujer lo estaba BESANDO frente a todos! Lo peor es que… ¡casi lo estaba ahogando!

-ah… Génesis… - dijo Angeal casi preocupado porque la cara de Génesis se puso azul por falta de aire.

- órale, Shelke ya tendrá cuñado – bromeo Zack con Shelke, quien estaba roja de la pena por lo que su "linda" hermana mayor hacia.

- … hermana… eres una sin vergüenza – susurro la jovencita acompañada por Cissnei

- ¿Qué querías que dijera? –dijo con simpleza Shalua -Muy bien Comandante, espero que tome la RESPOSABILIDAD de lo que acabas de cometer

-…- el pobre Génesis no podía ni formular una simple idea por el estado que la había dejado

- ¿Responsabilidad? – dijo Zack – pero si TU fuiste el que lo beso, hasta ya se quedó todo atontado

- …- siguió sin contestar, preocupando a todos

- no se movió…para golpearme? – dijo Zack algo asustado - Génesis estas bien?

- como sea, luego te veo, SOLDADO de pacotilla. – se despidió Shalua saliendo de la sala de conferencias

- ¿Génesis? – volvió a llamar Angeal

-…¡a…!

- ¿a…? – repitieron todos

- ¡A ESTA MALDITA PERRA, YO LA MATO!

**********************habitación de Sephiroth****************************

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo al sentarse en su cama y ver al General algo cansado

- mejor. Aun algo adolorido – dijo Sephiroth y acaricio el cabello dorado de su mujer

- lo siento, si hubiera…

- no debes culparte, de alguna forma… me alegro que todo saliera para bien.

-… estas seguro?

- si, aunque Cloud… me debes un GRAN explicación

- Perdóname por hacerlo hasta ahora, pero es que…

- Cloud, no esperes que al contármelo te deje de amar. Fui desde tan lejos para rescatarte y no me importa que ahora escuchar la verdad. Te amo y lo seguiré haciendo porque eres lo único que me hace sentirme vivo.

-…también te amo… - Sephiroth la beso tiernamente pero aquella acción se volvía más apasionante, Cloud fue obligada a acostarse en la cama del General y este no dudo en encimársele y querer lo que meses no pudo hacer, volverla a amar sin reservas, aun esperaba la explicación y las cosas que pasaron con su otro yo y ella, pero solo ahora quería dejarse llevar solo por lo que dictaba su corazón.

**********************un mes después**********************

- ¿hasta cuando me has a tener aquí? – se escucho la voz de una mujer algo molesta, en la habitación del General Sephiroth Crescent, quien se arreglaba para ir a su trabajo.

Sephiroth volteo a ver a una molesta Cloud acostada en cama con un tierno puchero. El General se le acerca y le da un corto beso, acostándose a un lado de ella.

- Cloud vamos no seas tan melindrosa, sabes que te debes alimentar bien

- pero con estas nauseas me es imposible! – exclamo la rubia

- es muy normal, jovencita. No has comido bien estas dos semana, además no fue precisamente MI culpa de que casi te cayeras por la escalera.

-mmm… no es justo, no quiero estar tanto tiempo en cama solo por una tontería.

- Cloud, tienes que hacerlo. El doctor te dijo que guardaras reposo hasta la próxima semana, asi el bebe no correrá peligro de nuevo

- ¡pero ya estoy bien!

- no, solo quieres una excusa para cuidarte.

- uy! Sephiroth esto no es justo! Eres un desconsiderado! – refunfuño Cloud cruzando sus brazos

- si, si, todo lo que quieras, no me convencerás

- mmm… a veces pienso que disfrutas verme así

- no, claro que no. Me encanta cuando estas como niña chiquita refunfuñando

- mmm… tonto

- oye! – reclamo Sephiroth fingiendo estar molesto

- bueno, mi tonto – corrigió Cloud

- eso está mejor – le dio otro beso – escucha, debo ir con Lazard no tardare, si te sientes bien te prometo que iremos pronto a Costa del Sol a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones ¿de acuerdo?

- mas te vale hacerlo, mi amor. Porque mis HERMANOS no quieren que nuestra hija nazca fuera del matrimonio – comento divertida al pasar sus dedos entre los lacios cabellos plateados de su amor.

- mmm… no te preocupes. Con ellos no tengo problema – le dio un beso mas juguetón – además… ¿sabías que te ves más hermosa cuando tienes esas mejillas rosadas todo el tiempo? Creo que estaré muy celoso si otro hombre se te cruza, parecieras una princesita que fuera a ser capturada en cualquier momento. – dijo seductoramente el General, pero Cloud no callo, al contrario empezó a reírse.

-mmm… ya estas con eso de nuevo. Sephiroth ya te dije que no paso NADA con "ya sabes quién"

- mmm… todavía no estoy muy convencido, creo sé lo posesivo que soy contigo como para no saber lo que quería "ya sabes quién" y ese otro tipo.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Cloud

- Weiss, Shelke me conto que estaba enamorado de ti ¿Cómo te defiendes, Cloud Strife? – dijo con tono acusador pero divertido

- oh, bueno… - siguiéndole con el juego – no puedo saber lo que Weiss trataba de hacerme, pero si puedo decir que era muy atento conmigo.

- mmm… ¿quieres que me ponga celoso, SOLDADO? – dijo con sarcasmo el General

- pues tu empezaste, además se supone que te elegí para ser el papá de mi hija ¿eso no cuenta?

- tu sabes que si – le dio otro largo beso, la agarro de la cintura, estuvo a punto de llamar a Lazard y decirle que le dejara el día libre porque Cloud se sentía mal, pero el "cruel" destino se cruzo y su PHS sonaba…

- Sephiroth, ve a tu trabajo - declaro Cloud al separarse de él

- ahhh…. –suspiro – tú no cambias ¿verdad?

*******************otros mes después*********************

- hija ¿no crees que es mejor que compres ya ropa más holgada? – pregunto Minerva cuando fue a visitar a su hija a ShinRa junto con su "hermanito" Cloud.

-mmm… ya lo había pensado, pero aún no sé dónde comprarla – dijo Cloud mientras veía la ropita de recién nacido que Elmyra le hizo para su hija.

- no te preocupes, te llevare en una nueva tienda en Midgar, también hay que comprar ropa para tu bebe y algunas cosas mas

- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto Cloud

- una cuna, juguetes, peluches, zapatos, pañales, hisopos, pañuelos, toallas, tina, mesa para cambiarlo, mecedora para ti, carriola, andadera...mmm… ¿qué más? Biberones, baberos…

- mmm… son muchas cosas mamá. –dijo preocupada por la cantidad de cosas que debía tener -Se nos acabara el dinero con todo eso. Aun Sephiroth está buscando una casa cercana a ShinRa para que nuestra hija este en un lugar más abierto

- no te preocupes, le dije a Lazard y a Rufus que cooperaran con esas cosas.

- pero… son muchas…

- no te preocupes. Mira, te traeré unos catálogos de ropa para que puedas escoger sin salir de tu habitación.

- pero quisiera salir, esto de estar en cama no es muy cómodo para mi

- pero si para tu hija, así que no repliques. Ya me dijeron que casi te caes de una escalera, el doctor te dijo que guardaras reposo hasta que cumplas el cuarto mes

- uy! Pero no fue grave, además Zack me ayudo!

- nada de peros, jovencita ¿Qué dirá tu hermano cuando vea que su hermana mayor es una descuidad?

-mmm… pero él no es una mujer-dijo Cloud cruzando sus brazos - *y espero que siga siendo hombre* - pensó luego. Viendo a su mamá como ella sostenía un pequeño mameluco rosado con detalles.

- ¿hija? Sephiroth ya pidió tu manos en matrimonio?

- ¿eh? Sí, pero… - suspiro – Rufus no lo está haciendo fácil

- ya veo, bueno Cloud tus hermanos solo quieren lo mejor para ti, ya verás que ellos lo entenderán.

- espero, quiero casarme con Sephiroth, realmente lo amo.

- lo sé hija. Se te ve en tu mirada, la mirada de una mujer enamorada e ilusionada.

**********************y otro mes después*******************************

Luego de varias condiciones que tuvo que cumplir el General Sephiroth por fin pudo casarse con Cloud, fue una ceremonia sencilla; a replicas de Rufus, quien quería una ceremonia más elaborada, Angeal fue el ORGULLOSO "padre" de la novia quien la entrego a los brazos del General y su madre también estaba ahí. Lucrecia y Vincent, quien después de mucho pudo vestir un poco más… ¿normal? Y más formal…Los padrinos de lazo, Zack y Aerith, la pareja estaban realmente felices no solo de la boda de sus amigos sino porque ahora Aerith podía salir sin temor alguno, pronto irían unos días a Gongaga para presentar a la castaña como la novia del Cachorro. Aunque le doliera y no tuviera opción Génesis acepto ser padrino de anillos con Shalua, quien lo veía discretamente aunque eso solo le causaba escalofríos al pobre Comandante.

La ceremonia resulto ser perfecta, Cloud se veía más hermosa, aun con el vientre ya abultado por sus tres meses de embarazo, su vestido la hacía ver como una Diosa recordando quien era su "madre divina" era de lo más normal. Sephiroth se veía muy… formal con el traje negro y con el pelo recogido con una coleta baja, Lucrecia presumió que Sephiroth heredo el formalismo por parte de Vincent.

Después de la boda y la luna de miel en Costa del Sol, Cloud convenció a sus hermanos mayores de dejarla vivir en una casa cercana a ShinRa para que su hija creciera en un ambiente más sano. Sephiroth ya se imaginaba como seria su hija cuando empezara a ir a visitarlos en las tardes, era realmente tierno pensar que aquellos momentos de felicidad familiar.

Minerva volvió a ShinRa junto a su hijo Cloud quien fue el centro de atención de la empresa, Heidegger y Reeve Tuesti no podían creer que aquel tierno, tímido y educado niño fuese el hijo del anterior Presidente, también un posible heredero de la compañía. Reeve trato al niño muy bien, casi eran muy amigos.

Lucrecia se encargo del Departamento de Desarrollo Científico, pero esta vez para bien, gracias a ella aparentemente la Materia que Lucrecia encontró para controlar a Caos podría usarse para restaurar el equilibrio del Planeta.

"todo está bien ahora, hija mía… pero ahora tienes que tomar un camino, que te alejo de otro en donde alguna vez fuiste infeliz."

************************Oficina de Sephiroth**************************

- bien amigo, ¿cómo va tu vida de recién casado y con lo del embarazo de Cloud? – pregunto Génesis mientras se servía una copa de vino.

- pues muy bien, claro que a veces me sorprende los antojos que le dan – bebiendo un sorbo del vino de su copa.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto Angeal curioso, si bien era la primera experiencia cercana a un embarazo así que todo era nuevo para ellos.

- veamos, a veces le gusta el caldo de pollo con cajeta, también le pone a la carne mermelada de frambuesa, salchichas con nieve de chocolate, toma mucha leche con chile molido. Pero sin duda el que me tiene con la boca asqueada, es que me pide que le traiga una clase de pajarraco que vive en Nibelhiem para que se lo coma asado, hasta me siento mal por ellos.

- párale Sephiroth o vomitare ¿eso es sano? – dijo Génesis y puso una mano sobre si boca para aguantarse los ascos

- mi madre me advirtió que cualquier antojo sacado de la mente de un loco, pero que sea comestible está bien, significa que al bebe les gusta lo que come y que pronto decidirá lo que más le gusta.

- pero es MUY exagerado. Subirá mucho de peso – comento Angeal divertido por los gestos de Génesis

- considerando que ella es un SOLDADO recuperara su peso, pero… con lo de las comidas… es de preocuparse. – comento Génesis

- y eso que solo las comidas, también en los postres exagera

- ¿con que exagera? – pregunto Angeal esta vez.

- quiere limón con azúcar y croissants con chile líquido.

- ok, di otra palabra más y no aguantare para la próxima misión. – advirtió Génesis, Sephiroth y Angeal comenzaron a reír.

- si no podemos hablar de los antojos de Cloud –dijo Sephiroth - mmm… que tal si hablamos de Shalua y el beso que hizo que te murieras, Génesis – dijo con burla

- ¡vuelves mencionarlo y juro que te mato! – volvió a advertir Génesis

- ¿lo ves? – le dijo Angeal a Sephiroth – si le gusta, solo que es un poco necio.

- bien Génesis ya te conseguiste novia – burlo de nuevo Sephiroth

- ¡ni hablar! Esa mujer solo me molesta hasta no me deja leer LOVELESS tranquilamente

- vaya, eso ya es un punto a favor para nosotros – comento Sephiroth

- ¡ese no es el punto!

- bueno, Génesis no deberías juzgarla tan mal, ella… tiene un carácter peculiar. – trato de defender Angeal

- eso no justifica nada, Cloud también tiene su carácter pero es dulce y tierna, es TODA una dama. – describió Génesis

- mmm… me alegra que pienses así de mi esposa pero… no te pases de la raya – ahora advirtió el General

- claro que no, amigo. Ya que tú fuiste el desvergonzado de tener…. Ya sabes… con ella.

- mmm… no lo niego, fue el día más feliz de mi vida – comento con simpleza

- me alegro por ti Sephiroth, pero no olvides que aquí está el hombre que entrego la novia y ni creas que por ser su esposo te salvas de mi vigilancia – advirtió "papá chocobo"

- pensé que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa Angeal.

*************************Sector 7*****************************

Cloud por fin pudo salir a caminar por la calles de Midgar, siendo acompañada por Cissnei, para su protección.

- gracias Cissnei por acompañarme

- no hay de que, Cloud. Sé que estabas ya muy estresada con todo esto del embarazo y tantas cosas.

- si, Sephiroth ya consiguió una casa para nosotros pero Rufus quiere que me quede aun en ShinRa para cualquier emergencia.

- es muy sobreprotector

- igual que Génesis y Angeal

- pobre de tu pequeña, será muy sobreprotegida por tantos tíos y abuelos que tiene que tienes

-ni que lo digas – dijo Cloud resignada al saber que eso era MUY cierto, en ese momento sonó su PHS - espérame aquí, solo iré a contestar – se alejo un poco pero aun estando en la vista de Cissnei

- está bien, no tardes – dijo Cissnei

- hola Sephiroth ¿paso algo?

- no amor, solo quería saber ¿a qué hora llegas? Es que mi madre quiere que vayamos a tu chequeo de cada más.

-mmm… dentro de dos horas más o menos. No te preocupes llegare a tiempo, solo iré a ver a Aerith y agradecerle a su mamá por la ropita que tejió.

- bien, entonces te espero. Te amo

- y yo a ti – Cloud colgó y se dirigió hacia Cissnei, pero noto que ella era atacada

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué me atacan? – pregunto Cissnei

- ¡Cissnei! – llamo Cloud, pero vio a las personas que atacaban a su amiga y una de ellas era… - Tifa…

- ¿Cloud? ¿Eres tú…? ¿Pero que te paso?

Cloud se desmayó, pero Barret y Cid la agarran, preocupados por el estado de su amigo, perdón amiga…

**BUENO TERMINO ESTE CAP ADELANTADO, YA QUE EL SABADO TENGO EXAMEN DE CERTIFICACION Y TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR PERO LES DEJO ESTE BUEN SABOR DE BOCA, TAMBIEN DECIR QUE AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SIGO DICIENDO ODIO LAS TAREAS LARGAS, AHORA OTRO PUNTO QUE TODO PRIMERO ES QUE SI, YA SE QUE ESTA PAREJA DE GENESIS X SHALUA ES LA MAS RARA DE TODA MI HISTORIA PERO QUE MAS DA, PODEMOS DECIR QUE AMBOS TIENE ALGO MUY EN COMUN Y ES QUE TIENE "HERMANOS" (SHELKE Y ANGEAL, QUIENES SON MAS BIEN COMO SUS LINDAS CONCIENCIAS NO CREEN?) OTRO ASPECTO ES QUE ADVERTI DESDE UN PRINCIPIO QUE LOS OTROS PERSONAJES SI ACTUARIAN LES TENDRE SORPRESITAS QUE NADIE ESPERARIA, JIJIJIJI**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**SAYONARA**


	35. Chapter 35

CAPITULO 35: DECISIÓN TOMADA

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

Esto era una condición tan poco conocida, Cloud siempre pensó que todo había iniciado desde su inesperada proposición de cambiar el pasado para mejorar el futuro, pero ahora todo estaba enredado ¿Quién era Cloud Strife? ¿existió como hombre o como mujer?...

Todo se aclaró en su mente por fin, el hombre conocido Cloud Strife tuvo una hermana mayor llamada Sophia quien desafortunadamente cayo en la Corriente Vital. Al mismo tiempo, tanto Sophia como Cloud, eran hijos del anterior Presidente de ShinRa y Minerva ShinRa, tenía hermanos mayores Rufus y Lazard.

Zoah, eligió a Sophia como su hija, pero Cloud ahora ocupaba su lugar en el pasado que le fue arrebatado hacía tiempo. Todo por la decisión que había tomado desde un principio. Si bien, la situación era algo… curiosa. Cloud Strife era un hombre ¿Cómo podía cambiar del estado inicial a este actual?

Aunque la respuesta era simple, incluía varias cosas más enredadas… siempre tuvo un sentimiento algo… ¿profundo? Por Sephiroth, sentía lastima por el General, pero también respeto y admiración. Nadie sabía, más que Cloud, el dolor que alguna vez sintió el exGeneral en su tiempo, aunque lo tacharan de loco y egoísta, Cloud Strife, como un hombre comprendió la soledad que lo envolvía, alguna vez tuvo la fugaz idea de salvarlo, pero con las cosas que Sephiroth provoco, desecho esa idea, suponiendo que nunca lo entendería.

Durante el conflicto con el Meteoro, Cloud Strife descubrió que era un CLON de Sephiroth el cual resulto "PERFECTO" como lo catalogo alguna vez Hojou. Ya que no solo obtuvo poder sino también algunos recuerdos exactos de la vida del General, aunque Cloud Strife lo negara. Nanaki alguna vez se lo dijo, el hecho de ser un Clon del hijo de Jenova solo tenía una ventaja, tenerlo vigilado y saber sus próximos planes. Pero eso lo hacía sentir como una marioneta, algo que siempre lo identifico en toda su vida, ahora tenía una razón para vivir, ser autentico…

Aunque como aquel Sephiroth le dijo una vez, que era una egoísta y prefirió tomar el camino fácil, pero aquella decisión le permitía que al menos su yo en el pasado, pudiera ser el mismo, aunque significara que Cloud sacrificara una parte de su persona.

Zoah se lo advirtió, Cloud no podía llegar al pasado como un hombre ¿Cuál era la solución? ¡Usar el cuerpo de su hermana! Eso permitiría que nadie relativamente sospechara y por su condición como Clon de Sephiroth y teniendo la fuerza de la Corriente Vital, estaría relativamente protegida. Sin mencionar que sería un equilibro más seguro, tener a dos personas con la misma alma podría ser una catástrofe.

Eso era en resumen, si bien tenía todos sus recuerdos cuando era hombre, pero ahora como mujer agradecía por tenerlos, ahora apreciaba más al hombre que la había enamorado y le permitió ver un lado que aquel hombre que pensó que era perfecto, pero ahora sabía que siempre quiso ser más humano. Eso siempre se lo demostró con sus acciones.

Ya estaba completamente resignada a nunca volver a ver a sus amigos, pero viviría feliz con sus nuevos amigos y su recién encontrada familia, y aun mas importante con la persona que amaba y su hija…

Era hermoso pensar que era perfecto… tal vez demasiado…

*********************Sede de ShinRa************************

Cloud despertó en su habitación, pensó que fue una increíble pesadilla, era inimaginable que sus amigos estuvieran ahí.

- ¡Cloud! – Escucho a Zack aliviado - ¡que buen que ya estés bien!

- Zack ¿Qué paso?

- ¿no recuerdas que te desmayaste?

- oh ¿eso fue…?

- Sephiroth estaba muy asustado, pero no te preocupes, esos tipo ya no te harán daño

- ¿de que me hablas?

- los sujetos que atacaron a Cissnei e hicieron que te desmayaras.

- ¿Qué? – dijo asustado y corrió hacia la salido de su habitación, pero en ese momento entre Génesis

- ¿Cloud que haces? – pregunto preocupado – no deberías estar levantada

- Génesis ¿Dónde estás esas personas?

- ¿ellos? – pregunto confundido – ellos ya no te molestaran, los están interrogando

- ¡no! No deben hacerlo… - hizo un lado a Génesis, este la siguió y fue a la oficina de Lazard para pedirle que no encarcelara a quienes fueron alguna vez sus amigos. Pero se cruzo con Lucrecia, quien llevaba a unos niños de la mano, dirigiéndose a la sala de reuniones.

- ¡Cloud! ¿Qué haces levantada? – regaño Lucrecia

- Lucrecia… - miro a los niños, quienes estaban asustados pero mas confundidos – esos niños…

- mmm… ellos venían con la gente que te ataco, lo bueno que no hubo heridos de gravedad.

- …. – Cloud no podía contestar o mas bien no podía pensar, miro a esos niños con nostalgia, Denzel veía a la mujer que estaba enfrente de él, era extraña, sobretodo porque aquella mujer que los acompañaba la llamo "Cloud", no, no podía ser que… pero esa mirada tan nostálgica y solitaria…

- ¿Cloud? – pronuncio con duda el pequeño Denzel

Cloud respondió cuando el niño pronuncio su nombre, haciendo que casi llorara.

- si, Denzel. Soy yo… - ante estas palabra, el niño corrió a los brazos de Cloud, ella se arrodillo y lo abrazo, un encuentro conmovedor…

- ¡Cloud! Cloud… eres tu… -sollozo Denzel pero teniendo cuidado -que bueno, que estés bien… pensé que ya no te volvería a ver. Yo… realmente estaba muy preocupado y tenía miedo…

- lo siento, Denzel. Perdóname, te cause mucho sufrimiento

- ¿Cloud? Verdad que vendrás con nosotros? ¿Regresaras a casa? – pregunto la niña que aun estaba a la do de Lucrecia, quien estaba confundida por lo que la pequeña decía.

- yo… Marlene, yo… no puedo… tengo una vida aquí y…

- ¡esto me calma la paciencia! – se escucho un grito precisamente en la sala de reuniones, Cloud reconoció esa voz…

- Tifa…

- ¡Tifa, cálmate! – se escucho de nuevo, esta vez una voz más juvenil

- cuando te desmayaste –comenzó a hablar Lucrecia -esas personas trataron de secuestrarte, Cissnei llamo a Sephiroth para que viniera en tu auxilio, ella resulto herida por alguien con un brazo mecánico

- ¡mi papá no quiso hacerlo a propósito! – grito la niña

- lo siento, pequeña. – se disculpo Lucrecia – pero él lastimo a otro, por eso ellos pensaron que ustedes serian personas malas. Pero Cloud menciono a alguien antes de desmayarse – miro a Cloud

– por esa razón, Sephiroth solo ordeno que los escoltaran a ShinRa, para hablar de la situación con Lazard y Tseng – informo Génesis

-… no… ¿será encarcelados?

- yo pensé que si, pero Sephiroth los defendió. Dijo que él sabía quienes eran ellos. – dijo Génesis

- ya veo…

- Cloud – llamo Denzel a lo que Cloud dirigió su mirada a él, Denzel tenía una cara confundida y con extrañes - ¿Por qué… esta abultado tu estomago? ¿y por que tu cabello…?

Cloud se sonrojo ¡olvido que ella era un "él" antes de venir a esa época!

- se nota que aun no sabes lo que es una mujer embarazada, niño – dijo Génesis, Cloud no supo que decir por la intervención de su "hermano mayor" – además que la Nubecita se volvió una mujer SOLDADO de Primera Clase, única en su clase.

- WoooW- exclamo Marlene – pero…. ¿una mujer?

- si, aunque lo dude, pequeña – siguió Génesis adulando a Cloud, quien no sabía ahora que hacer, seguramente dirán que… ¡era un hombre en un principio! Ahora si, se le armo bastante grande este problema, pero antes… ¿Quién fue la persona o divinidad que los trajo del futuro?

- mmm… creo que sería bueno que entráramos en la sala de reuniones – propuso una nerviosa Cloud, aunque la verdad no quería, pero ella debía dejar las cosas YA en claro, como siempre se lo decían.

Génesis y Lucrecia le extrañaron aquellas palabras, si bien, conocían a la SOLDADO y no era de las personas que se pusiera tan nerviosa, tal vez por el embarazo pero… algo no andaba bien. Luego ellos entraron a la sala, tal y como se esperaba Tifa enfrente de Lazard casi amenazándolo de golpearlo, pero Angeal y Sephiroth estaba muy cerca del Director de SOLDADO, Cid y Barret estaban juntos viendo y seguramente apostando como los SOLDADOS morirían. Yuffie y Vincent estaban lejos, Yuffie por que no entendía nada acerca de esos asuntos y Vincent por prudencia, pero cuando vio a Lucrecia no dejo de mirarla, quien aun cuidaba de Marlene.

- ¿Cloud? – observo Lazard a su hermana

Todos miraron a los recién llegados, incluso llamo mucho la atención el hecho que Denzel no se separo en ningún momento de Cloud.

- no puedo creerlo, Cloud te ves… ¡como toda una mujer! – comento Cid, asombrado de la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a él, Barret también se le quedo viendo como bobo, ambos sabían que algunas vez Cloud se vistió de mujer siendo hombre y que realmente fue muy hermosa, al menos fue lo que comento Aerith. Ninguno se dio cuenta que Sephiroth se les quedo viendo irritado

- gracias… Cid… - dijo algo avergonzada

- *¿hasta cuándo van a seguir viéndola así?* - pensó el General, tratando de no salir de sus casillas y golpear al par de hombres que no dejaban de ver a su LINDA esposa.

- bien, ya digan quienes son ustedes antes de que haya tragedia aquí por una nube– dijo Génesis, algunos no entendieron, pero Angeal y Lazard entendieron el comentario del Comandante.

- somos sus amigos ¿algún problema?

- Barret, tranquilo!

- mmm… está bien, solo porque estas así

- ok, yo ya estoy TODA confundida, ¿Qué te paso Cloud? ¿Por qué estas ASI? Vinimos desde tan lejos para rescatarte- grito Yuffie

-mmm…es difícil de explicar.

- tenemos TODO el tiempo del mundo, Cloud

- Tifa… no lo haces parecer fácil

- ¡pues entonces dímelo!

- Tifa cálmate – dijo Yuffie – Cloud no tiene la culpa

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! Nosotros estábamos muy preocupados y ahora… - miro a Cloud con repulsión – en este estado!

- Tifa, no te permito que… - dijo molesta, pero fue interrumpida por la que alguna vez fue su amiga.

- ¡ni te atrevas a decir ya nada! – declaro Tifa – ahora mismo nos regresamos, ya veremos cómo arreglamos este problema

- no te la llevaras – dijo Sephiroth jalando a Cloud detrás de él – ella y nuestra hija se quedaran conmigo

- ¡eso yo no lo permito!

- ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? – pregunto Génesis

- no sé pero no me agrada esto. – comento preocupado Angeal

- Cloud… - llamo Denzel – no… ¿volverás con nosotros?

- Denzel… - se mordió los labios, quería decir que sí, pero… ¡ahora ella tenía una vida ya hecha es esa época! – no, no puedo…

- no es justo… Cloud no!

- Denzel, por favor escúchame

Denzel corrió a la salida, dejando sin habla a la mujer y teniendo unas ganas enormes de llorar.

- Cloud, Denzel te extraña, por favor vuelve con nosotros

- ya dije que no se irá! – dijo Sephiroth harto de aquella mujer que insistía en alejar a Cloud de él.

- tú no te metas! Tú fuiste el principal responsable de esto! – exclamo Tifa

- … - prefirió callar ya que, por desgracia, lo que decía ella era cierto ¡él mato a su familia y pueblo entero! ¡Luego mato a la ultima Cetra! Hasta le sorprendió que Cloud realmente no confiara de él cuando entro a ShinRa.

- Cloud – llamo Lucrecia, preocupada por la esposa de su hijo, Cloud estaba MUY pálida - ¿estás bien?

Cloud se desmayo nuevamente pero fue sujetada por Vincent, los demás igualmente estaban preocupados, pero mas Sephiroth ¡demonios! ¡Cloud había recibido muchas impresiones ese mismo día! Podría ser peligroso para el bebe. Lucrecia reviso su pulso, su mirada empezó a inquietar a todos.

- Lazard, pide al servicio médico que vaya a la habitación de Cloud, su presión está muy elevada, podría perder al bebe

- ¿Qué? - dijo Sephiroth sorprendido pero a la vez asustado

- en seguida – respondió el Director y tomo el teléfono de la oficina y marco.

- sígueme, por favor – dijo Lucrecia al mirar a Vincent, él atrapado en sus recuerdos no había escuchado bien - ¡tenemos que darnos prisa! – exclamo la científica.

- si… - respondió simplemente, salieron de la Sala de reuniones y Vincent fue guiado por Lucrecia a la habitación de Cloud o la que había sido su habitación hasta que se embarazo. Los demás ya iban a entrar, pero Lucrecia lo impidió.

- voy a pedirles que se vayan de esta habitación, Cloud está embarazada y tiene problemas con su presión, así que largo!

- pero… - trato de decir Tifa, pero la mirada furiosa de Lucrecia la hizo callar

- escuche bien, señorita. Aun no sé quiénes son y tampoco sé el por qué quieren alejar a Cloud de mi hijo. Ellos están muy enamorados, la prueba está en este bebe que se está gestando, si no van a ayudar, no estorben! – declaro firmemente la madre de Sephiroth, los demás presente estaban asombrados pero más Vincent ¡Lucrecia siempre fue insegura y hasta temerosa! Pero esta Lucrecia era más decidida.

-se que aun quiero respuestas de esto, pero… - Lucrecia miro a Vincent -Vincent, por favor, no permitas que nadie entre hasta que hayamos terminado con la revisión de Cloud- pidió amablemente.

- lo hare – respondió firmemente

Mientras esperaban alguna noticia del estado de salud de Cloud, al lugar también apareció una recuperada Cissnei, acompañada por Zack y Kunsel. Angeal les dio los detalles, Zack tuvo que contenerse para no golpear a la chica que trato a su amiga muy mal; pero gracias a Kunsel y su maestro sento la cabeza que ahora eso no ayudaría a Cloud, Génesis llamo a Shelke y Shalua, les comunico lo que había pasado, ambas estaban preocupadas por la hija de Zoah, si bien… ella fue la que las ayudo a reencontrarse de nuevo.

Los amigos de Cloud estaban también preocupados, Tifa se arrepintió por haberle gritado asi a Cloud, pero no tenia cabeza para afrontar el hecho de que Cloud tuvo un cambio tan drástico. Barret y Cid también lo estaban, aunque ninguno de ellos le deseaba mal, querían a Cloud como un amigo, bueno, amiga fuerte y decidida… Yuffie por alguna razón sintió mucha pena por la actual Cloud, sabia que no debieron haber venido ahí, pero… ¿Cómo podían haber sabido que ahora Cloud cambio? ¿acaso no eran sus amigos y ahora se comportaban peor que sus enemigos? Vincent por su parte estaba al pendiente de cualquier noticia que pudiera asegurar que la vida de Cloud ya no corriera peligro y también de su hijo… era bastante idóneo pensar en eso, su antiguo yo ni siquiera había pensado en sentar cabeza con alguien. Él pensó muchas veces que Tifa seria la afortunada pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Sephiroth por su parte, estaba muy pensativo

- Génesis, avísame si Cloud se encuentra fuera de peligro

- ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Angeal

- a dar una pequeña caminata

- Sephiroth, este no es el momento para… - reclamo Angeal pero fue interrumpido por Génesis

- ¿vas por ese niño? – intuyendo lo que el General quería

- ¿tan obvio soy? – pregunto con sarcasmo el General

- podría decirte que si, Cloud estaba muy mal cuando ese niño se fue corriendo y nosotros no nos molestamos en detenerle.

- es cierto – acepto ANgeal con pesar – Sephiroth ¿estás seguro de ir a buscarlo?

- prefiero hacerlo que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada

Sephiroth ya se iba cuando la niña que acompañaba a Denzel se le acerco, el General se arrodillo para quedar a nivel de la mirada de la triste niña.

- siento… mucho lo que paso… - dijo una solloza niña

- no te preocupes, esto no es tu culpa.

- ¡por favor encuentre a Denzel! Él no es malo, es que el sufrió mucho y Cloud es…

- lo sé, pequeña… - dijo serenamente y comprendió lo que quiso decir

La pequeña lo abrazo y el General acepto ese gesto, sabía que era una forma de decir "buena suerte", lo que llamo la atención de TODOS, muchos conocían al General como alguien frio e insensible, pero ahora este Sephiroth era mucho más humano. El General se dirigió a la entrada de ShinRa sin decir más…

Aunque camino sobre las calles, sabía a dónde dirigirse, luego de pasar por los suburbios del Sector 5, encontró una pequeña iglesia casi destruida. Este lugar fue donde según Zack, encontró por primera vez a Cloud en Midgar…

Al abrir la puerta vio a un niño sentado frente al pequeño jardín de flores que había, un lugar realmente considerado como un santuario, se acerco al niño…

- sabía que estarías aquí

- ¿Cómo lo supo? – pregunto Denzel mirando al imponente hombre parado a su lado

- Cloud me comentaba que cuidaba de un niño pequeño el cual era muy bueno y que ese niño solía estar siempre en un parque muy pensativo y… a veces solitario.

- …

- ella también me dijo lo que le paso a tus padres. Lo siento mucho

- usted no sabe lo que siento – reclamo defendiéndose de lo que decía el General

- sí, de alguna manera, antes de conocer a Cloud no sabía quién era mis padres y eso me… dolía muy adentro de mí, quería saber quiénes eran.

-… pero usted es muy fuerte

- la fuerza no solo debe ser física sino también debe venir desde adentro- Cloud me enseño eso.

- … ¿usted quiere mucho a Cloud?

- la amo, recuerdo que cuando la conocí me era muy… ¿extraña? ¿rara? – no sabía que adjetivo decir pero continuo – pero me di cuenta que ella tenia algo, algo que me hacia recordar a mí mismo.

- Cloud no volverá con nosotros. Yo quiero ser como… ¡ella! Cloud siempre fue mi ejemplo, ella era del ejercito de nuestro mundo, siempre ayudaba aunque a veces diga que no servía para ayudar a alguien, pero… ella lo hizo, me salvo.

- tienes las mismas ideas que tengo acerca de ella. Bien, te propongo algo, Denzel.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto Denzel

**************************Habitacion de Cloud***************************

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero se sentía un poco cansada y preocupada, puso sus manos sobre su vientre y todavía pudo sentir como aun latia una vida dentro de ella…

- que bueno que ya despertaste – dijo Lucrecia mirando a la mujer, Cloud se vio a si misma y su alrededor, estaba en habitación acostada en su cama, con suero inyectado en su cuerpo. – no te preocupes, estas bien. El bebe y tu están bien.

- ¿los demas?

- están afuera, les pedi que no entraran hasta que estuvieras mejor

-… lo arruine ¿verdad?

- no, no cariño. No digas eso.

- es que… realmente fui egoísta al pensar en mi? – se pregunto

- no, no digas mas, Cloud eres la esposa de mi hijo y la madre de mi nieta ¿Cómo puedes decir que arruinaste algo, si has entregado algo mas valioso en las manos de mi hijo?

-… Denzel… él no tiene la culpa, yo la tengo…

- tranquila… Sephiroth fue a buscarlo. Ten confianza en él.

- ¿Sephiroth fue a buscar a Denzel? – pregunto sorprendida.

**************************Sede de ShinRa**************************

Gracias a la oportuna llamada de Génesis de que Cloud estaba fuera de peligro, pero aun así no dejaban pasarla a ver, ya que Lucrecia dijo que no debía tener más impresiones fuertes o sería fatal para la salud de ella y de su futura hija.

Apenas llegaron y fueron recibidos por Kunsel, quien le informo que Cloud estaba en su habitación. Sephiroth miro a Denzel quien estaba feliz de que Cloud estuviera bien, se preocupo mucho cuando escucho que Cloud se puso mal por culpa de él, pero ahora estaba más tranquilo.

- ve con Cloud, debe estar preocupada – miro a Kunsel – acompaña al niño, por favor. – el SOLDADO, de ahora, Primera Clase solo asintió. En ese momento Genesis y Angeal se dirigieron a él

- ¡si! – dijo alegre el niño y escoltado por Kunsel para que llegara a la habitación donde estaba Cloud

- bien Sephiroth ¿Qué paso? – pregunto un curioso Angeal al ver al niño tan alegre, Génesis también estaba confundido por lo que pasaba, mas se confundió mas al ver la sonrisa del General

- oye Angeal, tu sabes el trámite de adopción? – pregunto el General evadiendo la pregunta

- eh? Bueno, no se mucho. El que sabes es Reeve o Lazard ¿Por qué? – contesto Angeal

- porque quiero adoptar a Denzel – contesto con simpleza

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los dos

**Bien, pude subir el cap de este viernes, pero aun no puedo asegurar que suba otro mas por los benditos exámenes. Bien respondiendo a varios comentario si, se bien que fue algo confuso con lo que cloud-sophia, sin embargo quise arreglarlo en este cap al principio dando unas posibles razones de todo este enrollo medio loco, en fin, también lo hice para que se adaptara esto a la historia que estaba haciendo. Por otro lado muchas gracias por seguir este aun loco fic.**


	36. Chapter 36

CAPITULO 36: UNIDOS

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

"A veces nos encontramos con situaciones inesperadas

Pero sobre todo a veces dolorosas y tristes,

Es cuestión de nosotros saber cuándo debemos continuar,

Debemos saber cuándo caminar y cuando retroceder con prudencia.

Vivimos un presente pero también un pasado que nos forma.

Hija mía, aprendiste todo eso en tu viaje,

Ahora te queda por hacer algo más…

Vivir… sin arrepentimiento junto a tu familia…"

**********************Habitación de Cloud**********************

Cloud se había quedado pensativa mientras estaba acostada en cama, viendo como aun Lucrecia vigilaba sus signos vitales, ritmo del corazón y demás… estaba preocupada por su bebe, todo por las impresiones que tuvo ese mismo día. Pero ahora su mente estaba ahora centrada en aquel niño que lo miro muy triste al saber que ya no sería parte de su vida…

- ¿Cómo esta Cloud? – pregunto una preocupada y ya más calmada Tifa al ver como Lucrecia salió de la habitación de Cloud

- mmm… - miro Lucrecia a la joven y noto su pesar por el estado de la joven – está bien, ahora debe guardar reposo, afortunadamente no paso a mayores.

- ¡qué bueno! – grito feliz Yuffie – entonces ¿podemos verla?

- aun no, quiero que descanse un poco mas

- ahhh – expreso Yuffie decepcionada

- Lucrecia – llamo Vincent - ¿él bebe está bien?

- si – dijo sonriendo – es fuerte como la madre, ellas están muy bien de salud.

- ¿ellas? – pregunto Barret – entonces si está esperando una niña?

- si – contesto Lucrecia simplemente

- wooo – expreso Marlene – una niña… me pregunto cómo será?

- rubia, con ojos color jade – comento Cid divertido

- o albina con ojos azules – a completo Tifa con tristeza, preocupando a sus amigos, puesto que ellos sabían de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Cloud.

En ese momento llegaron Kunsel y Denzel muy feliz, el niño ya iba a entrar en la habitación de Cloud, pero Lucrecia lo evito, Kunsel intercedió por él.

- mi señora, el General Sephiroth me dijo que dejara al niño con Cloud

- pero…

- ¡por favor! Es importante, le prometo que no le diré cosas que la alteren, es mas es algo muy bueno

- mmm… si mi hijo te pidió eso… está bien entra.

- ¡gracias! – el niño entro alegre, mientras los demás aún estaban confundidos ¿Qué había pasado entre Denzel y Sephiroth?

El niño entro tímidamente y se encontró a una Cloud muy pensativa, se acercó lentamente pero algo feliz, en su cara irradiaba felicidad extrema.

- Cloud… - llamo Denzel a la rubio, eso hizo salir de los pensamientos de Cloud y miro al niño que estaba a lado de su cama

- Denzel – aparto el cobertor que la cubría para acercar al niño, pero Denzel lo evito

- no hagas eso, Cloud – dijo el niño tranquilamente, lo que dejo confundida a la mujer – recuerda que estas embarazada, tu bebe es lo importante ahora. No deberías descuidarte

Para Cloud era muy confuso, Denzel la estaba regañando como una niña pequeña, aunque debía aceptar que estaba en lo cierto con lo que le decía.

- Denzel – llamo al niño - ¿me odias? – pregunto sin rodeos, el niño sonrió mas, se quito educadamente sus zapatos y se subió a la cama abrazando con cuidado a la mujer quien acepto ese dulce gesto.

- no Cloud –negó rápidamente -¿Cómo podría? Tú eres muy importante para mi.

- pero yo no volveré a…

- lo sé, por eso, el señor Sephiroth me propuso algo

- ¿Qué es?

- que me adoptarían

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida – pero… ¿realmente te dijo eso?

- si, Cloud yo quiero volver a tener a una familia. Sé que ya soy grande pero… ¡te prometo que cuidare a mi hermanita!

-… Denzel – miro al niño con ternura y volvió a abrazarlo – a mi no me molestaría en tenerte como un hijo…

- entonces… puedo llamarte ¿mamá?

- claro, ya me acostumbre ese hecho – comento Cloud sonriendo, Denzel empezó a reírse y vio el vientre de quien sería su nueva mamá y lo acaricio.

- hermanita… - dijo Denzel pero Cloud lo interrumpió

- se llama Sophie, tu hermanita se llama Sophie

- Sophie, te prometo que seré un buen hermano, te sentirás orgullosa de mí. Te protegeré.

*********************Oficina de Lazard***********************

¿Acaso era una maravilla decir que quería algo? Para el General Sephiroth Crescent, quien siempre fue una persona con intereses muy nulos, casi sin deseos de tener algo o aferrarse a alguien, sin embargo desde que conoció a Cloud Strife su vida cambió radicalmente, de ser el frio e insensible SOLDADO a ser un hombre de familia, difícil de creer aun estando cerca de él.

- bueno General Sephritoh, es algo que no pensé que hablara tan en serio con esta situación

- lo digo en serio, quiero adoptar a ese niño.

- ok, Sephiroth ¿Qué te pico? – pregunto Zack – nunca pensé en que realmente te tomaras tu papel de padre tan en serio

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Sephiroth como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – Cloud quiere mucho a ese niño y me he dado cuenta que necesito a alguien que pueda proteger a Cloud mientras no estoy, no es que desconfié de ustedes, pero… ese niño, me recuerda mucho a mi mismo cuando era niño. Sé lo que representa una persona como Cloud en su vida.

- comprendo la situación – dijo Reeve que también estaba en la oficina – no se preocupe General, daré inicio al trámite adopción.

- gracias Reeve, sé que es algo que normalmente no haces, pero lo hago más por ellos dos, más que por nadie.

- "Comienza así la vida en retiro de ambos,

que pareciera albergar promesas de eterna dicha.

Pero tanto la felicidad creciera, como la culpa surgiere.

Pesada carga, el pesar de promesas incumplidas." – empezó a recitar Génesis

- LOVELESS acto 2 – referencio el General con una sonrisa – muy buena cita

- vaya, creo que el cielo se caerá por decir esas palabras. Pero ahora que lo dices también lo creo. Ya es tiempo que ambos piensen en si mismos ¿no?

- Génesis, no mal aconsejes – pidió Angeal – que aun pienso que Sephiroth se comporta peor que un niño, aun siendo General

- no empieces Angeal, ya soy un hombre casado y…

- y pones de excusa que estas ocupado cuando estas dormido en cama con Cloud – a completo divertido Génesis.

-mmm… si estoy ocupado en atender a mi esposa.

- retomando el tema – dijo Reeve – sobre la adopción, debo decir que estoy impresionado de que haya decidido una adopción a pocos meses de que su hija nazca.

- lo hago porque… me gustaría una gran familia.

- ¿no tiene suficiente con que Cloud sea de la familia ShinRa? – pregunto Génesis.

- no, no es suficiente – respondió el General – me gusta las cosas en grande.

- se te nota, pero… aun nos sabemos quiénes son estas personas que alteraron a Cloud. –comento Angeal

- ya los mande a llamar en la Sala de Reuniones –dijo Lazard - pero desgraciadamente se enteró mi madre y mi hermano. Quieren explicaciones mañana temprano

- bonita forma para empezar el día – comento Génesis – se pondrán furiosos por lo que paso con Cloud.

- es cierto – dijo Angeal - ¿Qué hacemos entonces? No podremos evitar que los encarcelen por su ataque a alguien de la familia ShinRa y un miembro de los Turcos.

- ahora mismo Tseng y Vincent estás en camino, también se preocupó por Cissnei y Cloud.

- bien – dijo Sephiroth – creo que puedo interceder por ellos

- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Angeal

- Cloud… no es de esta época. Sino de un futuro donde hubo grandes cambios.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron los presentes sorprendidos

- sí, las personas que están ahí yo las conozco, de alguna forma. Se acuerdan cuando Cloud desapareció después de vencer a DeepGround y a esos sujetos?

- claro que sí, nos costó trabajo encargarnos de ellos, pero ellos escaparon y nunca los volvieron a ver. – comento Génesis

- bien, ¿Qué les diría que cuando encontré a Cloud me encontré conmigo mismo?

- …. Eso es confuso – dijo Lazard - ¿contigo mismo?

- en pocas palabra mi otro yo, en el futuro. Cloud es del futuro donde ella volvió solo para presenciar algo… - detuvo el General unos momentos – para ver algo que la traumaría siempre. Por eso me odiaba tanto.

- ¿ya te dijo porque quería matarte? – pregunto Génesis, supuso por la cara de tristeza y remordimiento - ¿Qué dijo?

-… yo fui quien asesino a su hermano, su madre y su pueblo entero después de que enloquecí

Hubo un gran silencio, no sabía ninguno como responder.

- ¿mataste a…su madre y a su hermano?- pregunto incrédulo

- mi otro yo me lo confeso, pelee contra él, parecía un monstruo que un humano. Me entere al parecer de la peor manera de mi origen. Pero en ese momento Sophia suplanto a su propio hermano y me enfrento, ella me asesino arrojándome al nucleo de un reactor de mako en Nibelhiem. Después ella fue capturada por ShinRa y fue ahí donde le dieron el tratamiento de mako al extremo, Hojou le hizo cosas horribles a Cloud y… desde ese dia me odio, solo vivio para matarme, al parecer que era muy necio como para permitir ser vencido por ella, más cuando supo mi otro yo, que Cloud era la hija de Zoah

- ya veo… - dijo Génesis comprendiendo la situación mejor que nadie.

- solo puedo decir que esas personas fueron los amigos más cercanos de Cloud, en su futuro. Por ello… siendo la hija de Zoah, ella pidió una oportunidad de cambiar el pasado para poder vivir feliz.

- tiene sentido, todo lo que ha pasado tiene más sentido – dijo Lazard – la llegada de Cloud, teniendo la fuerza de un SOLDADO… lo que debió haber sufrido, mi hermana pequeña y también… mi otro hermano

- debemos informar esto ya, la señora Minerva y el Presidente Rufus deberán entenderlo.

- espero – dijo Sephiroth

***********************Habitación de Cloud*************************

Lucrecia tuvo que retirarse, Vincent la acompaño, no le molesto en ningún momento. En eso llego Shelke y se unió a Zack en la conversación, al parecer hablaban de Cloud.

-¡no me lo creo! – grito Zack - ¡Cloud realmente fue a un lugar así!? ¿un burdel?

- ¡si! – grito Yuffie – puedes asegurar eso. Cloud se veía tan linda con vestido y hasta con maquillaje. Y también la eligieron como pareja, jajaja – empezó a reír la adolescente

- awww, me hubiera gustado verla, pero lastima ya tengo dueña. Ahora que recuerdo Cloud se veía muy hermosa en su boda.

- ¡ya se casó! – dijeron todos, menos Tifa quien estaba muy aparte de la conversación.

- si – contesto Zack – medio mundo se le quedo viendo y envidiaron al General. También ella había empezado a ser muy dulce cuando su embarazo avanzo.

- ah… debió verse muy hermosa con un vestido blanco.

- increíble – dijo Barret – Cloud ya casada…

- si aunque Angeal entrego a la hermosa novia. Sus hermanos comenzaron a ser muy celosos.

- ¿sus hermanos? – pregunto Tifa – Cloud no tiene hermanos

- claro que los tiene – contesto Shelke – Cloud es hermana menor de Rufus ShinRa y Lazard ShinRa. Aparte que casi fue adoptada como hermana por el Comandante Génesis, el Primera Clase Zack Fair, Cissnei, Aerith y yo. Su padre adoptivo es el Comandante Angeal, aunque también se comporta asi el Presidente Rufus y el Director Lazard.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron al mismo tiempo…

En ese momento salio de la habitación Denzel, algo molesto.

- oigan – dijo el pequeño – guarden silencio, mi mamá está durmiendo

- ¿tu mamá? – pregunto Marlene – no me digas que…

- sí, Marlene. Cloud y el señor Sephiroth serán mis padres! – dijo emocionado

- eso es muy cierto – dijo el recién llegado Sephiroth acompañado por sus mejores amigos.

- ¡papá! – se dirigió el niño hacia su "padre", este le cargo en brazos, feliz.

- Denzel ¿Cómo está tu mamá? – pregunto el General

- está dormida, dijo que cuando llegaras la fueras a ver. – contesto el niño

- mmm… supongo que le dijiste sobre mi plan ¿verdad?

- ¡sí! Está feliz por eso.

- vaya, pensé que esperarías para darle una agradable sorpresa – comento Angeal también feliz por el adorable niño que estaba siendo cargado por el General – mucho gusto Denzel, soy Angeal Hewley, el padre de Cloud quién vigila a este tonto irresponsable que no mal influencia a Cloud

- y yo soy Génesis Rhapsodos, soy como el hermano mayor de Cloud y también vigilo que este idiota-insensible de tu padre para que no se pase de listo con Cloud, como la vez que hizo llorar a la Nubecita por vieja bruja de Scarlet. Pero teniéndote a ti creo que ya tendremos más ojos sobre este tonto.

- … gracias, por ser mi amigos – dijo Sephiroth con sarcasmo

- nos negaras que eres a veces un idiota-insensible, con un gran ego, espero que Denzel no saque eso de ti

-mmm… Cloud me dijo que no debo ser un ególatra y debo pensar siempre en mis semejantes y nunca rendirme en lo que quiero.

- ¡bien dicho! – dijo un animado Zack

- eso sin duda suena a Cloud

Mientras Sephiroth soportaba con "paciencia" marcada por una venita en su frente, por las burlas que recibió de sus amigos, tachándolo de irresponsable y un idiota, por si fuera poco Denzel se reía por los gestos de su padre y de los amigos de este. Tifa veía con tristeza que todo para ella había terminado… ella perdió para siempre a Cloud y no solo eso, Sephiroth se comportó mejor que ella con Denzel. Era más que cierto que el niño, no se le despegaba de Cloud desde que lo conoció, aunque era tímido, Denzel resulto ser un niño valiente y decidido. Ahora sería adoptado por dos personas no solo fuertes sino adecuadas para el crecimiento de Denzel.

- *Cloud, parece ser que realmente eres feliz con… él*- pensó con tristeza Tifa pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Bueno, pude subir este cap, no dejen de enviar sus comentarios. Nos veremos en el próximo fin de semana. También dar las gracias por seguir este loco fic. **

**Aunque quisiera saber si para mi siguiente fic les gustaria un SEPHIROTHXCLOUDXZACK? **


	37. Chapter 37

CAPITULO 37: MI VIDA JUNTO A TI

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

"Cuando nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos

Más nos aferramos a estos,

Queremos que sean eternos.

Sin embargo a veces no lo son,

Se van o se pierden en el tiempo

Lo que ahora cuenta, hija mia,

Es lo que siente tu corazón

¿Qué es lo que dice ahora…?"

***********************Sede de ShinRa*******************************

Ya dentro de la habitación de Cloud, Sephiroth y Denzel fueron recibidos por una feliz Cloud, que si bien aun no estaba del todo recuperada de pero aun así estaba feliz de que su esposo y ahora su hijo adoptivo estuvieran con ella sin duda era un gran cambio que surgía en ella.

- hola, Sephiroth – dijo Cloud

- hola, mi amor – se le acerco y le dio un fugaz beso - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- aun muy cansada pero bien.

- vaya, entonces significa que Sophie también lo esta

- si – puso una de sus manos sobre su vientre – ha estado muy tranquila, aunque creo que pronto dará muchas noticias

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Denzel

- por que pronto dará sus primeras pataditas

- ah… - suspiro Denzel – ya quiero conocer a mi hermanita ¿Cuándo falta?

- mmm… Denzel – dijo Sephiroth – aun faltan como cinco meses más, no desesperes, aunque debo confesar que yo también quiero verla ya.

- ella estará rodeada de mucho amor, será una niña muy feliz, junto con sus tios, abuelos, su hermano mayor – mirando a Denzel, quien sonrió feliz – y nosotros. A esta niña no le faltara nada.

- por cierto, debo advertirte que no podrás salir de tu habitación hasta mañana

- ¿Por qué?

- porque mi madre lo ordena y vas a obedecer

-mmm… normalmente me negaría pero… creo que tienes razón. Por tantas sorpresas me descuide bastante

- no te culpes, mientras descansas iré a comprarle algunas cosas a Denzel

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- ropa, juguetes, muebles… y no que mas, pero ya pensare.

- es cierto. Si no fuera porque ya compramos la casa y mis hermanos se encargaron de compara las cosas para el bebe estaríamos en problemas económicos.

- eso lo resuelvo fácilmente, solo debo pedirle a Génesis y Angeal que se encarguen

- mmm… papá – llamo Denzel a Sephiroth

- ¿eh? Si, dime Denzel – contesto el General algo… extraño, por el hecho de que aun no se acostumbraba a que el niño le dijera "papá", pero no podía negar que le agradaba.

- no crees que eso es… algo ¿abusivo? De tu parte usar a tus amigos por dinero – dijo el pequeño

-mmm… Cloud, no me digas que TU le enseñaste a ser tan… educado

-mmm… no puedo negarte que le aconseje algunas cosas acerca de apreciar a sus amigos

- Cloud… - suspiro el General – temo que ahora yo soy le que es mala influencia para los niños.

- jajaja – empezó a reírse Cloud junto con Denzel – mi amor, no te preocupes, seguramente Sophie heredera tus mañas jajaja

- eso… no tiene gracia, Cloud – comento Sephiroth, el gesto que puso el General hizo que tanto Cloud y Denzel empezaran a reírse.

…

Afuera de la habitación Tifa estaba pensativa en unos de los pasillos que daban vista al exterior de Midgar. Génesis observo a la chica, decidió acercarse más por cortesía y también por curiosidad.

- ¿se te ofrece algo, señorita? – dijo cortésmente Génesis

-… nada… - contesto Tifa

- segura? Me pareció que hace unos momentos quiso… secuestrar a Cloud y alejarla de su esposo ¿Cómo puede explicar eso?

- no le interesa

-pues tendrá que hablar, porque… la familia de Cloud, está furiosa, tanto que vendrán mañana por la mañana.

- … como si me importara.

- escucha, Cloud es… muy importante para nosotros, también su hija. Ella apareció de la nada, me salvo a mi y a Angeal. Nos salvo de ser monstruos y que cometiéramos una locura. También salvo de la soledad a Sephiroth… aunque me cueste aceptarlo, Sephiroth es mi amigo, a veces se comporta como un idiota ególatra, pero ahora es un idiota enamorado.

- …no ha matado a alguien? – Pregunto Tifa – no…

- si te refieres si… enloquecio por saber que era el resultado de un experimento… no, Cloud hizo aparecer de la nada a Vincent, su padre y ayudo a que su madre volviera a vivir.

- … no sabia

- quiero ayudarte, pero no podre si te niegas la ayuda.

- Cloud… es una persona muy importante para mí, me cuesta trabajo pensar que… perdí esa persona…

- Cloud seguirá siendo Cloud. Aunque por otro lado, sé cómo te sientes, perder a alguien importante. Cloud es como una hermana para mí, mis padres no tuvieron más hijo aparte de mi, cuando llego y me curo mágicamente, no deje de pensar en ella de la mejor manera. Apareció en ShinRa, desconfiada, triste, tan vacía…, pero eso cambio cuando empezó a abrirse un poco, aunque aun era solitaria a veces pensaba que no vivía para otra cosa que no fuera matar a Sephiroth.

- ¿quiso matarlo? – pregunto la mujer sorprendida - pero…

- cuando la conocimos quería eso pero cambio, con el tiempo. Sephiroth no podía dejar de pensar en ella, debo, decir que me alegro que, por fin, alguien puso a Sephiroth con los pies en la tierra.

- no sabía eso… pero ¿Por qué entro a ShinRa? Cloud los odiaba, experimentaron con… "ella" – tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir "él"

- Cloud era un total misterio para nosotros, por un lado amenazo a Sephiorth pero por el otra me salvo ¿Quién es su sano juicio haría algo así? Si ella nos odiaba ¿Por qué me salvo? Tal vez Cloud no pensó en las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero aun así ella lo hizo con la mejor de las intenciones.

- Cloud siempre ha sido así.

- si, cuando entro Cloud a SOLDADO, era la maravilla de ShinRa, una mujer SOLDADO no se ve todos los días... Jajaja! – empezó a reírse, lo que hizo que Tifa lo mirara extrañada por el comportamiento del Comandante.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Tifa

- bueno, recordé cuando Sephiroth hacia lo imposible para estar cerca de Cloud, hasta varias veces podio que no le asignaran misiones a ella y él, todos los fines de semana para estar llevándola a comer o caminar por ahí. Hasta muchos pensaron que ya andaban, jajaja. Aunque también recuerdo que ese cachorro de Zack esparció rumores de que Cloud ya andaba con Sephiroth o que Cloud se la pasaba mucho tiempo en la habitación de Sephiroth haciendo no se qué cosas.

- ¿Cloud no hizo algo?

- quiso una vez estrangularlo, cuando Zack le pregunto si estaba embarazada porque últimamente comía mucho

- pobre Zack – sonrió levemente - aunque se lo merecía.

- si, tal vez. Pero Cloud no pudo hacerlo, porque Angeal y yo lo pusimos a entrenar el doble de horas. Y hacerle la vida imposible por una semana, dejando de ver a su linda novia.

-… pero eso cambio cuando… Cloud se enamoro de él ¿verdad?

- Cloud sufrió mucho, ya era hora de que fuera egoísta y pensara en su felicidad.

- ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? – cambio abruptamente el tema, ya que no quería oír mas sobre la sorprendente relación que tenia Cloud con… Sephiroth

- bueno, serán escoltados a un hotel para que mañana arreglemos su asunto. Vincent y Tseng ya debieron haber llegado ya, aunque creo que se mantendrán al margen

-…

- Sephiroth los defendió, nos conto todo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida

- aunque lo dudes, él los defendió y trato que de fuera lo mas… sobrellevado este asunto.

- … no puedo creerlo

- tus amigos estarán a salvo, no te preocupes. Ahora debemos calmar la furia de la señora Minerva y Rufus. No será sencillo pero se intentara.

-…

**********************Habitación de Cloud****************************

Cloud había despertado después de dormir las siguientes seis horas, ya era de noche, pero ahora tenía muchas hambre y digamos que Cloud tenía sus acostumbrados antojos que hasta el más "hombre" pensaría dos veces en comer. Por alguna razón estaba feliz, era muy feliz. Su vida había cambiado para bien, si bien de la forma más extraña que jamás había pensado. Pero ahora…

La puerta se abrió, entraron Denzel y Sephiroth, el niño corrió hacia la futura madre quien lo recibe con un abrazo. El General se acercó y se sentó en la cama, dándole un corto beso, como saludándola.

- buenas noches – dijo Sephiroth - ¿dormiste bien?

- si, ya estoy bien – dijo sonriéndole – ¿Qué hicieron el resto del día?

- papá me llevo a ver la casa donde viviríamos y compro muchas cosas para mi habitación y mucha ropa, Yuffie y la señora Lucrecia nos acompañaron.

- ya veo… ¿los demás?

- los llevaron a un hotel, siendo vigilados por los Turcos e Infantería.

- ¿por qué? Ellos…

- intentaron secuestrarte, aparte de tener una orden de aprensión por parte de ShinRa, específicamente por tu hermano Rufus y tu madre.

- pero…

- no te preocupes – interrumpió a su esposa antes de que hablara mas y se alterara – yo intercedí por ellos, explique todo lo que me dijiste

-… ya veo, ¿lo saben también Angeal y Génesis?

- si, también Reeve y Lazard. Ellos trataran de convencer a tu familia que no procedan contra ellos.

-… me alegra – suspiro

- mamá – bostezo el niño y tallo sus ojos – tengo sueño

- es cierto, ya es tarde – dijo Cloud

- bien, me voy para que descansen.

- no necesario, Sephiroth. Puedes quedarte – propuso Cloud

- mmm… no me molestaría quedarme con ustedes.

- ¡qué bueno! – dijo alegre Denzel

- traeré una pijama que le compre a Denzel, está en mi habitación. – ya se iba cuando Cloud lo llamo

- mmm… Sephiroth – llamo Cloud como una niña pequeña, a lo que el General volteo y vio a u esposa con una carita que petición que él conocía perfectamente – tengo hambre

-mmm…. Es muy noche para que comas algo – comento Sephiroth

- no es mi culpa que nuestra hija tenga hambre – dijo defendiéndose de lo comentario de su esposo

- tu hija tiene hambre o tu? – pregunto divertido el General por los gestos tan infantiles de su esposa, divirtiendo también a Denzel

- por favor, Sephiroth. No he comido nada desde la tarde.

-mmm… está bien. Te traeré algo.

- quiero empanadas con cajeta – pidió Cloud, lo que provoco palidez en el General, este solo suspiro - está bien, enseguida vengo.

- bien, yo tengo algo de ropa aquí, me daré una ducha.- el General salió de la habitación

- bien Denzel ¿quieres bañarte?

- ¡si!

Una vez bañados, Cloud se puso un camisón largo de color blanco mientras secaba su largo cabello dorado, Denzel por su parte ya estaba vestido con un pijama de color azul marino y ya acostado en la cama matrimonial. Sephiroth también cambiado espero a su esposa se terminara de cepillar su largo cabello frente a un espejo, ese ritual era muy común, siempre lo hacía antes de ir dormir, no podía dejar de verla, realmente jamás pensó que su vida se resumiera a Cloud, su próxima vida en familia y ahora sus hijos…

- te vez hermosa, Cloud, como siempre – se le acerca a la mujer por detrás abrazándola

- mmm… recuerda que Denzel está aquí

- ¿y eso qué? Debo decir que Denzel sabe lo mucho que te amo y lo que me encanta decirte lo hermosa que eres.

- vaya, ya le enseñaste tus mañas a nuestro "hijo" ¿verdad?

-mmm… ¿Cómo negarlo? Denzel debe saber que amar a una mujer.

-… no empieces – dijo divertida, el General acaricio la mejilla con una ternura que solo mostraba a ella. - ¿sucede algo?

- no, solo que… soy muy feliz de tener te conmigo - le dio un suave beso – te amo…

- yo también… - abrazo al General y ambos fueron a la cama para dormir, solo abrazándose sino también al pequeño Denzel dormido entre ellos…

…

Al dia siguiente, Cloud y su familia, fueron a la oficina de Lazard para informar sobre su estado, Cloud no tuvo problema en levantarse. Después de todo quería saber mas sobre el asunto de la adopción de Denzel y sobre sus amigos.

- Hola, Lazard – saludo Cloud a su hermano

- Cloud – se levanto de su silla y se acercó a su hermana – no deberías estar levantada, aun estas débil

- no te preocupes, además ¿olvidas que aun soy un SOLDADO?

-mmm… - suspiro – esta bien, pero no te esfuerces

- antes que nada, ya conociste a tu sobrino? – comento Cloud presentando a Denzel

- no lo había olvidado, nos presentaron ayer. – dijo un sonriente Lazard - ¿tuviste una buena noche Denzel?

- claro, señor. Dormí plácidamente con mis padres.

- muy bien, Cloud, Sephiroth ya le habran comunicados que el Presidente y … mi madre. Están furiosos por lo que paso, pero Lucrecia y Tseng ya intercedieron por ellos.

- parece ser que se complico

-un poco, pero mas espero que podamos saber como… resolver el otro asunto que los vincula.

- un viaje en ele tiempo…- comento Sephiroth- parece fuera de serie

- ¿recuerdas que yo vengo del futuro? Sephiroth- pregunto Cloud a su esposo

- no dire mas, pero ya veremos.

- bien. Ya tu amigos están en la Sala de Reuniones, por si quieres hablar con ellos.

-si, tengo que hacerlo…

- Cloud ¿estas segura? – pregunto un preocupado Sephiroth

-mmm… tengo que hacerlo, mas con Tifa

- entonces adelántate, Cloud – dijo Lazard – tengo que hablar con el General.

Cloud miro a su esposo, él estaba tranquilo, así que no se preocupo.

- bien entonces iré con Denzel a verlos.

- esta bien, mamá.- contesto el niño

- vamos

***********************Sala de reuniones*********************************

Cloud y Denzel llegaron a la Sala de Reuniones, al entrar sus amigos la saludaron activamente, bueno, solo Yuffie quien no dejaba de abrazar a Cloud y decirle varias cosas, de lo bonita que ahora era, aun estando embarazada. Aunque también estaba Zack

(Ladynaomi89: bien, combinen a Yuffie con Zack y se convierte… Caos para Cloud)

- lo digo en serio Cloud, estas muy bonita – dijo Yuffie pícaramente – no me sorprende que tuvieras tantos fans

- mmm… yo no lo creo.

- si les hubiera hecho caso, pobre del General- comento Zack – creo que estaría a punto de matar a todos los SOLDADOs que se le acercaban a Cloud.

- vaya, vaya – dijo Cid – parece ser que la damisela, en verdad fue el hecho histórico de ShinRa

- y no les he contado TODO lo que paso cuando entro a SOLDADO

- eh… -dijo Cloud confundida– ¡Zack idiota! – exclamo cuando pensó a lo que se refería Zack

- eh… cuenta, cuenta – pidió Yuffie - ¿dime las cosas que seguramente NO debió hacer Cloud?

- pues te las resumo, uno enfrentarse al General y casi matarlo, luego vencido a mi maestro Angeal, también una vez Cloud estuvo un buen rato en la habitación de Sephiroth, ah… también el General entro a la habitación de Cloud y se quedaron ahí TODA la noche – ese ultimo comentario hizo que Cloud se pusiera toda roja, Denzel y Marlene estaba confundidos acerca de eso – también el General Sephiroth llevo a un lugar en Kalm.

- ósea… - dijo Barret pícaramente

- ¡si! Se quedaron ahí TODO el día y regresaron al día siguiente. El día en que se casaron Sephiroth no permitió que nadie bailara con Cloud, el hombre no la soltaba ni por un segundo.

- ¡Zack! – llamo Cloud enojadísima – si no te callas ahora mismo te juro que te mato o me aseguro que no vuelvas a hablar en tu vida!

-mmm… e… esta bien Cloud, perdón…- dijo temeroso Zack

- vamos Cloud, no puedes hacerme esto – reclamo Yuffie- hace mucho que no te veía!

- Yuffie, será mejor que te calles –miro Cloud cruelmente a la adolescente -o sino te juro que les digo a todos que lloraste cuando Don Corneo te rapto.

- ¡ehhhh! – dijeron todos menos Tife y Vincent

- ¡wuaaa! Cloud prometiste que nunca lo dirías! – lloro la princesa de Wutai

- te lo mereces – contesto simplemente Cloud - si Nanaki estuviera aquí seguramente seria el que tendrá mas prudencia – comento Cloud ignorando las lagrimas de cascada de Yuffie.

- pero Nanaki esta con sus cachorros y Cait Sith esta siempre pegado con Reeve – comento Barret

- eso es muy cierto, ni siquiera él nos ayudo para encontrarte y eso que el odioso de Rufus nos lo pidió - comento Cid

- ¿eh? – pregunto Cloud - ¿Rufus?

- Cloud –llamo Tifa - ¿te acuerdas del ultimo pedido que te enviaron?

Cloud trato de recordar y justo en ese momento recordó…

- ese dia…- comenzó Tifa – estábamos festejando el dia en que Meteoro fue detenido, pero para ti era un dia muy doloroso… recibiste un trabajo en Modeohiem, por parte de un mercader, sin embargo no sospechábamos que ese mercader en realidad era Rufus ShinRa.

- ¿eh? ¿por que? – pregunto Zacl – oh, esperen hablan del futuro?

- si, Rufus envio a llamar a Cloud para hablar.

- ¿con que objetivos? – pregunto Cloud ya que si algo que no olvidaba era la arrogancia de su hermano mayor.

- pedirte que tomaras el apellido de los ShinRa, descubrió que tu eras su… hermana.

Cloud enmudecio

- Reeve también lo supo, antes de la Reunion, ya sabes…- continuo Tifa – sin embargo ambos no sabían como decírtelo. Por ello durante la crisis de la Geoestigma, Rufus no dudo en llamarte para que lo ayudaras.

- pensé que quería protección – dijo Cloud

- eso quería – dijo Barret – pero ese desgraciado quería una excusa para acercarse. Por eso invento lo del trabajo. Y volvió a hacerlo para decírtelo.

- nosotros no queríamos creerlo, pero cuando Tifa vio la foto de su mamá, fue mas que obvio – comento Yuffie – pero cuando desapareciste de repente nos preocupaste. Pensemos en lo peor, luego una persona nos dijo donde encontrarte, pero dijo que teníamos que escuchar tu decisión de quedarte o regresar con nosotros

- pero… ¡entonces pueden volver al futuro! - exclamo Zack

- si- respondió Tifa – tengo la Materia que nos ayudaría.

- así que… Cloud – dijo por fin Vincent - ¿cual es tu decisión?

- yo… - dijo Cloud, dio un gran suspiro y miro a sus amigos con una firme mirada - … me quedare aquí

- así que has tomado tu decisión – dijo Tifa mirando el cielo

- si, Tifa, lo siento. Pero… mi corazón desobedeció a mi razón.

- él… es ahora una buena persona. Casi me cuesta trabajo reconocerlo

- me di cuenta que en verdad YO no lo conocía tan bien como pensaba. Él sufrió a su manera todo la verdad, aunque no es una justificación por todo lo que hizo, me di cuenta de quién era realmente. Yo… también me sorprendí mucho, él precisamente no es como lo pintaban sus fans, es alguien irresponsable con el trabajo, sobre todo con el papeleo, muy burlón en cuanto discute con Génesis y Angeal, pero muy atento y detallista conmigo – puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho, exactamente donde estaba aquel colgante de plata. – es totalmente diferente a la persona que supuse que seria

- se te ve muy enamorada Cloud ¿Quién lo diría? – comento Tifa divertida, lo que sonrojo a la chica


	38. Chapter 38

CAPITULO 38: NACIMIENTO

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

"El tiempo renace y se termina,

Pero tú has podido romperlo

El camino que decidiste tal vez fue doloroso,

Confuso, pero agradable y único.

Te dije alguna vez que uno no termina de conocer a una persona.

Bien, ahora conoces más a esa persona…

Hija mía… haz cumplido mi sueño.

Procrear a una descendiente mía y de Jenova…

Ahora Jenova, descansa y duerme en paz…

Nuestros hijos han creado la Tierra Prometida"

Aunque le costara trabajo aceptar Cloud… su madre era endemoniadamente celosa y muy sobreprotectora ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado para evitar que su madre y Rufus no se les encimara a sus amigos por amenazarla? Bien, ahora tendría un record mundial…

Ahora mas que nunca agradecía que al menos Angeal, Génesis, Sephiroth y Zack estuvieran cerca de ella, lamentaba que Lucercia y Vincent no estuvieran pero al parecer hubo algo MUY urgente por hacer… (Ladynaomi89: a los fans de esta parejita les tengo una grata sorpresita, jijijiji)

- bien, por enésima vez – dijo Lazard tratando de conservar la calma – Cloud dijo que eran sus amigos, asi que madre tranquilízate

- ¡eso no me importa casi hacen que Cloud perdiera a la bebe! – exclamo Minerva

- pero estoy bien – contesto Cloud quien estaba junto a Sephiorth y también sus amigos estaban cerca de ella.

- tiene razón, señora – dijo Zack – además Cloud no es tan débil, recuerde que es un SOLDADO

- si por mi fuera, yo no la hubiera puesto ahí – reclamo Rufus – mi padre estaba loco cuando pensó que asi atraeríamos a mi hermana.

- de todos modos lo aceptaste, Rufus – dijo Cloud

- señora Minerva – dijo Tifa – lamentamos por lo ocurrido, pero debe entender que no era nuestra intención lastimar a alguien, ni mucho menos a Cloud. Ella… es nuestra amiga.

- es cierto – dijo Cid – aunque ahora ya no podremos presumir de nuestra hermosa compañera

Ante ese comentario Sephiroth, trataba de no molestarse y matar al viejo, por tratar de seducir a su esposa. Génesis quería reírse, solo porque confirmaba que le General era realmente CELOSO. Angeal por su parte decidido guardarse sus comentarios para después de la reunión.

- ja – burlo Rufus – eso no explica su desagradable comportamiento

- mire señor! – exclamo Barret – si por mi fuera yo me iría, por que ustedes no son mas que egoístas ricachones que abusan de lo que nos da el Planeta.

- ¡en eso se equivoca! – grito enojada Minerva – yo ya pedí que se cerraran los Reactores Mako por completo. Incluso ya he pedido al pueblo de Corel que ayudara con la extracción de carbón y petróleo.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron al mismo tiempo los amigos de Cloud

- mi… madre también apoya mucha tu causa Barret – dijo Cloud – fue una de las razones por la que huyo de Midgar para refugiarse en Nibelhiem, ella jamás estuvo de acuerdo con mi… padre… - dijo afligida, recordando que la verdadera Sophia pago las consecuencias.

- pero… mi pueblo… - comenzó a decir Barret

- esta completamente a salvo, cuando ataco un grupo llamado DeepGround, Cloud se empeño en proteger al pueblo y salió muy bien

- no puedo creerlo… - dijo Barret viendo a Cloud muy tranquila, esa mirada… ¡no estaba mintiendo! ¡significaba que su pueblo, sus amigos y su esposa estaban vivos!

- Barret, no estuve perdiendo el tiempo en mi siempre – comento con una sonrisa Cloud.

-mmm… ya veo que no, niña – comento Barret también sonriendo.

- Nibelhiem también esta bien – dijo Sephiroth, sorprendiendo a Tifa – aunque debo decir que, fue gracias a Cloud supe que ese lugar fue donde yo nací y me crie por algunos años, es un lugar muy hermoso y espero que Sophie también le agrade mucho.

- mmm… sé que será así, Cloud… le encantaba jugar entre los bosques y ser un poco rebelde – comento Tifa

- aunque eso provoco que ella se cayera a la Corriente vital una vez –comento Rufus

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluso los amigos de Cloud, ya les habían hablado sobre Sophia y aunque era algo increíble de creer, eso concordaba mucho con las palabras de aquella persona que le dio la oportunidad de volver a ver a Cloud.

- bien… creo entonces que ya no harán nada – dijo Lazard rompiendo el silencio

- no, ya no. Regresaremos a nuestro futuro

- Tifa… - llamo Cloud

- estoy bien, Cloud. Ya me he hecho la idea de que tu… eres MUY feliz a lado de Sephiroth. Y me alegro por ti

- gracias, Tifa… - dijo muy agradecida Cloud, Tifa se le acerco y la abrazo sinceramente como amigas…

- pues no se ustedes pero YO si voy a extrañar a Cloud – dijo Yuffie

- ya también la extrañare, aunque después ya no podamos presumirla y… - dijo Cid pero se callado por las filosas mirada de ANgeal, Génesis y Sephiroth sobre él.

- Cloud – dijo Vincent – sé que no acostumbro a hablar mucho pero… te extrañare. Fuiste siempre una persona ejemplar y firme. Aun con lamentaciones, pero decidiste lo que yo no intente… perdonarte a ti misma…

-mmm… me costó trabajo, pero… logre avanzar por mi y por ellos también – mirando a su familia

-mmm… - suspiro Minerva – Cloud que hare contigo? Primero defiendes a tus atacantes y luego adoptas aun niño, que por cierto aun no conozco.

- le pedí a Shelke y a Elena que cuidaran a mi hijo Denzel y a Marlene - dijo Cloud

- hermana… - llamo Rufus – espero que sepas lo que haces

- por supuesto, quiero mucho a Denzel.

- vaya, Cloud estará rodeada de niños – comento un alegre Zack – sin duda serán unos niños muy buenos cuando crezcan

- claro que si, por que YO, su tío favorito les dirá lo importante de la vida – dijo Génesis

- no me digas que les recitaras LOVELESS con ellos – dijo Sephiroth – si es así, eso lo puedo evitar. Mi cabeza aun me duele por las veces que los recitaste y recuerdo todos los atentados contra ese libro, pero Angeal nunca me dejaba.

- bueno, amigo mio. La Nubecita nunca se quejo

- eso es por que me quedaba dormida cuando lo recitabas– dijo Cloud

- mmm… como sea, Cloud es importante que tengan tus hijos alguna apreciación artística

- no, no creo que lo necesiten, Génesis – dijo el General irritado, lo que causo gracia a Cloud– y dejemos ese tema para después.

- ya no hay mas que discutir – dijo Tifa – chicos, tenemos que irnos.

- ¿pueden volver? – pregunto Rufus sorprendido

- si, aunque solo será una vez que podamos hacer esto… - saco de un bolsillo una Materia de color Blanca. – esto nos lo dio alguien, dijo que podríamos verte y también podríamos volver contigo usando esto

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Cloud

- no sabemos, Cloud – dijo Yuffie – solo nos dijo que queríamos verte que la usáramos.

- … ¿no identificaron algo?- pregunto Sephiroth

- mmm… ahora que lo dices… mmm… ¡ah! Una campanilla – dijo Yuffie

Ese comentario hizo reaccionar uno de las manos del General…

-*podría ser que… no, es imposible…* - pensó el General

- Sephiroth – llamo Cloud preocupada por su esposo, pero el salió de trance

- no me pasa nada Cloud.

-…*Sephiroth eres muy malo mintiendo* - no le creyó para nada, pero decidido discutir ese punto después…

- bueno… - dijo Lazard – creo que entonces este es una despedida para ti Cloud

-mmmm… lo sé hermano.

- Cloud –llamo Rufus – no quiero que te exaltes y le pase algo a ti o a la bebe.

- estaré bien, ellos… aun son mis amigos… puedo confiar en ellos.

- ¿te damos unos momentos a solas con ellos? – pregunto Sephiroth

- si no les molesta

-mmm… - suspiro Minerva – esta bien Cloud, solo ten cuidado

- no exageres, madre. – dijo Cloud – estoy bien. Mejor traigan a Marlene par que pueda despedirme de ella.

Luego de unos minutos, todos se fueron de la Sala y dejaron a Cloud con sus amigos. Angeal tuvo que sacar a Zack de una oreja por que él SOLDADO quería escuchar lo que los amigos de Cloud le dirían como despedida. Minutos después Elena trajo a Marlene junto a Denzel, el niño se quedo con su padre no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo a Marlene y a Tifa, agradeciéndole por los cuidados que le habían dado por los dos años que estuvieron viviendo juntos.

- bien Cloud, no se para que nos pediste hablar a solas, ya dijiste todo lo que tenia que decir – dijo Cid sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo

- no fumes aquí, tarado! – regaño Yuffie – aquí hay una embarazada – mientras le quito el cigarrillo y lo tiro al suelo para pisarlo.

- por todos los cielos! – dijo Cid

- Cloud – llamo Vincent mientras se acercaba – no suelo decir un adiós asi que… - la abrazo repentinamente, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Cloud – cuídate, también cuida de Sephiroth, a Denzel y de ese bebe.

- lo hare Vincent, gracias por salvarme en ese ocasión… - le susurro

- agradécemelo cuando no trates de hacerlo de nuevo – se separo y siguió el turno de Yuffie

- Cloud, dime que me extrañaras ¡dímelo! – dijo Yuffie al borde de las lagrimas

- ya sabes que si, Yuffie. *aunque aun debo cumplir la promesa de llevarte a un paseo*

- ay Cloud, te voy a extrañar. Todavía no consigo novio y tu ya estas embarazado, digo, embarazada

- me acostumbre ya a este cuerpo

- buuu, no quiero irme, quiero conocer a tu hija. Hasta ya hicimos apuestas de como se vería

- ¿apostaron de nuevo? – miro a Barret y a Cid

- ¡oye! Esta vez es una apuesta sana, es la apariencia de tu hija! – exclamo Barret

- además… desde que nos dijeron que te vestiste de mujer para rescatar a Tifa realmente ya te veía como una mujer aun no reconocida así que… que mejor apuesta que adivinar como seria tu hija y…

- ¡Cid, ya cállate! – grito Cloud, lo que provoco que todos temblaran de miedo por el repentino cambio de humor de Cloud. Cloud se dio cuenta y se sonrojo – lo… lo siento

- no te preocupes, es muy normal que tengas cambios repentinos. – dijo Tifa algo asustada

- Cloud, esta es la segunda vez que me das miedo – comento una asustada Yuffie

- perdón, es que… bueno…

- tranquila, te dijeron que no te exaltaras. – dijo Tifa.

- mmm… - no dijo nada solo se sonrojo

- nos iremos ya – dijo Tifa, así no tendremos que ver a los demás…ya sabes el por qué.

- mmm… sabia que dirías eso. Pedí este espacio para al menos despedirme… - dijo algo melancolica

- Cloud, pero no vayas a llorar – dijo Tifa – recuerda que alguien nos mataría si te hacemos llorar.

- ¡es cierto! – exclamo Yuffie – viste como estaba Sephiroth? Es casi increíble que sea tan celoso. Cloud ¿Cómo lo aguantas?

-mmm… con mucha paciencia – contesto simplemente.

- Cloud, cuídate. Y no te preocupes por Rufus, le diremos que estas bien y que de alguna forma… eres mas feliz aquí que en nuestro futuro. – comento Tifa, mientras saco de su bolsillo aquella Materia Blanca, la chica la activo y aun luz envolvió a los amigos que algunos vez Cloud como hombre conoció en su desdichada vida, pero que fueron muy importantes para él.

- adiós… amigos… - dijo la hija de Zoah al ver a sus amigos desvanecerse.

…

**********************siete meses después…******************************

El embarazo de Cloud estaba muy adelantado, todos en ShinRa estaban literalmente en alerta roja, nadie podía estar distraído al estar en tan poco tiempo de que se sucediera el nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia ShinRa.

Durante ese tiempo, muchas cosas cambiaron. Denzel, el hijo adoptivo de Cloud y Sephiroth ya iba a la escuela y era uno de los niños mas aplicados y mas amigables de la escuela, a la familia ShinRa le agrado saber que su nuevo miembro fuera tan ejemplar en cuanto inteligencia como en comportamiento, hasta Rufus tuvo que admitir que era mas dedicado que él mismo.

Zack y Aerith por fin se casaron, en la boda muchos creyeron que Zack no le haría muy bien en el matrimonio, sin embargo fueron callados después de dos mese cuando el cachorro SOLDADO comunico que ya seria padre. Pero no fue el único con noticias de ese tipo, después de mucho que rogo Cloud con Cissnei, el miembro femenino de Turcos, decidio tener una relación seria con… ¡Kunsel! Ya que durante su hospitalización; cuando fue atacada por los amigos futuristas de Cloud, el recién nombrado Primera Clase siempre la visitaba y la hacia una agradable compañía ¿Quién diría que debajo del casco que siempre traía, habría un apuesto joven de cabello castaño y ojos de color marrón? Por algún tiempo Cissnei fue la chica mas envidiada de ShinRa, después de Cloud por supuesto.

Los días pasaban con tranquilidad, Cloud disfrutaba mucho a su nueva familia, pero a veces el General Sephiroth le encantaba molestarla, cuando tenía sus extraños antojos, pero ahora se limitaba a pedir cosas muy dulces. Pero ese día seria muy largo para esta parejita, mas por que Cloud estaba muy inquieta, quería salir al campo pero su esposo no estaba muy de acuerdo.

- ¿Cuándo podremos salir Sephiroth? – dijo una irritada Cloud con nueve meses de embarazo

- cuando salga la bebe y podamos contratar a una niñera.

- ¡no es justo!

- es que tengo algo de trabajo extra, tenemos algunas deudas y tenemos que pagarlas.

-mmm… ¿pero no quieres aceotar el préstamo que mi mamá te ofrecio?

- Cloud ya lo discutimos, quiero demostrara que en verdad puedo mantenerte a ti, a nuestra hija y a Denzel.

-mmmm… orgulloso – dijo Cloud e hizo un puchero.

- bien… - suspiro – hablare con tu madre de nuevo. Esta bien, pero es cierto que tengo una misión, aunque en realidad debería decir que… es personal

- ¿en donde? – pregunto Cloud

- …Kalm, específicamente en un laboratorio

- no me digas que…

- era de Hojou… recuerdo que había algo ahí muy importante, pero no recuerdo que era, simplemente creo que a Génesis le agradara.

- ¿Qué es?

- recuerdas que Génesis comento que había un QUINTO acto de LOVELESS?

- si, me lo dijo muchas veces.

- pues creo que Hojou, pudo su atención en esa novela por que… de alguna forma describe el "Regalo de la Diosa", en esta ocasión a Zoah y el "Regalo" como a ti. Por eso estuvo interesado en ti.

- … ¿supuso eso por una novela?

- recuerda que en cierto párrafos están en lo correcto… la guerra, el "Regalo de la Diosa", tres amigos, una venganza, un viaje, un amor – dándole un suave beso a Cloud – una promesa, un sueño, un mañana…

- … - no contesto nada porque de alguna forma eso era cierto, ficticiamente cierto.

- Te prometo que regresare pronto.

-mmm… ire contigo – propuso Cloud

- ¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido - No, no y no – negó una y otra vez

- Sephiroth, estoy bien, no me trates como una carga, además… ¿no prometimos estar junto en las buenas y en las malas?

-… Cloud, estas a días de dar a luz

- no… yo sé que Sophie – poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre – estará bien, si vamos contigo no tiene que pasar algo malo.

- ¿y Denzel?

- mmm… Denzel esta en casa de tu mamá, dándole lecciones de ciencias

-mmm… Cloud, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Después de unos minutos en carretera Cloud y Sephiroth, fueron a un laboratorio subterráneo. El lugar era un desastre, pero aun así era seguro. Sephiroth aun se recriminaba por haber traído a Cloud con él, pero ella era muy terca y más en su estado, aunque debía aceptar muy dentro de él, agradecía de que Cloud no lo dejara solo.

- este lugar es muy… helado – comento Cloud al ver las mesas con papeles y miles de cosas en el suelo, aun así el lugar no se veía en tan mal estado.

- ¿tienes frio? – pregunto Sephiroth

- no, estoy bien. Lo decía por… lo escalofriante

Sephirot sabía a lo que se refería, ella fue usada como conejillo de indias en su tiempo. Ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban una pila de libros y papeles.

- esto es parte de su investigación – dijo Sephiroth – recuerdo que el Profesor Gast me trajo una vez aquí… cuando tenia a penas… tres años. Hojou estaba sentado en ese esa silla – señalo con su mano en dirección a una polvosa silla – discutía con él, por las cosas que le hacían a una Cetra, no recuerdo su nombre

- Ifalna… - dijo Cloud

- ¿Cloud? – dijo confundido - ¿tu sabes quien es ella?

- si, en Modeohiem, descubrí otro laboratorio y estaba ahí Gast y la madre de Aerith. Hicieron varios videos, el últimos que vi fue cuando Aerith nació. Había pensado en descargarlos y dárselos a ella, seria bueno que tuviera un recuerdo que sus padres.

- ya veo, seria lo mejor – dijo Sephiroth mirando a su esposa revisar papeles con cuidado y él hizo lo mismo.

- "aun no puedo creer que la única persona que fuera capaz de controlar a Caos, fuera Vincent Valentine, es posible que la modificaciones que le hice lo hicieran mas fuerte." – comenzó a leer Cloud

- también dice sobre una leyenda de los Cetra, "según con Gast, la Corriente Vital puede procrear "hijos" con formas definidas como humanos, hasta ahora no he podido comprobar dicha hipótesis, pero tengo expectativas puestas en Cloud Strife, SOLDADO de Tercera Clase. Aun sigo sin entender como ese producto pudo vencer a Sephiroth, Zoah ha elegido a la perfecta compañera."

- ya me tenia en la mira cuando entre a SOLDADO – dijo Cloud

- también dice que ya tenia propuesto que tu y yo nos relacionaríamos y daríamos a luz a un ser que heredaría el Planeta.

- siendo yo como la hija de Zoah ¿no? Sophie pasaría a ser una… ¿princesa?

- más o menos – miro más los documentos – Hojou estaba loco al pensar que usaría a mi hija.

- mmm…. – Cloud siguió revisando los papeles en el escritorio, pero una libreta callo al suelo. Lo que llamo la atención de Cloud, ella lo levanto y lo reviso, leyéndolo rápidamente – Sephiroth tienes que escuchar esto – Sephiroth se dirigió a ella – aquí dice "mi mas grande sueño científico es lograr que Zoah veo mi potencial me permita ser el progenitor de su descendiente, pero por mas que me esfuerce nunca lo lograre, por que yo no puedo escuchar al Planeta, en estos últimos años he logrado, gracias a Jenova, unirme al conocimiento infinito de ella. Me ha advertido que cree a su hijo, un hombre fuerte sin comparación alguna. Ya tengo a la huésped, esa tonta Lucrecia, y tengo en mis brazos al niño, un fuerte niño… su nombre debe significar poder, el poder otorgado de DIOS, Sephiroth…"

- ahora entendiendo que afán de ponerme un nombre tan llamativo – dijo con sarcasmo

- "… Aunque temo pensar que la influencia de los dos fracasos de Hollander influye de manera activa en él, pronto cambiara cuando la "degradación" aparezca. "… - detuvo su lectura al sentir una ligera contracción

- nunca le agradaron Génesis y Angeal, aunque Génesis fue quien lo protegió durante el ataque de Hollander.

- mejor… me salgo

- ¿Por qué?

- por que se rompió la fuente

- ah, ya veo… la fu… - el General detuvo sus palabras cuando entendió lo que refería su esposa - ¿Qué? Estas de broma ¿verdad? – pregunto ingenuamente Sephiroth

- tengo que salir de aquí… - camino Cloud a la salida.

- Cloud? – llamo Sephiroth a su esposa pero en respuesta se gano una molesta mirada de ella

- ¡no jugaría con este tipo de cosas, así que Sephiroth será mejor que te muevas o sino nuestra hija nacerá en uno de los laboratorios de ese hombre! –Le grito Cloud a Sephiroth, quien estaba muy asustado -¡así que vámonos ya!

Ambos estaban en la carretera de nuevo, Sephiroth trataba de ir lo mas rápido posible para ir al hospital de Midgar, al menos tardaría una media hora en llegar. Pero Cloud ya se quejaba mucho por los constantes y agudos dolores

- Cloud, respira lo más profundo que puedas. Ya llegaremos al hospital. Sophie elegiste mal momento para nacer…

- no, no creo que eso… - se quejo de un dolor mas agudo que el anterior – no vamos a llegar

- tranquila Cloud, solo… - el General no sabia que decir, es mas ¿Cómo demonios iba a pensar claramente si su esposa estaba quejándose por el dolor?

- estoy… asustada… no… no llegaremos a un hospital, detén la camioneta…!

- no te preocupes Cloud, estarás bien – dijo Sephiroth

- ¡detenlo ahora mismo! – ordeno Cloud desesperada

- esta bien, esta bien – dijo Sephiroth más asustado que nunca, por que ya no sabía si era por que la bebe ya venia o por que su esposa daba más miedo.

En ese momento pararon justamente frente a una posada, Sephiroth salio de la camioneta y vio que había muchas personas entrando a la misma.

- ¡oiga! – llamo al gerente – necesito una habitación!

- lo sentimos señor, estamos llenos

- ¿acaso no entiende? ¡mi esposa esta a punto de dar a luz!

- señor, tranquilícese. Hay un hospital en Midgar a media hora de aquí… - detuvo sus palabras al escuchar el quejido de Cloud en la camioneta.

- ¡deme una habitacion! ¡mi esposa no podrá esperar media hora mas!

- pero…

- ¡le juro que salgo de esta camioneta y me pongo enfrente de usted y doy a luz ahí mismo! - grito Cloud desde la ventanilla de la camioneta

El gerente empezó a asustarse

- será mejor que le haga caso, por que es capaz de hacerlo - sugirió Sephiroth

- bueno… bueno… hay un establo detrás de este hotel, es de un Chobobos, ellos son tranquilos así que no habrá problemas. Solo sigan los señalamientos

- bien – el General corrió hacia la camioneta – de acuerdo Cloud, ya tenemos un lugar…

- ¡CORRE! – grito Cloud

- esta bien, ya voy!

Los gritos era ensordecedores, en esa misma granja de Chocobos, ese no era el lugar donde se suponía que no debería nacer su hija, sin embargo Cloud estaba tranquila. Sephiroth acostó a Cloud en una cama improvisada de paja, mientras secaba el sudor de su esposa.

- esto no esta bien, debí llamar a Tseng al menos…

- esta bien, Sephiroth, este lugar es perfecto…

- Cloud…

- además yo soy alguien que creció en el campo, así que no hay problema… ¡! – detuvo sus palabra ante una punzada de dolor

- Cloud! ¿Estas bien?

- la siento… ya quiere salir…

- por todos los cielos, ahora que hago…

- tranquilo, tu la recibirás – dijo Cloud

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido y a la vez asustado Sephiroth

- todo estará bien – respiro agitadamente – ahora ponte entre mis piernas… empezare a pujar…

- Cloud… - suspiro – en SOLDADO deberían enseñar como traer al mundo a un bebe. – bromeo Sephiroth mientras Cloud separaba sus piernas – ah! Por todos los cielos, esas cosas un hombre no debería ver!

(Ladynaomi89: ja-ja, cuando un hombre quiere "hacerlo" no hay quejas pero cuando deben estar en los partos parecen peor que un niño con el dentista ¡hombres!)

- ¡ya cállate y ayúdame! – grito Cloud.

- esta bien, bien… - suspiro de nuevo – puedes empezar a pujar - Nuevamente el lugar se llenaba de gritos, Sephiroth estaba concentrado y cuidando la respiración de su esposa. – vamos Cloud…

Eran minutos agotadores, entre gritos, ánimos, respiraciones entrecortadas, suspiros…

- ¡AHHHHHH! – grito por ultima vez Cloud

- ¡ya esta, ya salió! – dijo Sephiroth y entre sus brazos cargaba a una hermosa niña de escaso cabello planteado y piel blanca como la nieve y suave como la seda, sus mejillas rosadas, el color de sus ojos de color azul zafiro como el de Cloud. La cubrió con una pequeña frazada que había en el establo, la cual empezó a llorar. Sephiroth miro a la bebita era una hermosura, comparada con su mamá, las dos eran dos hermosos ángeles.

- esta preciosa… - miro a la niña – hola Sophie… yo soy tu papá… - Sephiroth estaba al borde de la lagrimas.

- déjame cargarla - dijo Cloud al estirar sus manos hacia la bebita, el General se acercó a su esposa y dejo que la bebita en los brazos de Cloud – hola Sophie, yo soy tu mamá… mi amor… eres tan hermosa…

- si que lo es. Ya somos una familia…

- si lo somos… Sephiroth, Te amo.

- yo también – le dio un suave beso a la cansada mamá, mientras su bebita se acomodaba mejor en sus brazos…

**Ladynaomi 89: bien termine este cap con mucho esfuerzo y gran satisfacción. Si bien trate de pensar en laguna escenas de partos divertidos de alguna películas, pero me gusto mas este por que debía ser muy tierno y muy significativo, al rol de la historia. Pronto este fic terminara… mas bien, terminara en el siguiente capitulo. Agradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios y sus visitas a mi fic.**

**Nota muy interesante: Sefirot es el plural de sefira, que en hebreo significa sendero, y según la cábala judía representa los diez elementos de Dios a partir de los cuales se creó el mundo. Componen el Árbol de la vida. Una representación que llevaría al hombre a comprender a Dios y la forma en la que éste creó el mundo.**

**NOTICIA MUY IMPORTANTE: POR CUESTIONES DE EXAMENES NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR MAÑANA, ASI QUE NOS VERIAMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL ULTIMO CAP DE MI FIC Y DOS CAPS DEL NUEVO. DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS, PERO COMO DICE LA ESCUELA TAMBIEN ES IMPORTANTE**


	39. EPILOGO UN PERFECTO FINAL

EPILOGO UN PERFECTO FINAL

Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen, son de Square-Enix.

Esta historia se basa en los hechos posteriores a Advent Children

- dialogo-

*pensamientos*

***cambio de escenario***

Después de que Cloud y Sephiroth regresaran a Midgar luego de ir al hospital y registrar a Sophie como su hija, asi como darle ropita de recién nacida, cubierta por una frazada muy suave. Llegaron a su amplia casa muy elegante y grande de color blanco y tonos grises fuertes sobre el techo, un jardín bien cuidado con varias flores (regalo de Aerith), con garaje propio, de dos pisos con grandes ventanales, al entrar al recibidor y pasar para la habitación del segundo piso, notaron cajas y bolsas cerca del comedor.

- ¿esperabas a alguien? – pregunto Cloud con la niña en sus brazos

- no, espera con Sophie – aconsejo Sephiroth mientras entro mas al comedor, cuando el General encendió las luces, puedo notar que sus amigos y su hijo adoptivos estaban ahí, felices diciendo ¡SORPRESA!

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Sephiroth

- no esperaban que no nos enteráramos del nacimiento de la pequeña Sophie ¿verdad? – dijo Angeal, viendo a la bebe en los brazos de Cloud – así que es ella? – Cloud se acercó a Angeal y mostro a su hija.

- ella es Sophie – presento Cloud, la niña bostezo, estaba vestidita con una chambrita rosado y gorrito también rosado.

- es hermosa, digna de un pedestal –comento Angeal viendo a su "nieta" – felicidades Cloud, Sephiroth

- es muy linda, mamá – dijo un alegre Denzel

- si, Denzel. Ahora tiene una hermanita. – Sephiroth cargo a su hijo y mostrar mejor a su hermana recién llegada al mundo – a partir de ahora cuidaras de esta pequeña.

Sephiroth vio los adornos que estaban en el comedor, también vio el letrero con el nombre de su hija.

- bien, sabemos que se llama Sophie, así que nos ahorramos en el cartel – comento Zack

- pero les falto su otro nombre – comento el General

- ¿otro nombre? – pregunto Aerith

- nuestra hija se llama Sophie, Sophie Angela – contesto Cloud

- … ¿están de broma? – pregunto incrédulo Angeal, el nombre de la pequeña era muy parecido al suyo.

- no, lo decidimos en el último minuto, quise tener algo de mí "padre" para mi hija. – dijo Cloud cuando Zack pidió permiso para cargar a la bebita.

- ah… Cloud – Angeal abrazo a Cloud - gracias

- Génesis – llamo Shalua al estar en los brazos del Comandante

- ¿Qué? – pregunto curioso

- prométeme que pronto tendremos una así

- mmm… lo discutimos luego – prefirió darle vueltas al asunto que hablar sobre la "concepción"

- hermana, no tienes remedio – dijo Shelke resignada

Mientras la bebita era pasada a los brazos de Angeal, la bebita se despertó y vio con sus hermosos ojos zafiro al grupo de personas que la veían con alegría, Angeal sintió un sentimiento único; una paternidad y un sentimiento de unión, aquella bebita se convertiría en el sueño que nunca pensó que tendría, una heredera. Génesis al tenerla en sus brazos sintió el sentimiento de protección, haría que esa bebita aprecie tanto su vida y su fuerza heredada por sus padres, sin duda será su "sobrina favorita".

Después de unos minutos, llego la familia de ambos SOLDADOS, vieron a la niña y les encanto. Minerva cargaba a Sophie mientras le hacía gestos, Reeve también estaba ahí junto a su madre, viendo a la recién llegada, la próxima heredera de la familia ShinRa, Sophie Angela Crescent ShinRa

- mira esta hermosura – decía Minerva, la niña comenzaba a reír – es un hermoso ángel, Cloud tuviste un angelito

- lo sé, mamá – respondió Lazard al ver a la niña

- parece ser que el tesoro de ShinRa es mas hermoso de lo que se esperaba – comento Reeve

- seria bueno que tu también tomaras en cuenta eso, hijo. Quiero muchos nietos – comento Ruby, divertida lo que provoco un sonrojo a Reeve.

- Minerva – llamo Lucrecia – nuestra nietecita es una preciosura!

- oh! Si! – contesto Minerva muy emocionada – se parece a Cloud, pero con el cabello de tu hijo.

- pero Sephiroth se parece mas Vincent – comento Lucrecia

- cariño, no me digas que ahora quieres uno? – pregunto divertido Vincent, quien esta a lado de su esposa, vestido muy "normal" pero seguía teniendo su largo cabello

-mmm… pues seria bueno, pensar en un hermanito para Sephiroth

- *la que espera en casa* - pensó el recién renombrado líder de Seguridad de ShinRa.

- mi sobrina nació en un establo de Chocobos - dijo Rufus – bonita anécdota que tendremos en la familia.

- cálmate hermano, di que al menos tenemos a una linda sobrina que consentir. – dijo Lazard – por Sophie Angela – ambos brindaron.

Entre risas y bromas de sus demás amigos, algunos comentaban en broma que cuando Sophie creciera, Sephiroth tendría problemas con pretendientes, aunque no tenía maldad en esa broma, el General si se preocupó por ello. Su hija era encantadoramente linda y cuando creciera... ¡tendría a todos los hombres tras ella!

- … eh… Sephiroht – llamo Angeal a su amigo - ¿estas bien?

- mmm… que horror, mi hija es una lindura, los hombres no le dejaran en paz – murmuro a si mismo

- Sephiroth - tenía una gotita e a cabeza estilo anime al ver la preocupación de su hija por el futuro que tendría-

- creo que dije algo que no debí ¿verdad? – pregunto ingenuamente Zack

- ya lo creo, tonto – dijo Aerith

- aunque ahora se pondrá mas sobre protector con su hija.

- ¡papá no te preocupes! - exclamo Denzel - ¡yo cuidare de Sophie! ¡Veras que nadie se le acercara a mi hermanita con malas intenciones!

-mmm… - el General miro al niño y su mirada tan determinada – tienes razón Denzel, olvidaba que te tenia a ti. Tu eres el que cuidara a Sophie mientras Cloud y yo no estamos, pero… si tienes problemas con algunas personas NO dudes en llamarme, hijo.

- ¡lo hare, padre! – dijo muy seguro el niño.

Desde la distancia, Cloud y los amigos de Sephiroth veían la escena… rara escena por cierto.

- Sephiroth mal educara a mi hijo – comento Cloud

- no te preocupes Cloud – dijo Angeal – dudo que Denzel no se deje mala influenciar por Sephiroth

- ya lo estoy dudando

- mmm… date cuenta que tanto Angeal como yo, hacíamos lo mismo contigo. Mira casi varias veces a Sephiroth por estándote acosando desde que llegaste a ShinRa. – comento Angeal

- mmm… como podría olvidar el día en que Angeal y tu fueron a la misión para detener a Hollander –comento Génesis -Sephiroth dio el primero en decir "NO QUIERO PERDERTE" – dijo con un tono dramático – ya me imaginaba que pronto nuestra pequeña nubecita caería en los brazos del amor.

Cloud se sonrojo pero aun así sonreía, si bien, es cierto que su vida cambio desde que llego a esa época. Se volvió parte de su vida tantas cosas, su vida en ShinRa y como SOLDADO, sus nuevos amigos, sus nuevos compañeros, su nuevo futuro, su familia… ahora el amor de su vida y con sus dos hermosos hijos. Jamás en su vida creyó vivir así, por otro lado… los recuerdos de sus amigos, sus pensamientos debieron manifestarse, y Sephiroth se dio cuenta de ello, se acercó a ella, pidió disculpas por llevarse a Cloud, pero pidió unos momentos a solas con su esposa. La llevo al jardín donde podrían hablar sin restricciones.

- ¿estas bien, Cloud? – pregunto Sephiroth mientras la abrazaba por detras

- muchas cosas, mi vida que ahora tengo, en la que tuve… - el General beso en la frente de la rubia. – tantas cosas, tantos momentos felices y tristes…siempre pensé que no tenia derecho a ser feliz, debe morir a…

- no vuelvas a decirlo – interrumpió Sephiroth a Cloud – no quiero que digas que no tienes derecho a ser feliz, cuando no sabes lo mucho que tuve que esperar para encontrarte y tenerte a mi lado

-Sephiroth…

- te amo, nunca voy a dejar de decirlo.

- te amo – empezó a sollozar – te amo tanto – lo abrazo fuertemente – gracias por encontrarme, por amarme, por protegerme, por… - sus palabras fueron nuevamente calladas, pero esta vez causada por un largo y profundo beso que le daba su esposo. Se separaron repentinamente, para recuperar el aire.

- ya no digas mas – susurro el General – te lo dije antes, tu ahora eres mi vida.

- y tu la mía – ambos se abrazaron – te amo.

En ese momento, llego Denzel acompañado por Aerith, el niño estaba soñoliento. Cloud seco sus lagrimas y trato de tranquilizarse.

- ¿sucede algo Aerith? - pregunto el General

- siento molestarlos pero… Denzel ya tiene sueño. Sophie también ya esta dormida, Minerva la llevo a su habitación.

- ya veo, ven Denzel – llamo Cloud al niño, quien a pasos lento y algo cansados fue os brazos de su mamá. – iré a acostarlo

- … - Sephiroth se quedo callado, en ese momento sintió una extraña presencia… ese sentimiento lo conocía perfectamente – adelántate, Cloud.

- ¿estas seguro? – pregunto Cloud

- si, además… ya es algo tarde, creo que los demás ya deberían retirarse.

- entonces yo les diré – propuso Aerith – mi mamá estará algo preocupada por la hora. – miro a Cloud – Cloud me gusto mucho ver a tu hija, mi mamá dijo que fueras algún día a visitarla, para que conozca a tu bebe.

- no te preocupes, yo iré a verla. – ambas mujeres se digirieron al interior de la casa para seguir hablando

Una vez solo, Sephiroth tenía una mirada muy seria e inquieta…

- sal de las sombras, muéstrate – ordenos el General

Entre las sombras de la noche apareció… so otro yo, aquel hombre que fue el principal causante de tanto sufrimiento en Cloud y de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sin rodeos el General

- admirando lo que provoque hace siete meses antes. Es increíble que ni siquiera "ellos" lograran que Cloud volviera a su tiempo. – sonrió el hijo de Jenova, poniendo nervioso al General.

- sabia que habías sido tu, el que atrajo a los amigos de Cloud aquí.

- vaya, ya eres observador

- yo soy tu ¿lo olvidas?

- en eso te equivocas, no eres yo. Solo eres un residuo de lo que debí ser.

- y me alegro ser eso. Tengo lo que siempre quise, una familia, un futuro y una razón para vivir.

- si crees que con eso es suficiente, eres un pobre tonto

- lo seré, pero seré un pobre tonto muy feliz.

- bien… - camino un poco hasta quedar detrás del General – mi advertencia un sigue en pie. Si traicionas a Cloud, no dudare en quitártela.

-eso nunca pasara, tanto a Cloud, como Sophie y Denzel, serán felices a mi lado

El hijo de Jenova miro a su otro yo, aunque eran iguales eran completamente diferentes.

- parece ser que mi madre perdió esta guerra, pero no significa que yo me rinde. Por ahora solo observare. – la dio la espalda al General – pero mi advertencia sigue en pie… si traicionas a Cloud… no dudare en quitártela.

- entonces sabrás que yo NUNCA traicionare a Cloud, ni es esta vida ni en la siguiente.

- aun cuando sabes que Cloud NO es Sophia y que ella era un "él"? – tentó al General

- aun con eso. – respondió firmemente

- vaya que eres un tonto. – comento con sarcasmo

- tu no te quedas atrás, tu… amabas a Cloud. Por eso de alguna forma me odias, quisiste arrebatármela una vez pero… en esa ocasión, te vencí.

- suerte de tontos – ignorando el comentario anterior del General. – yo siempre tire de su destino hasta que apareció la desgraciada de su madre

- ella ya no es tu marioneta, ella ahora es mi esposa, la cuidare y la amare siempre, pero también la apoyare en todo momento.

- y lo seguras haciendo aun después de la muerte? – pregunto de nuevo

- aun si la muerte me la arrebatara, seguiría su voluntad. Cuidar a nuestros hijos y mis amigos… hasta volverme a encontrar con ella.

-… entonces ya no tengo nada que decir mas. Cloud ya sabe que fui yo el que la secuestro y yo fui quien te ataco.

- me lo supuse. Cloud siempre sabe todo sobre mi, tal vez es lo que encanta de ella. – sonrío con

Sin decir nada mas el hijo de Jenova se adentra entre la oscuridad de la noche… él no quería escuchar mas sobre el asunto, había aceptado sus errores del pasado, incluso iba a abandonar todo por "él", hasta su orgullo. Pero no, Zoah tuvo que meterse en el asunto y tentar a Cloud que tomara una decisión.

El General estuvo otra vez solo, cuando pudo sentir que la presencia de su otro yo ya no estaba cerca, decidió ingresar de nuevo a su casa. Observo que ya no había nadie, supuso que ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que dejo a Cloud para que acostara a su hijo.

Cansado, subió las escaleras y fue directamente a su habitación, pero en vez de encontrar a su esposa, la habitación estaba vacía… escucho el sonido de la regadera en el cuarto del baño.

Ahora entendía el por que su esposa no salió preocupado por su tardanza en el jardín, sonrió y se dispuso a quitarse su ropa, pero se le ocurrió una excelente idea….

…

Sintiendo el agua caer sobre su piel, Cloud sentía su cuerpo cansado, pero aliviado. Su hija había nacido con bien y eso la llenaba de dicha, aunque fuese por unos momentos de dolor, Sephiroth, el hombre que amaba y era su esposo estaba a lado de ella. Su felicidad no podía ser mas grande.

- bañándote sin mi – escucho un susurro en su oído, lo que despertó a Cloud pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sabia quien era, pero no quería abrirlos – que malas eres – aquella voz, esa sensual voz que la abrazaba por su espalda, mientras unas divinas manos recorrían su figura, haciéndola suspirar de emoción. - ¿vas a mantener los ojos cerrados siempre? – pregunto

- me gusta tenerlos así

- mmm… ¿por qué?

- por que no los necesito para sentirte…

- pues… - aquellos brazos guiaron el cuerpo de la mujer enfrente de él- no quiero que los cierres, ábrelos – exigió aquella voz

- mmm… oblígame- contesto divertida la mujer

- con que esas tenemos… - escucho aquella voz murmurando en su oído - ya veras – en ese momentos los labios de la mujer se vieron aprisionados por unos demandantes labios que la guiaron a estar mas cerca del dueño que aquella voz…

…

- Cloud, una vez yo te ame… ese día cuando me atravesaste con la Espada Mortal de Zack, me di cuenta de tus verdaderos orígenes. Ese brillo singular en tus ojos, aun sin desarrollar… fuiste mi obsesión y mi condena, te quería a mi lado… no lo logre. Preferiste tu humanidad que tu posición divina…supongo que ahora, serás feliz por ello. – en ese momento una diminuta lagrima recorría la mejilla del hijo de Jenova…

**************************4 años después********************************

Una hermosa rubia de largo cabello largo y ojos azules que brillaban como el cielo, vestida con una blusa azul marino de cuello de tortuga, con una hombrera doble de color negro en su lado derecho atado con dos correas cruzando a su pecho, con guantes largos que llegaban a los codos, falda negra corta y largas botas adornadas con correas. La mujer camino sobre los pasillos que se dirigían a la oficina de Director de SOLDADO.

- buena tardes, hermano – saludo la

- ¡Cloud! No te había visto desde hace dos meses

- tenia mucho que hacer, tu bien sabes que ahora me encargo de relaciones publicas con otros países.

- es cierto, Cloud, lo has hecho muy bien. ¿Cómo van los niños?

- Denzel esta estudiando para ser ingeniero con ayuda de Reeve y Sophie mmm… bueno, tu ya la conoces, es muy fuerte pero decidida. Y mi esposo… muy sano como siempre.

- significa que aun esta en Servicio en Wutai.

- mas que eso, Lord Godo convenció a Sephiroth que llevara Yuffie una temporada en Midgar. Y que viera a Sophie.

- vaya eso no me lo esperaba.

- y ¿Rufus? No lo he visto desde hace unos meses

- se tomo en serio tu ultimo comentario acerca de estar mas en contacto con la naturaleza y se mudo a Nibelhiem. Parece ser hermanita que eres muy influyente

- mmm… prefiero decir que soy convincente.

- pero bueno, supongo que quieres ver a Angeal y a Génesis.

- si, Angeal quedo de verme en la sala de Entrenamiento junto con Sophie

- ah… - suspiro – realmente tu hija es un torbellino.

- pero la amo asi

- no lo niego, Cloud, en cuatro años, Sophie ha sido la alegría en ShinRa, los SOLDADOS la quieren y cuidan mucho, el ejercito de Infantería daría la vida por ella. Sin duda es un princesa, aunque pensándolo bien, por sus orígenes es de lo mas obvio.

- Sophie aun es pequeña y algo insegura pero estoy segura que será una gran mujer cuando crezca

- siendo educada ejemplarmente como tu, no seria problema.

- por cierto, quería preguntarte sobre Cissnei, no la he visto en casi un mes ¿esta bien?

- pues ella tiene licencia por parte de los Turcos y ahora vive tranquilamente con su hijo de cuatro años y unos próximo en venir. Kunsel ha trabajado muy bien para mantener a su familia recién hecha.

- ya veo. Tendrá otro bebe. – comento alegre Cloud

- el hijo de Kunsel es muy educado y animado, me recuerda a Denzel.

- mi hijo es muy maduro y responsable para su edad

- con que ya catorce años, mmm… el otro Cloud también tiene esa edad. Ambos son muy amigos, pero temo que a veces se pasan con lo animados y le juegan bromas a Sophie.

-mmm… ¿Qué hare con ellos? Al menos sé que Denzel cuida mucho a su hermana, pero a veces ya se comporta como Sephiroth – comento resignada Cloud

-mmm… sigo preguntándome por que no nos permitiste darle un escarmiento al General

- el amor te hace hacer cosas que no deberían estar bien – dijo Lazard con una sonrisa burlona

-hablando de otros temas, Cloud, espero que pronto podamos reunirnos de nuevo para celebrar los cuatro años de Sophie

- de eso no te preocupes, ya tengo todo preparado, me comunique con él y ya viene en camino junto a Yuffie. En cuanto lleguen, celebraremos el cumpleaños de Sophie.

****************************Sala de entrenamiento*************************

Cloud entro en la sala de entrenamiento y vio a Angeal con una niña pequeña, de largo cabello plateado, con un estilo mu parecido al de Cloud, ojos color zafiro, vestida con un vestido de color azul marino con detalles en rojo y zapatos de color rojo, tenia una piel blanca como la nieve pero sus mejilla tenia un color rosado, dignos de una princesa. La niña al ver a Cloud salto de alegría y fue corriendo hacia ella, Angeal se les acerco a madre e hija.

- ¡Mamá! – grito la niña, Cloud la recibió gustosa entre sus brazos.

- mi niña ¿Cómo te portaste?

- muy bien, el abuelito Angeal me enseñaba como usar la Materia

- y lo hace muy bien, creo que aprende mas rápido que Zack.

- jajaj – riéndose Cloud – aceptemos que Zack tenia otras cosas en la cabeza

- mami ¿Qué otras cosas tenia en la cabeza el tío Zack?

- mmm… por ejemplo su hijo tan travieso que tiene.

- hay que aceptar que ahora tiene que trabajar mas por ese pequeño.

- ni como negarlo, heredo la hiperactividad de Zack.

- bueno, te vengo a invitar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sophie, se hará en mi casa a partir de la cinco de la tarde.

- vaya – miro a la pequeñita - ¿Cuántos años cumple la pequeña?

- ya voy a cumplir cuatro años! – dijo emocionada la pequeña

- por cierto, Sephiorth llegara a tiempo

- Sephiroth llegara hoy por la tarde. Me comunique con él cuando tuve tiempo.

- ya veo, entonces Sophie vera a su padre después de tres largos meses sin verlo – comento Angeal, la pequeña Sophie tenia una expresión de preocupación

- ¿Qué sucede Sophie? – pregunto Cloud al ver la carita de su hija tan triste

- mami, ¿papá nos habrá olvidado?

- eh? – dijo sorprendida – Sophie pero que dices, tu padre no nos ha olvidado

- es que… ya no lo veo mucho y lo extraño. Prefiere su trabajo que esta conmigo?

Cloud miro con comprensión a su hija, sabia lo que sentía, ella misma lo vivió cuando aun vivía en Nibelhiem. Miro a Angeal y este tendió la petición de su "hija", se retiro de Cloud y de la pequeña Sophie, prometiendo una sorpresa en la fiesta de cumpleaños

- Sophie, nunca digas que el trabajo de tu papá es más importante que tu, él te quiere mucho. Tu papá solo esta haciendo un poco mas de trabajo solo para que tu crezcas feliz en este mundo.

- una vez me dijiste que papi peleo muy duro para rescatarte de tipos malos

- si y también te dije que hizo los mismo cuando aun tu estabas dentro de mi. Tu papá esta haciendo un trabajo muy duro, pero él jamás nos olvidara, ni a ti, ni a tu hermano Denzel y ni a mi.

- esta bien mami. – sonrió alegremente la niña

- bien, entonces vamos a casa para arreglarnos no para tu papá.

- ¡si!

*************************Casa de la familia Crescent ShinRa***************************

Entando en la habitación que compartía con su esposo, Cloud cepillaba su largo cabello mientras Sophie estaba viendo a su hermosa mamá sentada en la cama matrimonial, viendo el vestido de color blanco que hacia lucir su figura ya recuperada mas hermosa. Cloud se puso el colgante de plata que le dio Sephiroth.

- mami, te vez muy bonita

- gracias, hija – en eso entro en la habitación un joven adolescente de cabello castaño y ojos azules – Denzel, bienvenido a casa

- estoy en casa mamá, estuve afuera en el jardín y vi toda la decoración. Es increíble que ya hayan pasado cuatro años.

- si, pero ya vez.

- por cierto – miro a su linda hermanita y se acercó para abrazarla y hacerle cosquillas - ¿Cómo se siente la cumpleañera hoy?

- ¡muy bien hermanito Denzel! – decía entre risas - ¿Sabias que papi hoy llega?

- no, no sabia. Pero que bueno, el otro Cloud también viene

- no lo he visto hace mucho, pensé que aun estaría en Nibelhiem

- mejor ni te digo esto, mamá. Pero tu hermanito esta huyendo de una mujer

- ¿Qué?

- de alguien llamada TIFA –recalcando el nombre - según me conto ella declaro frente a todos que se casaría con él cuando creciera. Pero sabes que él quiere unirse al programa de SOLDADO. Por eso esta intentado que la abuelita Minerva se mude con Reeve a Midgar y estar lejos de ella.

- pobre de él.

- bien, le avisare que venga a ayudar. Oye, mamá?

- si, dime?

- es cierto que los hijos del tío Zack y el tío Kunsel también vienen a la fiesta

- si, parece ser que ellos quieren ver a Sophie, Zack y Kunsel no sabia el por que, solo me dijeron que estaban muy decididos.

***********************Sede de ShinRa*************************************

Antes de la tres de la tarde, Cloud, Denzel y Sophie, esperaban el helicóptero que traería a salvo al General Sephiroth.

- Sophie, ¿estas nerviosa?- pregunto Cloud a su hija

- un poquito – contesto la niña muy nerviosa

- mmm… mi amor, vamos a ver a papi y veras que él no te ha olvidado.

-…- la niña no contesto

Luego escucharon el sonido de unas aspas y notaron que un helicóptero se acercaba, Cloud estaba feliz…

- regreso a salvo – susurro Cloud

Luego que helicóptero descendiera, salió un hombre de cabello plateado, vestido con una gabardina negra que hacia juego con sus pantalones de vestir y la camisa de color azul marino, también salió una niña de 10 años, era Yuffie.

- ¡la próxima vez, prefiero ir a pie! – reclamo Yuffie al General

- pues hazlo, a mi no me importara – comento Sephiroth

- ¡ah! Eres un grosero ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar asi a una dama?

- ¿dama? – repitió Sephiroth – lo que yo veo es a una niña de diez años

- ugh! – expreso la niña y miro a otro lado

- *me las pagara esta chiquilla…* - pensó el General preguntándose varias veces como fue que acepto en traer a esa niña a Midgar

- ¡papi!- escucho un grito de una niña

- esa voz es de… - al voltear bien a su hija corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo

- ¡papi, bienvenido a casa!

-mmm…estoy en casa, Sophie – correspondió el abrazo que le ofrecia su hija, vio que también se le acercaron Cloud y Denzel, ambos felices con la llegada del General.

************************casa de la familia Crescent ShinRa************************

Durante la fiesta hubo muchos invitados, enlistándolos, la familia ShinRa completa, luego los padres de Zack y Aerith junto a su primer hijo de tres años y medio; Micheal, quien era la copia exacta de Zack solo que sus ojos eran de color verde. Luego Kunsel con Cissnei y su hijo de cuatro años llamado Kurt, quien era una combinación con Cissnei y Kunsel. Lucrecia y Vincent acompañados por Shelke quien ahora era una jovencita de 16 años. Los Turcos también estaban ahí, pero sin duda es que mas llamaba la atención era Reno haciéndole bromas a Elena, por su "secreto" de que le gustaba a Tseng. Angeal vino acompañado por su madre y una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño corto y ojos marrones, esta mujer era la prometida de Angeal, la cual conoció en el hospital donde fue registrada Sophie y era la Pediatra de la pequeña. El único ausente era Génesis y Shalua, eso le extraño a Cloud, pero luego de revisar su PHS, vio que Shalua le envió un mensaje diciéndole que Génesis estaba "indispuesto" desde ayer y que los disculparan por no asistir a la fiesta, pero prometían que le llevarían algo a la pequeña Sophie.

Sophie jugaba con su recién amiga Yuffie, mientras que la responsable de Shelke las vigilaba. Nadie noto que los respectivos hijos de Zack y Kunsel se le quedaban viendo a la cumpleañera, lo que preocupo a ambos padres.

-¿Qué pasa, Micheal? – pregunto un ya adulto Zack – estas muy callado

- mmm…

- Kurt, tu también, se supone que ustedes fueron lo que querían ver a Sophie

- si, - dijo Kurt – pero es que… no sabemos como hablarle

- eh? – expreso Zack con mucha confusión

- si, papá – dijo Michael – es que queremos decirle algo MUY importante a Sophie, pero no sabemos como.

- mmm… - quedo pensativo Zack - ¡vamos, chicos. Tengan valor! ¿no van a ir por la vida dudando lo que sienten, verdad?

- mmm… no, papá. Me has dicho que luche por mis sueños – dijo un determinado Michael

- entonces, hijo mio. Puedes con todo lo que se interponga en tu camino – ese comentario animo

- bueno, Kurt, te diría lo mismo que Zack, así que lo que sea que le digas a Sophie no debe ser motivo para que te preocupe.

- gracias, papá – dijo el convencido Kurt. Ambos niños se miraron sonrientes y se dirigieron corriendo hacia Sophie, quien estaba sola viendo a Yuffie que se había robado la cartera a Rude y Shelke lo distraía hablándole.

(Ladynaomi89: mmm… mis queridos lectores, espero que si ya son padres o si aun no lo son, por favor, JAMAS en sus vidas tengan este tipo de conversaciones hasta saber lo que dirían un par de niños a una niña, por que a mi me ha tocado ver casos en lo que realmente vale la pena quedarse callado)

- Sophie ¿quiere ser mi novia? – pregunto Michael casi en un grito llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Silencio…

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron TODOS

- ¿Qué es un novio? – pregunto Sophie inocentemente

- alguien que siempre estará a tu lado, Sophie – contesto Michael

- ah… ¿Cómo papi y mami?

- mas o menos – dijo Kurt – Sophie quisieras ser NUESTRA novia

-mmm… - la niña se quedo pensativa

En ese momento nadie se imaginaria, que el padre de la cumpleañera estaba a punto de sacara a Masamune y condenar a ambos niños por el delito de "declarársele" a su pequeña hija de recién cumplidos cuatro años. Afortunadamente Zack y Kunsel les dieron un merecido golpe a cada niño por la inesperada declaración, solo rezaron de que Sephiroth, Angeal, Rufus o Lazard no quisieran golpearlos a ellos por animarlos a que se acercaran a Sophie ¡ellos ignoraban el hecho que esos renacuajos querían hacerse novios de la pequeña princesa de ShinRa!

Después del cómico altercado que termino con una LARGA platica con Zack y Kunsel, por parte de Sephiroth de mantener a sus rebeldes hijos lejos de su hija, al menos hasta que Sophie pudiera sostener una espada y pudiera córtalos en pedazos. Denzel y el adolescente Cloud prometieron que vigilarían a ambos niños para que no se acercaran a Sophie… obligados por un CELOSO Sephiroth, por supuesto.

La fiesta término, ya era muy noche, Denzel llevo a Sophie dormir. Mientras sus padres estaban

Tomando una copa de vino.

- bonita fiets me toco ver – comento con sarcasmo Sephiroth

- jajaja, pues a mi me divirtió. Mira que nuestra hija, aun sin contar con cinco años ya tiene pretendientes. – dijo una divertida Cloud

-no me gusta, es muy pequeña.

- vamos, Sephiroth. No exageres

- ¿sabes por qué Génesis no vino? – pregunto Sephiroth tratando de cambiar el tema

- mmmm…Génesis se fue con Shalua aun día de campo

- oh… pero es muy tarde

- se fueron desde ayer

- ah… vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? ¿y con quien se quedo Shelke?

- con Aerith. Lucrecia y Vincent están… de encargo

- no me digas que…

- si, tendrás un hermanito

- oh… bien por ellos. Aunque será extraño tener un hermano cuando ya tengo 32 años.

- pues yo tengo 27 y tengo un hermano de 14 años.

-mmm… pero se ve lindo eso en ti, cuidando a tu lindo hermanito

- pues que bueno que lo mencionas, por que mi hermanito se quedara con nosotros algunas noches

- ¿Por qué?

- por que mi mamá estará de viaje

- ¿de viaje? Pero tu madre no salía de Nibelhiem

-mmm… me creerías que mi madre aun es muy joven para quedarse sola?

- mmm… si, lo sé, cariño, pero no entiendo tu punto.

- ¿sabias que Reeve esta saliendo con mi madre?

- ¿Qué?

- si, me sorprendió mucho. Pero me alegro por ella.

- oh, vaya. Cada día son más sorpresas

- si, pero son agradables sorpresas.

- por cierto, mañana ¿podrías cuidar a de Sophie?

- ¿A dónde iras tu? – pregunto el General

-mmmm… últimamente he perdido algo de movilidad asi que me podre a entrenar.

- oh… -expreso con una sonrisa Sephiroth, Cloud reconocia esa sonrisa…-entonces… no tengo que quedarme con Sophie, podría acompñarnos

- mmm… no me concentrare contigo y mi hija viéndome.

- ¿Quién dice que solo entrenaras tu?

- Sephiroth – regaño Cloud – tienes que pasar más tiempo con tu hija

- y lo hare, después de entrenar contigo. Además es cierto que yo también necesito entrenar y que mejor con la mejor SOLDADO en ShinRa.

- mmm… eres un oportunista, sabias.

- sabes cuanto de te amo?

- no me convencerás con eso… tengo que entrenar y lo hare sola. Además no creo que puedas controlarte con Sophie ahí.

-entonces sé me rival por el día y mi amante por la noches…

"Si bien el mañana yermo de promesas se halle,

nada habrá capaz de impedir mi venida.

Para ser el rocío que sacie la tierra.

Para que las arenas, los mares, y los cielos se salven,

te ofrezco este sacrificio silente."

LOVELESS, acto V

**Bueno…. (fondo de la golondrinas) bua! Este fic ya termino! Preferí terminar este cap, para finalizar este capitulo de mi vida. Espero que le haya gustado y hasta el fin de semana comenzare con otro… bua! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo. Espero que en el siguiente no se decepcionen, por que ahora si habrá mas drama y mas acción… buaa!**


End file.
